Kyle Katarn: The Rise & Fall Book 1: Rise of Hero
by shanesnest
Summary: A story that follows Kyle Katarn from his days as an Imperial through his joining the Rebellion and beyond!
1. Chapter 1: A Reluctant Soldier

**Kyle Katarn: The Rise & Fall **

**Book 1: Rise of a Hero **

**Chapter 1: A Reluctant Soldier **

Disclaimer: I don't own Kyle Katarn or any of the other characters, place and ships referred to in this story or in the Star Wars universe. So, puh-lease don't sue. And now; on to the story.

A/N: To make a long story short, I'm tweaking and editing this again. Sorry to everyone for the sudden story disappearance. In retrospect, I could have just replaced the chapters as needed. But as I said in an email to Miscellaneous Soldier, hindsight is always 20-20. So please be patient with me while I get this back in place - Shanest.

* * *

What is past is prologue to this tale. Many have heard of Kyle Katarn, ex-Imperial officer, former mercenary, and Rebel sympathizer. Some speak his name with fondness and respect, regarding him as a hero. Others, however, say it with hatred and disgust, to them Kyle Katarn represents a man that they would rather see dead.

Once an up and coming student at the Imperial Academy, Katarn was focused less on becoming a loyal member of the Empire than getting an education. As time wore on, however, he found himself uncomfortable with life as an Imperial officer. True, the Empire had brought law and order to the galaxy. But Kyle had heard stories, rumors really, that told of unprovoked attacks by Imperial ships, and mass executions of dissidents.

There were even tales that the Emperor, whose hard work had made the crumbling Republic into the strong Empire was not the moral and just leader Kyle had been taught he was, but instead a malevolent, deceitful and some said evil despot. Despite the discomfort these stories brought to him, Kyle found he could give them no credence, having seen evidence of the many good works the Empire. Indeed, the educational system put in place by Emperor Palpatine had allowed Outer Rim citizens like him to experience benefits that once only the people of the Core Worlds enjoyed.

For a hard working farmer's boy, attending the Imperial Academy was more of a dream than a reality. But the Imperial observer at Kyle's school had noticed the young man. Seeing his grades, hard work and single-minded dedication to excellence, the man had selected Kyle as one of the recipients of an academic scholarship specially designed for Outer Rim citizens. The award guaranteed Kyle admission to the Imperial Academy on Carida and took care of all his expenses. Kyle remembered the day he had left Sulon. His father, Morgan Katarn, had hugged him tight. "Do well, son," he said. Kyle could only nod, unable to speak. Leaving home was scary and he knew he would miss his father, but such feelings were overcome with thoughts of how his life was going to change, the newness of it all and the possibilities that training at the Academy represented for his future.

Kyle was determined to make the most of the opportunity. He worked hard, becoming one of the Academy's top students. He was determined to be a part of the Imperial Army and serve with honor and distinction. But what Kyle didn't know was that things were going to change, and change in a way that would shake the young man to his very foundations.

About a month before he was to graduate, Kyle participated in his final test as both an Academy student and as a potential stormtrooper. Along with a group of other students, Kyle, serving in the role of cadet leader staged a raid on a suspected Rebel Base. Accompanying them was a veteran stormtrooper, Sergeant Major Hong. At first glance, the assignment seemed simple enough. Investigate low band transmissions from an asteroid and determine who was broadcasting. If the presence of Rebels was detected, then the team was authorized to take any and all necessary measures to disrupt the transmission and eliminate the Rebels.

The landing went off without a hitch and having spied the transmission array, Kyle and his troops approached a nearby structure. Surprised at the lack of opposition so far, the cadets entered the structure only to be met with a barrage of laser fire. Despite their complete lack of battle experience, Kyle's leadership and the advice of Sergeant Major Hong enabled the cadets to mount an effective counterattack. Several Rebels fell to their blaster fire, and the Imperials advanced on their positions.

Staving off a second attack, Kyle noticed that while the Rebels showed remarkable courage, they were proving to be no match for him and his fellow cadets. Even Sergeant Major Hong remarked on this while praising Kyle's work in his role as cadet leader.

Breaking into a control center, Kyle's troops found the Rebels not already killed clustered around banks of equipment. Imperial policy stated that all Rebels were to be shot on sight, even if they attempted to surrender. But when this group did indeed surrender, Kyle found himself unable to follow orders and eliminate them.

Ordering his squad to take the Rebels prisoner, Kyle removed his helmet in order to see better and began to investigate the control room. It was then he noticed her. If asked, Kyle wouldn't be able to say why it was his eyes landed on her, but they did. The female Rebel was a little shorter than him, standing just about 6 feet, with a what appeared to be a medium build, although the oversize clothes she wore made that difficult to determine. A mass of unruly brown hair covered her head and part of her face. But what struck Kyle most about the Rebel was her expression. Despite the fact that she and her fellow Rebels were prisoners, he saw no fear in her eyes, no worry or concern.

Thinking that she might be the leader, Kyle ordered the woman brought forward and questioned her about the room's use. The Rebel confirmed the room was indeed a communications center and staging area. After ordering one of the troopers to pull the data tapes and then destroy the console, Kyle found his gaze returning to the woman once more. Her expression clearly showed her dismay at losing the communications equipment, but little else.

_She has to know that she and her fellow Rebels aren't going to escape, _Kyle thought, _so how is it she seems so calm? Perhaps if I ask…_

_Whoa! Wait a minute here! What am I thinking? This woman is the enemy! It's not like she's just going to answer my questions willingly._

"All right, Cadet Leader," said Sergeant Major Hong, "tapes are secured, equipment's trashed, all that remains is to take care of these Rebs."

Kyle looked at the older man who was clearly anticipating the order to fire. But he found himself hesitating. It was strange. In all his battle simulations, he hadn't hesitated to eliminate the Rebels.

_So why am I hesitating now?_

"Cadet Leader," prompted Hong, "your orders sir."

"Stand down, Sergeant. I'm not finished talking to this Rebel yet."

"But sir, our orders…"

"I am aware of our orders, Sergeant Major," Kyle said sharply, "and I believe you heard mine."

The helmeted face stared at him for a long moment, then turned away, muttering a "yes sir," as he did so.

_Well this is a surprise,_ thought the young woman named Jan Ors as she gazed into the face of the young man looking back at her. Clearly, he was unlike the average stormtrooper who followed orders without question. Rather than letting his blaster speak for him, this man was evaluating the situation before him, considering his actions and the possible responses.

"What do we have here?" she asked, "An Imperial soldier with a heart?"

The rough voice of another trooper told her to watch how she spoke to the young man, but Jan ignored it.

_He's staring at me,_ she thought, _but why? It's almost like he wants to ask me something, but doesn't know how. Maybe I could…_

_Whoa, Jan, back up a sec. However unusual this situation may be, that guy is still the enemy._

Even so, Jan found herself returning his stare, allowing her eyes to take in his features. She noticed his brown eyes and dark hair, sweat dampened and unruly from being inside the helmet. She opened her mouth to ask him a question when a fresh wave of blaster fire spattered against the wall.

A chorus of shouts and cries began to fill the room. Turning to see what the commotion was, Kyle realized he had made a possibly fatal mistake. Rather than take care of the Rebels as his orders had stated, holding this group had allowed another to circle behind his troops and launch a counterattack.

"Return fire!" he cried.

Kyle went to put his helmet back on when a blaster bolt struck him full in the chest. The concussion knocked the young man to the ground, unconscious.

Despite the fierceness of the Rebel's second advance, Kyle's troops were able to hold their ground. However, in the confusion of battle, the prisoners he had captured were able to escape. Fortunately for the beleaguered troopers, Sergeant Major Hong was able to get a transmission out to the Imperial command ship, calling for reinforcements. A fresh detachment of stormtroopers soon poured into the Rebel base, eliminating the few Rebels that hadn't escaped. They came upon Kyle's group and after the wounded were treated as best they could be, shuttled them back to the command ship.

* * *

**Two hours later  
Imperial Command Ship**

Soon after the ship flickered into hyperspace headed for the Imperial Academy on the planet Carida, Kyle awoke in the ship's sickbay. Blurry at first, his vision began to clear. He saw the ceiling above, an unbroken river of white. The overly clean, antiseptic smell told him where he was. He could feel the bed beneath him. Gingerly, Kyle moved his head, raising it slightly off the pillow. He could now see his the rest of his body, most of it contained beneath a white sheet. His arms lay at his sides, the needle of an IV protruding from his right forearm. Craning his neck and looking over, Kyle could see and now hear the IV unit, its low, steady beep assuring the young man he was indeed alive.

From Kyle's left came a voice. "Well, you're finally awake. I thought you were going to sleep all the way to Carida." Turning his head the other way, Kyle's eyes went wide with surprise to see Sergeant Major Hong sitting in a chair next to his bed. "S…Sss…. Sarg…" Kyle tried to speak, but his mouth was bone dry and he couldn't make the words form. "Easy there," Hong said, "the doctor just finished with you a little while ago." Kyle opened his mouth to try and speak again, but Hong held up a hand to stop him.

"The doctor said you wouldn't be able to talk for a bit, so let me fill you in. We've returned safely to the ship and have set course for home. We bombed the Rebel Base from orbit before leaving however," Hong continued, smiling, "it's history. Whatever Rebels we didn't kill are long dead now."

_I hope she made it out_, Kyle thought, and just as quickly, wondered where that thought had come from. He chastened himself for thinking such a thing. Whoever the woman was, she and her kind were enemies of the Empire.

"We've got some injuries among the squad," Hong said, drawing Kyle's attention back to him, "mainly blaster burns; a few broken bones."

_Good_, Kyle thought, _then no one was…_

"We've also got three dead."

Kyle felt his chest tighten as the Sergeant Major said the words. Three dead. Three of his squad, three of his classmates were dead. In his mind's eye, Kyle saw himself and the other cadets suiting up for the mission. There had been jokes, smiles and laughter. Everyone had expected the mission to be a simple recon. And now…

_It's because of me, _he thought, _they're dead because of me._

Hong saw the initial shock appear on the young man's face, followed by the realization of what had happened. Part of him wanted to comfort the young man, but he couldn't do it. There wasn't a doubt in his mind that had Katarn followed orders, those three young men would be alive right now.

"While we were busy guarding the Rebs in the comm room, another group snuck up behind us and attacked."

Kyle felt as if he could not breathe, grief and pain wallowed up inside him and he fought for control.

"Still, "Hong said, "we did achieve the mission objectives and gained some valuable intelligence from the Rebel computers before we destroyed the base."

Kyle heard the words, but they didn't register. Over and over in his mind, he said,

_Three dead. It's my fault. Three dead. It's my fault. Three dead. It's my fault._

Tears began to issue from Kyle's eyes; he was powerless to stop them. Seeing this, Hong rose from the chair and began to move away. "Listen, Cadet Leader," he said over his shoulder, "you made a mistake and unfortunately, it cost three lives. But the rest of your team survived and the Rebels were defeated."

With that, Hong left the sickbay, the entrance opening and closing silently. With Hong gone, Kyle's grief overwhelmed him and he lay there, weeping silently, alternately mourning the deaths of the three cadets and chastising for not following orders and eliminating the Rebels when he could.

Kyle's guilt over the deaths only deepened when he was informed that, at graduation, he was to be awarded a medal for valor and courage under fire during the asteroid mission.

_How can they give me a medal after what I've done? Those deaths are my fault. _

Still, he was not about to defy his superiors and on the day of graduation moved forward to accept the medal.

Present that day along with General Mohc, commandant of the Academy, was Jerec, a Dark Jedi, the first Kyle had ever seen. The man was an imposing figure standing at least five inches taller than Kyle. Jerec's head was hairless and where his eyes should have been, was a strip of black cloth. Black robes covered his body allowing only black boots to be seen as Jerec stepped forward, medal in hand to present to Kyle.

As the Dark Jedi touched him, Kyle felt a sensation altogether new and amazing, but frightening and confusing at the same time. The stage he stood on, the men standing before him, the crowd of cadets behind all seemed to fade away. For a moment, there was nothing. Then, a flood struck him. Kyle felt as if he could see, hear and feel everything at once. It was as if he was no longer bound by space or time; he was everywhere at once.

_Too much, too much, I can't process it all, I…_

And then it was over.

Kyle opened his eyes, not recalling having closed them to find General Mohc staring at him with a concerned expression. He was back on the stage, Jerec having placed the medal around his neck, took a step back. The man was smiling at him in an odd way, but just then General Mohc told him to rejoin his fellow cadets.

Kyle did so; unaware that the Dark Jedi's "eyes" followed him all the way.

What Kyle did not and would never know was that Jerec had probed the young man's mind with his dark power and was surprised to find that Kyle had in him the capacity to access similar power. The connection was still in its infancy and had more than likely gone unnoticed by the young man. But it was there and there was something about it… something unfamiliar and yet familiar.

At that moment, Jerec decided that would follow young Kyle's career.

_If he develops in the way I hope, he might be of use to me one day_.

And while Kyle rejoined his classmates, he couldn't shake the feeling that something had happened on the stage when the black robed man had approached him. But what it was he had no idea. Such thoughts were driven from his mind as the final events of the graduation ceremony were concluded and Kyle joined his friends and classmates in celebrating their freedom from the Academy and their newly minted commissions as Imperial officers.

And while the celebration lasted well into the night, for Kyle, things took a much different turn when he received news of the worst kind.

A message from General Mohc told Kyle that Rebels had staged a raid on Kyle's home planet of Sulon. During the raid his father, Morgan Katarn, had been killed by the Rebels. Grief, pain and anger washed over the young man, coalescing into a rage. He had spared the lives of the Rebels during the mission to the asteroid and now, Rebels had killed his father. So enraged was Kyle that he vowed that from that day forward, he would do everything in his power to eliminate the Rebels and the Rebellion.

However, in time, he would find his blind hatred redirected in a most unusual way.

Despite his low mood, Kyle accepted the invitation of one of his classmates to go on a trip aboard the pleasure vessel, _Queen of Empire_. But rather than find solace, rest or relaxation, the young Imperial officer instead found himself almost a pariah. Many of the ship's passengers gazed at him disdainfully or not at all, others seemed to purposely bump into him.

While Kyle found their behavior both odd and confusing, he tolerated it with good grace. What he didn't know was that the beings aboard the _Queen_ who were treating him so rudely knew the Empire for what it truly was, a corrupt dictatorship where most of the rules were enforced at gunpoint. News of the rise of Emperor coupled with the demise or disappearance of most the Republic Senate had brought opposition to the Empire, rather than the unity preached by the Emperor.

So it was that Kyle found that an Imperial uniform got more dirty looks than smiles or salutes. But the most dramatic part of the journey came while Kyle was dining with family of his classmate, Nathan Donar. The Donars treated the young man well, toasting his exploits and praising his service to the Empire, including his medal of honor, which he wore. Slightly embarrassed at their effusiveness, Kyle was beginning to enjoy and that was when he saw her.

On the far side of the banquet room, he spied a woman, but not just any woman. Her face, when he caught a glimpse of it, was all too familiar. It was the same woman from the asteroid mission, the one he had allowed to live. Excusing himself, Kyle quickly left the table to follow the woman. At the very least, he hoped to capture her and any other Rebels she was with.

But unbeknownst to Kyle, the woman caught sight of him and led the young Imperial into a trap. Captured by two other Rebels with the woman, Kyle faced what he thought would be his demise. Surely the Rebels would not spare him. But to his surprise the woman asked him his name. For a moment, Kyle considered not telling her. But what did it matter?

Upon hearing the name, the woman revealed herself to Kyle, identifying herself as Jan Ors. She next asked why he was following her. Almost spitting out the words in anger, Kyle told her of his father's death and his intent to take revenge. Realizing that the young man was Morgan Katarn's son, Jan debated with herself only briefly before explaining to Kyle that his father was, in fact, in league with the Rebellion as well as a leader of the local group of Rebels on Kyle's home planet of Sulon.

At first, Kyle rejected this, there was no way _his_ father would have anything to do with the Rebels. But he could deny the sincerity in Jan's words, the honesty of her expression.

_Could it be true?_

But if it was, it meant that he had been lied to, that the Empire had lied to him. Jan continued, explaining that it was the Empire, not the Rebels, who attacked Sulon. But the most convincing part was a visual record of the battle she showed to him.

As Kyle watched the video, he recognized that the supposed "Rebels" were using standard Imperial attack procedures. Also, the equipment being used by the attackers appeared to be brand new. Kyle heard the whine of a blaster on the video, and recognized it as an Imperial blaster rifle. The video continued and Jan warned Kyle to brace himself for what he would see next.

The view shifted, then refocused on the spaceport, which Kyle recognized. As the camera drew closer, Kyle saw what appeared to be decorations on the wall near the entrance. The view tightened and Kyle's breath caught as he realized the "decorations" were really severed heads placed on posts. And one of the heads in the view was that of Kyle's father.

_No, no, this… this can't be true. But… but it is… and this means… this means… the Empire…_

Looking down at himself, Kyle saw not his splendid dress uniform and shiny medal, but instead a uniform tainted with blood. Reaching to his chest, he grasped the medal of honor and ripped it off his neck, casting it to the ground. Before the others in the room could stop him, he ran out, grief and shock nearly overwhelming him.

The two other Rebels were about to follow, but Jan ordered them not to. She wasn't sure why, but something had happened. She had seen the realization in Katarn's eyes, the dawning of the truth in his mind. Her instincts told her to trust him just enough to let him go. Besides, there was work of their own to be done. And since the young Imperial had found them, they would have to be extra careful.

An hour passed as a nearly broken Kyle Katarn stalked the corridors of the _Queen of Empire_, fighting to put the pieces of his shattered world back together. His mind was awhirl with visions of what the Rebel woman had shown him. Though it went against everything he knew of Rebels and their outlaw Alliance, he knew one thing for sure. The Rebel Jan Ors had told him the truth.

But to believe her could mean that everything he had learned and believed about the Empire into a lie. And if the Empire was wrong, did that make the Rebellion right? No, Kyle decided, it was much too soon to answer that question. Right and wrong seemed little more than concepts to him now, abstracts of truth. And for Kyle Katarn, there was one overriding truth he felt at this moment; he wanted revenge!

_I'll make them pay. I'll make them all pay for lying to me and for killing Father. _

The question was, how? Despite his training and ability, Kyle was only one man, up against the vastness of the Empire. That was when he remembered the woman, Jan Ors. Perhaps through her and the Rebellion, he might get his revenge. Still, Kyle felt unsure about her. She was an unknown to him, once an enemy, now an ally?

_No,_ he thought, shaking his head, _not an ally, but perhaps she can help me. _

And Kyle could not deny that Jan _had_ spared him. She had also revealed the truth about his father's death.

_No, not death, his murder. _

The question was, could he trust her?

He didn't know the answer to that question either, but he decided that for the moment, he could try to. And with that decided, he knew what he had to do.

Returning to his room, Kyle changed clothes, stripping off his uniform and tossing it on the bed. His eyes followed it, watching as it came to rest. As he stared at the uniform, Kyle remembered how proud he had felt when he had first put it on. It had taken years of hard work just to earn the right to call himself an Imperial officer. And now, it felt… wrong. Just looking at it reminded Kyle of the images Jan had shown him. The uniform represented the Empire, who had killed his father and, for all he knew, had deceived him all this time. Grabbing the uniform, Kyle wadded it into a ball and threw it onto the floor. Then, without a second look, he turned around and left his quarters for the last time.

His next step was to find Jan Ors, although he had no idea where to find her. But find her he would.

_I have to._

In the hangar bay of the _Queen_, Jan sat on top of the _Truly Sorry_; the ship she and the other Rebels had flown aboard the liner. She was supposed to be working on the hyperdrive, but her thoughts were preoccupied with the young Imperial, Katarn. Granted he was the enemy, but the look on his face when he had seen the image of his father...Jan shook her head.

_Maybe I shouldn't have showed it to him. Seeing his father like that… it must have been painful_.

She also pondered what it meant when Katarn had torn the medal off his uniform and cast it to the floor before running out of the room.

Focused on these thoughts, only half paying attention to what she was doing, Jan unscrewed the last bolt holding the hyperdrive motivator in place. Freed from its mounting, the unit started to fall to the deck, and a crash that would cause perhaps irreparable damage. Realizing her mistake, Jan grabbed for the unit, catching it just before it fell. But whatever relief she felt was soon replaced by a realization of just how heavy the motivator was. It was taking everything she had just to keep it from falling.

_Oh boy_, she thought, feeling her grip slip a little, _this is not good._

Positioned as she was, half sitting, half lying across the hull, Jan had no leverage whatsoever. Her grip slipped a little more.

_It's too heavy for me_, she thought, _I'm going to…_.

She heard footsteps coming at a run, coming to a halt nearby. From beneath a voice floated up.

"Need some help there?"

"What... makes... you think... that?" Jan said through gritted teeth.

From below came a snicker, followed by, "Hold on a sec."

_What do you think I'm doing?_

The inexorable pull on her arms suddenly lessened as the owner of the voice reached up to grasp the motivator from beneath. Together, they lowered it the rest of the way to the ground safely. Jan let out a long exhalation, taking a moment to rest her aching arms.

But who had helped her?

As this thought came to her, Jan moved down to the _Sorry's _maintenance hatch, lowering herself into the ship. From there, she made her way to the main hatch and back out into the hangar, her eyes widening in surprise at the sight of the figure there.

It was the Imperial, Katarn.

So surprised by his appearance was Jan that for a moment she just stood there, staring at him.

The first thing she noticed was that he was no longer in uniform. In its place were a nondescript, loose-fitting shirt and pants. And given the earlier encounter with him, Jan wondered if this might mean something.

_Okay, Ors. Before you go hoping that, you'd better make sure. This could be a trap. Wouldn't be the first time the Empire tried something like this?_

She reached down to the blaster at her hip, loosely curling her hand around it.

"What are you doing here?" she called to him.

Looking up from the hyperdrive motivator, Kyle's eyes met hers. He opened his mouth to speak, closed it, opened it again…

"Vrelt got your tongue?" Jan prompted, "I asked what you're doing here."

Staring at him, Jan saw a play of emotions go across Kyle's face, uncertainty, frustration, resignation.

"Would you believe that I was looking for you?"

_Looking for me? _Jan thought. _Is he actually serious?_

"Not likely," she replied.

"That's what I thought," Kyle said, "but… if you'll let me explain…"

Though his words seemed honest, Jan had seen too much of Imperial treachery to take them simply at face value. Whether or not he wore the uniform, Kyle was still an Imperial. Granted, she knew her revealing the truth of his father's death had caused the young man terrible pain. Still…

"Maybe some other time, Katarn. I'm busy right now."

His face fell, the hopeful look crumbling into disappointment.

His look pulled at Jan's heart a little. She didn't want to cause him any more pain, but…

"Well then," Kyle said, "could I at least offer you some help with your ship? I'm pretty good with machines."

_Now _he was pushing it. Jan had hoped that with her last comment, Katarn would leave. But it hadn't.

_All right then, let's try being a little more aggressive._

She shook her head, putting some iron into her tone.

"Listen, kid, I don't..."

Kyle interrupted her in mid-sentence. "Consider it my way of apologizing for coming after you earlier."

_You just don't get it, do you? _Jan thought, opening her mouth to tell him to go.

"Please."

Jan paused. Her mouth hung open, the words poised on her tongue. But she couldn't say them.

Katarn was looking her right in the eye, his expression matching the earnestness of his words.

Jan narrowed her eyes at him, searching the young man's face. Though she still wasn't sure, Katarn sounded sincere.

_Maybe, _she thought, _maybe he is telling the truth._

She also noticed that Kyle appeared to have no weapons on him.

"All right," she said, "I could use the help. But listen here, Katarn. To me, you're still an Imperial. Try anything stupid or foolish and I won't hesitate to shoot you."

Kyle gave her a solemn look. "I understand."

"Good," she said, "then start by taking a look at that motivator. It started making a knocking sound as we came out of hyperspace."

"You got it," Kyle said.

"Stay there for a moment," she said, "don't move."

Keeping him in view, Jan stepped back towards the _Sorry's_ hatch. Stepping inside, she quickly moved to the cockpit and retrieved the spare toolkit. Stepping back outside, she found that, to her relief, Katarn hadn't moved. She tossed the toolkit towards him.

"Here."

"Thanks," he said.

He turned to the motivator and began studying it. Jan moved some distance away, where she could work on some of the exterior instrumentation and still keep an eye on Katarn.

A few hours later, Jan found herself glad that she had allowed Katarn to help her. He had discovered the issue with the motivator and fixed it in less than an hour. Jan inspected his work and found no evidence of tampering or hidden traps.

She looked over at Kyle who was watching her with a questioning look.

"Not bad," she said, "follow me and you have a look at the scanner array."

"Sure," Kyle moving to stand up, "but first there's something I have to ask you."

_Uh oh,_ Jan thought, _here it comes._

"I told you earlier that I was looking for you, but I didn't tell you why."

"True," Jan said.

"Please understand," he said, "this is kinda difficult for me to say and I'm not really sure how to say it, but…"

He looked away for a moment and Jan could see in his face that he was struggling with what to say next.

"Well?" she prompted him.

When Kyle finally looked back up, Jan could see the conflict of emotions Kyle was feeling. He was unsure and afraid.

"I... I want to come with you when you leave this ship."

"What!" Jan asked, taken aback.

"I can't be part of the Empire anymore." Kyle said; his uncertain expression replaced by one of anger and grief. "They killed my father and then lied to me about it. They've been lying to me for years. I trusted them and they betrayed me."

Jan nodded; it was a story she had heard many times before from so many beings. But was he telling the truth?

"And what do you want from me?"

"I just told you," Kyle said, "I want to come with you."

"But why do you want to come with me, Katarn? What do you hope to accomplish by coming with me?"

The grief disappeared from Kyle's face, replaced by a fierce anger.

"Because you and your Rebellion can help me get revenge on the Empire, Kyle said flatly.

This was another familiar story. So many races and peoples victimized by the Empire wanted revenge.

But still, there was the question of whether or not she could trust him. And while she sympathized with his feelings, Katarn's desire for revenge could end up killing him.

_And it's not like I've been authorized to recruit new agents. _

At the same time, Jan considered that as an Imperial, Katarn possessed a great deal of knowledge and experience that could be useful to the Rebellion.

Jan decided she would take him along.

Just then, the hangar bay entrance slid open and Jan's two companions entered at a run. As they approached she called, " Roscoe, what's going on?"

The taller of the two men answered. "Word is somebody tipped off Governor Donar about us. There's a squad of security guards headed this way."

_Great,_ Jan thought, _so much for the mission._

"Okay, we need to get out of here fast. And we've got a passenger. Roscoe, get up to the cockpit and get the engines fired up. Waller, get to the gun turret and be ready for anything."

When the men didn't move, Jan asked, "What?"

"You mentioned a passenger?" said Roscoe.

"Yes," Jan said, pointing to where Kyle was, "He's coming with us. I'll explain on board."

"Okay," Waller said, "but where is he?"

"What do you mean?" Jan said. "He's right..."

It was then Jan realized Kyle was missing. Suddenly, from behind her, the sound of the _Sorry's _engines powering up filled the air.

"Blast!" Jan yelled, yanking her weapon free of its holster. "He's in the ship. Waller, get to the gun turret. Roscoe, come with me."

The three ran up the _Sorry_'s boarding ramp, Waller heading aft to the turret as Jan and Roscoe approached the cockpit cautiously, blasters drawn. They caught sight of Kyle in one the cockpit chairs, his hands flying over the cockpit controls.

"Okay, Katarn," Jan said loudly, "put your hands up and turn around."

Kyle threw them a look over his shoulder and kept working.

"I mean it!" Jan said, drawing a bead on Kyle's head, hesitating only because she didn't want to damage the cockpit instruments, "don't make me shoot you."

"There's no time!" Kyle exclaimed.

Jan tightened her finger on the trigger, "Last chance."

Kyle spun the chair around to face them. "Look, I heard what Roscoe said and figured you'd need some help getting this thing in the air."

Reaching back, he pressed a final control. "There!"

"Hands up! Get away from the controls!" Roscoe growled.

"C'mon!" said Kyle said in a exasperated tone, "those guards will be here any moment!"

"Check out what he did," Jan said to Roscoe, "I've got him covered. Move away from the console, Katarn."

The look on his face matching the frustration in his voice, Kyle nevertheless complied, stepping away as Roscoe came forward and examined the panel.

"Engines are powered up, "he reported, "shields are on standby and the turret is armed." Roscoe turned to Jan with a look of surprise. "We're ready to go."

Jan opened her mouth to speak when the ship jolted, knocking them all to the floor.

"What the..?"

"We've got company," came Waller's voice from the comm panel, "at least a dozen guards!"

The _Truly Sorry_ jolted again as more blaster fire struck the hull, causing the trio to struggle to maintain their footing.

"Let's get out of here!" Jan cried.

Roscoe stabbed at the engine controls. A roar came from the back of the ship as the engines came on, spewing blue fire. Feeding power to the repulsors, Roscoe brought the ship off the deck and towards the bay doors.

"I've got us airborne," he said, "but we need to get those doors open."

Settling herself into the chair next to him, Jan turned so she operate the comm panel and keep an eye on Kyle.

"This is _Truly Sorry_ to hangar control requesting emergency departure."

The speaker crackled and the voice of the hangar control officer came through. "Permission denied, _Truly Sorry_. You are ordered to shut down your engines and land. By order of Governor Dal Donar, you are under arrest for suspicion of treason."

Jan closed the channel. "Well, so much for the easy way."

"What about ramming the doors?" she asked Roscoe.

"Bad idea," said Kyle, "they're double thick durasteel. Even with shields, we'd lose better than half the ship."

She turned to look at him. "What about blasting them?"

Kyle gave her a look. "Sure, as long you don't mind seeing what sudden vacuum exposure will do to us, not to mention the rest of the bay."

Jan cast about in her mind, there had to be some way... Then, through the cockpit glass, she found her answer.

"Waller", she called into the comm, "target one of the ships to our port side and open fire."

Waller complied and a stream of red fire issued from the _Sorry_'s turret. It lanced into a small shuttle parked nearby. The vehicle exploded, throwing debris in all directions.

Switching channels, Jan called out. "Hangar Control, you have thirty seconds to get those doors open. Otherwise, we'll keep blasting ships until we hole this bay."

Over the hangar speakers came the frantic voice of the hangar control officer. "Attention! Attention! This bay is decompressing in thirty seconds! Repeat, decompression in thirty seconds! Clear the bay!"

With the decompression klaxons calling out their warning, the _Queen_'s security guards retreated, leaving the _Truly Sorry_ unmolested. Thirty seconds later, the ship exploded from the hangar bay, angling away from the _Queen_. Roscoe fed as much power as he could to the engines without compromising weapons or shields.

"Status?" Jan asked.

"We're 50,000 klicks away from the _Queen_ and increasing," Roscoe said. "Computer is calculating the hyperspace jump."

"How soon?" Jan asked.

"Twelve minutes."

"Waller, any pursuit?"

"Negative," he started to say, "Wait, cancel that. I'm detecting a transmission. The _Queen_ is radioing for assistance." He paused a moment more. "We'd better be gone quick. The Star Destroyer _Vengeance_ has signaled back that it's on the way and expected to arrive in less than five minutes!"

"How long till we can jump?" Jan asked.

Roscoe consulted the instruments, then turned back to Jan, frowning. "Ten minutes."

Jan cursed and struck the panel with her first.

"Can't we go any faster?" Kyle asked.

"Not unless you want to get and push, boy," Roscoe snapped.

Ignoring the comment, Kyle did some quick thinking. "What if you cut power to everything except emergency systems and pour it all into the engines?"

"What?" Roscoe said, his eyes burning into Kyle. "That means we lose weapons and shields."

Kyle glared back at him. "What good are they going to be against a Star Destroyer?"

Both men looked to Jan.

"It'll work," Kyle said.

She gave it a moment's thought, then looked to Kyle. "It'd better." To Roscoe, she said, "Do it."

Expression betraying the reluctance he felt, Roscoe did as instructed. The lights dimmed as power was drawn from most of the ship's systems. Their roar increased as the additional power was fed into them and with a suddenness that caught them unawares, the _Truly Sorry_ leapt forward.

"Time!" Jan called, holding onto the console.

"Hyperspace in one minute." Roscoe said.

Waller called from the turret. "Too late."

Space shimmered as a massive wedge-shaped object slipped into view. It resolved itself into the white hull of a Star Destroyer, exiting hyperspace directly above them; it's shadow eclipsing the _Truly Sorry_.

The comm crackled. "This is Star Destroyer _Vengeance_ to unidentified ship. Shut down your engines and prepare to be boarded."

Roscoe and Jan looked at each other.

"How long? Jan asked.

"Thirty seconds."

"We've got incoming!" Waller yelled, "TIE fighters!"

The _Truly Sorry_ shook violently as laser fire struck the unprotected hull. The controls in front of Roscoe exploded in a shower of sparks. The man tumbled from his seat and crashed to the deck.

"Roscoe!" called Jan. A cry came from Waller as the gun turret suffered a hit.

The comm crackled yet again. "This is the _Vengeance_ to unidentified ship. You cannot run and we have you outgunned. Make it easy on yourself and surrender."

Jan and Kyle looked at each other, each thinking the same thing.

"I'm sorry," she said sincerely.

"Well, we tried," he returned.

Just then, an alarm sounded. The hyperspace warning!

Launching herself, Jan grabbed the twin levers and pulled. With a whine, the hyperdrive activated. Stars streamed past them, elongating and finally disappearing as the _Truly Sorry_ disappeared into hyperspace.

* * *

**Two Hours Later**

"There she is," said Roscoe, pointing.

Kyle looked outside the cockpit and saw the ship, recognizing its shape immediately. He turned to Jan with his brows raised. "How did you get a hold of a Nebulon B Frigate?"

"We have our ways." Jan replied.

Kyle shook his head in amazement. The Nebulon B was one of the front line ships used by the Empire and manufactured exclusively by the Kuat Drive Yards who, as far as he knew, were loyal to the Empire.

The _Truly Sorry_ got closer, approaching the hangar in the forward section of the frigate. He noticed that Jan was not radioing in for landing clearance. He was about to ask why when a pair of ships appeared just ahead and to the left of them. The comm crackled.

"This is Gold Leader to approaching ship. You are trespassing in restricted space. Identify yourself."

"This is _Truly Sorry_ to Gold Leader," Jan replied, "nice job, Quell. I didn't pick you up on scanners until you were right behind us."

"That's our job," replied Gold Leader, "you're cleared for landing, Jan. See you later."

With that, the two ships peeled away out of sight.

"A screen force of Y-Wings," Kyle mused. "Not bad."

Nodding at him, Jan refocused her attention back to the controls as the _Truly Sorry _entered the hangar bay and settled to the deck. The group rose from their chairs and was heading for the hatch when it opened from the outside. Two men with weapons drawn stood at the entrance. Jan nodded and the men came forward, stepping up to Kyle. Before he knew what was happening, one of the men grabbed Kyle's hands and snapped a pair of wrist binders on them.

"Whoa!" Kyle exclaimed, "What's going on here?"

A/N: Whew! What a ride! But more is to come. Join me for Chapter 2!


	2. Chapter 2: New Beginnings

**Kyle Katarn: The Rise & Fall **

**Book 1: Rise of a Hero **

**Chapter 2: New Beginnings **

Disclaimer: Said it before, but I'll say it again. Don't own any characters or other Star Wars stuff.

Author's Note: With Kyle rejecting the Empire and going with the Rebels, things seem to be changing for him. But what's with the handcuffs? Let's find out!

* * *

Jan shrugged at Kyle's look of betrayal. "You're still an Imperial, Katarn. Until we're sure we can trust you, precautions must be taken."

One of the security men spoke to Jan. "Mon Mothma wants to see you and the prisoner right away." The larger of the two guards reached for Kyle's left arm.

Twisting, Kyle moved out of the man's grasp and stepped back. "Hey! Hands off!"

An instant later, he was staring at the business end of the guard's blasters. "Don't move!" called one.

Kyle considered his options. Even with the binders, he might be able to fight his way out of this. But he couldn't beat a blaster bolt. "Okay," he said, forcing himself to relax, "I surrender."

The bigger guard darted forward, placing the snout of his blaster against Kyle's head. "Move and you die."

"I said I surrender."

"Shut up." He called to the other guard, he said, "Go ahead, I've got him."

Removing the binders, the second guard roughly jerked Kyle's hands behind his back, snapping the binders back in place. "Now move."

Watching the altercation, Jan found herself both surprised and impressed by Kyle. Clearly, the young man did not go down easy. But he knew when the odds were against him. With the guards following, she exited the hangar.

As they walked through the corridors of the frigate, Kyle's mind was awhirl. He had trusted this Rebel, and now…

"I said move!"

A rough push in the back; Kyle felt himself stumble. He tried to recover, but without his hands to help, he crashed to the deck, face mashing into the solid surface. He tasted blood.

"Whoops," said a guard, "looks like the Imperial fell down. Better help him up." Hands grabbed him, pulling Kyle roughly to his feet.

"Now, keep a hold of him," said the bigger guard, "we don't want him to fall again, do we?"

"Okay," Jan said, turning round to face them, "that's enough."

The guards stared back with expressions of innocence. Kyle stood between them, his feet wobbly. Twin streams of blood ran from his nose. "It's his own fault, Miss Ors," one said.

"Don't give me that," she said accusingly, "I wasn't born yesterday."

She pointed at Kyle. "He 'falls' again, and both of you will answer to Mon Mothma."

Eyes dropping, the guards gave her nearly imperceptible nods. They continued on, soon arriving before a set of double doors. A sign on the door read, "Briefing Room."

Stepping forward, Jan keyed the door call.

"Enter."

The doors parted, and they walked in.

The room they walked into was large, with a number of computer displays. One on end, a large table with an overhead holoprojector sat. And standing at the table was Mon Mothma. As they approached, Kyle caught sight of her. She was not a tall woman, standing maybe 5'8' or so, but the flowing white robes she wore seemed to add to her height. She carried herself with a regal air, seeming to radiate a kind of energy. In her face, he could see confidence, compassion and determination. As they approached the table, Mon Mothma caught sight of Kyle.

The smile on her face disappeared and her gaze grew more intense.

"What happened?" she asked, her voice firm.

The pressure on Kyle's arms eased, then disappeared. Without the guards supporting him, Kyle lost his balance and was about to fall when Jan stepped up next to him, one hand encircling his right arm, the other pressing against his chest. Despite the pain and dizziness he felt, Kyle noticed how soft and warm her touch was. She held him firmly, but it felt… good.

"I asked what happened?" Mon Mothma pressed.

The guards shuffled their feet, eyes studying the floor. After a long moment, one spoke. "Um… he fell."

"I see," Mon Mothma, stepping forward until she was in front of Kyle. She examined his injury, then turned her steel gaze back on the guards.

"I will discuss this with you both later. Dismissed."

Without another word, the guards turned, exiting the room as quickly as they could.

When the doors closed, Mon Mothma spoke again. "Bring him over here, Jan," she said, indicating the table. Two chairs were arranged on one side. With Jan guiding him, Kyle stepped over to one and lowered himself into it.

Stepping over to the table herself, Mon Mothma pressed a control recessed into its surface.

"Medical bay, Berth here."

"Doctor, please come to my briefing room."

"On my way."

"That really isn't necessary," this from Kyle.

"I will be the judge of that," Mon Mothma replied, eyes focusing on him. "Besides, you are hardly presentable at the moment."

Considering how she had treated the guard, Kyle decided the last thing he needed to do was antagonize this woman. So he wisely shut up.

"Now, Jan, perhaps you can explain what an Imperial is doing on my ship."

Just then, the door chime sounded. Hitting another control, Mon Mothma opened them.

A middle-aged man with a bald pate stepped in, carrying a small case with a prominent red cross emblazoned on it surface.

"Ah, Doctor, thank you for coming so quickly."

Bowing slightly, the man stepped forward. "Where's the patient?"

Mon Mothma indicated Kyle. "Please see what you can do for him."

Stepping over to him, the Doctor examined Kyle's nose. He touched it gently. "Did that hurt?"

Kyle shook his head.

"Well, the good news is your nose isn't broken. What happened to you?"

Kyle waited a long moment before answering. "I fell."

The doctor gave him a quizzical look as he retrieved a swab and a bottle containing clear liquid. "Try to hold still. This might sting a little."

It stung a lot. The liquid burned briefly as it touched his skin. Kyle screwed his eyes shut, willing himself not to react to the pain.

"Just a moment more," the doctor said. He swabbed the area once more, removing the dried blood.

"There, all done."

He looked down at Kyle. When the young man didn't say anything, the doctor shrugged and turned away, repacking his medical kit.

"Anything else I can do?"

"No Doctor," Mon Mothma said, smiling at him. "Thank you again."

The doctor returned her smile and moved towards the doors.

"Hey. Thanks."

The doctor turned around to face the group again. He realized that it had been the young man who had spoken.

"You're welcome."

When the doctor had left, Mon Mothma returned her attention to Kyle. "Now, that that's taken care of, perhaps we should begin again. I am Mon Mothma, and you are…"

Responding almost automatically, Kyle pushed his chair back and stood, coming to attention.

"First Lieutenant Kyle Katarn, serial number nine-eight-twelve-lima-epsilon-rho."

"Very well, Lieutenant," Mon Mothma said, "you may sit down." Kyle complied.

"Why is he here, Jan?"

Taking a breath, Jan began with recounting her and Kyle's first meeting on the asteroid mission. She then went on to her encounter with Kyle on the _Queen of Empire_ and his learning of the truth regarding the Imperial attack on Sulon and the death of his father.

"I see," Mon Mothma said.

"Finally," Jan concluded, "Kyle has expressed an interest in joining the Rebellion."

Hearing that, Kyle looked up at Jan, frowning.

Catching the look, Mon Mothma said. "Oh? Is what Jan says true, Lieutenant?"

"Not exactly," Kyle responded.

Now it was Jan's turn to look at Kyle.

"Then what exactly are your intentions, Lieutenant?"

Kyle was about to say revenge, but paused. He considered her question.

_What are my intentions?_

"Well, Lieutenant?" Mon Mothma prompted.

"I… I'm not exactly sure, " Kyle stammered.

Jan and Mon Mothma exchanged looks, the older woman seeing in the younger woman's face the same surprise at Kyle's response.

"Then," the Rebel leader said, "perhaps you could explain exactly what it is that has brought you here?"

Kyle opened his mouth to speak again, closed it, then opened it again."

"That's not exactly easy to answer," he said. "I…"

Sensing that there was more to the young Imperial than met the eye, the Rebel leader decided to give him an opportunity.

"Then explain it to me, Lieutenant," Mon Mothma said, "I have the time."

Sensing that she genuinely wanted to hear his story, Kyle felt a bit of the tension and confusing in him leave.

"I guess the best place to start is the beginning," he said. And for the next two hours, he told Mon Mothma his story, from growing up on Sulon, being admitted to the Imperial Academy, the botched raid on the asteroid and his encounter with Jan on the _Queen of Empire_.

Mon Mothma listened intently, studying the young man's facial expressions as he talked. There was definitely something about him. He was unlike most Imperials she had encountered in her time. He seemed genuinely grieved over the deaths of both the Rebels and his own troops on the asteroid mission. And when he spoke of his father, the mixture of love and anger in his voice told her that this Katarn could also be dangerous. Unchecked, his anger could strike out at both friend and foe. And while he had chosen the Imperial way, what he had learned of his father's death and the Empire endured had thrown his entire world into chaos, leaving him searching for the truth.

When Kyle finished speaking, Mon Mothma began to question him closely, seeking to see whether or not he could be trusted. She especially wanted to know what Kyle planned to do now that he had left the Empire. As Kyle responded, her worst fears were realized. He was being driven by blind anger and the need to get back at the Empire for killing his father. While she understood his reasoning and motivation, she feared what would come of it.

"Lieutenant," she began.

"Please, " he said, interrupting softly.

"What is it?"

"I'm not a officer anymore. Heck, I'm not even part of the Imperial Army anymore. Call me Kyle."

Mon Mothma nodded, impressed by this. It showed that the former Imperial was conscious of what he had done and that he could never go back.

"Very well, Kyle," she said, continuing in a no nonsense tone, "you need to understand that everyone in the Rebellion has their own personal score to settle with the Empire. Many want revenge on the Emperor and his soldiers for the death and destruction they've caused. But, in order to be useful and achieve our goals, we must put aside our anger and need for vengeance. If you're going to be a part of our work, I need to know that you can do likewise."

Kyle shook his head. "I just don't know if I can."

"Then let me ask you this," she said, "Suppose you go out, find all those responsible for your father's death and kill them. What then?"

Kyle didn't answer at first. Up till this moment, revenge was all he wanted, revenge on the Empire for what they had done to him. It seemed a straightforward goal. But now he found himself considering what would happen or what he would do should he accomplish the goal.

"Bear this in mind as well, Kyle," Mon Mothma said, looking him directly in the eyes, "think about what kind of man you'll have become should do this thing. You will have become no better than those who serve the Empire."

Those words struck Kyle like a blow. He leaned back in his chair and for the first time since seeing the images of his father's death, considered the ramifications of pursuing revenge blindly. He didn't like what he saw in his mind, and yet could he put aside all the anger he felt? An answer came to his mind. Kyle didn't like it, but it was all he could come up with.

"I'll try."

"I can live with that," Mon Mothma said, standing. Again he had impressed her. She had half expected him to say he wouldn't be able to, but Kyle's expression mirrored his words.

She reached a hand across to him. "Welcome aboard, Kyle Katarn, and welcome to the Rebel Alliance. I…"

Kyle held up a hand.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Mon Mothma," Kyle said, choosing his words carefully, "I appreciate that you want me to join your Alliance, but I can't."

Jan turned a gaze of fierce disbelief on him as Mon Mothma raised her eyebrows in surprise.

"And why not?" she asked.

"Yes, Katarn," Jan queried, "why not?"

"I've just given up the Empire after eighteen years of Imperial indoctrination," he explained, "years of being told the Alliance was nothing more than collection of criminals and malcontents who desired to destroy the peace the Empire had created. Now, I've discovered that the Empire murdered my father and has been lying to me all these years. I don't know whom to trust anymore. Perhaps your Alliance is the right way, and I should join. But I'm just not ready, not yet."

Mon Mothma sat back down, withdrawing her hand. She was clearly disappointed, Kyle could see. He tried not to look at Jan, whose eyes were glaring daggers at him. But then Mon Mothma's face cleared and she smiled at him.

"I understand, Kyle."

Jan turned to look at Mon Mothma, her face mirroring the shock she felt.

"The Empire has abused his trust, Jan." Mon Mothma explained. "If I were in his shoes, I wouldn't be sure who I could trust either."

Kyle nodded. "That's it."

"However, Kyle," Mon Mothma said, the smile disappearing as quickly as it had come. "If you're going to work with us, I need to know _I _can trust _you_."

Kyle considered that for a moment, then said, "I give you my word that you can trust me and I pledge to aid the Rebel Alliance however I can. All I ask is the freedom to strike at the Empire wherever and whenever the opportunity presents itself."

Mon Mothma stood again and this time Kyle rose also. She held out her hand and he took it. "I accept your word, Kyle Katarn and charge you to keep it."

"I will," Kyle answered, releasing her hand.

Mon Mothma's face broke into a smile as they sat back down. "I'm glad you've decided to join us, Kyle, such as it is."

"Thank you, Mon Mothma," Kyle said.

"I can't say I agree with you, Kyle," Jan said, "but I'm glad you'll be working with us."

Kyle looked over at her. "Thanks."

The trio conversed further, deciding that Kyle would serve in a freelance agent role for the Rebellion. He would go on all missions as directed by Mon Mothma and report directly to her, with the understanding that should anything happen to him, he was on his own.

"And," Mon Mothma, "I would like you to keep thinking about whether or not to formally join the Rebellion."

"I _will_ think about it," he said.

Mon Mothma opened her mouth to say more when a beep sounded in the room. Reaching to the table, Mon Mothma reached to an embedded panel and pressed a control.

"This is Mon Mothma."

"This is Norval on the bridge, Mon Mothma. The captain would like a word with you and Jan."

"Very well," Mon Mothma said, closing the channel.

"I'm sorry, Kyle. There is more for us to discuss, but duty calls. Until we return, I think your time might best be served in the hangar bay."

He looked at her quizzically. "As part of your new role with the Alliance, I'm going to provide you with a ship. When you get to the hangar bay, look for the ship in slip 23."

Kyle nodded, and stood as Mon Mothma rose. "Until later, then, " she said, exiting the room with Jan following.

Mon Mothma sent for a guard to escort Kyle to the hangar bay. When the man arrived, she told in no uncertain times of Kyle's new status and the consequences should he "fall" again. After confirming that he understood, the guard followed as Kyle stepped through the doors. They spoke little, beyond the guard indicating where to turn.

As they rounded a corner, Kyle had to stop fast as the two guards who had "helped" him earlier came from the other direction.

"Well, well," said the bigger one, "looks who's here. Our 'friend'."

The smaller guard nudged his partner. "Don't do anything stupid, we're already in enough trouble with Mon Mothma as it is."

"Listen you guys," said Kyle's guard, "I've got orders from Mon Mothma to escort him to the hangar bay. And she explained in great detail what'd happen if something happens to him. Besides, he's joined us.

"Oh really?" said the bigger guard, "guess you realized you Imperials aren't a match for us, eh?"

Kyle said nothing, his eyes locked on the other man's until he was view was obscured as his guard stepped in front of him.

"Back off, you guys."

"Yeah, c'mon," said the smaller guard, "let's go."

With a last look at Kyle, the bigger guard allowed his companion to lead him away. "Okay. We'll settle this another time."

"Anytime, anywhere."

The bigger guard went still for a moment, then whipped around. "What did you say?"

"You heard me," Kyle replied.

"Enough," said Kyle's guard, "let's go." They stepped past the two guards, Kyle and the bigger guard holding each other's gaze until they were past each other. "That wasn't smart," said Kyle's guard, "Bastro is no one to mess with." Kyle shrugged, saying nothing as he followed his guard to the hangar bay entrance.

Standing before the doors, the guard pointed and said, "Right in there. I'd advise against trying to steal a ship."

"Even if I could," Kyle answered, "where would I go?"

"Not far," the guard said, turning from Kyle and striding away.

Watching him go, Kyle wondered if he _had_ made the right choice after all. Shaking his head, he moved towards the doors, which parted before him. Entering the massive docking bay, he took a number of wrong turns before finally locating slip 23. And when he looked inside, Kyle began to have even more second thoughts about joining the Rebellion.

Before him sat the ship Mon Mothma had promised him, a Corellian VT-1300 cruiser. Kyle remembered from his classes at the Academy that the VT-1300 was a design phased out nearly ten years ago. And yet here it was, pocked & pitted, rust covering several portions of the hull. A pointed nose widened out where the cockpit was continuing back to where two wings jutted from either side of the fuselage. Twin vertical stabilizers stabbed out from the tail of the ship. Whatever color it had originally been had long since faded away, leaving a mishmash of differently colored hull plates and sections. Near the cockpit, Kyle found the name of the ship, _Moldy Crow. How appropriate,_ he thought, moving to the cockpit where the hatch opened with the squeal of unused and rusted hinges.

The smell from the cockpit only convinced Kyle all the more how old the ship was. _Oh boy_, he thought, _what has Mon Mothma stuck me with here?_ Settling into the cockpit couch, Kyle broke into a fit of coughing as a cloud of accumulated dust issued from the seat cushion. Waving his left hand to clear it away, Kyle reached forward with his right to the main power switch. _I'll be lucky if this thing's not running on batteries_, he thought disgustedly.

But to Kyle's surprise, a steady green light came on when he flipped the switch to the "on" position. The instrument cluster began to activate, dials, lights and displays all powering on smoothly. _Well, well_, Kyle thought, surprised, _maybe we've got something here_. Kyle next reached for the engine switches, flipping them on. There was a cough from behind him, then a roar as the ion drives and repulsorlifts came on. The ship rocked a bit, repulsors slightly uneven. Kyle adjusted them and the rocking motion dissipated, leaving a smoothly floating _Moldy Crow_ and a very surprised Kyle Katarn.

_Someone's been taking care of this old bucket_, Kyle thought with satisfaction, glancing at the displays. The _Moldy Crow_ boasted military grade shields as well as four laser cannons.

"Well, old ship," Kyle said, "you might just work out after all."

Still, the ship _did_ need some work. After settling it back down onto the deck, Kyle checked some of the other nearby slips until he located some tools, including some rags and lubricant. After oiling the hatch and beating the remaining dust from the seat cushions, he was about to perform a second systems check when a beep issued from the communication panel. Reaching forward, Kyle pressed a button on the console.

"Katarn here."

"Kyle, this is Mon Mothma. I gather you found the ship."

"Yes, ma'am."

"And what do you think of it?"

"Well," he said, "it's unique."

"That it is, Mon Mothma said, chuckling, "I need you back in the briefing room, immediately."

"On my way."

Exiting the cockpit, Kyle gave the ship an admiring look, and then moved towards the hangar bay entrance.


	3. Chapter 3: The First Mission

**Kyle Katarn: The Rise & Fall **

**Book 1: Rise of a Hero **

**Chapter 3: The First Mission**

A/N: Kyle has gone from Imperial captive to Rebel operative, and has been granted a ship, of sorts. But now, it gets serious.

* * *

As Kyle was making his way to the briefing room, Jan and Mon Mothma were engrossed in conversation.

"If you're still not sure we can trust him, then why did you invite him to join us?" Jan asked.

"It was the smart thing to do," Mon Mothma, "If Katarn is telling the truth, then he's more of a threat to the Empire than to us. He's not the first Imperial to defect to the Alliance, and the Emperor would rather that knowledge be kept secret."

"Okay, " Jan said, "But what if all this is a trick and he's an Imperial deep cover agent? They've tried it before."

"That's why I'm sending you both on this mission. If Katarn betrays you, then he'll have to be eliminated."

"I see." Jan said quietly.

Mon Mothma caught the flicker of emotion on the younger woman's face. "Will this be a problem for you?"

Her words had the desired effect. Jan's eyes grew hard and her shoulders straightened.

"No."

"Good."

As the doors parted before him, Kyle caught sight of Mon Mothma and Jan in conversation at a table near the back of the room. They stopped speaking as Kyle entered.

"Good, you're here," said Mon Mothma.

She indicated Kyle should join them at the table. Taking a seat next to Jan, Kyle faced Mon Mothma as she pressed a button on the control panel. The holoprojector over the table came on and displayed what at first, looked to be little more than a planet or a moon. But as he stared at the projection, Kyle realized the object was not a natural one. He opened his mouth to speak, but Mon Mothma beat him to it.

"The image before you is the latest construction project of the Imperials. Scans of the structure indicate it is the size of a class 4 moon."

Jan and Kyle exchanged looks of incredulity. Kyle recalled rumors he heard of a large-scale secret project while he was at the academy. But this…

Mon Mothma continued, "We have only limited intelligence about it, including a code name, Death Star. Ion engines allow the battle station to move under its own power. Its firepower is reportedly greater than half of the Imperial Starfleet. Further, it boasts a superlaser that our spies report is capable of destroying any object in its path, including a planet."

"It's not possible." Jan said.

Mon Mothma shook her head. "Unfortunately, Jan, the Death Star is all too real. Rebels spies at the construction site reported the results of a test of the superlaser. While under construction, the Death Star orbited the planet Despayre, a prison planet. When construction was complete, the superlaser was fired at Despayre."

"And the results?" Kyle asked, trying to not let his voice shake with the fear and shock he felt.

Mon Mothma pressed another button and the image changed to that of an ugly brown planet. "This was Despayre approximately twelve hours ago." The view changed again, but this time the ugly planet was gone. In its place was a ring of rocks and debris. "This shot is from ten hours later."

"Despayre was completely destroyed by the superlaser."

She deactivated the holoprojector and turned to Kyle and Jan, who were still too thunderstruck to speak. "Our latest information is that the Death Star is completing final checkout and tests. Once the battle station is fully operational, it will represent a first strike capability that no force, Rebel or otherwise, can defeat."

Kyle was the first to find his voice. "There has to be something we can do."

Mon Mothma nodded. "Indeed there is. We have learned that the construction plans and technical data for the Death Star are currently in storage, prior to being moved to more secure facilities. The construction plans are currently secured at an Imperial base on the planet Danuta. Other operatives have managed to get a copy of the technical data for the Death Star and will attempt to transmit that data to us."

"So where do we come in?" Kyle asked.

"I am sending you both to Danuta. Your mission is to infiltrate the Imperial base and get us those plans."

Jan stood up from her chair fast. "Are you serious? How do you expect that we can get inside a guarded Imperial installation and get these plans? By asking?"

Mon Mothma raised a hand, silently asking Jan to calm down. "We do have a plan," she said, looking to Kyle as Jan sat back down, "As a former Imperial, we believe that Kyle can successfully infiltrate the base, locate the plans and retrieve them."

She went on to explain that while Kyle and Jan were going after the Death Star construction plans, another group would attempt to steal technical data on the battle station, specifically addressing its defensive and offensive capabilities. With luck, both teams would return safely with both sets of plans.

"I don't have to tell you the danger you're facing, Kyle," Mon Mothma said, looking at him directly, "or the ramifications if you fail. It is vital that we retrieve the plans."

"No matter the cost?" Kyle asked. Mon Mothma nodded.

"So, I'm expendable." It was a statement, not a question.

"Yes, Kyle," Mon Mothma answered, "we all are."

"Just wanted to make sure where we stood," Kyle said sarcastically, smiling.

Mon Mothma smiled wanly in response, but Jan glared at him fiercely.

"To help you prepare," Mon Mothma said, "you'll need to select a mission officer. This person will handle your briefings, assist in gathering intelligence and provide support."

Before Kyle could say anything, Jan was back on her feet, "You're looking at her." She said it with a determination that would brook no opposition.

Mon Mothma looked at Kyle, lifting her brows in a silent question. In turn, he looked up at Jan. Her gaze was steely, meeting his directly.

"Well given what I've seen of her already, I'm willing if she is.

"Very well," Mon Mothma said, "then I will leave you two to review the mission."

As she exited the room, Jan's face clouded with anger. "Did you think you were being funny?" she asked, her voice tight.

Kyle wrinkled his brows at her, confused. "I don't understand."

"That crack you made, was it supposed to be funny? Because I didn't find it funny at all."

"Wait a minute, Jan," Kyle began, but she cut him off.

"This is serious business, Katarn," Jan said, "We could both die. And if that happens, any hope the Rebellion has for freeing the galaxy from the tyranny of the Empire dies with it."

Rising from his chair, hands bunched into fists, Kyle met Jan's angry gaze with one of his own.

"And you don't think I understand that? I've seen my father murdered by the Empire, turned traitor, thrown my career away and you don't think I _understand_ the danger we're facing?"

Some of the anger left Jan's face, but her eyes remained steely.

_This isn't helping_, Kyle realized. He took a deep breath and let it out with a whoosh.

"Look," he said, his voice calmer now, "I am sorry for upsetting you. I didn't mean it to be anything more than a simple joke. And… it probably wasn't the best time for one. But, believe me, Jan, I know how important this mission is and what it could mean if we succeed or if we fail. And as far as dying…"

Kyle couldn't help himself; and with a smirk he added, "I plan on living forever. You?"

This time Jan did laugh, the ice in her eyes melting. "You're a smartass, Katarn," she said, punching him in the shoulder.

Kyle's smirk widened into a true smile. "I know."

This set Jan laughing again as she sat back down.

They were soon engrossed in the mission specifics, reviewing all the available intelligence on Danuta and the plans. Some hours later, Jan pushed back from the table and stretched, trying to relieve the ache in her neck from the time spent reading and re-reading. She looked over at Kyle who was stretching also.

"This isn't going to be easy, Katarn." she said seriously.

Meeting her gaze, he answered, "No, it won't."

* * *

Twenty-four hours later, the _Moldy Crow_ streaked from the _New Hope_'s docking bay, engines flaring brightly. In the cockpit, Jan was piloting, Kyle sat behind her in the co-pilots seat giving his equipment yet another check. Everything seemed ready.

He now wore black body armor beneath a brown jacket and matching pants. A mapper designed to help Kyle find his way around the Imperial base was strapped to his left leg. A holster on his left contained his only weapon, a Bryar model laser pistol. He had decided against heavier armament as too bulky and having the potential to slow him down rather than assist him.

Looking forward, he watched Jan move a lever forward, seeing the stars elongate and disappear as the _Moldy Crow_ smoothly entered hyperspace.

"Three hours until we enter the Thekka system." Jan said.

"Okay," replied Kyle.

Both wanted to say more, but what was there to say? They had gone over the mission again and again until they could recall every detail from memory. Either they were going to succeed and maybe give the Rebellion a chance or they would fail and the possibilities were more than either one wanted to consider.

* * *

**Three hours later  
**  
Stars became visible again as the _Moldy Crow_ exited from hyperspace. The ship's nose angled slightly, Jan adjusting its course until the ship was pointed directly at the planet Danuta.

"Okay, Jan," Kyle said from the rear cockpit," Just like we planned."

She nodded and fed more power to the engines. The pair's plan was as simple as it was crazy. Knowing that sensors around the Imperial base would pick up the _Moldy Crow_ as soon as it got within range, Jan would bring the ship in hot and fast, stopping over the base only long enough for Kyle to drop onto the roof. Entering the atmosphere, the _Moldy Crow_ began to buffet and shake as the thickening air caused it to slow. Jan compensated by pulling power away from the engines and feeding it to the shields. Finally, their flight smoothed out and Jan firewalled the engines, pushing her and Kyle back into their seats.

"Wow," Kyle said through clenched teeth as G forces built.

"Imperial base in ten seconds," said Jan, her voice strained, "get ready."

Before Kyle _was_ ready, he was flung against the seat restraints as Jan killed all power to the engines and fired the braking thrusters hard. The _Moldy Crow_ went from streaking across the sky to a stop in less than two seconds. Kyle stabbed at the release for his seat restraints, then at the canopy switch. With a whine, the canopy opened and Kyle flung himself out. He fell only a short distance when his feet hit the roof of the building beneath him. Rolling to reduce the shock of the impact, Kyle let the momentum of his fall carry him until he was back on his feet.

A look skyward showed the _Moldy Crow_ hovering above him, Jan's concerned face peering down at him.

He waved her off. "Go!"

Jan hesitated for a moment, clearly not wanting to leave, but then her head disappeared. The cockpit closed and the _Moldy Crow_ streaked away, engines howling and trailing blue fire as it climbed into the upper atmosphere.

With any luck, Jan would be able to hide the ship in high orbit until Kyle signaled her for pickup. Turning his gaze to the roof, Kyle spotted what he was looking for, an airshaft that would give him access to the base. Stepping in, he slid feet first into the shaft. Moments later, the darkness of the shaft gave way to light as Kyle fell out of the shaft and onto the floor of the Imperial base. I'm inside, he thought, smiling, now if I can just find the plans...

"Hey, you there!"

Kyle went cold as he caught sight of an Imperial officer making his way towards him. Stopping a few feet away, the Imperial studied Kyle.

"Who are you?" the man asked.

Kyle's mind was a complete blank, but he found himself saying, "Lieutenant Kyle Katarn."

The Imperial's expression changed from one of surprised outrage to suspicion. "What are you doing here, Lieutenant?" the man asked, "This area is restricted to everyone without Blue Level clearance."

Again, Kyle found himself speaking, even though he could think of nothing to say. "My apologies, sir. I was doing maintenance on the airshaft when I fell in."

Kyle pointed to indicate the broken grate he had come through.

A smile came to the Imperial's face, all trace of suspicion gone. "Well, that's all right then. You need to be more careful, Lieutenant. You could have been seriously hurt. Now, I'll need to escort you from here immediately."

The Imperial turned, indicating Kyle should follow.

Before the young man knew what he was doing, the Bryar pistol was in his hand and he fired. The shot caught the Imperial squarely in the back, burning through his uniform. He fell, already dead. Kyle stared in shock, trying to figure out what was happening. He didn't remember reaching for his gun, much less thinking to aim it. And yet, the Imperial was dead, and Kyle _had_ shot him.

But it was almost as if he hadn't done it, like something else had taken control of him. Whatever it was, it had given him words to speak to the Imperial officer and then had taken Kyle's gun out and shot him. And despite his shock, part of Kyle felt a deep satisfaction at taking the man's life. Later, Kyle wasn't sure how long he would've stood there, trying to understand what happened, when a laser blast struck the wall to his left. Kyle saw another Imperial officer, gun drawn, rushing towards him.

"You there!" the man called, "drop your weapon!"

This time, Kyle acted of his own accord and fired, hitting the Imperial in the chest. He dropped much as the first man had. _Gonna have to figure things out later_, he said to himself, _right now I gotta find those plans_. Grabbing the mapper, Kyle activated it and studied the screen. He was on an upper level of the base. If Rebel Intelligence was correct, the plans were being stored in a vault in the subbasement.

Kyle started forward, eager to find the plans and get out of there. He also hoped to not encounter any more Imperial troops. Passing by the two dead Imperials, Kyle noticed their weapons, BlasTech rifles; more powerful and with better range than his Bryar pistol.

He grabbed them both, pulling the power pack out of one and stuffing it into a jacket pocket. If things got hot, he didn't want to be running out of ammo. He cautiously approached a door leading to another part of the base.

Hitting the door switch, Kyle watched it slide aside only to reveal two stormtroopers, their backs to him. Guarding the door, he thought, looks like this is not going to be easy at all. Lifting the blaster, Kyle put the crosshairs on one of the troopers and squeezed the trigger.

* * *

**Planet Danuta  
_Moldy Crow_ in high orbit  
**  
Jan Ors glanced at the comm panel for the hundredth time, willing it to come to life. Something to let her know Katarn was all right. She knew that waiting was part of the mission, but she hated it all the same. How many hours had it been now? When she had seen him fall onto the roof, all she could think was whether he was all right or not. And then, she had kept the ship hovering there, even though the plan was for her to take off immediately. It had taken Katarn shouting at her to go, and even then she hesitated. Given his training, Jan knew he was capable of achieving the mission and yet she wished she were with him, to help make sure he survived.

_Okay_, Jan, she said to herself, _you need to get your head on straight. Katarn will be just fine_. But a little voice in the back of her mind kept saying, what if he isn't? Suddenly, the comm _did_ come to life, but the voice Jan heard brought her up short.

"Unidentified ship, this is Patrol Cruiser T-549S. You are in violation of Imperial space. Identify yourself immediately."

Jan stared at the comm in shock. In all their planning and intelligence reviews, she and Katarn had not come across any mention of Imperial Patrol cruisers on Danuta.

"Repeat, unidentified ship, identify yourself immediately or be fire upon. You are in violation of Imperial space." Well, Jan thought, time to improvise. Forcing herself to speak calmly, she hit the Transmit button.

"This is civilian vessel _Dark Star_ to T-549S. Sorry about the delay. I'm experiencing severe engine trouble and had to leave hyperspace earlier than I had planned."

"What is your status, _Dark Star_?"

"I've got partial power restored to my port engine," Jan replied, praying the Imperials would believe her, "starboard engine is still not responding."

"Can you navigate at all, _Dark Star_?"

"Barely T-549S, and I definitely can't get into hyperspace. If you give me another hour or two, I think I get the starboard engine back online."

"Negative, _Dark Star_" came the reply from the Imperial ship. "Prepare to be taken under tow. You need to leave this system immediately. We'll escort you to the nearest repair facility."

"Sorry boys," Jan said under her breath, reaching for a bank of switches, "that's just not good enough."

The _Moldy Crow_ shook as plasma gas vented from the engines. Jan fired the engines, just enough to ignite the plasma. The resulting explosion caused the _Moldy Crow_ to tip over on one wing. Using the steering thrusters, Jan continued the roll, dropping the nose as well. The _Moldy _Crow began to fall towards Danuta.

"T-549S!" she called into the comm, making her voice sound frightened and frantic, "Starboard engine has exploded! I can't maintain orbit!" Jan paused for a moment, then yelled, "I'M GOING DOWN! HELP ME!"

Jan fired the port engine, sending the _Moldy Crow_ into a spin, dropping her further into the atmosphere.

"Blast!" came the voice from the Patrol Cruiser, "_Dark Star_, you're dropping too fast! We can't get there in time! Try to control your descent as much as possible. We'll send rescue service to your crash site as soon as possible."

Jan chuckled, she almost felt bad for this Imperial. He was honestly concerned about her. _Too bad you're on the wrong side_, she thought. Jan allowed the spin to continue as the _Moldy Crow_ dropped into the atmosphere, activating the shields to keep the ship from burning up. When her sensors detected enough ionized particles around the ship to make communication impossible, she brought it out of the dive, firing the engines. "You'd better be there, Katarn," she muttered to herself, "'cause I'm coming ready or not."

As the _Moldy Crow_ dropped into the lower atmosphere, the Imperial ship called again. "_Dark Star_, this is T-549S, can you hear me? Repeat, T-549S to _Dark Star_, please come in."

Jan switched the frequency so all the Imperial ship would hear was static. She then dialed in the frequency she and Katarn had selected into the receiver. The base was in sight now, but still nothing from him. _Okay_, Jan thought, _I'll make one pass_. _If I don't see him, then I'm out of here_. Pushing the engines hard, Jan flew towards the base, coming to a fast stop over the building he had entered. But he wasn't there. _Oh no_, Jan thought, visions of a laser holed Kyle Katarn filling her mind.

"No," she said, her voice barely a whisper.

BAM!

The _Moldy Crow_ shook as a laser blast struck it. Jan looked to her right to see the Imperial Patrol Cruiser coming in hard and fast.

The comm came alive again. "Okay _Dark Star_ or whoever you are. You've got two seconds to surrender or I'm going to blow you out of the sky."

Jan's shock faded, replaced by a surge of rage. The Imperials had taken another life, and this time she wasn't going to let it go. This was personal now. Activating the weapons, she spun the _Moldy Crow_ around to face the Imperial ship. Stabbing down on the firing stud, Jan sent four lances of red light at the Patrol Cruiser.

The Imperial pilot, caught by surprise, tried to pull away, but two of the shots hit home. One side of the Imperial vessel exploded and it dropped from the sky, smashing into a nearby building.

Jan smiled fiercely, but her smile faded as she realized that Katarn wasn't coming and she needed to get out of there right away. She reached for the throttle, taking one last glance at the building below her. Her eyes went wide as she spotted him on the roof below, waving his arms frantically, calling at the top of his lungs, trying to get her attention.

Using the repulsors, Jan lowered the _Moldy Crow_ as quickly as she could and opened the canopy. He ran forward and jumped, landing on the starboard wing. Scrambling across, he hurled himself into the cockpit. Thunderstruck, Jan glanced behind her to make sure it was indeed Kyle, that she wasn't just imagining it. He stared at her wide-eyed.

"What are you waiting for!" he yelled, "Get us out of here!"

Grasping the control stick, Jan pulled the nose up so the _Moldy Crow_ now stood on its tail, repulsors holding it in place. Jan shoved the throttle forward and the ship blasted upwards, a trail of blue fire left behind as it boosted for space, clearing the atmosphere of Danuta in seconds. She activated a pre-programmed hyperspace jump and seconds later, the stars became lines and the _Moldy Crow_ flashed into hyperspace.

Both operatives let out breaths they hadn't realized they had been holding. Jan looked back at Katarn, who appeared okay, although his jacket was gone and the body armor was dented and burned in several places.

"Are you all right?" she asked.

"A little worse for the wear," he answered, "but I think I'll survive."

As much as Jan was glad to see him, she found her joy turning to anger. "What in Sith happened to you, Katarn?" she said, "I nearly got toasted by an Imperial Patrol Cruiser waiting for your signal. I almost didn't see you back there. Why didn't...?"

In answer, Kyle handed his communicator to Jan. She immediately saw why she had never received his signal. Where the transmitter's face had been was now a blackened hole. Jan looked back at Katarn, who raised his brows questioningly. She handed the destroyed communicator back to him.

"I see."

"Exactly," he said, slumping back into his seat, "if you hadn't seen me when you did..." Katarn trailed off, the implication clear.

"Okay then," Jan said, "I understand why I didn't get your signal, but what about the rest of it? What exactly happened to you? Did you get the plans?"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," he Kyle, holding up his hands. "If you'll let me catch my breath, I'll explain exactly what happened."


	4. Chapter 4: Battle in the Base

**Kyle Katarn: The Rise & Fall **

**Book 1: Rise of a Hero **

**Chapter 4: Battle in the Base**

A/N: Things have gone from hopeful to bleak rather quick. With Kyle probably dead inside the base and an Imperial vessel approaching, Jan is running out of options. But I imagine she's not done yet.

* * *

Jan's shock at what was happening faded, replaced by a surge of rage. The Imperials had taken another life, and this time she wasn't going to let it go. Activating the weapons, she spun the _Moldy Crow_ around to face the Imperial ship. Stabbing down on the firing stud, Jan sent four lances of red light at the Patrol Cruiser.

The Imperial pilot, caught by surprise, tried to pull away, but two of the shots hit home. One side of the Imperial vessel exploded and it dropped from the sky, smashing into a nearby building.

Jan smiled fiercely, but her smile faded as she realized that Katarn wasn't coming and she needed to get out of there right away. She reached for the throttle, taking one last glance at the building below her. Her eyes went wide as she spotted him on the roof below, waving his arms frantically, calling at the top of his lungs, trying to get her attention.

Using the repulsors, Jan lowered the _Moldy Crow_ as quickly as she could and opened the canopy. He ran forward and jumped, landing on the starboard wing. Scrambling across, he hurled himself into the cockpit. Thunderstruck, Jan glanced behind her to make sure it was indeed Kyle, that she wasn't just imagining it. He stared at her wide-eyed.

"What are you waiting for!" he yelled, "Get us out of here!"

Grasping the control stick, Jan pulled the nose up so the _Moldy Crow_ now stood on its tail, repulsors holding it in place. Jan shoved the throttle forward and the ship blasted upwards, a trail of blue fire left behind as it boosted for space, clearing the atmosphere of Danuta in seconds. Jan looked back at Katarn, who appeared okay, although his jacket was gone and the body armor was dented and burned in several places.

"Are you all right?" she asked.

"A little worse for the wear," he answered, "but I think I'll survive."

As much as Jan was glad to see him, she found her joy turning to anger. "What in Sith happened to you, Katarn?" she said, "I nearly got toasted by an Imperial Patrol Cruiser waiting for your signal. I almost didn't see you back there. Why didn't...?"

In answer, Kyle handed his communicator to Jan. She immediately saw why she had never received his signal. Where the transmitter's face had been was now a blackened hole. Jan looked back at Katarn, who raised his brows questioningly. She handed the destroyed communicator back to him.

"I see."

"Exactly," he said, slumping back into his seat, "if you hadn't seen me when you did..." Katarn trailed off, the implication clear.

"Okay then," Jan said, "I understand why I didn't get your signal. But what about the rest of it? What exactly happened to you? Did you get the plans?"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," he Kyle, holding up his hands. "If you'll let me catch my breath, I'll explain exactly what happened."

While he did so, Jan activated the hyperdrive. Outside, the stars became lines, disappearing entirely as the _Moldy Crow_ flashed into hyperspace.

* * *

Jan waited a few more minutes to confirm the course heading, then turned in her seat again. All right, Katarn," she said, still torn between feeling grateful that he was alive and angry at him for making her think he was dead, "you've had time to catch your breath, what happened?"

"You know, Jan. I do have a first name."

"Talk, Katarn."

"Just wanted to make sure you knew." Taking a deep breath, he began by telling Jan of his entrance into the airshaft and encounter with the first Imperial.

"It was strange." Kyle said, "I heard myself speak the words, but I don't remember thinking them. Then, when the Imperial turned away, it was as if my body acted independently of my mind. My blaster was suddenly in my hand, I fired, and the Imperial went down. Then, when the other approached, I fired and hit him too."

"It doesn't sound like you had any other options," Jan said, a bit taken aback by what Kyle was saying. But, she reasoned, a lot of soldiers had said similar things about battle situations, not exactly what Kyle was describing, but close enough that Jan was not concerned about it.

"Probably not, " Kyle admitted, shrugging, "but this... this was different. I mean...

He trailed off. "What?" she pressed.

"Jan, I knew both those shots were kill shots even before I checked the bodies."

"You were in a life and death situation, Kyle," she said seriously, "you don't shoot to wound."

"I suppose," he replied, his tone clearly indicating that he was not convinced.

"So, after determining what level you were on, you opened a door to find two stormtroopers there and...?"

* * *

**Planet Danuta  
Imperial Base  
**  
_So much for this getting any easier_, Kyle thought, seeing the stormtroopers before him. Centering the crosshairs of the rifle he had taken from the dead Imperial on one of the troopers, Kyle fired, catching the man square in the back. The blast lifted the stormtrooper off his feet and threw him into the room beyond. Kyle barely had time to register this as the second stormtrooper swung around, bringing his weapon to bear.

"Halt!" he cried.

Before he could fire, Kyle shot him in the chest, watching as the trooper fell, his armor smoking. Clutching the rifle, Kyle hurled himself into the next room, diving and rolling, bringing himself up to one knee with rifle held out, ready to fire. The sound of distant power generators created a low, steady hum. A whooshing sound brought Kyle around fast only to see the door he had come through slide closed.

Glancing around, Kyle could see he was in some kind of large hallway, walls extending up at least twenty feet. Coming out of his crouch, Kyle began to move forward when he heard the metallic voice of another stormtrooper call out,

"Halt! Don't move!"

Kyle looked around him, but could see no one. Pain exploded in his back as a blaster bolt struck him. It penetrated through his jacket, hitting the armor beneath. He fought to concentrate despite the pain. Another blaster shot struck the ground near him.

"Drop your weapon!" came the voice of the trooper again.

Kyle swiveled his head, trying to locate the owner of the voice. Still nothing! _Where is he?  
_  
The memory of an old lesson from the Academy filtered into his mind just then. "Gentlemen," the instructor had said, "in order to survive in battle, you must always be aware of the enemy's position. And remember, always think in three dimensions, not two."

It dawned on Kyle what he was overlooking. Turning his gaze upwards, he caught a fleeting glimpse of the stormtrooper on the balcony overhead, lining up another shot. Kyle ran for the far wall, moving to a position where the trooper couldn't see him, much less fire on him.

"Surrender!" called the stormtrooper.

Taking two quick breaths, Kyle counted to three and ran back into sight. The trooper caught sight of him and brought his rifle up. But this time Kyle was ready. He began firing even as the trooper took aim. One shot found its mark. Crying out, the trooper fell forward and off the balcony. Kyle's eyes went wide as the man plummeted, striking the ground with a sickening thud.

Though he knew the man had to be dead, Kyle felt like he had to check, to be sure. Moving towards the fallen trooper, Kyle didn't catch sight of another coming at a run, firing. The next thing Kyle knew, he was spun around as a blaster bolt caught him in the left shoulder. As the impact of the shot brought him around, another struck him high in the chest, knocking him to the ground. Gritting his teeth, Kyle fought to bring his other arm around as the stormtrooper slowed his approach, blaster trained on him. Kyle let him get closer, keeping his eyes closed.

The trooper stepped up to the prone form. Kyle fought not to react as the trooper prodded him with his boot. Apparently satisfied that the quarry was neutralized, the trooper turned away and activated his helmet comlink.

"Unit SC486 to control."

"Reading you, 486," came the reply, "status?"

"The intruder has been located and terminated, control," the trooper said, failing to see Kyle began to stir. "He got 483, 487 and 485 before I could get here."

"Very well," said control, "bring the body in. We'll see what we can learn."

"Roger, control," the stormtrooper said, "See you in a few minutes. 486 out."

Satisfied, the trooper turned back to the body of the intruder and let out a squawk of surprise to find Kyle awake and alert, left arm behind his head, the other holding his rifle straight out, aimed right at the Imperial, a smug smile on his face. "How..." the Imperial began, only to have the intruder cut him off.

"Sorry, all questions must wait until the end of the tour."

The stormtrooper made a motion towards his weapon, but Kyle saw it. "Now, now, that's not very friendly. Tell ya what. Why don't you drop that gun on the floor?"

"And if I don't?" the Imperial asked. Kyle shrugged, then nodded at his gun, still trained on the trooper.

_He's wounded_, the trooper thought, seeing the hits on the intruder's armor. _And he hasn't gotten up. He must be bluffing_, the trooper concluded, reaching for his gun. Kyle pulled the trigger on his rifle and... nothing happened.

Kyle's smile disappeared, replaced by a look of shock as he turned his gaze to the rifle. The display showed that the rifle's power cell was completely drained.

Above him, the trooper gave a snort of satisfaction. Pulling his gun from the holster, the Imperial aimed and was about to squeeze the trigger when Kyle threw his useless gun at the stormtrooper's helmet. It struck, knocking the vision system in the eyepieces offline, rendering the Imperial blind. Dropping his weapon, the trooper fought to remove his helmet.

Kyle was already moving, rolling past the confused trooper towards the body of the one that had fallen from the balcony. Coming out of his roll, he spotted the dead trooper's blaster rifle lying alongside his body. Snatching it up, he rolled over to take aim on the other trooper who had just succeeded taking his helmet off. Having no time to aim, he pointed the weapon in the general direction of the trooper and squeezed the trigger. The rifle bucked in his hand as it discharged shot after shot. One of the blasts hit the trooper in the chest, and he fell.

Scrambling to his feet, Kyle started to move away, but then returned to body of the stormtrooper. Looking down, he spotted a cluster of power packs for the rifle on the trooper's belt. Pulling them free, he stuffed as many as he could into the pockets of his jacket. It was then he caught sight of the stormtroopers face.

A new wave of shock and surprise enveloped Kyle as he realized the stormtrooper was Tiev Kelen, one of his classmates from the Academy. They had trained together as potential stormtroopers, where Tiev had shown an aptitude far above what the instructors expected. While Kyle's performance indicated he needed further training, Tiev had done well enough to secure an assignment as a front-line stormtrooper, having his pick of assignments in some of the Empire's most important sectors and bases. Kyle remembered how happy Tiev was upon learning the news that he was shipping out.

He had shook Kyle's hand so vigorously it seemed that it might snap off at the wrist. "You'll get your posting soon," Tiev said, all smiles and confidence, "and someday, somewhere, somehow, we'll see each other again, Kyle Katarn, count on it."

Well, Kyle mused, they _had_ seen each other again. Except now they were on opposite sides. And now Tiev was dead. What a waste he thought; taking a last look at his former classmate and friend. "I wish things had gone better for us both, Tiev."

Turning away, Kyle moved further down the hall, keeping himself out of sight of any other Imperials on the balcony above. The steady beep from the mapper strapped to his leg began to increase in speed. It indicated he was getting close. Kyle kept moving ahead, listening as the beeps grew faster and faster, until they became a solid whine. He stopped to check his position and was startled to find that he had ended up exactly where he had started, at the same door he had come through to enter the hallway.

_This hallway must be circular_, Kyle thought. Checking the mapper, he saw that he was very close to the entrance to the Imperial secure room. But how can this be? The mapper had indicated nothing of the sort when he had first entered the hallway behind this door. So how could the secure room be there? Deciding he had to at least check it out, Kyle pressed the door switch and stepped into the smaller hallway where he had been only a short time ago. The bodies of both Imperials he had shot were still there as well.

Kyle realized that the steady whine of the mapper had changed back to the slow beep. Grabbing it, he scrutinized the display, which now indicated the secure room was some distance away. Puzzled, he moved back towards the sliding door, which had closed behind him. As he approached the door, the slow, steady tone of the mapper suddenly became the solid whine again. Kyle backed away from the door and the mapper went back to the slow and steady beat. _Of course_, he thought, realization dawning, _there must be a secret door here somewhere. And it's shielded which explains the readings from the mapper_.

But where was the secret door? Turning round, Kyle spotted another hallway, shorter than the one he was in leading to another door. Maybe, he thought, glancing at it. His weapon at the ready, he made his way down the short hallway to the door.

Finding the activation switch, he keyed it, but nothing happened. He tried again, but there was no response. _Oh great_, he thought, realizing why the door wouldn't open. _It's probably keyed to open only to the recognition signals broadcast by stormtrooper uniforms_. Kyle had a sudden thought. Perhaps he could use part of the armor from one of the dead stormtroopers in the circular hallway?

Shaking his head, Kyle abandoned that idea in short order. The idea of removing the armor from one of the bodies was too unnerving. And if another stormtrooper spotted him and activated an alarm, he knew he wouldn't have a chance of getting to the plans much less remaining alive. But then how to get through the door? Kyle searched his mind for an answer. Then, as had happened when he encountered the first Imperial, something seemed to take control of him. He watched as his left hand rose and struck the door, one, twice, three times. After a moment with no response from the other side, he struck the door once more.

This time, a harsh voice came from the other side. "Enough! Quit pounding on the door!" Kyle's hand, poised to strike the door again, dropped to his side. But he still had the strange feeling of not being totally in control of himself.

"Who's out there?" the voice demanded. "Unit SC486," Kyle said, the words seeming to come by themselves, "I've got the prisoner, but my helmet is damaged. I've got no visual systems or recognition signal. I need you to open the door."

"Ah yes, the intruder" the voice answered, a hint of malevolence in it now, "you're sure he's dead?"

"Definitely," Kyle answered.

"Pity," the voice said, "we might've had some fun getting him to talk. Stand by."

Seconds later, Kyle heard the lock disengage and the door began to slide open. The feeling was still there, but stronger now, more like a presence. Then, as if someone was standing just behind him, a voice said, "As soon as the door is open, begin firing."

Kyle didn't understand at first, but as the door slid open completely and the smiling face of an Imperial officer appeared, he knew what he had to do. Seeing Kyle, the man's smile disappeared and he began to cry out for help when Kyle snapped the rifle up and fired point blank. The Imperial's uniform didn't so much melt as disintegrate, the beam slicing completely through him. Any time Kyle had to consider what to do next was cut short as two more officers ran in through another door on the far side of the room, drawn by the sound of blaster fire.

Kyle turned, aimed and nailed one before the Imperial could even draw his weapon. The other officer, however, dodged away leaving Kyle's second shot to splatter harmlessly against the controls for the other door, causing the mechanism to jam with the doors only partly shut. From behind them, the Imperial snapped off a shot before Kyle could find his own cover.

The blast caught him in the left leg about mid thigh, dropping him to his knees. Kyle tried to rise his feet, but the shock of the blaster bolt had left his legs numb for the moment, he couldn't move. The Imperial officer peered from behind the doors, seeing the intruder on the ground, struggling to move. An evil smile came to the man's face as he moved forward, blaster trained on the wounded man. _This was going to be fun_, he thought, _I'll make him tell me everything he knows, and then kill him. Maybe._

Kyle heard the man's snicker as he approached. He fought to move, to do anything, but his legs still refused to respond. The presence spoke again to him, "Move, Katarn."

"I can't" said Kyle through gritted teeth.

"Yes, you can," the voice said with firm assurance, "and you must. Move Katarn. Or die." Kyle put every ounce of strength he possessed into one final, desperate attempt to move.

To Kyle's and the Imperial's surprise, he did move, or so it seemed. The motion was imperceptible at first, then more pronounced as Kyle realized he was falling forward onto his belly. "Get your weapon up, Katarn," said the presence, "now!"

Fighting the instinct to try and prevent his fall, Kyle instead wrapped both hands around the rifle, holding it out in front of him.

He fell onto the floor belly hitting first, then his chest. Kyle turned his head to keep his nose from striking the floor although his left cheek hit with stunning force. Part of him wanted to stop, to surrender to the pain, if only for a moment. But the presence called to him again, hard and unyielding.

"No time!" it said, "the Imperial is coming. Fire!"

Not even taking the time to aim, Kyle squeezed the trigger. The rifle jumped in his hands as a flurry of shots issued forth, two striking the stunned Imperial before he even realized the intruder's gun was aimed at him. Kyle heard the sound of something slumping to the ground. Raising his head from the floor, his eyes widened in surprise as he saw the Imperial before him, dead, two smoking holes in his chest.

"Now get up!" said the presence, "you still have work to do!" And as suddenly as it had come, the presence was gone, along with the feeling of being controlled. No, Kyle realized later, not controlled, directed.

Setting his gun aside for a moment, Kyle pushed himself off the floor, moving to a sitting position. Every part of his body seemed to hurt, from his scraped cheek to the blaster strike to his leg. He wanted to rest; his body was asking for it. But he shook his head, dismissing the idea. There would be plenty of time to rest, if and when he completed his mission.

Retrieving the rifle, Kyle rose painfully to his feet and made a check of his equipment. Everything seemed to be in order until he checked his communicator, cursing under his breath as he examined it. The shot to his leg had hit the device as well, smashing the face and burning through to the power cell.

Great, he said to himself, just great. Though the plan he and Jan had come up specified that she was to return for him in three hours, signal or no, Kyle knew how important the communicator was to the mission. Should anything happen to delay him or if the roof access was blocked or unusable, he was relying on having the communicator to keep Jan posted on his status. Now...

Kyle smiled ruefully to himself. _Well_, he thought, _guess I'd better be on time then or it's going to be a long walk back_. Chuckling, he checked the rifle's power cell and finding it three quarters full, made his way across the room to the far door. The mapper, thankfully, was undamaged and although it indicated that he still had some distance to go, the display confirmed he was on the correct path.

Passing through the jammed door, Kyle walked through another hallway, finding a lift at the end of this one. Examining the controls, he discovered that the lift was programmed to go to only one, specific, preprogrammed location. But would it take him to the secure room? _Only one way to find out_, he thought. Boarding the lift, he hit the activation switch only to have nothing happen.

_What the_... he said to himself, hitting the switch again, still no response. Then Kyle saw it, a keycard slot in the panel. The lift would only work when the proper keycard was inserted. And where am I supposed to find a keycard? Kyle thought, throwing up his arms in frustration. Staring at the keycard slot, he tried to think of some way to bypass the controls when a flash of insight hit him. He rushed back down the hallway to the control room he had just come from.

Inside, Kyle swiveled his head this way and that, checking the bodies of the Imperials. Then he saw it. The uniform of the last Imperial he had shot was black, the color signifying the man as an Imperial commander. And commanders were invariably assigned to hold all keycards on Imperial bases. Bending down and trying not to look at the man's wounds, Kyle searched the man's belt, finding a holster, power packs and... There it was! A green keycard dangled from a metal loop on the man's belt. Grabbing it, Kyle ripped the keycard free and dashed back up the hallway to the lift.

The keycard slid in smoothly and the lift came to life, beginning its descent before Kyle could press the activation button. Blank walls passed by as the lift descended, only the slight hum of the machinery breaking the stillness. Moments later, doors appeared before Kyle as the lift slowed and stopped. The doors opened automatically and he found himself facing a hallway leading to another door beyond. But this hallway was different than the previous ones. Gleaming white walls and a highly polished floor greeted him.

Kyle stepped forward, studying the scene. Lights winked off and on from displays and controls embedded in the walls. Grabbing for the mapper, he looked the display. It showed that he was less than ten feet away from the room with the plans. As Kyle got closer to the far door, he spotted a window next to it, giving a view of the room inside. Flattening himself against the wall, he leaned around just enough to see inside. Another control room was there, multiple displays and a central station just barely visible.

There were no stormtroopers, but he saw at least one Imperial commander and suspected more men were inside. As he reached for the door switch, Kyle was surprised to not feel the presence come on him this time. _Maybe it was just my imagination after all_, he thought, pressing the switch.

The door whooshed open and Kyle stepped inside quickly. At the station, an Imperial officer looked up, caught sight of him and called a warning. Kyle, his rifle already in position fired, catching the man first in the shoulder, then directly in the face. The officer crumpled, falling out of sight behind the station. Red bolts wizzed past Kyle as the Imperial Commander he had seen rose up from behind a display where had been crouching.

Dodging behind another display, Kyle leaned out and fired a series of shots. But the Imperial had ducked down again. Kyle flattened himself as much as he could as a flurry of shots struck the wall, blowing out pieces of the display. He leaned out to take aim on the Imperial, but when he squeezed the trigger, nothing.

Dumbfounded, Kyle had just enough time to see the power cell had gone dry when the Imperial fired again, catching Kyle full in the chest. The impact knocked him back into the wall, his head striking it with stunning force. His armor smoking, Kyle bounced off the wall, falling forward. Reflexes, honed by hours of training on Carida took over, and he turned the fall into a forward roll, ending up behind another display opposite where had just been.

As he fought against the pain, Kyle realized the smoking armor had set his jacket on fire. He ripped it off as fast as he could, crying out as his tortured body reminded him just how many times he had been hit. The power cells he had been carrying thudded to the floor as he removed the jacket. Grabbing one, Kyle slammed it into rifle, the display now reading 100.

The Imperial Commander, having seen that his foe's weapon was out of power and hearing Kyle's cries of pain began to reassess his strategy. He knew that could keep the intruder at bay until reinforcements arrived. But if he waited, then any credit for the capture would be given to someone else. And if he was able to apprehend the intruder, it could mean great rewards, perhaps even a promotion to Imperial Space Forces.

Not taking the time to consider the alternative, the Imperial came out from behind the display he crouched behind and ran for Kyle's position, intending to catch him by surprise. But as he rounded the wall where the intruder, he was met with the muzzle of a blaster rifle. Before he could react, Kyle fired, and the Imperial dropped.

Kyle stepped from behind the display wall, breathing heavily, adrenaline coursing through his system. _I can't take too much more of this_, he thought. His left arm was beginning to go numb, his legs felt like lead weights and his cheek burned. Limping slightly, he moved forward past the bodies.

A green glow off to his right drew his attention. Turning to the right, Kyle's breath burst from him, his eyes going wide. There before him, rotating silently was a computer representation of the Death Star. Kyle recognized it from the briefing with Mon Mothma. A depression in the upper equator of the model indicated the location of the superlaser.

As Kyle studied the computer model, it occurred to him that if he was seeing this image, then the plans had to be nearby! A wave of fresh strength surged through his body as he turned away from the computerized Death Star and moved further into the room. It ended in an L intersection, a new hallway to Kyle's right. Blaster rifle at the ready, Kyle moved down the hall, looking for any more Imperials. But the way ahead was clear, ending in another room with a low desk off to the right and a blank wall to the left.

Kyle recognized the room from the intelligence briefing. Moving over to the desk, Kyle reached down for the switch that would open the door to the room where the plans were. He pressed the switch, but nothing seemed to happen. Resetting the switch, he activated it again, but there was nothing, no wall opening, no hatch or alcove. Checking the switch, he could see that it appeared to be working correctly. So why wasn't something happening?

Panic began to grip him. What if he wasn't in the right room? What if the intelligence was wrong? What if the plans had already been moved? _Okay, Katarn_, he said to himself, _calm down, it's the right room and you know it. Now, try it again._

Taking a breath to calm himself, Kyle activated the switch and listened intently. There, the sound of either a door opening or a wall going up. But where was it? Standing up, Kyle turned around, letting a bark of surprised laughter as he saw the wall that had been to his left upon entering the room was gone now. In its place was a raised box surrounded by four pillars.

On the box sat a data card, the very same data card that the intelligence collected by the Rebels said contained the Death Star construction plans. Kyle started to chuckle at his own foolishness, remembering an early lesson at the Imperial Academy. "Situational awareness, gentlemen," the tactics officer had said, "always know where you are and your surroundings."

Kyle's chuckle turned into a laugh, the tension of the moment fading somewhat. He threw his head back and laughed; the sound of it feeling good to his tired and injured body. It took remembering that he still had to get out of the base in one piece and meet up with Jan to help Kyle to re-focus.

Stepping forward to the box, he reached between the pillars and grasped the data card; it's casing fitting easily into his hand. Drawing it from between the pillars, Kyle was caught by surprise as the box began to descend into the floor. _Oh no_, he thought, _a pressure panel!_

Before he could do anything to prevent it, the box descended into the floor, a panel sliding closed over it. The scream of an alarm sounded in the room. Probably in the rest of the base too, he thought. I need to get out of here now. Recalling the briefing once more, Kyle moved back towards the low desk and looked to his left, catching sight of another doorway. Moving to it, he keyed the door open, finding exactly what he had hoped to.

The lift inside whisked him upwards, stopping on the level just before the roof. The door slid open and Kyle stepped out, blaster leading the way. The hall he stood in extended both left and right away from him, but which way to the roof? Reaching down to the mapper, Kyle brought it up, accessing the program he had installed for his exit. The display showed he was in the right place. He looked around and... There it was! Moving off to the right, Kyle made his way down the hall until he spotted the door marked, "Emergency Exit".

But the door didn't open as Kyle approached, and he couldn't find any kind of access panel. Well, he thought, guess I'll have to open this the hard way. Stepping back, Kyle pointed the rifle at the door and held the trigger down. The rifle jumped in his hands as red fire struck the door. At first the door held fast, but as the rifle continued to pour fire onto it, the metal glowed, turning orange, then red, then white as the door finally gave way with a loud explosion, fragments flying everywhere.

Kyle threw one arm over his eyes to shield them from the debris. As the smoke began to clear, he stepped towards the door as the whine of a blaster sounded from nearby. Turning to his right, Kyle saw a squad of stormtroopers coming at him at a run, blasters firing. A fresh wave of blaster fire brought his head around as he spotted another group of troopers coming from the other end of the hallway.

_Oh boy_, Kyle thought, a new surge of adrenaline crashing into his system, time to go. Dashing through the door, he found a set of stairs leading upwards and dashed up them as fast as he could. Reaching the top, Kyle found himself halted by another door, this one also locked. A keypad nearby refused to respond as he frantically tried to activate it. Leveling his rifle, he aimed it at the keypad and fired. In the resulting explosion, the door slid open and Kyle went through it. He was on the roof now, the sky of Danuta above him.

Using a keypad on the other side of the door, Kyle was able to get it to close. He blasted this keypad too, effectively keeping the door from opening until the pursuing stormtroopers were able to blow it clear. With the door secured for the moment, he scanned the sky for the _Moldy Crow_, but it was nowhere to be seen.

Kyle automatically reached for his communicator; then remembered it had been destroyed. He scanned the sky once again, but still nothing. _Where was Jan_? Kyle thought. _She should be here, but..._ Images of the _Moldy Crow_ on fire and smashed into the ground flooded his mind. _No_, he thought, _Jan's okay. She's coming. _But as Kyle kept scanning the sky and seeing nothing, his hope began to fade.

The sound of a blaster shot from behind brought him around fast. The door behind him was still closed, but the sound of blaster fire began to echo from behind it. The door began to glow, a ruddy orange at first, beginning to brighten.

Suddenly, the light wind moving across the roof seemed to gather itself and blasted across the roof with incredible force. Kyle dropped to one knee as the wind struck, threatening to blow him right off the roof. Grit and sand flew everywhere, striking the exposed parts of his hands and face. As quickly as the wind had come up, it started to slacken, enough that Kyle was able to stand up again and look around. The combined roar of ion engines and repulsorlifts drew his gaze upwards. And there above him, seeming to have appeared from nowhere was the _Moldy Crow_. No ship had ever looked so beautiful.

But, instead of descending to where he was, the ship hung there, help in place by its repulsorlifts. Jan doesn't see me, Kyle realized. He began to wave his arms above his head frantically and call at the top of his lungs.

"Jan!" he called as loudly as he could, "Jan, I'm down here! Right here! C'mon, Jan! You've got to see me!" But still the ship didn't move.

Suddenly, Kyle heard the roar of another ship. Looking to the far horizon, his eyes went wide with fear as he caught sight of an Imperial patrol ship, heading towards the _Moldy Crow_

"Jan!" he called, still waving, "Jan, look out! Jan! You've got a patrol ship coming right at you!"

But his warning was too late as the vessel opened fire, the blast striking the right side of the _Moldy Crow_, knocking the ship sideways.

"Jan, get the shields up! Get them up now!"

But instead of hearing the hum of shield activation, Kyle watched as the _Moldy Crow_ turned to face the Imperial patrol vessel, which was coming on hard and fast. Kyle threw his hands over his head and ducked down as the laser cannons of the _Moldy Crow_ opened up, sending lances of red fire at the Imperial patrol ship.

The sound of an explosion brought his Kyle's head up. The patrol ship was on fire, falling out of the sky. It disappeared from sight, hitting against a nearby building and exploding. The roof shook and Kyle fell onto his side. When the shock of the explosion dissipated, he scrambled back to his feet, looking up to see the _Moldy Crow_ still hovering above him. He began to wave and call again.

"Jan!"

"Jan, please! You've got to see me!"

But the ship did not move, neither descending to where Kyle was nor ascending back into orbit. His hope began to fade. Jan couldn't see him or was looking the wrong way. It seemed that despite everything he had done, everything he had gone through to complete the mission was now lost.

Just then, Kyle saw Jan's head bob above the lip of the cockpit, her brown hair cascading around her face. Kyle waved all the more frantically and yelled as loud as he could. His heart soared with joy as the _Moldy Crow_ began to descend towards the roof.

When the starboard wing was close enough, Kyle got a running start and leapt, landing flat on the wing. Finding his feet, he hurled himself towards and into the now open cockpit. He caught sight of Jan looking back at him, her face a combination of worry and happiness. _Why aren't we moving?_ Kyle thought, seeing the roof door, glowing red now, beginning to buckle.

"What are you waiting for?" he yelled, "Get us out of here now!"

Jan said nothing in response, but the cockpit closed and the next thing Kyle knew, Jan had stood the _Moldy Crow_ on its tail. From behind him, he heard the muted rumble of the engines change to a thunderous roar as the ship boosted up and away from the Imperial base. The G forces kept Kyle pinned to his seat until the _Moldy Crow_ cleared the atmosphere.

As the atmosphere of Danuta faded, replaced by the black of space, Kyle heard the hyperdrive power up. The stars before him turned into lines then disappeared as the _Moldy Crow_ leapt into hyperspace.

* * *

"That's everything, Jan," Kyle said, taking another deep breath, sinking further into the seat, exhaustion beginning to overcome him.

In the forward cockpit, Jan turned to stare out at the whirling color of hyperspace, her mind awhirl; taking in everything Kyle had told her. She had known while planning the mission that it wouldn't be easy to accomplish, but what had happened to him was almost beyond belief.

How he hadn't been seriously wounded or killed was a miracle in itself. Regret filled as Jan considered how she and Mon Mothma had selected this mission in part as a test of Kyle's loyalty.

She turned to look at him again. He was moving around in the seat, trying to find a comfortable position. But each movement caused him pain, she could see it in his face.

"Are you all right?" she asked, instantly regretting the question.

Kyle turned his gaze on her, his eyes going cold and hard. "What do you think?" he said angrily.

Jan fought not to react, a retort coming to her lips. For a moment, the two just stared at each other. She took a deep breath, allowing some of the softness she felt come into her expression.

"Listen, Kyle," she said, her voice still a bit clipped, "I know you're hurt. And right now, we're both... upset." Jan searched her mind for the right words. "Let's concentrate on getting safely back to the _New Hope_ and getting you some help, okay?"

As she spoke, Kyle could sense Jan was trying to alleviate the tension and anger of the moment. He softened his own expression.

"You're right, Jan. Things were just really... serious at the end there. But I won't forget how good it felt to see you and this old rust bucket of a ship. Oh, by the way, you might be interested to see this."

Kyle extended the data card with the Death Star plans on it. Jan's eyes went wide as she realized what he was holding. "Is it...?"

He nodded.

Jan took the data card and examined it, a smile coming to her face. "The construction plans to the Death Star. This might give the Rebellion the chance it needs."

When Jan looked up, Kyle was smiling at her. "And thanks for coming to get me, Jan."

Jan's smile widened, but she couldn't resist a last jab at him.

"Like I was going to explain to Mon Mothma how I lost my newest operative on his first mission."

Kyle began laughing, punctuated by an occasional grunt of pain as the laughter shook his aching body. Jan joined him and for a time, the _Moldy Crow_ resounded with the relieved laughter of the two operatives.

* * *

**Three hours later  
**  
The Rebel command ship _New Hope_ floated serenely in the velvetiness of space. Other than an escort of ancient Koensayr Y-Wings, no other ships were nearby. Suddenly, from the space near the port quarter of the cruiser, a ship emerged from hyperspace. It turned, angling towards the _New Hope_. Two of Y-Wings peeled off from their escort formation and moved towards the incoming ship.

"Gold 1 to Gold 6" said the pilot of the first Y-wing, "incoming ship is broadcasting no transponder signal. Assume attack formation and charge weapons and shields."

"Roger," said Gold 6, "are you thinking it's Imperial?"

"Maybe," said Gold 1, activating his comm. "This is Gold Leader to unidentified ship. Identify yourself immediately or be fired upon."

He waited for a response, but there was none. "Okay, Gold 6, assume attack formation. Let's go."


	5. Chapter 5: Revelations

**Kyle Katarn: The Rise & Fall **

**Book 1: Rise of a Hero **

**Chapter 5: Revelations**

Authors Note: Whew! Things got a little hot in the last chapter, didn't they? But our heroes are now safely on their way. Or are they? Read on.

* * *

Suddenly, the comm unit speaker crackled. "... is _oldy Cr_... Leader. ... in please."

"Wait a minute, Gold 6, " said Gold Leader, "I think I'm getting a response. Unidentified ship, say again, your transmission not received. Repeat, say again."

The speaker crackled again, issuing nothing more than static at first. Then a voice came in clear.

"Repeat; this is _Moldy Crow_ to Gold Leader. Please come in."

Gold Leader recognized the name of the ship as one mentioned in his briefing earlier. The ship was on special assignment under the personal command of Mon Mothma.

"Gold Leader to _Moldy Crow_, why aren't you broadcasting a recognition signal?

"We took some fire while on our mission, Gold Leader. Our transmitter was damaged, we're limited to short range communication and our recognition signal is offline.

It sounded believable, thought Gold Leader, but it could still be a trick. "Affirmative, _Moldy Crow_, confirm recognition code phrase."

"The Republic shall rise again."

Gold Leader sighed in relief and relaxed his grip on the controls. "Code phrase received and acknowledged. Gold 6 stand down and return to escort position. _Moldy Crow_, you're cleared to dock with _New Hope_.

"Thanks, Gold Leader," said Jan, "clear skies." She watched as the two Y-Wings peeled away and moved back towards the cruiser. "How are you doing back there, Kyle?" Jan called.

"I'll make it," Kyle said, his voice betraying the pain he was feeling.

"Hang on," she replied, "I'll have you to the medical bay before you know it.

Pointing the _Moldy Crow_ directly at the hangar bay, Jan hit the thrusters hard, rocketing towards the _New Hope_.

* * *

**_New Hope_** **docking bay**

In the hangar bay control room, the Quarren Puan Gell couldn't believe what he was saying. The ship just cleared by the Y-Wing patrol was coming towards the hangar bay at a suicidal speed. He frantically jabbed at the comm.

"Incoming ship! This is hangar control! Slow your approach! You're coming in too fast!"

There was no reply from the ship nor did it slow. Puan reached for the alarm button just as the ship tore through hangar bay force field. Expecting it to keep going and crash against the far wall, Puan threw his hands over his tentacled face and dropped down, hoping to find cover from the explosion. But when it came, the explosion sounded strange. Puan waited a moment and when no crash alarms sounded, curiosity overcame him and he stood, glancing out the control room view port. What he saw caused the Quarren's tentacles to tremble in surprise.

Braking thrusters screaming, the _Moldy Crow_ slowed, then came to a relative stop above the hangar floor. The roar of the thrusters died away as the repulsors came on and the ship descended carefully to a landing spot. Puan Gell left the control room at a run. He was going to tell this pilot off. How dare he endanger the safety of the _New Hope_ and its crew? Reaching the ship, Puan drew in a breath to speak when the cockpit opened and a lithe figure vaulted out, landing on the ground in front of him. Puan recognized the figure as a human female. She wore a tan pilot's suit, the belt of which was clustered with various devices. On her head sat of pair of goggles, framing brown hair which cascaded down, stopping just above her shoulders.

"Listen," Puan began, "you can't just..." But the female cut him off. "No time!" she said, waving an arm to indicate the ship behind her, voice as firm as it was frantic, "my partner is injured. I need to get him to the medical bay right now!"

Puan anger's turned to confusion. "But..." he began. With a sigh of disgust, the female pushed past him and ran for the control room. Puan ran after her, still confused, but determined to find out what was happening.

Jan rushed into the room. Finding the comm panel, she keyed on the bay loudspeaker and yelled, "Medical emergency in the docking bay! Repeat, medical emergency in the docking bay!" That done Jan turned and ran out of the room knocking the Quarren out of the way once again. Puan was feeling a mix of confusion and anger now. Twice this woman had pushed past him for no reason, executed a dangerous approach, commandeered his controls and had broadcasted an unauthorized transmission. He ran after the woman yet again.

As Jan reached the ship, she slowed, glancing about frantically for someone to respond to her message. A blow to her back caused her to stumble forward as the Quarren, unable to slow his pursuit quickly enough, crashed into her.

"All right, this is quite enough!" roared Puan, grabbing the woman's arm, "Explain what you're doing here and why you feel the need to go rushing about my docking bay!"

Jan shook her arm free and fixed the Quarren with an icy stare. "I already explained it to you," she growled in frustration, pointing to the _Moldy Crow_. "My partner has been wounded and needs medical attention right away."

"I see no one else," said Puan, "what are you talking about?"

In response, Jan grabbed the Quarren's hand and pulled him towards the ship. Approaching the cockpit, Jan let go of the Quarren and pointed, "Look!" Puan grasped the lip of the cockpit and pulled himself up so he could see inside.

Puan's confusion disappeared in an instant. There in the rear cockpit sat another human, this one a male. He could see the man was wounded and in pain. Puan turned to meet Jan's fierce gaze, then turned and ran for the control room. Reaching the room, he switched the comm to internal frequencies and called both security and the medical bay.

He emerged from the room only long enough to shout to Jan, "Help is on the way!" Seconds later, a medical team followed by two security officers came into the docking bay at a run. Jan directed them to the ship. As the security officers approached, Jan recognized them as the ones who had "escorted" Kyle to Mon Mothma

The bigger of the two recognized the figure in the rear cockpit. "What happened to him?" the man said sarcastically, "he slip and fall again?"

Jan turned a look of pure anger on him. "Listen, you piece of slime! That's _my _partner lying wounded in there! You will get him out of that cockpit and make sure he gets to the med bay right now or I will personally rip your head off and hand it you! You got me!"

Although the man was several inches taller and many pounds heavier than Jan, he backed off. "Yes ma'am," he said, "right away."

With the help of the security men, the med techs carefully extracted Kyle from the cockpit and placed him on a hovering stretcher. They dashed from the docking bay. Jan was about to follow when she noticed the Quarren standing outside the control room, observing the scene.

Dashing over, Jan grabbed one of his flippered hands in both of hers. "Thank you," she said, smiling at Puan. The Quarren shook his head, "No thanks are needed. I should have reasoned what was happening sooner. Go, and make sure your partner is okay. I'll take care of your ship." Jan smiled at Puan in genuine gratitude, then ran out of the bay.

* * *

**Several hours later  
Mon Mothma's briefing room aboard the _New Hope_  
**  
The door whooshed open and Jan, leading a limping Kyle Katarn, stepped in. Her right arm was looped through the crook of Kyle's left elbow, supporting him as the pair made their way to the table and took seats.

"How are you feeling, Kyle?" asked Mon Mothma, giving him a concerned look.

"Much better," he said, "the leg's still a bit numb." Indicating Jan with a nod of his head, "That's why the escort."

Mon Mothma smiled, but Jan looked at him with a very serious expression. "Dr. Berth said you're still healing. There's only so much bacta can do. And since you wouldn't take the cane..."

She indicated the silvery object she held.

"Jan, please," Kyle said, "I'm not some crippled old man."

"Just the same..." she began, but Mon Mothma cut her off.

"May I make a suggestion?" They looked at her. "Surrender gracefully, Kyle," she said, "There's no way you're going to win."

Kyle stared at both women for a moment, then blew out a breath of resignation. "Okay." This set both women to laughing.

When they had finished, Mon Mothma cleared her throat, "Now to business. I've read the mission report and want to congratulate you both. You faced unexpected challenges, but overcame the obstacles and returned safely. And because of your efforts, we know have the construction plans to the Death Star." Jan and Kyle looked at each other, each sporting smiles of victory. Mon Mothma continued, "Kyle, you performed beyond my expectations, especially for a first time field operative. I can see now that that I made the right decision in having you join us."

His smile faded.

"What do you mean you can see it now?"

"Mon Mothma…" Jan started to say.

The older woman held up a hand. "He deserves to know."

"Know what?" Kyle said, anger creeping into his voice. His eyes rested on Jan briefly. But when she dropped her gaze, he focused on Mon Mothma. "What exactly is going on here?"

"There is no easy way to say this, Kyle. I had doubts about your defection to our side and needed to know if I could truly trust you."

The anger on Kyle's face was replaced with shock and surprise. "Then, all this," he said, sweeping his hands about the room, "the Danuta mission. They were nothing more than a test of what? Loyalty?"

"Not completely true," Mon Mothma replied, "I _did_ use the Danuta mission to test your loyalty. But the objective and goals were real. You have done a great service to the Alliance."

Kyle rose to his feet, using the table to support himself. "And that's supposed to make me feel better?" His eyes were smoldering. "Why should I even care about your 'Alliance'? You _used_ me."

"Yes, I did," Mon Mothma said plainly.

Kyle turned his eyes on Jan.

"Did you know about this too?"

She nodded, but wouldn't meet his gaze.

"Great," he said, "just great. I don't know what I was thinking when I asked to come with you, Jan. You're no better than she is." He indicated Mon Mothma.

With an effort, Jan turned her face to look up at him. "I'm sorry, Kyle."

"You're sorry? Is that supposed to make up for what you've done to me? You two wouldn't trust me, you lied to me. And if that wasn't enough, you sent me on a mission when I nearly got killed. How am I supposed to believe anything either of you has to say?"

"It was necessary, Kyle." Mon Mothma said.

"Oh really? And what if I had died on Danuta?"

Neither woman answered him.

"I see," he said coldly. "You know, I was wrong about you. You're no better than the Empire. In fact, you're worse."

"Kyle," Jan said, reaching a hand out to him, "I…"

Grabbing the cane, Kyle lurched back from the table, standing up.

"Don't touch me! Don't you even dare! You pretended to be my friend; you pretended to care. And all this time it was a lie! And that tape! Let me ask you this, Jan. Is my father really dead?"

Jan's looked of shocked horror instantly told Kyle he had gone too far. But, at the moment, he didn't care. _I've got to get out of here_, he thought.

Grunting with the effort of putting weight on his still numb leg, Kyle made his way towards the briefing room door.

"Kyle!" Mon Mothma called.

He halted, squared his shoulders and turned to face her. His face was a mask of anger.

"If you believe nothing else I ever say, then believe this. What I did was for the good of the Alliance. It was not personal."

Face conveying the disbelief he felt, Kyle turned back around and made his way through the doors.

No sooner had the doors closed than Jan smashed a fist into the table.

"I know," Mon Mothma said, "but it had to be done."

"Where will he go?" Jan said, her face a mixture of anger and pain, "What we will do?"

"He can't leave the ship in his condition, and I don't want to send Security after him. I'm afraid we'll just have to wait and see."

Kyle stalked the corridors of the _New Hope_, turning at random, not seeing where he was going. His mind was in chaos, pain and anger warring in his mind for control.

_I can't believe they did this! I could have been killed on Danuta, and for what? Just to pass some ridiculous test of loyalty? How am I supposed to ever trust Mon Mothma again? And Jan, she was part of it. Has everything she's said to me a lie? What am I going to do? I can't go back to the Empire, but I'm wondering if the Rebellion is any better._ Coming around another corner, Kyle had to stop short, nearly colliding with a person coming the other way. He was about to excuse himself when he caught sight of the other person. It was that same guard who had "helped" him to his first briefing with Mon Mothma.

"Well, well, well," the guard said, a savage smile coming to his face, "look who I've found wandering the halls."

Kyle was in no mood for this. "Get out of my way."

"And what if I don't?"

The challenge was all Kyle needed to hear. Red anger boiled inside him. He wasn't going to take any more from anyone. "Then I guess we do it right here."

"I'd like that," the guard said, eyeing the cane, "but it seems you're in no shape to fight."

With a sudden movement, Kyle cast the cane away. "How about now?"

The guard's smile widened. "Okay, but not here. Follow me."

With the guard leading, Kyle made his way down another set of corridors ending at a door marked "Gymnasium".

"We won't be disturbed in here," the guard said.

"Good," Kyle replied, following the guard inside.

The gym turned out to be quite impressive. The ceiling here was at least fifteen feet high and was nearly as long as it was tall. Looks like it must take up on whole side of the ship, Kyle thought.

The room's width allowed for several pieces of exercise equipment, a track as well as a number of exercise mats. He followed the guard over to one.

Stepping away from Kyle, the guard went to the far side of the mat. Unbuckling his weapons belt, he placed it on the floor. Next came his shirt. Kyle swallowed as he view the man's physique. There didn't seem to be an ounce of fat on him. Muscles flexed and bunched as the guard finished removing his shoes, turning back to face Kyle.

"You gonna stand there? Or are we gonna do this?"

Removing his own shirt and belt, Kyle sat down on the mat to remove his shoes. As he rose to his feet, he felt a twinge from his left leg. _Gonna have to be careful with it_, he thought.

He faced the guard. "Let's go."

The men began to circle each other, hands held out, waiting for other to make the first move. The guard moved first, coming at Kyle with hands outstretched. He ducked the man's charge, and dashed forward to get some distance between them again.

They circled again. The guard charged again. This time, as he ducked, Kyle dropped to one knee and fired a fist straight out, catching the man in his stomach. The man let out a "whoof" as air exploded out of him. Pain flared in Kyle's hand. It felt as if he punched solid duracrete.

Rising, Kyle began to turn around just as a foot crashed into his chest. The impact threw him back, dropping to the mat. His chest was on fire. Somehow, the guard had pivoted and struck out at Kyle before he could turn. The men backed away from each other again, sweat beginning to trickle across their bodies.

This time, it was Kyle who initiated the assault. He came at the guard, fists shooting for a head shot. The guard raised his hands to fend of the blow. But, to his surprise, the first attack had been a feint. Putting all his weight onto the right, foot, Kyle spun, smashing his left foot into the guard's chest. The man staggered backwards, grimacing.

But it was worse for Kyle. Pain exploded in his leg as he struck the guard, the weakened limb not up to what he was putting it through. He backed away, limping. The guard too, looked a bit weakened. But he was clearly not done. He charged Kyle yet again. Letting the weakened leg fold up underneath him, Kyle fell to the left, trying to dodge. The leg protested, sending fresh waves of pain to his brain. The roll was a sloppy one, and as Kyle tried to rise to his feet, the guard managed to throw a low kick, striking him right in the face.

There was an audible snap as Kyle's nose broke and blood flooded from his nostrils. Crying out, he fell back onto the mat, pain everywhere. Eyes closed as he fought the pain, Kyle heard the guard approach him, breathing heavily. Part of him feared what was coming next. He was the man's mercy. So it surprised him all the more when the guard spoke.

"Not bad, Imperial, not bad at all. You _can_ fight. It's just too bad I'm better."

A red haze came across Kyle's vision, fresh strength flooding his body. Opening his eyes, he saw the guard standing over him, legs spread to balance himself.

"Maybe," Kyle managed to say through gritted teeth. "But not today."

With every last bit of his reserves, Kyle fired his right leg upwards, directly into the man's scrotum. The guard let out a cry, reaching down to the wounded spot even as his knees buckled and he crashed to the mat.

A smile came to Kyle's face even as the pain wracked his body. Nearby, the guard held himself as he rocked from side to side. He tried to speak, but could only manage a sound not unlike a squeak.

They lay there for some time, unable to move. In time, Kyle's pain subsided enough that he was able to roll onto his side and sit up. The guard still lay on the mat, eyes open. Studying the ceiling, Kyle guessed.

Catching sight of Kyle, the guard's eyes met his.

"Jeez, that hurt. Where'd you learn to fight like that?"

"The Imperial Academy," Kyle replied, even as he wondered why he was doing so. He shrugged. After a fight, the least he could do was answer the man's questions. "Our instructors taught a number of self defense and attack moves. But they always reminded that, when in a jam, fight dirty."

The guard chuckled, grimacing in pain as the laughter shook his body.

"Let me ask you something," Kyle said, "what is your problem with me anyway?"

"You're an Imperial."

"Former Imperial," Kyle corrected.

"Yeah, that's what I've been told. But I've seen a couple guys who claimed to be former Imperials turn out to be traitors."

"Really?" Kyle asked.

"Yeah, I've lost some good friends because of 'em."

"I see," Kyle replied, beginning to understand.

"What's your name anyway?" the guard asked.

"Kyle. Kyle Katarn."

"Well, you're quite the fighter, Kyle Katarn. My name is Bastro Thellen."

"You're pretty good yourself," Kyle said, "and for a big guy, you're really fast."

A smile crossed Bastro's face. "I had a good teacher, he… Wait a minute!

Despite the discomfort it caused, Bastro sat up and faced Kyle. "You said your name was Katarn?"

Kyle nodded.

"You wouldn't be related to Morgan Katarn?"

Kyle's eyes widened in surprise.

"He was my father. You knew him?"

"Not personally, but I've heard of him. He was the head of Rebel cell group on Sulon."

"Excuse me?" Kyle said, incredulous, "my father was part of the Rebellion? He always told me he wanted nothing to do with either the Empire or the Alliance."

"That was part of his cover. When your father became part of the Rebellion, he became a target for the Empire as well. He probably didn't want to involve you in what he was doing."

Kyle nodded.

"That makes sense. When I received my appointment to the Academy, Father said that I should focus on getting an education more than anything else."

"Well, I'll be... Morgan Katarn's kid. What took you so long to join up with the Rebellion?"

"Eighteen years of Imperial indoctrination and lies isn't exactly easy to overcome, you know."

"So how did you get here?"

Kyle's face twisted in anger as he remembered what had brought him to the _New Hope_. "Jan Ors, "he said coldly, "She showed me a video of Sulon being attacked by Imperial troops. My father was killed by them. Although, I'm starting to wonder if that's even true."

"What do you mean?"

"It's a long story."

"I don't have anywhere to go. You?"

"I suppose not," Kyle admitted.

"So tell me," Bastro pressed.

"Okay." Taking a deep breath, Kyle began, telling Bastro of his encounter with Jan on the asteroid and later, on the _Queen of Empire _and their subsequent escape from the starliner.

"You and I met shortly after that."

"Oh yeah," Bastro said.

Kyle continued, telling Bastro of the mission to Danuta, omitting the part about the strange voice in his head. "Then, when Jan and I returned, I found out the whole thing was some ridiculous test of loyalty. Mon Mothma wanted to see whether she could trust me or, and Jan was part of it."

"Ouch."

"Yeah. And now I don't know what to do. I can't go back to the Empire. And I don't know how Mon Mothma expects me to trust her after this."

"Don't be so sure about that."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that you oughta think about this some more."

"What's there to think about?" Kyle growled, "She used me, just to serve her own ends."

"You know, " Bastro said, his face going hard, "if I wasn't hurting right now, I'd deck you for saying that."

"You could try."

"Listen to me," Bastro said, "Mon Mothma has done more and risked more for the Rebellion than anyone. She's a hero."

"Some hero."

"Shut up for a second, will you?" Bastro said, holding up a hand.

"Fine, go ahead. I won't interrupt."

"About six months ago, one of our recon Y-Wings picked up a damaged ship. It turned out to be a TIE fighter. Its solar panels were nearly shot away and the cockpit area was severely damaged. The pilot of the Y-Wing secure the TIE with a tractor beam and brought it back to the _New Hope_. The pilot, after we extricated him from the cockpit, informed us that he wanted to defect to the Alliance. He went on to explain that he had served as first officer aboard a Star Destroyer and had decided to leave after his captain had blown up a freighter full of civilians trying to escape from a world under Imperial attack.

"Sounds like quite a guy," Kyle said.

"That's what we thought," said Bastro, "After he had helped us plan a number of successful raids, Mon Mothma made him her personal aide. Turns out that's exactly what he was waiting for. They were in the briefing room when the guy pulled a blaster and tried to kidnap Mon Mothma. He used her as a human shield as they headed for the hangar bay. If it wasn't for a squad that got there just before the traitor did, Mon Mothma would have been taken, probably killed."

Kyle's eyes grew wide.

"I had no idea."

"No, you didn't. After that, Mon Mothma kept everyone on the ship at arm's length for quite a while. She hasn't had an aide since. So maybe you can understand that even though you're Morgan Katarn's kid, she's still suspicious."

"I can see why."

"As for your mission, I imagine she sent you there for more than a test of loyalty."

"Well, yeah," Kyle admitted, "that's true."

"It wasn't personal, Kyle. I think Mon Mothma is afraid to trust anyone."

"She did say that she did it for the good of the Rebellion."

"There's your reason," Bastro said, "Do you have any idea how hard it's been fighting against the Empire! They've got more men, more ships and more equipment. We need all the help we can get, but we have to try to ferret out traitors before they can hurt us."

"But suppose I had been killed on Danuta?"

"Then, we'd have another dead hero to mourn. Also I wouldn't be lying here now."

Both men laughed.

"Listen, Kyle. I know what Mon Mothma did to you wasn't right or fair. But it was necessary."

"I suppose."

"Suppose all you want. But try to give her a chance before you walk away. In the meantime, I think you and I should head for sickbay."

Kyle nodded and, with Bastro's help, rose to his feet. With the bigger man supporting him, they left the gym.

"Wait a minute," Kyle said as he half-walked, half-limped, "how are we going to explain this?"

"We'll say you fell, and so did I when I tried to help you."

Kyle let out a laugh, then grimaced, feeling fresh pain.

"Ow. Hey, Bastro?"

"Yeah?"

"Next time, do me a favor and don't help."

That sat the men to laughing and together, they made their way to sickbay.


	6. Chapter 6: Hope Lost

**Kyle Katarn: The Rise & Fall**

**Book 1: Rise of a Hero **

**Chapter 6: Hope Lost**

A/N: From feeling more betrayed by the Alliance than the Empire, Kyle has discovered something of Mon Mothma's character. The question is, will Mon Mothma and Jan forgive him? Come and see!

* * *

As Kyle and Bastro explained their "accident" to Dr. Berth, Mon Mothma and Jan had their hands full. Shortly after his departure, a "ding" issued from the table's control panel. She pressed the receive button. "This is Mon Mothma."

"Captain Detter here, Mon Mothma. We've receiving a transmission from our people on Tatooine."

"Patch it through, Captain."

"At once," he said.

The comm clicked once as the communication signal was switched. "This is Mon Mothma, please go ahead."

"This is Jab Jelson on Tatooine, Mon Mothma. We've had a problem here."

"I'm not sure I understand," she said, forehead wrinkling in confusion. "The Princess was supposed to have rendezvoused with you four hours ago."

"Yes, she was," said Jab, "but as of right now, the rendezvous has not taken place."

Jan could see that Mon Mothma was getting frustrated. Her brow was furrowed and her lips compressed into a thin line "Mr. Jelson," she said in measured tones, her voice serious, "perhaps you should explain exactly what has happened."

There was a pause from the other end, then, "Reports are still sketchy. But it appears that the Empire learned of our plans."

Mon Mothma's eyes went wide and she drew in a quick breath. Jan shared her expression.

"The _Tantive IV_ successfully intercepted a transmission from Rebels on Toprawa containing the Death Star plans," Jelson continued, "However, an Imperial Star Destroyer was sighted as the ship broke orbit and went into hyperspace. Apparently, the Imperials knew where the _Tantive_ was going because the Star Destroyer was waiting when our ship came out of hyperspace over Tatooine. They attempted to run, but the Star Destroyer locked a tractor beam onto the _Tantive _and captured it.

Shock gripped Mon Mothma. She looked to Jan who gazed back at her; eyes wide, not wanting to believe what she was hearing. Shaking her head to clear it, Mon Mothma found her voice. "What about the crew and passengers?"

"From what we've been able to learn," Jelson said, "several of the crew were killed in a gun battle while attempting to hold off a boarding party of stormtroopers. Others were taken prisoner. As for the passengers..."

"Yes?" Mon Mothma said, her voice insistent.

"I'm afraid..." Jelson trailed off.

Mon Mothma opened her mouth to demand an answer when Jelson spoke again.

"The Princess was also taken prisoner, Mon Mothma. Reports are that the Imperials are transporting her to the Death Star for interrogation."

As if she were a puppet whose strings had been cut, Mon Mothma dropped into the chair behind her, mouth open but no words coming forth. Jan sat there thunderstruck. She wanted to say something, anything Mon Mothma. But she couldn't find the words.

"And the plans?" Mon Mothma said after a moment, her voice almost a whisper.

"We received no transmissions from the _Tantive IV_ before the Imperials captured it. There was a report of a few escape pods being jettisoned, and stormtrooper patrols have been sent to investigate them. But, our monitoring of their transmissions has indicated they've found nothing other than a plating ring from a droid."

"I see," said Mon Mothma, her voice still soft and almost toneless, "please continue to monitor the situation, Mr. Jelson. And report in should you learn anything more."

"Understood, Mon Mothma," said Jelson, "and for what it's worth, I'm sorry."

"So am I, Mr. Jelson, Mon Mothma said, signing off, "so am I."

The room was completely silent for a minute, two.

Finally, Jan spoke up. "Mon Mothma, was that...?"

The older woman nodded, "The _Tantive IV_ was tasked with obtaining the second set of Death Star plans."

"The technical data." said Jan.

"Exactly," said Mon Mothma, "and without those plans, we have no hope of finding a way to damage or destroy the Death Star." She sighed mightily, rising from the table. "If you will excuse me, Jan." Her shoulders slumped; the Rebel leader left the room, the air of defeat all about her.

As the doors closed behind Mon Mothma, Jan struck the table again. How could everything be going so wrong? She thought of Kyle, the look betrayal on his face as he stalked out of the room. Part of her wanted to find him, to explain, to apologize, anything to show him that Danuta had been about more than a test of loyalty. It had been about the future of Alliance.

But another part of her was angry. Angry with Mon Mothma for involving her in this, angry with Kyle for the way he had spoken to her, angry at the Empire for making all this necessary. There was only one thing to do. Getting up, she left the briefing room headed for the hangar bay. Maybe working on the _Crow_ would help straighten all this out.

* * *

**Sickbay**

"And… there," Berth announced, placing the final bandage across Kyle's nose. "Give that a day or two and it should heal just fine. As for that leg, try not to put much weight on it for at least two days."

"Thanks," Kyle said.

"As for you, Bastro, you've got some bruising and a few contusions, but nothing that won't heal on it's own."

"Appreciate it, Doc."

The men started to get up.

"Just a minute. Before you two go, I'm going to ask you one last time. What really happened?"

"It's like I told you," Kyle said, "The leg went out from under me. When Bastro found me, he tried to help and I guess he slipped or something."

Bastro nodded.

"Very well," the doctor said, not convinced, "but in the future, try to watch where you are going."

"You got it," Bastro said.

When the doors to sickbay closed behind, both men burst out laughing.

"That was close," Kyle said, wiping tears from his eyes.

"You're telling me," Bastro replied, still chuckling. "It's a good thing he let us go. I couldn't have kept my face straight much longer."

"Me too," Kyle echoed.

"So where are you heading? Bastro asked.

"To find Jan and Mon Mothma. I've got an apology to deliver."

"Good to hear you say that. As for me, I'm headed back to my quarters to rest. I'm still achy. You sure know how to deliver a kick, Katarn."

"I was motivated."

The men smiled at each other and clasped arms.

"See you later."

"Until later," Kyle said and began to hobble down the corridor, cane clicking against the duracrete. Berth had insisted he use it or he wasn't letting Kyle leave sickbay.

Now, if he could just find Jan and Mon Mothma. Making his way to the briefing room, he keyed the door chime. After a minute with no response, he tried it again. Still nothing.

"Can I help you, sir?"

Kyle turned to find himself facing of the _New Hope_'s crew. He was a relatively young man, not much more twenty, Kyle estimated.

"Yes, I was looking for Mon Mothma and Jan Ors."

"I'm not sure where Mon Mothma is at the moment, but I passed Miss Ors a short while ago. I believe she was headed towards the hangar bay."

_Something's happened_, Kyle thought, then wondered where that had come from.

"Sir? Is something wrong?"

Refocusing his attention on the crewman, Kyle said, "No, nothing. Thanks for the help."

"You're welcome, sir."

When Kyle reached the massive hangar bay, he looked about for any sign of Jan.

"Can I assist you, sir?"

Kyle turned to face the owner of the voice and was momentarily taken aback. It was his first encounter with a Quarren.

"Um… yeah, I'm looking for Jan Ors."

"She's over in repair bay 2."

"Oh, okay, thanks."

"Is there something else?"

Kyle realized he was staring.

"No," he stammered, "no, I just…"

"It's all right sir, your face looks equally strange to me."

The Quarren made a strange sound. It took a moment for Kyle to realize the alien was laughing. Smiling back at him, Kyle turned away and walked towards the repair bay slips. A Y-wing sat in repair bay 1; it's port engine detached and lying on the ground. As he approached the entrance of repair bay 2, he could hear movement. _Okay_, he thought, taking a deep breath, _here we go_. He stepped into the repair bay.

* * *

At first, Jan didn't see him. She was in the forward cockpit, checking the engine readouts. The port repulsors' energy reading was still off by 5. Jan frowned. She had already adjusted it twice and diagnostics confirmed her power settings were on the line. But when she engaged the repulsors, they were still off by the same amount. Jan swiped at the control panel. The _Moldy Crow_ was proving to be a temperamental ship. She had just stepped out of the cockpit when she caught sight of him.

They stared at each other for a long moment, both knowing they should say something. But the words wouldn't come.

"Hi," Kyle said.

"Hi," she replied.

She noticed the new cane and bandage across his nose.

"What happened to you?"

"I fell down again," Kyle said, smiling.

Instead of the smile he had expected, Kyle saw her face cloud.

"So what are you doing here?"

"I was looking for you."

"Why?"

"Huh?"

"It's a simple question, Katarn. Why were you looking for me? Come to insult me some more?"

"No," he began, "I…"

"Because if that's the case, I don't have the time to listen to it. I've got work to do."

"Jan…"

"No," she said with finality, "I heard all I want to hear from you, Katarn. You made your feelings clear back in the briefing room. Now if you'll excuse me…?"

"Could you use an extra hand?"

"What?" Jan was surprised by the question.

"I can see you're working on the ship. Could I help? You know I'm a good mechanic."

Jan stared at him, torn between telling him to go away and leave her alone or talking to him about the incident in the briefing room. In the end, she did neither.

"Fine, I'm trying to get the power balanced on the repulsors. The port one keeps giving me off readings."

Kyle smiled at her, a genuine smile. "Sure, just give me a sec to get over there."

Jan had to look away as he passed out of sight. The smile had touched her, melting some of the ice inside. _Maybe… no_, she quickly dismissed the thought.

* * *

**Later**

"How's that?" Kyle yelled.

Over the whine of the repulsors, Jan called from the cockpit, "port repulsor is still reading off by 5!"

_Aw c'mon_, Kyle thought, stepping forward to adjust the energy feed to the repulsorlifts. He and Jan had been at work for the last hour, trying to repair the _Crow_'s repulsors. But the system was being stubborn.

He adjusted the feed to deliver more energy to the starboard repulsor. "How 'bout now?" he called.

"Off by 10 now!" Jan answered.

Throwing down the adjuster tool he was using, Kyle yelled in frustration, kicking the side of the ship as hard as he could. Unfortunately, the move put all of his weight on the bad leg. It gave way and he tumbled to the deck, landing flat on his backside. Kyle tried to rise, but without something to lean against, he could do little more than rise up to one knee. The cane lay on the deck, but too far away to be of any use.

"Katarn!" Jan called from the cockpit, having felt the impact of his kick to the ship. When he didn't respond, she called again, "What's going back there, Katarn?" Still no response. Turning round and leaning out of the cockpit, Jan was ready to admonish Kyle for not answering her when she spotted him on the deck, trying to stand.

Shaking her head in aggravation, Jan vaulted out of the cockpit and walked over to Kyle. While they had worked, Jan had decided that she would give Kyle a second chance. What he had said earlier had been done in a moment of unfocused anger. He had felt betrayed, and had struck out. It didn't make his words any less painful, but Jan could see now that, if it had been here, she would have probably reacted the same way.

Stopping just in front of him, Jan put her hands on her hips and looked down at him, a half smile on her face.

"Trouble, Katarn?"

Kyle looked up at her and said as convincingly as he could, "No, no trouble. Just taking a break."

"Uh-huh" Jan said sarcastically, "Here." She reached a hand down to him. Kyle grasped it, letting Jan help him to his feet. Throwing her left arm across his back, Jan helped Kyle limp over to the _Moldy Crow_'s starboard wing and sit down.

"So" she said, crouching beside him, "did you fix the repulsors?"

"More like they fixed me. Listen Jan, I need to tell you something."

Folding her arms across her chest, she nodded for him to continue.

"I was looking for you because I wanted to apologize, to you and Mon Mothma. I regret the things I said to you. I was angry and upset. I thought you and Mon Mothma had betrayed me the same way the Empire did. But I've since learned that you had your reasons. And whether I agree with them or not, what you did was necessary in order to protect the Alliance."

She said nothing.

"Please Jan, I'm really, really sorry." He held out a hand to her.

Emotion welled up inside her. It was so strong that it took nearly all of her self-control to not show it. Her face grew hot even as her eyes stung. No, she wasn't going to cry, not in front of him.

Blinking the tears away, Jan looked down at him. His eyes were so sincere. "Thank you," she said, her voice just above a whisper, "I…"

Her eyes stung again. Willing the tears to go away, Jan cleared her throat.

"Look, I can't talk about this right now."

"But Jan..."

"Not now, Kyle." Jan interrupted. "Please."

"Okay. But can I ask you something else?"

"Maybe," she said, brushing away the tears and reasserting her self control.

"Has something happened?"

The question took her aback. "What do you mean?"

"I don't really know," Kyle admitted, "When I couldn't find you and Mon Mothma, I got a… a feeling that something was wrong."

Jan hesitated for a moment, wondering if she should share the events over Tattooine with him. It's not like telling him is going to jeopardize security, she thought.

"You're right, something _has_ happened." She went on to describe their conversation with Jab Jelson and what had happened to the _Tantive IV_.

When she finished, Kyle's face was a mask of shock. "Has there been any further communication from Jelson?"

Jan shook her head.

"What about the plans we retrieved from Danuta? They've got to be worth something."

"They're only one half of the puzzle," Jan replied. "The technical data has specific information on the Death Star's defenses."

"Well, phooey."

"That's just how I feel," said Jan.

Neither of them said anything for a long while.

"What about this Princess Jelson mentioned?" Kyle asked, changing the subject.

"I've never met her," Jan said, "but I have heard of her. Princess Leia Organa of the Royal House of Alderaan."

"Alderaan?" Kyle said, surprised, "but it's supposed to be a peaceful planet. We learned at the Academy that the people there hate war and value peace above all."

"That's true," Jan answered, "and officially, Alderaan is a member of the Empire. But the Princess... she's different. She is one of the few Imperial senators, other than Mon Mothma, that have spoken in opposition to many of the Emperor's policies and edicts. It's earned her a reputation as a maverick."

"Okay," Kyle said, "but why is she helping the Rebellion?"

"The Princess," Jan said, "while not always agreeing with the Emperor's decisions, was committed to affecting change within the system. That is, until the Ghorman massacre."

"I remember reading about that," said Kyle, "The story was a group of insurgents overthrew the legitimate government on Ghorman and was holding hostages. When the Empire tried to bring a peaceful solution to the situation, the insurgents killed themselves and the hostages."

He looked over at Jan who was shaking her head. "What?" he asked.

"That's the story the Empire put out over all the news nets, Kyle. But it isn't what really happened. The entire dispute was over increased taxation of the people of Ghorman. The people protested against the increased taxes and staged a peaceful rally at the landing field where the ship containing the tax collectors was to land. The protestors positioned themselves so the ship couldn't land. But then, without any warning whatsoever, it landed anyway."

"Oh man..." Kyle said.

Jan nodded. "Nearly a thousand were crushed to death and many more injured by blasts from the ship's engines and repulsorlifts."

Kyle ran a hand down his face, shocked at what he had just heard. But, at the same, he wondered if he should be. The Empire had already lied to him about so much, why should it be so surprising that it would lie about the Ghorman massacre as well?

"Wait a minute," he said, "wasn't the commanding officer charged with murder?" "There were calls for it to be sure," Jan answered, "but the Emperor ruled it an accident and refused to hold the commander responsible. It was shortly after that Princess Leia contacted Mon Mothma about providing support and aid to the Rebellion."

Just then, her communicator went off. "Jan here."

"This is Mon Mothma, I need to meet me in Tactical immediately. There have been some additional developments regarding the situation earlier."

"On my way." Jan said, "I've got to go. Will you be okay if I leave here?"

"No," he said, "because I'm going with you."

"I don't think that's a good idea, Kyle."

"Probably not. But I owe her an apology and now's a good time as any."

"After what you said, you'll be lucky if she doesn't throw you in the brig."

"Maybe," Kyle said, "but I have to try."

"Can you even walk?" she asked.

"I think so," Kyle answered. Pushing off the wing, he took a step forward and nearly pitched himself to the ground.

Grabbing for him, Jan help Kyle back to standing position. "Guess I might need some help after all," he admitted sheepishly.

Smirking, Jan shook her head at Kyle. Looping her arm through his, the two of them made their way out of the docking bay and through the _New Hope_'s corridors until they reached Tactical.

* * *

The doors before them parted and the two operatives made their way into a small room dominated a by a large circular table to one side, banks of equipment covering the walls. Three technicians were at work as Jan and Kyle entered, their voices low and indistinct. At the table, Mon Mothma stood by herself, hands on the railing. She spotted the pair and gestured for them to come over to where she was.

With Jan's help, Kyle moved to a position opposite Mon Mothma and grabbed the railing to help support himself. Jan let go of his arm and took up a position next to him. She gave them both a disapproving look.

"I called for _you_, Jan."

"Please, Mon Mothma," Jan said, looking directly at her, "Kyle has something to say to you."

"I have heard what he had to say earlier. And I do not wish to continue that conversation."

"Yes, but…"

"I have work to do, Jan. And while I need your assistance, Kyle is not involved. Please escort him out."

"Mon Mothma…" Kyle began. She cut him off. "I will call Security if I have to."

He was on thin ice here. Mon Mothma was apparently unwilling to listen to him, and given what he had said, who could blame her?

He turned to go. "Forgive me for interrupting. I'll leave now."

Mon Mothma watched him go until the door slid shut behind him.

"Now Jan…"

"Mon Mothma, I…"

"Jan, I will only say it once more. There is important work to be done here. If you are incapable of performing your duty, I will get someone else."

Realizing this might be her last chance; Jan tried once more. "He came to apologize."

Aside from the background hum of the computers and the muted voices of the technicians, silence reigned in the room for a solid minute.

"Wait here," Mon Mothma said, moving past Jan to the door. Outside, she caught sight of him moving down the corridor.

"Kyle!"

He stopped, turned around.

"Come over here for a moment."

She waited as he made his way back to her. "Jan said you have something to say to me."

Kyle smiled. She was giving him a chance.

Kyle smiled. She was giving him a chance.

"I came to apologize to you, Mon Mothma. When you told me the truth about the mission to Danuta, all I could think was that you had betrayed me just like the Empire had. And in that moment, I reacted out of blind anger. I know I can't take back any of the things I said, but I deeply regret them. While I didn't appreciate being used, I can see now why you did it."

"Do you, Kyle?" Mon Mothma asked, hope beginning to gather inside her, "do you really?"

"Yes, I do," he said with sincerity, "the security of the Rebellion is vital. And, in preserving that security, you did what you did out of necessity. You needed to know whether you could trust me or not."

"Can I?"

Kyle didn't respond, only looked at her intently.

She smiled at him. "Thank you, Kyle. I'm glad to hear you say this. Understand that there was no joy for me in what I did. And if you _had_ been killed on Danuta, I would have regretted it all the more."

He smiled back at her. "I appreciate that. It's good to know someone cares."

She held out a hand to him. "Welcome to the Rebel Alliance, Kyle."

He shook her hand.

"Thank you, Mon Mothma. Now, Jan told me what happened. What can I do to help?"

The Rebel leader gave him a look of surprise, then smiled again. "I suppose you would have found out sooner or later. Come."

She preceded Kyle back inside, indicated he should join at the table.

Jan smiled at them both. At least one crisis was solved.

"All right then," Mon Mothma said, "We've been receiving a number of transmissions over the last few hours since the initial report from Tatooine."

"What kind of transmissions?" Jan asked. "Initially, a broadcast sent over all the news nets that the _Tantive IV_ had encountered some unknown problems and sent out a distress signal."

Jan and Kyle traded disbelieving glances, knowing the report to be false.

Mon Mothma continued. "Another transmission was sent to the Imperial Senate informing them that, despite the best efforts of a Star Destroyer sent to assist, all aboard the _Tantive IV_ had been killed and the ship destroyed."

"But that would contradict Jelson's report that Princess Leia had been captured and taken prisoner," said Jan.

"Exactly," Mon Mothma replied, "which means the Empire does not want the Senate nor anyone else to know about the capture _Tantive IV_.

"But why?" Kyle asked.

"The Imperial Senate is not completely supportive of the Empire. If they learned the truth of this, it could generate sympathy for the Rebellion and create an uproar in the Senate."

Kyle understood where Mon Mothma was going with this. "And you plan to have Jelson's report leaked to the news services."

"Exactly. If we can get the Senate to examine this situation, it could result in..."

From behind Kyle and Jan came a voice. "Mon Mothma, we're receiving another transmission over the news nets." "Play it," she said. A speaker over the table came to life and the voice of a newsman came through.

"Repeating our breaking story. Citing the Emergency Powers Act and the growing threat posed by the Rebellion, Emperor Palpatine today has taken sweeping action to dissolve the Imperial Senate. Sources close to the Emperor report, 'we have evidence of traitors within the Senate and, as such, taken action today necessary to preserve the security and stability of the Empire. Until such time as the Emperor reforms the Senate, all regional governors will have direct control over their respective systems.' We will have more for you as reports come in. Repeating our breaking story, the Imperial Senate has..."

Mon Mothma signaled the technician to cut the transmission. "It appears the Emperor has anticipated our actions and made a preemptive strike."

Kyle and Jan watched as she leaned forward, palms flat on the table, shoulders slumping in defeat, but only for a moment. Taking a deep breath, Mon Mothma squared herself and pushed back from the table, meeting their eyes.

"We will have to create a new plan. I find it unlikely that the Senate will disband without protest. And this may offer us an opportunity. Kyle, Jan, I need you both to stay here and help monitor incoming transmissions."

They both nodded.

"Contact me the instant you hear anything involving the Senate or the Princess. I will be on the bridge." Mon Mothma left the room, as Kyle and Jan moved to stations near the other technicians. Donning headsets, they were each given a set of frequencies to monitor.

An hour later, Kyle found himself fighting boredom. There had been no additional news, and most of the comm traffic he was hearing held little interest. He was about to suggest taking a break to Jan when the voice of Jab Jelson came through.

"Jelson to _New Hope_. Something is happening here. The local stormtrooper garrison has called in two more squads. They're conducting a search of the spaceport and the surrounding area, including the moisture farms."

Kyle called to Jan over to where he was. He told her about Jelson's report.

"Strange," she said, rubbing her chin, "an increased stormtrooper presence indicates they're searching for something on Tatooine. But what?"

She snapped her fingers as it came to her. "The Princess could have hidden the plans in one of the escape pods that ejected from the _Tantive IV_."

"Or the Empire suspects she did." countered Kyle.

Jan nodded thoughtfully as she moved back towards her post.

An hour and a half later, they had both received additional reports from Jelson and other Rebel spies as well as the news nets.

"Let's contact Mon Mothma," Jan said, She needs to hear this." Kyle nodded as Jan called Mon Mothma on the bridge and requested that she rejoin them.

When she entered the room, Kyle and Jan were waiting for her at the circular table.

"What have you learned?"

Jan went first. "Jelson reported that several more stormtroopers were called in to Tatooine. They began searching the space spaceport city Mos Eisley, then moved out to the surrounding moisture farms. Half an hour later, a trooper unit radioed in that they were hot on the trail of suspected Rebel spies. They attempted to capture one or more persons and a gun battle ensued in one of the spaceport docking bays. A freighter called the _Millenium Falcon_ took off without departure clearance and was presumed to be carrying the spies. It avoided a capture attempt by two Star Destroyers and escaped safely into hyperspace."

"Excuse me," Mon Mothma said, holding up a hand, "but what does any of this have to do with our situation?"

Kyle spoke this time. "Because shortly after the _Millenium Falcon_ escaped, every stormtrooper on Tatooine except the permanent garrison was called off planet. Jelson thinks that whoever is on the freighter either has the Death Star plans or knows where they are. We've also learned that the Death Star has left the Despayre system, destination unknown."

Mon Mothma nodded. "If you're right, then the plans may still be safe. Is there any way to get in touch with this _Millenium Falcon_?

Kyle looked to Jan who shook her head. "Communications has tried, but there's been no response. If they're still in hyperspace, then we'll have to wait till they come out."

Mon Mothma nodded, a trace of a smile on her face. "Continue sending. If we can intercept the freighter and determine where the plans are, we may still have a chance."

Just then, one of the technicians walked over, his face ashen.

Mon Mothma's smile disappeared as she caught sight of the man.

"What is it, Glef? What's wrong?"

The man didn't answer for a moment. Then taking a deep breath he said, "We just received a transmission from automated sensors in the Alderaan system. The Death Star arrived there forty minutes ago."

Jan gasped in surprise and Kyle's furrowed brow matched Mon Mothma's.

"Well, now we know where it was heading," he said.

"Let me see the transmission." Mon Mothma said, fearing the worst.

Glef nodded and returned to his station, manipulating controls. A holoprojector built into the circular table came on, the image showing space in the Alderaan system.

Kyle watched as the view shifted, focusing in on a blue green sphere. The view tightened and he was able to distinguish individual continents surrounded by blue oceans, white clouds drifting across the sky.

"That's Alderaan," Jan said, pointing.

The view widened back out and shifted again, this time focusing on a dark gray orb. As the view tightened, Kyle's eyes widened as he realized he was looking at the Death Star. It moved across the camera's view, moving silently.

As he stared, Kyle realized that the massive orb was slowly rotating as it moved forward. As it did, he caught sight of a wide, circular depression on the surface of the battle station. He recognized the superlaser dish from the computer model he had seen on Danuta.

The view now widened out to show that the Death Star was approaching Alderaan. Kyle was about to ask what they were intending to do when a stab of light caught his attention. Around the perimeter of the circular depression, six lances of light stabbed forth, meeting at a point somewhat ahead of the battle station. And from where the laser beams crossed, a single beam of issued forth. The green lance of light shot away from the battle station and moved towards Alderaan.

"Oh no," Kyle began, "they're not going to..."

The green light struck Alderaan, spreading out to cover the surface of the planet. When the explosion came, all three of them had to look away. The light dimmed and Kyle was able to look at the display once more. The green light was gone and where Alderaan had once been was now an expanding cloud of debris. The planet had been completely destroyed.

Kyle stared at the image until it winked out, the transmission ending. His eyes wide with disbelief, he looked over at Jan who had turned away from the image. Mon Mothma stood stock still, not moving or saying anything. The same question was in all their minds. How are we supposed to fight that?


	7. Chapter 7: Hope Renewed

**Kyle Katarn: The Rise & Fall **

**Book 1: Rise of a Hero **

**Chapter 7: Hope Renewed**

A/N: While the breach between Kyle, Mon Mothma and Jan has been healed, news of the worst kind has arrived at the Alliance's doorstep. And its name is the Death Star.

* * *

Tactical had gone completely silent, other than the background sounds from the computers. Kyle, Jan and Mon Mothma all stared at nothing, trying to internalize what they had just seen. They had read the briefing, seen the images of the Death Star and knew of its destructive capability. But to see it used was a daunting experience. And of all the planets to destroy, why Alderaan? It had been a planet and a people dedicated to peace.

The sound of a hand slamming the railing of the circular table brought everyone's attention back to Mon Mothma. Her eyes alight with an intensity that was almost uncomfortable.

"Enough" she said, her voice only slightly raised, but the force behind it unmistakable. "I will not sit idly by and watch the Empire destroy another planet."

Kyle and Jan wondered the same thing. What force could the Rebels muster sufficient to destroy the Death Star?

"Jan, I want you to come with me," said Mon Mothma. "We need to review the construction plans, search for any weaknesses, structural flaws, something that will give our forces a chance."

Although she knew that those plans had already been thoroughly gone over, the look in Mon Mothma's eyes told Jan she would not be denied, she nodded.

"Kyle, you stay here and continue monitoring transmissions. We still don't know what happened to that freighter. See if you can locate it and contact the pilot."

He nodded and with Jan following, Mon Mothma left Tactical, the door whooshing closed behind her.

Wow, Kyle thought as the Rebel leader exited the room. Remind me to never get her mad. Putting his headset back on, he began rotating through frequencies, listening for further transmissions. Minutes passed. Suddenly, one of the technicians spoke.

"Uh, Mr. Katarn?"

"Yes?" Kyle answered.

"I've got something here you might be interested in hearing."

Kyle walked over to the man, recognizing him as the one Mon Mothma called Glef. "What have you got?"

"An interception from an Imperial comsat." Glef answered. "The transmission appears to be coming from the Death Star. Here, it's starting to repeat."

Glef removed his headset and passed it to Kyle.

"This is Death Star Operations Command to Commander Thex on Tatooine. We've captured a ship that matches the markings of the one you're looking for. A TIE on patrol spotted the vessel as it exited hyperspace just inside the Alderaan system. He hailed it, and upon receiving no response, fired warning shots. To our pilot's surprise, the ship changed course, moving towards him. He headed directly for the Death Star with the vessel in pursuit. Once in tractor range, we grabbed the ship and brought into a hangar bay. However, upon boarding the vessel, we found no pilot, crew or passengers. A review of the ship's log indicates those on board abandoned the ship shortly after it took off. Several of the vessel's escape pods were jettisoned, so it is possible the people on board took refuge somewhere between Tatooine and Alderaan. A scanning crew has been summoned and we will report in as soon as they've completed their work."

Kyle removed the headset, handing it back to Glef. "If the ship the Imperials captured _is_ the _Millenium Falcon_, why was it heading for Alderaan? And what happened to the crew and passengers?" The tech shrugged in response.

"Keep an ear out on that channel, Glef. Maybe we can learn some more when the Imperials send their next transmission." "You got it," replied the tech, turning back to his station. Kyle wandered back to his, mind awhirl with questions. A display on the board in front of him began flashing, signaling an incoming communication. He pressed the button next to it and said, "Katarn here."

"Kyle, this is Mon Mothma. Have you received anything further?"

"Just a report that indicates the _Millenium Falcon_ may have been captured." Kyle went to explain the communication intercept from the Death Star.

Mon Mothma sighed tiredly. "If you're right, Kyle, then the Imperials could have the plans already."

Kyle wasn't so sure. "If that were true," he said, "then why wouldn't it be broadcast all over the news nets?"

Mon Mothma was silent for a moment, then said, "You might be right, Kyle. I'll check back with you in a few hours."

"Right," Kyle answered, signing off and returning to his work.

Another hour passed without incident. Then Glef called out to Kyle, ripping his headset off. "Mr. Katarn! Come over here quick! Something's happened onboard the Death Star!"

Kyle rushed over and jammed Glef's headset on his head. His eyes widened as he listened to the nearly frantic transmission from the Death Star. A smile came to Kyle's face as he listened to it.

"I assume you've recorded this?" Glef's grin was all the answer he needed. "Call Mon Mothma."

Barely five minutes had gone by when the door to Tactical whooshed open as the two women entered at a fast walk. Mon Mothma's eyes sought out Kyle, who was standing at the circular table, a grin plastered on his face.

"What is it?" Mon Mothma demanded.

Kyle said nothing, reaching down to a control and activating it. The speakers came on and the voice of a breathless Imperial came forth.

"Repeat, this is Death Star to all Imperial units receiving this transmission. We have been infiltrated by a group of Rebels. They stowed away aboard a captured freighter and were able to penetrate our security. They freed Princess Leia and were able to get back to their ship and escape. Lord Darth Vader has personally ordered their capture at all costs."

The transmission ended and Kyle looked to Mon Mothma, who stared at him in shock. Finding her voice, Mon Mothma asked, "Is the report confirmed?"

Kyle nodded, his smile widening. "The Rebel base on Yavin 4 detected the approach of a ship twenty minutes ago. They confirmed that it is the _Millenium Falcon_ and Princess Leia is aboard. Yavin Base said they'd contact us as soon as the _Falcon_ lands.

The mood in the room, up till now one of resignation and defeat turned to jubilation in an instant. Mon Mothma ordered the transmission broadcast to the rest of the ship immediately. In the midst of the cheering, Jan ran over and hugged Kyle. Surprised, Kyle wasn't sure what to do. Jan seemed to realize what she was doing and stepped back from Kyle.

"Um... sorry, I..." she tried to say. "Yeah," Kyle said, feeling embarrassed, "well, you..."

The two were rescued from further embarrassment as Glef called out that he was receiving a transmission from Yavin Base. Mon Mothma ordered it routed to the holoprojector. An image issued forth, fuzzy at first, then steadying.

"This is General Dodonna at Yavin Base to _New Hope_. Are you receiving me?"

"This is Mon Mothma, General. Is..?"

"She's right here," Dodonna, answered, moving to the side as Princess Leia stepped into the picture.

"Leia," Mon Mothma, emotion in her voice, "I cannot tell you how good it is to see you."

"Thank you, Mon Mothma," Princess Leia said, smiling, "it's good to see you too."

"Are you all right?" Mon Mothma asked.

"I will be," said Princess Leia, "but that's not important right now. I fear the Empire has tracked us here to Yavin 4."

"How..." Mon Mothma began, but the Princess was still talking.

"Only a single squad of TIE fighters engaged the ship as we escaped from the Death Star, far too few for a serious attack. I believe the Imperials let us go in order to follow us to the Rebel base. Once they locate us, they will destroy Yavin 4 with the superlaser."

Mon Mothma stared at the image of Princess Leia in silence. What she had said made sense. But...

"Leia, what about the Death Star plans?" "They are safe," Princess Leia answered, "When the _Tantive IV_ was attacked, I stored the plans in an astromech droid, R2-D2. A team is currently downloading the plans from the droid's memory banks. What about the construction plans? Were you able to retrieve them?"

"Yes," Mon Mothma, "I'll have them transmitted to you immediately."

"Good," said the Princess, "hopefully one or both sets of plans will reveal a weak spot in the Death Star. Otherwise..." She trailed off, the implication clear.

"Do you want the _New Hope_ to come to Yavin 4?" Mon Mothma asked.

"No," answered Princess Leia, "if our efforts here fail, then any hope for the Rebellion will rest with you."

Kyle could tell Mon Mothma wasn't pleased with the answer. "Very well, Leia. We'll keep monitoring your situation."

"Thank you, Mon Mothma." the Princess said, ending the transmission.

Mon Mothma settled into a nearby chair, sighing heavily.

"Now what?" Jan asked.

"Now we wait." Kyle said.

* * *

**Two Days Later**

As the _Moldy Crow_ described a hard, arcing turn over the _New Hope_, Kyle Katarn exulted in the feel of the ship. _She may not be the prettiest girl at the dance_, he thought, _but she can sure move_. "Ready, Jan?" he called.

In the rear cockpit, Jan Ors had control of the _Moldy Crow_'s weaponry. "Ready!" she called. "Okay," Kyle said, as he grasped the throttles, "here we go!" Pushing them forward until they reached the stops, Kyle dove straight at the _New Hope_, blue fire trailing from the _Moldy Crow_'s engines.

"Steady..." said Kyle, estimating the distance remaining, "almost there... NOW!"

In the rear cockpit, Jan stabbed down hard on twin triggers. The _Crow_'s four cannons spoke, but instead of laser fire, four canisters flew from the gun ports. Kyle pulled up hard, exposing the canisters to a blast from the engines. They exploded and multicolored fireworks appeared, showering the _New Hope_ in rings of color.

Gold, red, green and white sparks brightened the darkness of space. Boosting up and away, Kyle sent the _Moldy Crow_ into a series of rolls.

"Fire the secondaries!" More canisters magnetically sealed to the hull were released. Timers counted down and upon reaching zero, more fireworks exploded into life.

Kyle shouted in delight as he brought the ship around to face the spectacle. Killing power to the engines, he stopped some distance from and slightly above the _New Hope_

"Gold Leader," Kyle called into the comm, the excitement of the moment nearly overwhelming, "you're cleared. C'mon in."

"Roger, _Moldy Crow_," came the voice of Gold Leader, his voice filled with the same joy Kyle felt. Four Y-Wings streaked down the sides of the _New Hope_, each ship trailing a stream of light behind it. Multicolored streaks brightened the cruiser as the Y-Wings raced past, looped back around and made a second pass.

"Wow!" Kyle said, "what a show!" "So, how does it feel to win, Kyle?" said Jan from the rear cockpit. "I could definitely get used to it," he said.

The ding of an incoming communication sounded in the cockpit. "Katarn here." "This is Mon Mothma to _Moldy Crow_ and Gold wing. That was a magnificent display. Now, bring your ships in and join the celebration."

"You got it, Mon Mothma," Kyle said, re-igniting the engines, "we're coming in now."

One by one, the four Y-Wings and the _Moldy Crow_ headed towards the _New Hope_. Kyle had a last minute idea and radioed Gold Leader who agreed readily. After the last ship had entered the hangar bay, they moved until they described a perfect five point formation, with the _Moldy Crow_ in the middle.

In his control room, Puan Gell watched in amazement as the five ships descended as one to the deck, engines winding down and canopies opening in unison.

Kyle vaulted out onto the deck to find Gold Leader waiting for him. He smiled at the man, extending a hand "Thanks, Quell, that couldn't have worked better." Quell Harness shook Kyle's hand heartily. "Anytime, Kyle." They turned to see Puan drawing near.

"That was an awesome example of precision flying, gentlemen," the Quarren said.

"Thanks," Kyle said.

"And especially better considering the last time your ship landed in my hangar bay." The Quarren said and laughed, a strange sound. But the humans laughed along with him, Jan in particular.

"C'mon," said Quell when the laughter died down, "We've got a celebration to attend." The group left the hangar bay together, laughing, joking and reliving the moment when the message had been received in Tactical.

The Death Star plans had revealed a weakness in the battle station, an exhaust port for the reactor that a well-aimed proton torpedo could penetrate and set up a chain reaction resulting in the destruction of the battle station. A combined force of thirty X-Wings and Y-Wings had set out from Yavin 4 to accomplish the mission. The weapon emplacements of the Death Star combined with a coordinated attack by TIE fighters whittled down the Rebel ships until only four remained.

Of these, three X-Wings led by a rookie pilot named Luke Skywalker had made a last ditch run at the exhaust port. All seemed lost when one of Luke's wingmen was destroyed and the other was forced to pull out. But a timely intervention by the _Millenium Falcon_ and its reckless pilot, Han Solo, had enabled Luke to launch two torpedoes directly into the exhaust port. The resulting chain reaction destroyed the Death Star. The remaining Rebel ships and Corellian freighter had returned victorious to Yavin Base. Soon after, word of the Death Star's destruction was sent to all Rebel bases all over the galaxy.

Aboard the _New Hope_, the chaos of victory reigned. It wasn't until Mon Mothma declared that a celebration would take place the next day that some semblance of order returned to the cruiser. And today was the day. Kyle, Jan and the pilots of Gold Squadron entered one of the _New Hope_'s smaller hangar bays, now filled with celebrating Rebels and all kinds of food and drink.

Jan turned to Kyle. "I'm going to get something to eat. And then, I'm heading right for my quarters." "You don't want to stay and celebrate with everyone else?" he asked, surprised at her words.

"Listen, Katarn," Jan said, smiling at him. "I'm as happy as anyone about our victory. But, in case you've forgotten, we've both gone without sleep for the last 72 hours. I'm tired."

"Sorry," Kyle said, "I hadn't really noticed. At the Academy, you learned to live without sleep."

She stifled a yawn. "Well then, have pity on the rest of us 'normal' people." Kyle laughed. "Okay, sleepyhead, I'll see you later."

As Jan began to move away, Kyle felt a sudden impulse.

"Jan," he called, "wait a sec!"

She stopped, turned to face him.

Stepping up to her, Kyle reached for her hands, encircling them with his own.

"Before you go, I wanted to say thank you."

Jan gave him a confused look. "Thank me? For what?"

"For caring enough to tell me the truth," he said, looking directly at her.

Her face grew warm. "Kyle… you don't have to…"

"Yes, I do," he said firmly.

"I…" she stammered, emotions welling inside her. Focus, Ors, she told herself. "You're welcome, Kyle."

To her relief, he released her hands and stepped back.

"I just needed to say that. See you later?"

She nodded, unable to speak.

Favoring her with a smile, he turned away, moving back into the throng.

_Okay_, she told herself, _you can do this._

Pivoting on her heel, Jan walked across the bay and through the door, eyes glued to the deck. When she reached her quarters a few minutes later, she let the tears flow. Tears of regret for what she had to Kyle mixed with tears of joy at what he had said. She pumped a fist in the air. What she and Mon Mothma had done hadn't been easy, but right now, it all seemed worth it.

* * *

Back in the hangar bay/party central, Kyle made his way through the crowd, stopping to shake his hand with other Rebels. Several of them offered words of praise to him. Shortly after the news the destruction of the Death Star, Mon Mothma had made it public knowledge his defection and work in retrieving part of the plans to the battle station. Kyle accepted the congratulations offered to him with good grace, nodding and smiling, not really knowing what to say.

He stepped up to a makeshift bar where a smiling, florid faced Rebel passed out drinks. Before he could say anything, the man passed him a drink. "What this?" Kyle said, looking from the drink to the man.

"You're Katarn, right?" the bartender asked. Kyle nodded. "Then you've earned that drink and as many more as you want." The man looked him directly in the eye. "I'm Caston Droum, Alderaan was my home planet." The impact of the man's words struck Kyle like a physical blow. "I'm sorry," he said, his smile disappearing.

Stepping from behind the bar, Droum moved to Kyle and placed a hand on his shoulder. "I appreciate that." he said, "but I appreciate what you did _more_. Because of your efforts, no other planets will have to face such a threat.

Droum moved back behind the bar and gestured with his hand to indicate the room. "I owe you. We all owe you."

"Thanks," Kyle said, his smile returning. "But if I can ask, what is this?" "Juri juice," Droum said, "trust me, you'll love it."

Bringing the glass to his lips, Kyle took a small sip. He was expecting liquor, but instead found the drink to be a combination of different fruit flavors, all mixed into one. He took a larger sip this time.

"Hey," he said to the bartender, "this is really good." "Told ya," Droum said, taking the now half empty glass from Kyle and replacing it with a full one. "Come back when you want another."

As Kyle walked about the hangar bay, trading more smiles, greeting and congratulations with the _New Hope_'s crew, it suddenly occurred to him that his father would be very proud of him right now. Raising his glass in silent toast to the memory of his father, he downed the contents. Somehow the bartender saw this and another drink appeared in Kyle's hand as if my magic.

Just then, Mon Mothma's voice issued from the overhead speakers. "Attention everyone. Please, may I have everyone's attention?" Conversations quieted and soon the bay was silent. "I just wanted to congratulate you all again on our victory. We have struck a major blow against the Empire. With the Death Star destroyed, the Rebellion has a chance to continue its work of overthrowing the Empire and bring peace and order back to the galaxy. I want everyone to enjoy themselves fully. You have more than earned it." The speaker clicked off and a rousing cheer went up.

Quell walked up beside Kyle. "Hey, Katarn! Are you just gonna stand around or can I interest you in joining the rest of us pilots for some food?" "Sounds good to me," Kyle said, following Quell over to a table where the other pilots sat. For the next several hours, they ate, drank, laughed, toasted and celebrated. Kyle couldn't remember feeling happier.

* * *

**One month later  
Space around the _New Hope_**

"Anything?" Kyle called from cockpit. "Negative," Jan replied, "scanner is clear. No ships, signals or any sign of Imperial presence."

"Okay," he said, keying the comm, "This is _Moldy Crow_ to _New Hope_, we've finished our patrol leg. Nothing to report."

"Affirmative, _Moldy Crow_," said the Tactical officer, "bring it on home."

From the incredible high spirits and good feelings brought about the Death Star's destruction, life aboard the _New Hope_ had now become almost boring. There had been some concern after the Imperials had sent a force to Yavin 4. But a speedy evacuation by Rebel forces there had resulted in minimal losses of equipment and personnel. However, it emphasized that the war was a long way from over. The Empire still had the advantage in resources, ships and troops.

In order to keep the _New Hope_ protected from similar attack, Jan and Kyle had volunteered to participate in the daily patrols. It had given them a respite from the routine life aboard the Rebel vessel, in addition to discovering and fixing various issues with the _Moldy Crow_.

The time had also allowed the two of them a chance to get to know each other better. What had started out as a relationship of convenience was fast becoming a solid friendship.

Some minutes later, as Kyle brought the _Moldy Crow_ smoothly into the hangar bay, Puan Gell strode up to the ship. "Kyle," his tentacled face earnest, "I just received a message from Mon Mothma. She needs to see you and Jan in the briefing room right away."

Jan and Kyle exchanged glances, each wondering what might be going on. "Okay, Puan," Kyle said.

Together, they headed for the briefing room. "What do you suppose Mon Mothma wants?" Kyle asked. Jan shook her head. "No idea. Could be anything."

The briefing door slid aside as they strode in. Mon Mothma gestured for them to join her at the table.

"Kyle, Jan, I'm afraid we have an emergency. We've received a transmission from Tak Base, a Rebel outpost on the planet Talay. You both need to see that transmission, _right now_."

They all watched as the holoprojector came on and displayed a jittery, static filled picture. The base's Mon Calamari commander spoke.

"This is Tak Base to any Rebel vessels in the area. We are under attack! Our scans have detected both air and ground based forces. Our defenses are gone." The commander's voice took on a horrified tint, "They've cut through our shields! They've cut through our…"

Static filled the screen and the rest of the transmission was lost, but not before a sound was heard, like a ship passing close by. The briefing room fell silent as the transmission ended. Finally Mon Mothma spoke up. "Tak Base was completely wiped out. We received another transmission from orbital sensors around Talay just before the attack commenced."

A new image came onto the screen showing the space around Talay. As the view moved, two huge ships hove into view. The first was oddly shaped, a long nose that got thicker and wider as it approached the center of the structure. The center section was all rectangles and straight lines until it neared the bottom, where a number of cylindrical objects showed the ship's repulsorlifts systems and reactor exhaust. The nose section moved continued out the back of the center section until it terminated in a set of six drive engines arranged in a square.

The second vessel was all too familiar. A huge wedge shape, save for a section near the rear showing a cluster of boxlike structures housing the bridge and other stations. "The _Executor_," said Jan, "Darth Vader's ship."

"Indeed," said Mon Mothma, "our spies have identified the other ship as the _Arc Hammer_, commanded by General Mohc." Kyle stiffened at the sound of the name. Mohc had once been head of the Imperial Academy. Kyle remembered him as a hard man who demanded the best out of every cadet. But what was he doing in command of a starship? "Do we have any idea what they're up to?" he asked.

Mon Mothma shook her head. "No, however it is clear that he has created some kind of new weapon. And this new weapon, whatever it may be, is devastating. Eight separate launches were detected from the _Arc Hammer_. No other ships or orbital weapons were employed."

"So, let me guess," Kyle said. "You want us to go to Talay, investigate the situation and determine what kind of weapon was used."

"Exactly," Mon Mothma said. "In addition, our spies have detected the presence of a stormtrooper garrison on Talay. You will most likely come under attack."

"Well," Kyle said, dropping his gaze to the table as he considered the situation, "that complicates things somewhat."

"Indeed," said Mon Mothma.

His eyes rose back to hers. "So, when do we leave?"

* * *

**Twelve hours later  
**  
The _Moldy Crow_ burst from hyperspace above Talay. "Any ships in orbit?" Kyle asked. He was in the rear cockpit, prepping his gear. He now wore a fresh set of body armor, a new jacket and carried the Imperial blaster pistol he had gotten on Danuta.

"None," Jan said, "I'm heading in." The _Moldy Crow_ descended through the reddish brown air. As they neared the Rebel outpost a trail of smoke became visible, ascending from the base.

Looking down on the scene, Kyle let out a low whistle. "What a mess. Whatever hit the base didn't leave much."

Jan brought the _Moldy Crow_ in to what remained of the landing field, broken and cracked permacrete visible in every direction. Opening the cockpit, Kyle stepped on the port wing before jumping to the ground.

He turned in a circle, blaster at the ready. "Doesn't look like anyone's around," he said. "Get going, Jan, I'll check in as soon as I have something."

"Alright," she said, "but be careful. I don't want a repeat of what happened on Danuta." Kyle smiled up at her, then started into the base. Closing the cockpit, Jan guided the _Moldy Crow_ up and away.

Barely had Kyle entered the base when he found the first body. The skin had been burned away, leaving only bones and a few rags of clothing. Looking ahead, he saw another body a short distance away, in similar fashion. What kind of weapon does this? Kyle wondered. Grabbing his communicator, he radioed the _Moldy Crow_. "Jan, this is Kyle. Can you read me?"

"Loud and clear, Kyle" came her voice, "go ahead."

"Make a low pass over the base and take some pictures. I've found bodies with damage not consistent with regular blaster fire. Some other kind of weapon or projectile was employed here." "On my way," Jan replied.

He continued into the base, feeling both stunned and awed by the devastation around him. Whatever kind of weapon General Mohc had come up with, it was clear that the Rebel defenses were no match for it. A wall next to him had been blasted, leaving a small hill of debris. Might be able to climb that, he thought, moving forward. As he stepped onto the pile of permacrete, Kyle heard footsteps from above.

Checking his blaster again, he moved up the hill slowly, edging his head over the lip. A second level of the base was visible, more buildings broken and shattered. Pulling himself onto the second level, Kyle crouched behind the remnants of a wall as the footsteps got closer. Rising just enough to see over the lip, he was greeted with a gleam of white armor. A stormtrooper was about a hundred yards away, making his way through the crumbled remains of the base.

Dropping back down, he considered what to do next. _No telling if he's alone_. The footsteps got closer, then stopped. Kyle gripped his blaster tight, ready to jump up and open fire at a moment's notice.

To his relief, the footsteps turned and began to move away. Peering over the lip, Kyle could see that the stormtrooper was moving away from him. Letting out a breath of relief, he waited until the trooper was out of sight, then moved in the opposite direction.

A small bridge led Kyle to a balcony overlooking a plaza on the lower level of the base. From there, a larger bridge crossed a river that ran through the base. On the other side, he could see only more devastation. The attackers had done a thorough job. As Kyle neared the balcony, he could see four stormtroopers on the level below, talking amongst themselves. Keeping low, he moved to the other side of the balcony and through another corridor, but found it led to where he had just come from. Great, he thought, well, my luck couldn't hold out forever.

Returning to the balcony, he leaned over it. The troopers were still there. Placing his rifle on the lip, Kyle aimed for the nearest trooper and fired. The man fell, a smoking hole in his back. The other three troopers, watching their comrade fall, caught sight of Kyle. He dived back down just they fired on him.

"We see you!" called one trooper, "surrender or die!"

Kyle considered what he should do. That first shot had been a lucky one, he wouldn't get that chance again. So, let's do the unexpected, he thought. Placing a hand on the balcony, Kyle leapt over it. It worked. The stormtroopers watched him fall, dumbfounded. As his feet hit the ground, Kyle rolled to dissipate the shock to his body. He came up on knee, opening fire. Another trooper dropped.

Kyle charged the remaining two, firing. They attempted to fire back, but the shots were poorly aimed. Within a minute, both troopers were down, armor smoking. Still unscathed, his heart beating fast, Kyle grabbed the troopers' power packs, then headed for the bridge. Crossing it, he found the main exit locked.

An attempt to force the door open failed. It was then a nearby display caught Kyle's attention. It flickered, dimmed several times. But Kyle was able to read enough of it to discover that the base's main generator was off line. He recalled from the briefing that Tak Base had a hydro-powered generator, the force of the river providing all the power the base needed. _And if I were General Mohc_, he thought, _I'd have the generator shut down rather than destroyed. Which means I can reactivate it. And I'll bet seeing the lights come on will be quite a distraction for the stormtroopers.  
_  
Kyle consulted his mapper, its display showing Tak Base and his position. Less than a hundred yards away was a building that gave access to the bridge leading to the power generator. Fortunately, he found a spot in the wall where the attackers had blasted clean through the duracrete. Kyle stepped through, spotting the building he was looking for. As he approached it, Kyle noticed that the interior of the building was completely dark.

The mapper showed there was an exit door in the back corner of the building. Fortunately, Jan had added another piece of equipment to Kyle's arsenal, a pair of infrared goggles. Stepping into the room, he put them on. The darkness, in an instant, turned into greenish light allowing him to see the room clearly. There ! The door he was looking for.

As he stepped towards it, there was a sudden flash of light from somewhere nearby. Even as brain realized what it was, the blaster bolt struck Kyle in the side. A second shot hit him in the same place, throwing Kyle against the wall, his side on fire. His head struck the wall and he heard a crunch as the goggles shattered, plunging the room back into utter darkness. Shutting his eyes to keep glass from getting in them, Kyle put his hands out and felt the wall next to him.

Pushing himself up, Kyle reached for his blaster. The darkness was briefly lit as another flurry of shots struck the wall around him, two hitting Kyle in his right leg. He fell again, dropping his blaster and falling forward onto his stomach and chest.

Struggling to rise, Kyle heard footsteps close by. _Blast! _he thought, realizing his mistake. _Stormtroopers helmet eyepieces come equipped with an infrared setting! _All they had to do was wait there in the darkness and blast him as soon as he was in the room.

_Now what do I do?_ He grasped about blindly, searching for his weapon, but his fingers found only pieces of shattered glass from the goggles and permacrete floor.


	8. Chapter 8: A Long Walk

**Kyle Katarn: The Rise & Fall **

**Book 1: Rise of a Hero **

**Chapter 8: A Long Walk**

Author's Note: With only days since the destruction of the Death Star, Kyle finds himself back in dire straits while on a mission to the Planet Talay. Wounded, his weapon missing, and a stormtrooper approaching, things are looking bleak.

* * *

"Katarn," came a voice.

"What you do _you_ want?" Kyle responded, recognizing it as the same voice he had heard on Danuta.

"Your weapon, you need to get it." "No kidding," Kyle retorted, his voice tight with frustration, "but I can't find it."

"You don't need to _find_ it," said the voice, "call the weapon to you."

"What in the black holes of Carida are you talking about?" Kyle said, getting angrier. ""I can't bring the weapon to me until I find it."

"Yes you can," the voice said, its tone confident, unaffected by Kyle's anger.

This struck Kyle as so absurd he laughed out loud. "Call it?" he said.

"Listen to me," the voice, its tone now serious and uncompromising, "you already see the weapon in your mind. Call it to you."

Another laser blast struck the ground right in front of Kyle, showering him with bits of permacrete. "This is your last chance, Katarn," said the voice. "Call the weapon to you _now_ or die."

With that, the voice went silent. "All right you," came another voice from above Kyle, "hold it right there."

Kyle looked up to find the snout of blaster aimed directly at him. And holding the blaster was a stormtrooper. "Who are..." the trooper began until he caught sight of Kyle's face.

* * *

Helden Thex could hardly believe his luck. Bored out of his mind, he had made the mistake of telling the commander so and now had been assigned to this mind numbing guard duty. This building was one of the few on this wreck of a Rebel base still standing. But with all the Rebels destroyed, what was the purpose of guarding the place? Three hours into his shift, Helden was wondering if he could take a nap without anyone noticing when he heard footsteps outside. Expecting one of his squad to appear, Helden was stunned to see a man enter the building. He carried a blaster similar to Helden's own and wore infrared goggles.

As the man moved to the room's exit, Helden came out of his surprise long enough to fire two shots, catching the intruder in the side. To his delight, the man was hurled into the wall. Helden saw him grabbing for his weapon and fired again, hitting the intruder's leg. The man fell, his goggles shattering and weapon sliding well out of reach.

Helden stepped closer, wrinkling his brow in confusion as he heard the man talking, seemingly to someone else. When the man laughed, Helden felt an edge of nervousness creep into him and scanned the room for another person. But he could see no one except the intruder. Deciding it was safe to approach, Helden stepped closer until he could see the intruder clearly.

As the man looked up at him, Helden gasped in surprise. The figure on the ground before him was Kyle Katarn. Helden had seen the image in his daily briefing. All stormtrooper units were to be on the lookout for Katarn on charges of desertion, murder of Governor Donar and attacking the Imperial Base on Danuta. The bounty was 50,000 credits alive, 30,000 dead.

_Either way_, Helden thought, _I'll be a rich man_. "Okay, Katarn," he said, smiling evilly beneath his helmet, "on your feet."

* * *

Kyle stared up in surprise hearing the trooper address him by name. Helden caught the glance and laughed. "Don't be so surprised. I've heard of you and what you did. And now, I'll get to see you pay the price."

Kyle realized what the man was saying. Captured by the Empire, who knew what he would reveal under interrogation or torture? The Empire had ways of breaking a man and Kyle wasn't anxious to try any of them. "Sorry, but I really don't feeling like cooperating right now."

The stormtrooper backed off a step, aiming for Kyle's head. "Doesn't really matter to me whether I bring you in alive or dead."

"Then I guess you'd better shoot." As the trooper tightened his finger on the trigger, Kyle thought for a minute about his choice. He didn't want to die, but if survival meant betraying the Rebellion, there was no other choice for him. _If only I had my gun_... he thought, seeing himself holding the weapon in his mind.

The sound of metal scraping on the ground caused both men to turn their heads and look. They both stared in shock at the sight of Kyle's blaster rifle sliding across the ground by itself.

Helden looked around, trying to see who or what was doing it, but he saw nothing. Kyle could only stare in mute surprise as the weapon moved closer, seeming to speed up as it neared Kyle. _Yes_, he thought, _that's it, just a little closer_. As if the rifle had heard him, it leapt into air and flew across the remaining distance. Kyle felt the solid slap of the grip as the gun flew into his hand.

"NOW, KATARN!" the voice yelled.

Kyle pointed the weapon up and fired. The last thing Helden Thex saw was the gun leaping into Katarn's hand and the glow of red from its muzzle. As the stormtrooper fell, armor smoking, Kyle lay in stunned silence, trying to understand what had happened. _Somehow_, he thought, _somehow when I pictured the gun in my hand, it..._

"There is no time for this now!" the voice shouted at him, "more stormtroopers are coming! Move, Katarn!"

Kyle hoisted himself up, taking stock of his injuries. The armor had protected him well, but his side felt like he had been kicked by a bantha. Blackness still surrounded him, but just ahead of him and off to the left, he could see a shaft of light. Feeling his wall along the wall, Kyle moved across the room. The blaster shot had numbed his right leg, and he had to limp slightly. But the sight of the light getting closer motivated him to take another step, then another.

His left foot bumped into an obstruction. Reaching down, Kyle felt around and encountered what appeared to be a short staircase. He carefully went up the stairs, then was stopped cold as he walked into a wall. Reaching out, Kyle found walls to his left and right. _So if they're there_, he thought, reaching forward, _then this wall must be..._

Kyle pushed and the door opened, letting light from the Talay sun spill into the room. Kyle shaded his eyes against the sudden flood of light, but welcomed its sting just the same. After being in the dark room, unable to see, the light felt good, amazingly good. When his eyes adjusted enough that he could see, Kyle stepped through the door, finding himself on a short passageway leading to another bridge in the distance. Placing a fresh power pack into his blaster, he walked forward, scanning for more troopers.

As he neared the entrance to the bridge, Kyle realized he had found what he was looking for. A single span ahead crossed over a circular pool being fed from the river, which ran through Tak Base. Crossing the span, Kyle made sure to watch his footing. The bridge was just wide enough for one person to cross, but had no handrails or other devices to keep one from falling off.

Reaching the other side of the bridge, Kyle spotted a control panel enclosed on three sides. Stepping forward, Kyle found the panel still had power; the invading Imperials had simply shut it down as he had thought. He pressed a button and heard the sound of massive pumps coming on line. Water was sucked into intake pipes and fed to the generators. They began to turn, slowly at first then faster. In the control room, Kyle watched the power monitors light up, indicators at 5, 10, 25... When they reached 100, lights began to pop on in different parts of the base.

What remained of computer consoles activated, displays coming on. The stormtroopers posted in and around the base turned this way and that, caught unawares as the base seemingly came back to life. They scattered, running about, searching for whoever had turned the power back on. Two spied Kyle making his way back across the bridge. They opened fire, causing him to dash across the bridge and dive for cover. Kyle ran back across the passageway and into the previously darkened room, now lit from overhead fixtures.

Looking at the scene, Kyle saw the room was not nearly as big as it seemed. The body of the stormtrooper he had killed was still sprawled on the floor. He was bending down to check the man's armor for any useful items when a flurry of shots came at him from outside. He rolled away, coming up with his weapon ready. One stormtrooper stepped in cautiously, moving to his fallen comrade. Kyle fired, dropping the Imperial next to the other one. Having heard the blaster fire, two more troopers ran into the room, sweeping the area with their blasters.

But Kyle was ready and shot them both. After listening for more troopers, Kyle made his way from the room carefully, scanning constantly. In the distance, he caught sight of another partially intact building. As he approached, Kyle could see the bodies of a number of Rebel soldiers scattered about the entrance to the building Has to be the command center, he thought, heading for it at a run.

Reaching the building, Kyle went to activate the door controls only to find them blasted. The door itself hung off kilter. He pushed against it and found the door unyielding. _They probably barricaded it_, he mused. _But how do I get in?_

Kyle looked about him for anything he could use to pry at the door. It was then he noticed a collection of small silvery objects on the ground. He picked up one of them and smiled as he recognized it. He had found a set of thermal detonators, a small, but very powerful explosive used by Imperial forces.

_Let's see if this thing is as powerful as I remember_, Kyle thought. He pulled back the trigger, seeing the detonator lights begin to pulse as the device began counting down. He placed it by the door, then jumped behind part of a damaged wall for cover. Counting to three, Kyle covered his head and got down as low as he could behind the wall. But nothing happened. He waited a moment more, but still nothing. Standing up, he looked over at the door. The glowing detonator was still sitting there. Wonderful, it must be defective or...

A short series of beeps issued from the device. _Oh no_, Kyle thought, diving down again as the detonator went off. Chunks of permacrete and plasteel flew in every direction, some right over his head. He counted out ten more seconds, then peered over the lip of the wall. The door was gone, completely vaporized, leaving the entrance wide open now.

Smiling nervously, Kyle stood and walked inside. A short walk brought him into the Tak Base command center, its windows allowing a 360-degree view of the base. All the glass had all been blown out and most of the computer consoles were little more than chunks of metal and slag. Kyle tried a few of the less damaged systems, but even with the power on, he got no response. The Rebels probably wiped the computers during the attack, he thought, turning away. In one corner of the room lay another body. It took Kyle a moment to recognize it as the Mon Calamari commander of Tak Base. He was in the same shape as most of his men, body nearly vaporized, pieces of clothing and bones all that was left.

But, next to him was something unusual. Kyle stepped closer. Grasped in the remains of the Mon Calamari's flippered-hands was the snout of what looked like a gun, but not one Kyle had ever seen before. Gleaming black metal with a half-meter long barrel led to a roughly triangular body, thickening as it neared the back half of the device. A second muzzle sat below the first, but its purpose was unclear. Reaching down, Kyle hefted the device, finding it moderately heavy. _Definitely not something the average stormtrooper would use_, he thought. _It's too bulky and heavy.  
_  
Kyle noticed that the object, whatever it was, appeared to be damaged. A hole in the back half of the device exposed its guts, a maze of circuits and other parts that were completely foreign to him. He considered calling the _Moldy Crow_ to let Jan know of his discovery, but realized a transmission from here could easily be detected by the Imperials.

_There not much more I can do here_, he thought, glancing around at the devastation. Further exploration of the base would almost surely mean more encounters with stormtroopers and he was already hurt. His best bet now was to take the device he had found, make his way back to the landing area and get off Talay as fast as the _Moldy Crow_ could carry him.

Exiting the control room, Kyle made his way into the plaza separating the command area from the rest of the base. He was midway across when a blaster shot caught him in the left side. He went down, rolling with the impact of the shot. Finding cover behind the steps he had just come down, Kyle peered over the edge, blaster at the ready. Another shot struck the steps just in front of him, showering his face with chips of permacrete. Kyle tried to shield himself, but the stings he now felt on his face told him he had been cut in several places. Hoping none of the cuts were deep ones, he ducked down again as a fresh wave of blaster fire struck the ground near him.

He tried firing blindly in the general direction of where he thought the enemy was, but the only answer was the sound of return fire. It suddenly occurred to Kyle that he was still holding the strange device he had found. Thinking fast, he hurled the device into the clear, watching as it struck the ground, bounced twice, then slid to a stop. The weapons fire directed at him now concentrated on the device.

His brows rose in surprise as he saw blaster bolts ricochet off the casing. The fire began to slacken and Kyle realized his one chance was fading quickly. Standing up, he caught sight of a pair of stormtroopers on the far side of the plaza. Like him, they were staring at the device, watching as their blasts bounced of it harmlessly.

Kyle aimed and fired, catching one of the troopers full in the chest. The man fell, his armor smoldering. Pushing off from the steps, he ran at the second trooper, letting out a war cry at the top of the lungs. The trooper, caught by surprise, fired but his shots were poorly aimed and none hit near Kyle. As he closed the gap, Kyle broke stride and stopped, bringing his blaster up as fast as he could. He and the trooper fired simultaneously, Kyle's shot catching the trooper in the head. The trooper's shot expended itself on his chest armor, knocking him onto the ground.

Pain, his ever-present companion, racked his body. His breath came in short gasps. Slowly, painfully, Kyle rose to his feet, seeing the bodies of the two troopers, smoke rising from their armor. _Time to get out of here_, he thought, stopping only long enough to pick up the strange device. To Kyle's surprise, the weapon appeared to have sustained no further damage, the casing showing no affect of the blast bolts that had struck it; only a few scuff marks from its impact with the ground. _Stranger and stranger_, thought Kyle. With the device at his side, he carefully picked his way back through the base, heading for the landing area.

Fortunately, he encountered no more stormtroopers. But he remained on guard just the same. He had had enough surprises for one day. Approaching the last bridge over the river, Kyle spotted the plaza where he had leapt over the wall to surprise a group of stormtroopers.

It occurred to him just then that he had no way back to the landing area. The wall he had leapt over was over six meters high, too far to jump. He considered using the river, but abandoned the idea quickly. The current was far too swift for him to safely negotiate in his present state. And besides, he wasn't sure it would get him back to the landing area. It was then he saw what he hadn't noticed before. On the wall, about halfway down its length, were two doors. Let's hope one of them gets me back to the landing pad, he thought.

Approaching the doors, Kyle keyed the pad on the one to his left. The door started to slide open, then stopped. Kyle reached to key the door again when he heard the distinctive beeps of a thermal detonator. Reacting instinctively, he threw himself away from the door and onto the ground, covering his head with his arms. The explosion lifted the door completely out of its frame, sending it shooting over his head with only inches to spare.

Lighter debris fell around him as smoke poured forth from the room. When it seemed safe, Kyle got up and turned around. Where the door had been was now a smoking black hole. Peering inside, he could see the room inside was impassable. Chunks of permacrete and debris had effectively blocked any passage beyond the door.

Kyle turned to the second door, which had also been blown off by the concussion of the explosion. But this door had merely fallen out of its frame and lay on the ground nearby. Peering inside, Kyle could see little. The explosion had evidently knocked out the power to this area. Kyle started to put on his infrared goggles, then let out a frustrated exhalation as he remembered they had been destroyed. _Not much choice_, he thought.

But before proceeding, he fired a number of shots into the room. The flashes of light enabled him to see a doorway on the far side of the room and that the way was virtually unblocked. Blaster at the ready, and one hand held out to help him feel his way through, Kyle stepped into the room.

The room was pitch black, just like the other one where he had encountered the stormtrooper earlier. Kyle brought his free hand up and closer until he could feel his own breath. His hand, however, was not visible at all. Concentrating on crossing the room safely, he put his hand out until it came into contact with what he hoped was the doorway. Switching the blaster to his left hand, Kyle felt with his right hand, encountering only air. He stepped back and fired a shot into the open space. The flash of light illuminated a hallway that described a curve to the right at the end.

Switching the blaster back to his right hand, he walked down the hall slowly, firing occasional shots to make sure he was heading the right way. As the hall began to curve, Kyle pressed his hand flat against the wall, using its surface to guide his steps. It was then he realized that, in addition to the curve in the hallway, it was going up as well. He continued to follow the curving hall, still unable to see. He was about ready to fire another shot to check his position.

"Hold it right there!"

Kyle froze. The voice had seemed to come from right next to him. But how? He had heard no other footsteps than his own.

"Drop your weapon!" came the voice, closer this time.

Kyle had no more time to think. If the owner of the voice had a weapon, he was training it on Kyle right now. Mashing the trigger on his blaster, he swept it about him, left, right, up, down.

A grunt from right next to him was accompanied by the sound of a body falling. Kyle stopped firing and listened. The voice didn't come again. Kneeling down, he felt around until he encountered an arm. Feeling his way up, Kyle realized the body was right next to him. Reaching for where he thought the head might be, he felt the fabric of the peaked hat worn by Imperial officers. He must have been hiding in here, Kyle thought, probably he was the one who planted the charge on the door. And then when that didn't get me, he waited here for me.

Kyle shivered involuntarily. The thought of being in total darkness with a dead body was very unnerving. Standing up quickly, he fired his weapon until he could see the way to go. Moving faster now, Kyle proceeded up the sloping hallway until he saw a glint of light. His pace quickened, a run now. The light got brighter and closer until Kyle realized he was approaching a closed door.

He forced himself to stop, fight or flight instinct screaming at him to get out, get out now! But to get out, he had to get the door open. It was then he remembered the thermal detonators he had found. Pulling one out of his pocket, Kyle armed and threw the detonator. It struck the surface of the door, setting off the detonator's proximity sensor. The blast wave knocked Kyle to the ground and vaporized the door. Sunlight flooded the darkened room, making his eyes wince as they adjusted.

But as he rose, the feeling of sunlight, even alien sunlight, brought relief.

Examining his surroundings, Kyle realized the door led out onto the short bridge he had crossed earlier. Beyond it was the pile of debris he had climbed. Taking a deep breath and letting it out, he smiled in relief as he made his way across the bridge and down the hill of debris. But the smile quickly faded as he caught sight of the bodies of the Rebels once again.

Turning his gaze from them, Kyle made his way out onto the landing field. Pulling his communicator out, he activated the locator signal. Moments later, the _Moldy Crow_ flew in, low and fast. Jan brought the ship to a hover next to him as he clambered aboard.

Barely had he gotten the cockpit closed when Jan sent the ship streaking back into the sky. As they cleared Talay's outer atmosphere, Jan turned round in her seat, her eyes widening in shock at his appearance. Blood oozed from several cuts on his face. His armor was scarred by blaster fire and dented in several places.

"Are you all right?" she asked, her concern plain. Kyle gave her a smile of reassurance. "A bit banged up, but I'll be okay."

Before he could say anything else, Jan handed a medpack back to him. Kyle opened it and began dressing his wounds. "What happened down there?" Jan demanded. "It's as bad as we feared, Jan," said Kyle, "the base is rubble for the most part. I was able to get the main generator back online, but most of the equipment is slagged."

"And the personnel?" Jan asked hopefully. "No survivors," Kyle replied with a shake of his head, "whatever weapon the Imperials used; it was effective, _very_ effective."

Neither operative said anything for a long moment, letting the impact of Kyle's words wash over them. Jan turned round again to check on Kyle and noticed the strange object he was holding. "What's that?"

"Something I found in the main control room," Kyle answered, "I think it's a weapon, but unlike any I've ever seen before." "I don't recognize it eit..." Jan began to say, then trailed off.

"What?" Kyle asked. "Pass that thing up here," Jan said. Hefting the device, Kyle carefully handed it to Jan. She took it, studying the back end of the device, then the barrel. "Aha!" she said triumphantly, "there it is!"

"What!" Kyle said, incredulous. "Right here," Jan said, indicating a mark on the barrel of the device.

Kyle glanced at the mark, then shrugged. "It says 'MR'. So what?" "'MR' stands for Moff Rebus." Jan said.

"And he is?" Kyle asked.

Jan blew out a breath of frustration, then said, "Moff Rebus is one of the biggest manufacturers and dealers of illegal weaponry in the galaxy. The Rebellion has had dealings with him before. He always marks his merchandise with his initials 'MR'."

"So whatever this thing is," Kyle said, "Moff Rebus is the one who built it and sold it to the Empire."

"The Empire buys a lot of weapons, Kyle," Jan said, "and they demand the best."

"So," Kyle said, "We go find Moff Rebus." "Whoa, no so fast, Katarn." Jan said, "You're already wounded. I think we should get you back to the _New Hope_."

"I'm okay, Jan. I can..." Kyle trailed off as he saw Jan glaring back at him, her eyes telling him she wasn't buying it.

"Okay," Kyle said, "so I'm not alright. But I still think we should go."

Jan opened her mouth to speak, but Kyle pushed ahead. "Besides, if we wait and Rebus learns about our mission to Talay..."

"He'll go underground and we'll never find him." Jan finished for him. Sighing resignedly, she said, "Alright, we'll go. But there's something you need to know."

"What?" Kyle asked, not liking the expression he saw on Jan's face.

"Moff Rebus lives in Anoat City on the planet Anoat. "Jan said.

"Wait a minute," Kyle said, "you don't mean?" Jan nodded, "One of the Empire's garbage worlds." Kyle hung his head, shaking it slowly.

"No one ever said being a Rebel agent was glamorous, Kyle. But I do have one piece of good news for you."

Lifting his head, Kyle looked Jan in the eye and said, "What's that?"

Fighting a smile, she replied, "The _New Hope_ has a complete decontamination shower system for when we get back."

"Well thank you so very much, Jan," Kyle said sarcastically, "that makes me feel so much better."

Turning back to the controls, Jan said, "Let's get this over with. Setting course for the Anoat System."

* * *

**Three hours later**

The _Moldy Crow_ descended through the thick, murky air of Anoat. In the cockpit, both Jan and Kyle stared at the scene below. In every direction, as far at the eye could see, waste was scattered all over the planet. Bodies of water that might have once been blue had turned brown. Trash of all kinds covered the ground.

"Well, there it is," Jan said.

"It's even worse than I had imagined," said Kyle.

Anoat City was not much better than its surroundings. Bare metal walkways and a few permacrete structures were visible. But the trash was slowly overcoming even these surfaces. Jan found a circular pad just big enough for one ship and settled the _Moldy Crow_ into it. When the canopy opened, both agents gagged at the smell. The scent of rotting garbage was nearly overwhelming.

Holding his nose, Kyle called to Jan. "Explain to me exactly how Moff Rebus lives in this place."

"He has an underground base." Jan explained, "there he..." The sound of an Imperial droid approaching cut Jan off.

The operatives turned to see the floating metal disc with its spider-like limbs approaching the ship. To their surprise, the droid extended a blaster from one of its metal arms and fired. The shot glanced off the _Crow's_ starboard wing. The pair ducked, Kyle reaching for his blaster. But before he could clear it of the holster, Jan had swiveled the _Moldy Crow_ around and hit the droid with a blast from the ship's lasers. It exploded, pieces falling to the ground.

Rising from his crouch, Kyle looked over at Jan, "I think Rebus knows we're here."

Jan frowned at him, then shook her head. "Just like him. Shoot first and ask questions later. Be careful, Kyle, Rebus probably has more droids in the complex. He prefers them to humans." Hefting his blaster, Kyle said, "Well at least I won't have to worry about stormtroopers."

Stepping out on the starboard wing, Kyle jumped onto the ground. Something he landed on made a "spurt" sound. Kyle glanced down and wished he hadn't. Looking back at Jan, he said, "Full decon, right?"

Jan smiled and nodded in answer. Turning, Kyle went up a set of steps leading from the landing bay and into the city. Moving through a set of corridors, he encountered two more probe droids, destroying them with his blaster. Coming down another corridor, he noticed a darkly colored piece of metal at the end. Stepping up to it, Kyle was jolted as the metal shook and began to move. _A hidden lift_, he thought, _pretty clever Rebus._

Reaching the bottom he stepped off of the lift, finding a short corridor leading to a door. As he neared the door, it slid open. Gripping his blaster tighter, Kyle stepped through the door and down a set of stairs to a large square of permacrete surrounded by a lake of raw sewage. The square was bordered by a gazebo-type structure also made of permacrete. _Perfect for picnics_, Kyle thought, smiling. He reminded himself to try and breathe through his mouth and not imagine what he was breathing in.

As he scanned the area, Kyle noticed four grates in the wall surrounding the lake of trash, two in front of him and two to either side. But all four were closed and there appeared to be no means of opening them. _This must be a dead end_, Kyle thought. He moved back to the stairs and sat down to consider how best to proceed. Perhaps Jan could use the _Moldy Crow's_ weapons to blast one of the grates open. He moved to stand up when he spotted something he hadn't seen before.

On one wall of the "gazebo" was a switch. Stepping closer he could see the switch could be moved to one of four positions. Grasping it, Kyle moved the switch all the way to the left. There was a "clunk" sound from off to his left.

Suspecting what the switch was, he stepped into the middle of the "gazebo" and saw the grate to the left side of the room was now open. Kyle nodded as he thought, that's it; the switch controls the grates. But which one will lead me to Moff Rebus? Wrinkling his lip in disgusts, Kyle realized there was only one solution, to try them all.

* * *

**Forty-five minutes later**

A soaked, tired, bruised and not-so-nice-smelling Kyle Katarn pulled himself back onto the permacrete, rolling onto his back, not caring about the various kinds of waste sluicing off of him.

So far he had checked three of the grates and had ran into three dead ends. Probe droids and Imperial interrogation droids had greeted his intrusion with laser fire. And just when Kyle thought it couldn't get worse, he had fallen from a swiftly moving river of sludge over a waterfall into a large, dimly lit room brimming with sewage. As he fought to get his bearings, a low growling sound came from beneath the watery waste. Kyle looked around frantically for the source of the sound. Time to get out of here, he thought.

But before he could make a move, a Dianoga appeared from underneath the sewage and attacked; it's jaws closing on Kyle's left arm. Only the armor he wore saved his arm from being torn off completely. The Dianoga tried to bite Kyle through the armor and he screamed in pain. Reaching down into the sewage, he found his gun strapped to his leg and drew it free.

The weapon exploded out of the sewage as Kyle pulled it up, showering him with debris. Pointing the weapon at the Dianoga, he pulled the trigger and watched as bolt after bolt of red light lanced into the creature. With a scream, it let go, dead body floating to the surface of the sludge.

That sight was enough for him. Pushing his way through the garbage, Kyle tried to swim as best he could. A door at the far side of the sludge pool caught his attention and he swam towards it. The door opened as he approached and Kyle entered only to be caught in a swiftly moving stream of garbage. The door shut, leaving the space completely dark.

He tried to orient himself, but the current keep spinning him around, making it impossible to even determine his direction. When light appeared ahead, Kyle thought he might finally be safe until he fell over yet another waterfall back into the room where he had begun this odyssey. Nearly the same thing had happened on the two subsequent trips. As Kyle made himself sit up, looking at the last grate, he considered abandoning the whole thing. Wherever Rebus was, Kyle wasn't getting any closer to him. And he was tired of this place, the garbage, the sludge and especially the smell.

He pounded a fist onto the ground, which only served to shake loose more sewage from his clothes and deposit it on his face. _Great_, he thought, trying to wipe his face clean, _just what I needed_. Looking down at his belt, Kyle stared at his communicator, tempted to use it to call Jan and tell her to come and get him out of there right now. But if I do that... Taking a couple of deep breaths, he tried to calm down. _Need to focus on the mission_, he thought. _I'll try this one last grate and if leads nowhere, then I'll call Jan.  
_  
That decided, Kyle stood up, went to the switch and moved it to the fourth and final position. The last grate slid open and he waded into the sewage towards it.  
Entering the passage, he encountered a current, but slower than the one he had just come out of. As he slid down the passage, Kyle spotted what looked like a room just ahead and to his right. Pushing through the current, he was able to move himself near to right side of the passage.

As the room got closer, Kyle pushed his legs down, finding the bottom of the passage. He pushed off, trying to jump as he best he could. Half leaping, half sloshing out of the sewage, he crashed onto the floor of the room. The impact drove the breath from his body and he spent a few minutes lying there getting it back. When taking a breath didn't feel like fire tearing at his lungs, Kyle rose to his feet and surveyed the room. The floors and wall were bare metal. But there were no computers, displays or any other indication of the room's purpose. It was then he spied a switch on one wall. He examined it, finding that the switch was a simple up and down affair.

Grasping it, he pushed the switch to the down position. The sound of pumps starting and machinery activating brought his attention to a window next to the switch. Lights had come on and Kyle could see the large pool he had fallen into earlier. But now, the watery sludge was rising. Kyle stared in shocked surprise as the garbage rose, stopping at a point where the sludge was now only a few inches below him instead of the several feet it had been. But the machinery was still making sounds. And as he watched, a section of wall came down from the ceiling, cutting off nearly three quarters of the sludge pool. As the wall locked into place, another section some distance ahead slid open.

_Well, I'll be_, thought Kyle, smiling, _a secret passage_. Stepping out of the room, he found the garbage much easier to walk through now as the current had completely disappeared. Wading through the knee-deep sludge, Kyle made his way to the door at the far side. Crossing the threshold, he found himself on a short ledge. Around him were similar ledges, but there were gaps between them, some over a meter wide. The door slid shut behind him, cutting off any avenue of escape.

_Well, at least there's one good thing about this room_, Kyle noticed immediately, _no garbage_.

Indeed the room was almost starkly clean, the metal ledges gleaming dully. Stepping to the edge of the ledge he was standing on, Kyle fired a shot into the gap below. He watched the bolt of red energy travel down and down, finally disappearing in the darkness. He could see that he definitely did not want to lose his footing here. But which direction to go? Aiming his gun again, Kyle fired several shots, some ahead, others to the side. The blasts to the left and right struck metal, giving off a faint glow as the energy expended itself. But the bolts he fired ahead of him disappeared like the previous shot had. _That's the way to go then_, he thought.

Spying the closest ledge, Kyle stepped back until he was against the floor. Then, he took two quick steps and launched himself across the gap, hoping he would make it.


	9. Chapter 9: The Moff's Lair

**Kyle Katarn: The Rise & Fall **

**Book 1: Rise of a Hero **

**Chapter 9: The Moff's Lair**

Author's Note: With only days since the destruction of the Death Star, Kyle finds himself back in dire straits while on a mission to the Planet Talay. Wounded, his weapon missing, and a stormtrooper approaching, things are looking bleak.

* * *

Kyle sailed across the gap, trying not to look down. If he fell... His left foot struck the permacrete of the landing. Momentum carried him forward until his right foot touched as well.

It took a moment for Kyle to realize he was still moving. Pain flared in his back as his feet went out from under him and he fell. But he had no time to think about it, he was still sliding forward.

Kyle reached out, trying to find something, anything to slow him. But the walls were smooth, nothing to grab onto. His feet met air and Kyle felt himself going over the other side of the landing. He rolled, turning over onto his stomach and threw his hands out, digging his fingers in, trying to slow himself. It wasn't going to be enough; he was going over.

As his chest slid over the edge, Kyle reached out one last time and was able to catch the lip of the landing with his fingers. The sudden stop sent shockwaves through his arms, the pain sudden and intense. He fought against giving into it, knowing if he did what consequences were.

Forcing his eyes open, Kyle looked around. His fingers were white with the strain he was putting on them. Looking up, he could see that the ledge he was holding onto turned, going off to his left.

_If I can just get up there... But how?_ The pain in his fingers was increasing and sooner or later, he was going to lose his grip. Pushing against the wall with his feet yielded nothing; the smooth surface afforded no purchase. Letting his legs dangle, Kyle could feel a mild rocking sensation.

An idea came to him. He began to swing his legs back and forth, in larger and larger arcs. The movement was straining his fingers even more, but if he was right...

He gave a mighty swing and his legs came up, nearly touching the ledge. _One more time_, he thought, focusing all his energy into the swing. As he swung to the left again, Kyle used the momentum to push off from the wall and up at the same time.

The force of the swing carried him over the lip and his left leg made contact with the ledge. Pushing with everything he had left, Kyle felt his chest came over the lip. He lay partly on the ledge now. One more swing brought his right leg up. Kyle lay there on the ledge, panting, the reality of what could have happened washing over him. But now he was safe, so to speak.

When he felt ready to try and move, Kyle carefully sat up carefully, letting his legs dangle over the edge as he massaged his bruised fingers. He took several deep breaths, forcing his racing heart to slow. Part of him wanted nothing more to forget this crazy plan and get out of there right now. He considered it for a moment, but the idea of trying to explain himself to Jan was even more daunting. Kyle thought about her, the trust Jan had shown in him, her faith in him.

_And besides_ he thought, chuckling, _what she'd do to me..._

That thought was what Kyle needed. He started to rise, but then remembered what had lead to this predicament. Reaching down, he slipped off the filth encrusted boots and cleaned them as best he could, especially the soles. When they were as clean as they were going to get, he put the boots back on. Hopefully this'll keep me from having any more accidents. He carefully rose to his feet and walked down the ledge, firing occasional shots to pierce the darkness.

Two more leaps that were less eventful brought him to yet another ledge. But the gap here was much wider than the others. Just ahead of him, Kyle could see a small depression in the wall, creating a small alcove. He stepped towards it, noticing a similar one in the wall on the other side.

Stepping into the alcove, Kyle turned towards the other one just in time to see a probe droid fire at him. He ducked down and the bolt expended itself in the wall behind him. Drawing his own weapon fast, Kyle dodged another shot from the droid, sighted and fired. His shot hit the droid and it exploded.

_Well_, he thought, _guess I know where I need to go next_. Bracing himself against the back wall of the alcove, Kyle took a running leap for the other side. As his feet touched the permacrete of the other ledge, Kyle was startled when the wall before him suddenly disappeared.

The shock broke his concentration and he stumbled, beginning to fall forward. Instinctively, Kyle pulled his head to his chest and turned the fall into a roll, coming up to one knee, weapon ready. The room he found himself in was nearly featureless. Blank gray permacrete walls with no adornments at all greeted him.

A sudden sound brought him around fast. With a hiss, the door that had opened for him shut itself. Blowing out a breath of mixed tension and relief, Kyle stood up and began to move towards another when it, like the first, slid upward by itself.

Kyle braced himself for an attack, but none came. Ahead of him was a hallway leading to a short staircase. From there, the hallway turned left, out of sight. The walls here were exposed, bits of metal gleaming in the light. Wires of nearly every color ran through the walls, some paralleling its length, others moving up through the ceiling or floor. He could only guess at their purpose. But it suggested that he was getting close to Rebus' lair.

Walking down the hallway, Kyle stopped at the head of the short staircase and listened. In the distance, he could hear the thrum of machinery. He stepped up the stairs and moved to the corner of the turn in the hall. Peering around the edge, he spied another shorter hallway leading to an open room. Kyle could hear footsteps echoing down the hallway. _Must be Rebus_, he thought, coming around the corner and carefully making his way down the hall.

As he neared the room, Kyle could hear a voice. "Now if I increase the power level, it might just... Oh, but what about the insulation? If I don't increase the shielding, it might explode." A chuckle came from the room. Rebus was talking to himself, Kyle realized. Stepping closer, he looked around the edge of the entrance to the room. Rebus was at a table in one corner of the room, hunched over something, still muttering to himself.

Looking round, Kyle could see weapons of all shapes and sizes scattered about the room, many partially disassembled. _Definitely the place_, he thought, stepping into the room. Drawing his blaster and leveling it at Rebus, he called out, "You must be Moff Rebus."

The man whirled around, holding a metal barrel with wires sticking out of it. Rebus wore engineer's coveralls with all manner of tools, wires and other parts and pieces jutting from the pockets. Spiky black hair stood at crazy angles from his head, a set of reflective goggles covering his eyes. "You!" Rebus cried, his high pitched echoing off the walls, "Who are you? How did you get in here?"

"Kyle Katarn. My partner and I would like to have a word with you about one of your weapons."

"One of my weapons?" Rebus answered nervously.

"Well, the barrel has the initials 'MR' on it," Kyle responded.

The Moff smiled at hearing this. "Yeah," he said, his hands roaming aimlessly over the parts he held, "that sounds like one of mine. Whaddya wanna know?"

"Well, I discovered this particular weapon on the planet Talay." Kyle said, realizing that Rebus thought he was here to deal, "know anything about it?"

"Sure, sure," Rebus said, still smiling, "I know the one you're talking about. It..." Rebus' voice trailed off as he realized what was going on.

Making his way towards a chair in another corner of the room, Rebus spoke again, "Uh, what I meant to say was, I'm not sure I know about it." Kyle followed Rebus' path with his blaster, keeping it trained on the man.

"Really," Kyle said disbelievingly, "but it _did_ have your initials on it."

"Yeah, well, what do I know?" Rebus had reached his chair. He sat down, hooking one leg over the other. "Could be another MR out there, you know."

Kyle was tired of this game. "Okay, Rebus, enough chitchat. On your feet, you're coming with me." "I don't think so," Rebus said, his smile turning into a smirk, "In fact, I don't think you'll be doing anything soon." With a fiendish grin, the Moff stabbed at a control built into the chair.

From behind Kyle, a hidden panel slid open and two interrogation droids popped out, extending their injection arms. Kyle heard the droids and spun around as the first one accelerated towards him. He dodged, snapping off a shot as the droid passed him. The shot hit home and the droid exploded. But the second droid was faster and the next thing Kyle knew, the droid's injection device was firmly lodged in his left arm.

In his chair, Moff Rebus sat back and laughed. The fool! He was so confident. But everyone should know that Moff Rebus was never caught without a trick up his sleeve. So, it was to Rebus' considerable surprise when Kyle's laughter joined his own.

Rebus stopped laughing and stared at the Rebel operative. Kyle's body was shaking with laughter. Before Rebus could say anything more, the man pointed his blaster at the droid, turned his head away and fired. The interrogation droid exploded.

Rebus stared in open-mouthed surprise at the man. "How did you...!" he yelled, incredulous. Kyle smiled a wide smile as he pulled down the sleeve of his jacket to show the armor beneath. "Thanks, Rebus," Kyle said, "I haven't had reason to laugh like that in a while."

Training his blaster on the weapons designer, Kyle's smile faded, changing to a look of determination. "Now, are you coming along quietly, or do I have help you?"

Defeated, Rebus stood up from his chair and at Kyle's prompting, raised his hands, turning so his back was to Kyle. "Now, how do we get out of here?" When Rebus said nothing, Kyle stepped forward and tapped his blaster against the man's shoulder.

"C'mon, Rebus," he prompted, "I know you didn't get in here through that maze I went through." The Moff's shoulders slumped in defeat. "Okay," he said. Moving to his chair with Kyle following, Rebus pushed another button. The wall behind the chair slid open, revealing a set of stairs leading upwards.

"Let's go," Kyle said, gesturing with his blaster. With Rebus in the lead, the pair walked up the stairs until they emerged into the ruddy light of Anoat City. Kyle scanned their surroundings, not recognizing where they were.

With his blaster aimed squarely at Rebus, Kyle reached for his communicator. "Katarn to _Moldy Crow_. Can you hear me?" The communicator crackled, then Jan's voice came through. "Right here, Kyle. Where are you?"

"Not too sure, Jan. I've found Rebus and we took his personal exit."

"Activate your locator, Kyle. I'm on my way."

Kyle flipped the switched on the communicator to broadcast his position to Jan. Within a few minutes, he heard the roar of the _Crow_'s engines.

The ship appeared in the dirty sky and descended to their position. Bringing the ship to a hover right next to Kyle and Rebus, Jan popped the canopy.

"Moff Rebus, I presume?" she said.

"Jan Ors," Rebus said, recognizing her, "I haven't seen you since that deal for the old Blastech pistols three years ago."

"Hasn't been long enough for me, Rebus." Jan said disgustedly, "Now shut up and get in here." With Kyle seated in the rear cockpit and Rebus wedged uncomfortably in front of him, Jan lifted the _Crow_ out of its hover and boosted out of the atmosphere.

"Whew!" Jan said, wrinkling her nose as she programmed the hyperspace jump. "What have you been swimming in, Kyle?"

Looking at his grime stained clothes, Kyle let out a loud breath. "Trust me, you don't want to know."

In front of Kyle, Moff Rebus started to chuckle. Kyle glared at him, but since Rebus couldn't see Kyle, he kept on. "I bet it was a fun swim." Rebus said between chuckles.

"The lady told you to shut... up..." Kyle said, cuffing Rebus in the back of head. The impact bounced Rebus head against the control panel, knocking him out.

The Moff slumped forward, unconscious. Jan looked back at Kyle, who shrugged back at her. "At least he'll be quiet now, " he offered. Jan smiled and shook her head. "You do have a way with people, Katarn."

* * *

**Six hours later**

Jan stood in front of the one-way glass, watching the interrogator talk to Rebus. She and Kyle had safely returned to the _New Hope_ four hours ago.

The unconscious Rebus had revived shortly before they docked and while he wouldn't say anything aloud, he muttered under his breath all the way to the interrogation room.

Jan had high hopes that, removed from his hiding place, and with sufficient motivation, Rebus would talk. But so far he had said nothing, other than to incessantly mutter to himself.

The sound of a lock clicking was accompanied by the door to the interrogation room sliding open. Plasdan Marass stepped into the corridor, rubbing at his eyes, then ran a hand through his short-cropped salt and pepper hair.

His expression told it all, but Jan asked anyway. "Any luck?" Plasdan shook his head. "I tried everything I could think of. I tried to be his friend; then his enemy, I even tried threatening him. But nothing worked."

"What about Deius or Badan?" Jan asked, referring to the Mon Calamari and Quarren interrogators who worked with Plasdan. "Nothing." he said, shaking his head again. "Badan even tried shaking his tentacles in Rebus' face. He barely flinched."

Jan let out a breath of frustration. "So what do we do now?" Plasdan shrugged. "Take a break and then go in there and try again."

"Thanks," Jan said, putting a hand on the man's arm.

"Don't mention it." Plasdan returned, "I just hope we can get Rebus to talk."

Jan's brow furrowed; her own frustration evident. Suddenly, her brows rose and her eyes went wide. "I think I know a way we can make him talk," she said, beginning to smile.

"How?" Plasdan said, but Jan was already walking away.

* * *

**Sickbay **

After spending two hours in the _New Hope_'s decontamination shower, Kyle finally began to feel clean again. A med tech in sickbay had nearly keeled over from the smell when he entered. Kyle had said nothing as he strode from the hangar bay, only glared at anyone who looked at him, his eyes saying, don't ask. When asked what should be done with his clothes and the armor, he responded with, "Burn 'em."

Turning off the shower, Kyle opened the door just enough to grab the towel hanging nearby. Wrapping it around his waist, he emerged, water still dripping from his damp hair. "How do you feel?" said a voice from the entrance. "Almost human again. Thanks." Doctor Elias Berth nodded. "Well, step over here and let's check you out."

"Aw c'mon, doc, I told you I feel fine." "And I remember what you looked like when you came in here, "Berth said, "So up on the table, now.

Reluctantly, Kyle complied, moving to one of the diagnostic beds and lying upon it. Instantly, sensors activated, taking measurements and displaying the results on an overhead screen. Dr. Berth examined the readings, then said, "Well, you're in better shape than the last time you came in here."

Kyle was about to say something when the entrance doors to sickbay parted and Jan walked in. "Doctor, I need to…" Jan fought not to laugh as she saw Kyle, clad only in a towel, throw himself off the bed and drop behind it. Jan stepped closer, "Kyle…" she began. Standing so that just his head was visible, he called, "Sithspit, Jan! I'm not dressed." "Oh please Kyle," Jan said, rolling her eyes, "it's not like I've never seen men naked before."

Doctor Berth lost what composure he had and began to laugh. "Doc!" Kyle shouted, "You're not helping!" Berth tried to respond, but laughed all the harder instead. Kyle glared at him, then turned back to Jan, the amused expression on her face only adding to his embarrassment. "Well, pardon me for being modest," he said, "but you would stepping outside while I find some clothes?"

Berth had finally gotten his laughing under control enough to speak. "I've got a set of clothes for you in my office. I'll go get them." Still giggling, he walked into his office, the door sliding shut behind him. Jan, however, hadn't left yet. "Well?" Kyle said, glaring at her now.

"Listen, Kyle, I came here because I need your help. Moff…" "Jan," Kyle said, interrupting. "I appreciate that you wouldn't have come in her unannounced without a good reason. But, could give me at least five minutes?"

Seeing that Kyle was serious, Jan nodded. "Sure," she said, turning around and exiting the sickbay. Rearranging the towel about him, Kyle rose from behind the bed and walked into Berth's office. A set of clothes was draped over a chair and Kyle grabbed them with his free hand. Berth was sitting at his desk, holding his stomach, still giggling. "Thanks a lot, doc!" Kyle said, staring at him. Berth looked up at him, wiping tears from his eyes as he fought to stop giggling. "I'm sorry Kyle," he said, "it was just that the whole scene was rather amusing."

"Uh-huh," Kyle said, "so can I get out of here or not?" Berth nodded. Kyle turned and walked out of the office, stopping in the shower room only long enough to drop the towel and change into the clothes Berth had provided.

Outside, Jan waited, leaning against the wall with one foot planted on it, her arms crossed. The sickbay door opened and Kyle stepped out. "Well," she said, teasing, "feel better?" Kyle's response was to glare at her again. "Okay, okay," Jan said, holding her hands up in surrender, "sorry. Now, do want to hear why I came looking for you?"

Kyle nodded.

"We've been interrogating Rebus for the past two hours."

"And?" Kyle asked. "And… nothing," Jan answered, "he won't talk. The interrogators have tried every trick they know. Nothing seems to work." Kyle nodded again. "And you thought that I might be able to help?"

Jan shrugged. "I don't know if you can or not. But since you were the one to capture Rebus, maybe…" "Where is he?" Kyle said, beginning to smile. "Level five, room 6," Jan said, raising an eyebrow." Gesturing for her to lead the way, Kyle said, "Let's go."

* * *

In the interrogation room, Moff Rebus was still muttering to himself. The foolish Rebels had been trying to get him to talk for over two hours. Rebus had kept himself distracted by repeating equations, formulas and calculations to himself constantly. Every time they asked him a question, he responded with another one.

Keeping his head down had also helped as it kept him from seeing the face of the interrogator, especially that disgusting Quarren who had shaken his tentacled face at Rebus. The sound of the door opening caused Rebus to look up long enough to see Jan Ors walk into the room. So, she was going to try questioning him. Rebus smiled faintly as he imagined foiling her as he had the other three interrogators.

"Hello, Rebus," said a voice." The Moff stopped muttering and snapped his head up, eyes widening as Kyle stepped into the room, moving nonchalantly to the chair opposite Rebus and sitting down. "So, I hear you're not cooperating with these nice folks," Kyle said, smiling at the Moff, "what a shame." Rebus put his head back and starting muttering his litany again.

But he had barely gotten through the first equation when Kyle reached under the Moff's chin and pushed his head up. Rebus tried not looking at the man, but Kyle held his head firmly, forcing the weapons dealer to look at him.

"Now," Kyle said casually, "I know you're not meaning to be rude. But I really would appreciate if you would answer the questions I'm about to ask you. Okay?" Rebus said nothing, staring mutely. "Okay," Kyle answered for him. "Now, what exactly is this new weapon you've designed for the Empire?" Unable to move his head, Rebus looked down, anywhere to not see those piercing eyes and began muttering again. Kyle waited for a moment, then said, "I see."

Rebus was surprised to feel the man let go of him and heard the sound of the chair scraping as the man stood up. Maybe, he thought, maybe I've tricked this one too. That thought disappeared a second later as Kyle grabbed one of Rebus' arms from behind, drawing it back and up until the Moff cried out in pain. "I see that being nice just doesn't work with you," Kyle said, "so what say we go to a place more conducive to conversation?"

Holding Rebus's arm firmly, Kyle pulled him out of the chair and guided the Moff from the interrogation room. Plasdan raised an eyebrow in surprise as Kyle moved past him, guiding the prisoner. He hand one hand on Rebus, the other on his communicator. Bringing the device to his lips, he spoke briefly, then returned the communicator to his belt. He moved a bit further down the hallway, stopping at the spot he had chosen.

Moving Rebus until he was near the entrance, Kyle reached down to a panel and hit the "Open" button. The doors of the emergency airlock parted and he thrust Rebus into the small space. The Moff tumbled headlong onto the decking, fetching up against the doors on the other side.

Re-orienting himself, Rebus stood up, massaging his injured arm, a glare of pure hatred directed at Kyle. "Are you crazy? You could've broken my arm!"

Kyle said nothing, a look of disinterest on his face.

The Moff opened his mouth to speak again when Kyle pressed the "Close" button and the airlock doors slid shut.

Looking around and realizing where he was, Rebus dashed forward to the doors and pounded on them with both fists. "Let me out of here!" he yelled. Keying another switch, Kyle activated the internal comm system. "Now, Rebus," he said, "are you going to answers my questions or do I need to let you take a walk outside to think about it?" Emotions played across the Moff's face, anger then fear and finally a smirk.

"You won't do it," Rebus said, stepping back from the door and dropping his arms to his sides. "Really?" Kyle said, as he activated the decompression sequence. Red lights began to flash inside the airlock and a computerized voice said, "Attention, please. Decompression sequence has begun. Thirty seconds to space door release." Plasdan walked up, eyes widening as he saw what was happening.

_He can't really intend to_… But when he saw Kyle activated the decompression sequence, Plasdan rushed forward and grabbed Kyle's arm. "What are you doing?" he demanded, looking at Kyle. "Getting him to talk," Kyle said.

Inside the airlock, Rebus felt renewed fear. He knew this sequence couldn't be faked, but at the same time, he couldn't believe the Rebels would let him die. He knew too much, and they knew he did. They wouldn't let him die.

"Attention, lock is decompressing. Twenty seconds to space door release."

"Are you ready to answer my questions yet?" Kyle asked. Rebus glared at the man. He knew this was all a trick. No matter what, he wouldn't fall for it. Folding his arms across his chest, Rebus said nothing. "Okay, see ya." And with that, Kyle moved away from the window so Rebus was unable to see him anymore.

Plasdan looked from Kyle to the countdown timer and back. "You're going to cancel the sequence, right?" "If he agrees to talk," Kyle answered. The computerized voice spoke again.

"Attention, ten seconds to lock decompression, nine, eight, seven, six…"

Realizing that Kyle was intending to through with it, Plasdan reached for the panel. Kyle intercepted, grabbing the man's wrist. "I won't let you kill him!" Plasdan said struggling. Kyle leaned into the older man, pushing him away. "Trust me," he said.

Inside the airlock, Rebus' certainty this was all a trick began to ebb as the computer ticked off the seconds to space door release. "Five, four, three, two, one." The voice fell silent and… nothing happened. Rebus' let out a breath. It _had_ been a trick, he was right. Now…

The sound of latches disengaging interrupted his thoughts as the space doors unlocked and began to part. Instantly, the air inside the airlock turned into a whirlwind as it began to evacuate itself into space. Rebus could feel himself being pulled outside and fought to grab onto something, anything, to keep himself inside. But try as he might, he began to slide backwards, the cold embrace of space reaching for him.


	10. Chapter 10:Intercessions

**Kyle Katarn: The Rise & Fall**

**Book 1: Rise of a Hero **

**Chapter 10: Intercessions**

A/N: With the nightmare of Anoat City behind him, Kyle has turned his eye to getting Moff Rebus. But is he really going to kill to get what he wants? Let's find out!

* * *

As his feet touched the metal of the doors, Rebus finally gave in. 

"ALL RIGHT!" he screamed, "ALL RIGHT, I'LL TALK!"

The Moff began to wonder what the vacuum of space would feel like. It was then he realized he could feel the doors sliding against his feet, but in the other direction. The space doors clanged shut, latches engaging. The computer began to feed fresh oxygen into the space and Rebus took a grateful breath as the doors opposite him opened.

A smiling Kyle Katarn looked in at him as well another face Rebus recognized as one of the interrogators.

"You're ready to talk?"

Rebus nodded, exhausted and defeated. "Yes," he said softly, "yes, I'll tell you anything you want to know."

"Good," Kyle answered, turning to Plasdan, "if you'll escort him back to the interrogation, I think you'll find him more cooperative than before."

He started to turn away when Plasdan grabbed him. "You were going to let him die."

"Was I?" Kyle asked, still smiling "Take a look outside."

Plasdan frowned at Kyle, then let him go and stepped into the airlock, moving to the space doors. Looking through the window there, Plasdan's eyes went wide with surprise as he saw the _Moldy Crow_ silently hovering only a few meters away.

Exiting the airlock, Plasdan stepped up to Kyle. "So the whole thing..."

"Was a cleverly crafted deception," Kyle answered.

"Your doing?" Plasdan asked, still not believing it.

Kyle nodded. "After talking to Rebus, I knew that nothing less would work."

"Still," Plasdan, disapprovingly, "even with the _Moldy Crow_ in place, Rebus might have died before you were able to bring him aboard. Did you consider that?"

Kyle only looked at the man, his eyes giving all the answer Plasdan needed. "That's pretty cold-blooded, Katarn."

"It's standard procedure in the Empire," Kyle said, "except for one part."

"And what's that?" Plasdan asked.

Pointing at Rebus, Kyle said, "Your average Imperial wouldn't have let him live."

With that, he turned and strode away, leaving Plasdan to guide a very shaken Moff Rebus back to the interrogation room.

Kyle entered the hangar bay just as the _Moldy Crow_ was settling to the deck. He waved to Jan, waiting as she exited the cockpit and walked up to him.

"Did it work?"

He nodded. "Rebus should be singing like a bird by now."

"Good, " she replied, "let's just hope we never have to do anything like this again."

Kyle was surprised at her words. "It worked, didn't it?"

"Sure," Jan said, "but the way we did it…" She crossed her arms over each other as if she were cold.

"Look, Jan," Kyle said firmly, "sometimes lethal force is required."

She turned a look of stunned disbelief on him. "What are you saying? That the ends justify the means?" He shrugged, still confused at her reaction. Her eyes went icy and she glared at him. "No," she said in measured tones. "No Kyle, maybe in the Empire that works. But here in the Rebellion, we're supposed to be better than that."

She was surprised when Kyle actually laughed at her. "Let me get this straight," he said, "You asked for my help, and I gave it. Now you're going to pull some kind of self righteous act on me?"

"No," Jan began, "that's not what I mean."

"Then what Jan? Rebus wasn't talking no matter what Plasdan tried, you told me so yourself. What I did worked. And now you're going to criticize my methods?"

Before she could say anything else, Kyle jumped in with, "Besides, I let Rebus live, didn't I?"

Jan stared at him in openmouthed shock, unable to reply. She could see in Kyle's eyes that he truly believed what he was saying. He really believes Rebus' life was worth so little and so the means to make him talk didn't matter as long as they achieved the desired result. At that moment, Jan realized she was afraid of Kyle.

Shaking her head, she stepped away from Kyle. "I can see why you did so well at the Imperial Academy." Without another word, she left the hangar.

Kyle watched her go, part of him wanting to stop her, to talk and try to explain why he felt the way he did. Then again, why should I? It's not like I did anything wrong. After all, Rebus is still alive and now the Rebellion will get the information. What does it matter than I almost killed him? He's an illegal weapons dealer, the worst kind of slime. And whatever he gets, deserves.

Leaving the hangar bay, Kyle spent the next hour walking the corridors of the _New Hope_, going over things again and again in his mind, and coming to the same conclusion every time. He just couldn't understand why Jan was acting this way, and maybe he never would. As he rounded a corner, Kyle nearly collided with another person coming the other way.

"Excuse m…" he started to say until he caught sight of the other person.

"Bastro!"

"Kyle!"

"How's the leg?"

"Much better," Kyle replied, "You?"

"Fine," Bastro replied.

The men laughed.

"So how are things in security?"

"About the same," Bastro said, "but I'm glad I found you. Plasdan just contacted me about a cell for Moff Rebus."

Kyle couldn't help but smile, thinking of the Moff rotting in a cell.

"Well, when I asked Plasdan what level of security I should provide, he said that for right now, standard settings would fine. And when I asked why, he told me about what you did?"

"Oh, did he?"

Bastro laughed, reaching out a hand to cuff Kyle on the shoulder.

"I can't believe what you did!"

His smile faded.

"And let me guess, I'm in trouble."

"In trouble?" Bastro echoed, frowning at Kyle, "Not with me. I thought what you did was great. One of the other security officers said they nearly had to carry Rebus back to Interrogation."

"Well," Kyle responded, "I guess what I did worked."

"Did it ever!" Bastro said. He paused for a moment then said, his own voice hesitant, "And Kyle… I heard about something else. And for what it's worth, welcome to the Alliance.

The guard held out a hand. Surprised by the gesture, Kyle stared at it for a moment. Then, seeing the sincerity in the man's expression, Kyle extended his own and they shook.

"Glad we're on the same side, Bastro."

"So how come you're wandering the halls? I thought you'd be celebrating after capturing Rebus and getting him to talk."

"You're right," Kyle said, shrugging," but it seems Plasdan and Jan didn't approve of the method I used to make Rebus talk. Kinda dampened my mood."

"Ah, I wouldn't worry about it," Bastro replied, "They're just not used to the way you do things, probably."

"Maybe," Kyle said, "but you're right about one thing, Bastro. I'm gonna go celebrate. Want to come?"

Bastro's smile faded a bit. "Afraid I'm still on duty, but…"

"That's okay," Kyle said, turning away.

"Woah," Bastro said, "I was about to say that I get off duty in about an hour. How about you meet me in my quarters and we'll celebrate together?"

"Sounds good to me," Kyle said, his face brightening, "see you in an hour."

"I see," said Mon Mothma.

"Of everything Rebus had to tell us, he spoke about this new project most of all. Whatever the Empire is planning, they've looked to Rebus to help with this new element.

"But we still don't exactly what General Mohc plans to do with any of it."

"Unfortunately, that's true," Plasdan replied, "Whatever this new element is, and why reason the Empire is interested in it, well, the only way to answer to se questions is to go to Fest and find out.

"Very well," she said, "I will see about sending a team there. Is there anything else?"

He hesitated for a moment, not sure if he should say it or not.

"Plasdan? Is there something more"

He decided.

"Yes, ma'am. I'm afraid there is." He went on to describe Kyle's actions.

While her face didn't change expression, inwardly Mon Mothma was shocked. She knew that Kyle's Imperial training would be another obstacle she would have to deal with, sooner or later. But she had no idea he could be this cold-blooded. She was going to have to deal with this quickly and decisively.

After an hour of trying to rest in her quarters, Jan, still fuming over Kyle, his actions and attitude, stormed back into the hangar bay. There was only one way to work this out of her system. Grabbing a handful of tools, she set to work on the _Crow_.

As she worked, Jan talked aloud, giving voice to her thoughts. While she knew the ship couldn't answer her, it helped.

"Ends justify the means," she muttered as she replaced a section of wiring, "I can't believe he can even think that way. Is life so worthless to him?"

"Ah, why should I care anyway? Alvanian snow leopards can't change their spots. Maybe Imperials can't change their thinking."

But, no matter how hard she tried not to, Jan found she _did_ care. She wanted to convince Kyle that he was wrong, make him see that his thought processes were off base, and he needed to change them.

"He says he wants to trust me. But how can _I_ trust _him_ if he acts like this? How do I know his behavior won't compromise a mission?"

Her communicator dinged for attention.

"Jan here."

"This is Mon Mothma. Please report to my briefing room. I have an assignment for you."

"I'll contact Kyle," Jan offered.

"No Jan. You will not."

Understandably confused, she stared at speaker for a moment.

"But..."

"I will explain everything once you arrive. Mon Mothma out."

The communicator clicked off.

What is going on around here? First Kyle goes nutso on me, now Mon Mothma's acting weird.

Shaking her head in disbelief, Jan climbed down off the _Crow_'s wing and headed for the briefing room.

**Two hours later**

**Quarters of Bastro Thellen**

"C'mon, Kyle," Bastro said, "Cheer up already."

"Sorry, Bastro, it's just that…"

"Look, I keep telling you, you didn't do anything wrong!"

"I dunno," Kyle replied, "the more I think about it…"

"Ah c'mon! Here, have another drink!"

Kyle accepted the glass of juri juice from his friend. As it was his tenth glass, he was glad there wasn't any alcohol in it.

_If there was…_ he thought, _I'd be in trouble right now._

After meeting Bastro, the pair had gone off in search of food, drink and amusement. After grabbing a quick bit to east at the mess hall, they had headed, at Bastro's insistence, to the gym where they played a number of games of laser handball.

Despite the fact that he was having a good time with his friend, Kyle kept going over the situation with Rebus and the subsequent confrontation with Jan. And the more he thought about, the more Jan's words made sense to him. It was true than an Imperial would have thought nothing of the tactics he had employed. But this was the Rebellion.

_Maybe I was wrong_, he thought.

Now, after a quick stop by Caston Droum's room to get stocked with a supply of juri juice, the pair sat in Bastro's quarters. However, Kyle's mood had grown darker.

Whether or not he agreed with Jan was one thing, but was this really worth risking their friendship. He genuinely liked her and while he knew no relationship was without some conflict, he didn't like it when they fought. And this time was no exception.

"Ya know something, Katarn?"

"What?"

"You're getting to be a real downer. How many times do I gotta tell you that there's nothing wrong with you with what you did? Besides, it's not like you were really gonna kill the guy."

_But was I?_ Plasdan had had a point. Rebus might not have survived long enough for the _Crow_ to pick him up.

"Sorry, Bastro. Maybe this whole thing was a bad idea." He started to rise. "I'm gonna go…"

"Sit back down," Bastro said, "you're not going anywhere, at least not until you quit beating yourself up over this. It's done, man, done and over."

"Yeah, I suppose…"

"Listen, let's talk about something else. Tell me about your dad. I told you I knew of him, but you were his kid. What was he like?"

A smile came to Kyle's face as he thought of his father.

"Well…" he began.

"You're not serious."

"But I am, Jan."

"Look, I understand the need for recon data as much as anyone. But surely there are more qualified pilots than me for this mission."

"True," Mon Mothma admitted.

"So why then?"

"I have my reasons, Jan. And I'd thank you not to question them."

Understanding that she was treading on thin ice, Jan wisely backed off, switching the topic.

"What about Kyle?"

"I will be speaking with him soon."

"And…"

"Jan, you know me better than that."

Defeated, the young woman hung her head for a moment.

"All right, then. I'll check in as soon as my mission's complete."

"I'll await your signal," Mon Mothma replied. "Good luck, Jan. May the Force be with you."

Standing up, Jan exited the briefing room heading back towards the hangar. She still thought this mission was a waste of her time. But orders were orders.

She looked up to find herself in front of Kyle's quarters.

_I shouldn't do this_, she thought. _But I can at least tell him I'm leaving._

She keyed the door call and waited. After a minute, she tried again. No response. She tried knocking on the door, but still he didn't answer.

"Fine, Katarn," she said to the door, baring her teeth at it, "have it your own way." Turning away, Jan headed towards the hangar bay. She still had to get the ship prepped, then report to Tactical to assemble the mission data.

Ten hours later 

As Kyle fought his way through a fog to consciousness, he felt surprised. He had thought was aboard the _New Hope,_ not planet side with the sun burning into his eyes. It was way too bright and he put arm across his eyes to shade them. He also felt pain in his back and head.

What happened to me? Where am I? His eyes were blurry, refusing to focus. And when he tried to move, the pain increased. _Feel like I just got back from a mission_, Kyle mused. Using his right hand, he reached up to eyes and rubbed at them. The blurry vision persisted for a moment more, then began to clear. He could now see the intense light ahead of him was a ceiling lighting fixture.

It was then he remembered that he was in Bastro's quarters. Flashes of memory of the hours before came to his mind

_I must have fallen asleep_.

With his vision clear now, Kyle was able to tell that he was lying at an odd angle. Reaching with his hands, he began to feel around him. And that's when he realized that he had fallen asleep in one of the chairs in the room. And judging by the angle of his vision, he was laying quite lopsided in it.

Grasping the chair handles, Kyle pulled himself upright, ignoring the pain in his back and head as best he could. When he was finally upright, he slumped back against the chair cushion, letting out a long sigh. He sat like this for several minutes while the body aches caused by his awkward sleeping position began to fade somewhat.

When he was able to sit up without it hurting too badly, he glanced around the room for Bastro. But the security guard was nowhere to be seen.

_Where'd he go? _

It was then Kyle realized he could hear something. The sound was faint, but as he listened, it grew in intensity. Looking about the room, he tracked down the sound's source to a wall mounted display panel. A single red light was flashing steadily and a "beep" accompanied each flash.

Mustering what strength he had, Kyle lifted himself out of the chair. The pain in his back intensified for a moment, then faded as he came upright and stretched.

_That's better_, he thought, doing a few stretches to loosen himself up. Moving to the wall mounted display, he pressed the button under the flashing red light. The display screen came on and Bastro's smiling face came into view.

" Hey, Kyle. If you're hearing this message, it's because I woke up before you. Duty calls, you know. You were still sound asleep and I figured you needed it so I left you alone. Check in with me later. I hope you're feeling better."

And with that, the image faded.

_Well, not completely better, _he thought, _but a shower and a change of clothes should help that._

Arriving back at his room, Kyle turned the shower on as hot as he could, clearing the last of the fog from his mind. After dressing in fresh clothes, he made a cup of stim-tea. Though his stomach growled, Kyle figured he'd oughta wait to see how his empty stomach handled the tea before trying to eat. As he sipped, Jan came to his mind, and he reviewed the confrontation he had with her.

Maybe Jan _was _right, maybe the ends _didn't_ justify the means. But while he wasn't sure which of them was right, he didn't like what he said to Jan. He shouldn't have laughed at her the way he had. And the hurt he had seen in her eyes. She was his friend, not the enemy. And he hadn't acted like a friend, not at all.

_Now I just have to hope she'll listen to me_, he thought, exiting his quarters and heading for the hangar bay to find her.

As he rounded a corner, Kyle spied Glef coming the other way. He was about to greet the younger man when he noticed the expression on the man's face. He was clearly upset.

"What's wrong, Glef?" Kyle asked.

The other man paused for a moment, then said, "I just came off duty in Communications. We lost a squad of X-Wings and three freighters this morning."

Kyle raised his eyebrows in surprise. "How?" he said, "what happened?" "The X-Wings were providing escort for the freighters when a Star Destroyer popped up out of nowhere. While TIE fighters kept the X-Wings busy, some TIE bombers hit the freighters, none of them survived."

Remembering the level of firepower a Star Destroyer could muster, Kyle shook his head. "I'm sorry to hear that. What did we lose?"

"Two of the freighters were carrying grain," Glef said, his eyes beginning to brim with tears, "but the third was carrying refugees from a nearby system, mostly women and children." "Oh no," said Kyle, the gravity of what had happened hitting him. "Blasted Empire!" Glef shouted, "They don't care who or what they destroy. They always think the ends justify the means."

Glef's words hit Kyle like a thunderbolt. A cloud seemed to lift in his mind and he could see clearly what both Plasdan and Jan had tried to say to him yesterday. He realized that he had been thinking like an Imperial when he had decided how to handle Rebus. His training at the Academy had come to his mind with such ease, and he executed the plan flawlessly. _My instructors would have been proud of me_, he thought disgustedly.

"Kyle," Glef said, staring at him, "you okay?"

He shook his head to clear it. "I'm fine, Glef. And I'm really sorry about what happened this morning. _You_ gonna be okay?"

"Yeah," Glef said, shrugging, "it's just hard, you know?"

Kyle reached out and put a hand on the man's shoulder. "I do, Glef. I surely do. Listen, why don't go down to the mess hall and get something to eat. I need to go find Jan."

Kyle started to walk away when Glef called to him, "I just saw her a few minutes ago. She said she was headed to Tactical to check on some reports that came in last night."

"Thanks, Glef," Kyle said, smiling, "thanks a lot." As he headed for Tactical, Kyle's mind reviewed both his words and actions yesterday. And he didn't like what he saw. He _had_ crossed the line. Granted, Rebus probably was talking now. _Heck, after that scare, he's probably telling Plasdan his measurements._

But Kyle couldn't help but wonder what he would have done if the Moff hadn't given in. Would he have killed him? The answer, when it came, both shocked and scared him. Kyle began to understand that his training and ways of thinking were still very much Imperial. He would have to be on guard against these tendencies. Otherwise, who knew what might happen?

Spying the door to Tactical, Kyle stopped, carefully considering what he was going to say to Jan. Realizing that all he had to do was tell the truth, Kyle stepped forwards, the doors parting before him. Inside Tactical, he worked his way past a number of technicians at work. Looking around, he saw Jan at the large circular table, studying a display. She didn't see Kyle as he approached. When he stood opposite her, Kyle cleared his throat, the sound bringing Jan's head up. Her face, a mask of concentration; changed to a look of anger almost instantly.

"What do you want?" Kyle could feel how angry she was, but was determined to go through with this.

"To talk," he said simply.

"We 'talked' yesterday, Katarn," Jan said.

"I know.

"Then _why _are you here?" she demanded.

"I told you," Kyle said sincerely, "I just want to talk."

"Well, I _don't_," Jan said, "and as you can see, I'm busy right now."

Kyle realized he was getting nowhere. "Okay then," he said, "I'll go. But could you meet me later?"

"And why should I do that?" Jan said uncompromisingly.

"Because it's important," Kyle said, "and because…" Kyle hesitated for a moment, then plunged ahead. "You were right, Jan. The ends don't justify the means."

Jan felt a flicker of surprise. After yesterday, she would have as soon shot Kyle as talked to him again. So why should she put herself in that position again?

It wasn't until Kyle admitted his mistake that she started to wonder if he was being truthful. His expression was sincere. Something's happened to him, she mused. Maybe she could…_ No_, she thought, _he got his chance when I brought him here. For a while there, I thought that he might make a good Rebel. But, there's too much of the Empire still in him. I could never trust him; never depend on him._ But, she could at least accept his apology.

"Jan, I…" he began, but she cut him off. "Look, Katarn, I'll accept your apology, but 'sorry' isn't going to take away what you've done and said. You need to think very carefully about who you are and what you're going to be if you're going to remain part of the Rebellion. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have work to do."

With that, Jan returned her gaze to the display. Kyle opened his mouth to say more, but the words died on his lips. Feeling even worse than when he woken up, he turned and left Tactical.

As the doors closed, Jan looked up for a moment, wondering if _she_ had done the right thing. Maybe… No, it was done. She forced herself to return to her work.

Heading aimlessly down a corridor, Kyle thought about what had happened. While he wished he could have said more, it came to him that Jan was angry right now, maybe too angry to listen, much less understand what he had figured out about himself. He considered forgetting the whole thing, but decided he couldn't. As an Imperial, Kyle had been taught never to surrender. Now, that training came into play. He determined that no matter what, however long it took, he would find a way to talk to Jan again.

Just then, his communicator buzzed. He pulled it from his belt. "Katarn here." "This is Mon Mothma, please come to the briefing room, I need to speak with you."

_Oh boy_, Kyle thought, _I'm in trouble_. "On my way," he said, and headed for the briefing room with the demeanor of a schoolboy ordered to come to the principal's office.


	11. Chapter 11: The Morning After

**Kyle Katarn: The Rise & Fall **

**Book 1: Rise of a Hero **

**Chapter 11: The Morning After**

Author's Note: Yikes! Things started so well last time, but Kyle went a bit nuts. And on top of nearly killing Rebus, he tried to justify his actions to Jan, who was having none of it. And while an encounter with Glef has helped our young hero see things more clearly, Jan's still mad at him and now he has to face Mon Mothma. Not good!

* * *

When he arrived at the entrance to the briefing room, Kyle paused a moment before entering. What would Mon Mothma say? Would she have him arrested? He shook his head at that thought. If she was going to do that, he'd already be in the brig. Let's get this over with, he thought. Taking a deep breath, he touched the door chime.

"Enter".

The doors parted and Kyle stepped inside. Mon Mothma gestured he should join her at the table and he complied. But as he approached the table, Kyle did not sit down. Instead, he came to stiff attention, arms at his sides, trying to look anywhere but at Mon Mothma.

"Kyle," she began, her tone confirming that he was indeed in trouble. "I heard about your little stunt yesterday. And while I'm not ungrateful for the result, what you did was reckless and dangerous."

She paused a moment to see if Kyle would respond. When he didn't, she continued. "Consider yourself fortunate that Rebus survived without being hurt. If he had died, I'd have you up on charges of murder."

Again, he said nothing. "I wonder if I can trust you, Kyle. Your word doesn't seem to be worth much." He fought not to react. Her words hurt, but Kyle knew he deserved them. "I should have you thrown in the brig. But I'm not going to."

The surprise was so complete; Kyle couldn't help but let it show on his face. "I know that your training as an Imperial is deeply ingrained and that it is difficult to not make use of it when you feel the situation warrants it."

He looked at Mon Mothma. In her eyes he could see she _did_ understand. "However, that does not excuse what you did. As I've said, you've damaged my trust in you. So, before we go any further, understand this. I'm giving you one more chance, but this is it. If something like this happens again, then may heaven help you, because I won't. Do we understand each other?"

"Yes, ma'am," he said firmly. "Good," answered Mon Mothma. "Now, take a seat. We have things to discuss." "You mean…" he said, feeling unsure. "You're still one of my operatives, aren't you?" Mon Mothma asked. "Yes, ma'am, " he answered. "Then, sit down," she said.

Fighting a smile, Kyle said down as Mon Mothma activated the holoprojector. The image it displayed was the interrogation room, showing Rebus talking. "You shoulda seen the designs I had on Fest," the weapons dealer said, smiling, "some of the best stuff I've done."

"Would there still be anything there?" Plasdan voice sounded from off camera. "Well," Rebus said, thinking for a moment, "the dang Imperials took mosta my designs and kicked me off planet, so maybe, maybe not."

"Why'd they kick you off planet?" Plasdan asked.

Rebus chuckled. "Ahhh, there was this one small 'accident' where I managed to blow up the lab. But it wasn't my fault."

"Uh-huh," Plasdan said, not sounding convinced. "You're sure there's nothing there?"

"Well," said Rebus, rubbing his chin thoughtfully, "Fest is the only place where you can get Phirk metal."

"Phirk metal?" Plasdan asked.

"Yeah," Rebus answered, excitement in his voice. "Phirk is a real strong metal, excellent for weapons casings. The Imperials have to go to Fest to mine it."

With that, the image faded. "Phirk metal?" Kyle mused, "I never heard of such a material." "Neither have we," Mon Mothma said, "which is why I want you to go to Fest and obtain a sample of the metal." "Another Imperial base," Kyle said, frowning. "Yes," said Mon Mothma, "but you do have an advantage this time."

Mon Mothma keyed up another image on the holoprojector, showing a view of the planet Fest. The image zoomed in until they could see the terrain of the planet.

"As you can see," Mon Mothma said, pointing, "Fest is riddled with a number of mountains, valleys and cliffs, including numerous ledges. Tactical believes your best chance is to land here." Mon Mothma pointed to a small clearing surrounded by jagged rock formations. "Then, make your way into the base on foot." "I see," Kyle said, "then I'll signal Jan for pickup."

"I'm afraid not," Mon Mothma said. "What?" Kyle said, surprised. "I have Jan working on obtaining information about an Imperial processing plant on one of Fest's moons."

"You want me to go solo?" Kyle said incredulously. "No," Mon Mothma said sternly, "absolutely not. You have to have backup. That's another thing we need to discuss; a replacement mission officer."

Mon Mothma's words struck Kyle. A replacement? Did this mean Jan was unwilling to serve as his mission officer? He regretted even more the words he had said to her. "I have a number of personnel who would be capable of performing this duty. I think your best choice would be…"

"If I may," Kyle said, interrupting, "I have a person in mind." "Really?" Mon Mothma said, surprised. "Who?" "Bastro Thellen," Kyle said.

"Bastro Thellen?" Mon Mothma echoed in surprise and disbelief. He nodded. "I'm not sure I understand your choice, Kyle. Bastro is a security guard, a good one to be sure. But he's never shown any interest in tactical operations."

"True, but what I need is someone who can be tough under fire and follow orders. Bastro showed me both when I came aboard." Kyle said no more, but Mon Mothma could sense he was holding something back.

"Is there any other reason why you've chosen him?" "Well, I…" Kyle began, but seeing the look on Mon Mothma's face, he spoke plainly. "Yesterday, after what happened, Bastro was there for me."

Mon Mothma thought for a long moment. "All right, Kyle, I'll allow this even though I disagree with your decision. Bastro has never been in battle before, and his field experience is limited to his duties aboard the _New Hope_. If he freezes or can't handle things during the mission, you could find yourself with a whole new set of problems."

Kyle said nothing, only nodded. Sighing, Mon Mothma said, "All right then, go get prepped for your mission. I'll have Bastro meet you in the hangar bay." Without another word, he turned and left the briefing room.

* * *

When he arrived at the hangar, Kyle spied Bastro standing by the _Moldy Crow_. "You sure got here fast," Kyle said, approaching the man. "I made a beeline here as soon I got the word," Bastro returned, his grin ear to ear.

"Kyle, how can I thank you for this?" the security guard said, extending his hand. Kyle took it and said, "You were there for me yesterday. I figured I owed you. Besides I need some backup on this mission and with my current mission officer unavailable, you're it. C'mon, let's get aboard and I'll brief you."

With Kyle following, Bastro clambered aboard the _Moldy Crow_, taking a seat in the rear cockpit. "You ever fly one of these before?" Kyle asked. "I've got over 1000 hours of simulator time in a Corellian YT-1300," Bastro answered.

"Well," Kyle said, "the _Crow_ is a lot different. She turns a lot sharper than the standard YT-1300 even though the top speed is slightly less. Also, her repulsors are kinda quirky, so make sure you watch the power balance." "Got it," Bastro said.

"Okay, then," Kyle answered, hoping Bastro _could_ handle the ship, "then power up the engines and let's get going." Kyle made a last review of his equipment, keeping a watchful eye as Bastro activated the repulsors and engines.

As they lifted off, the left wing dipped precipitously, the port repulsors losing power. Kyle was about to shout a warning when he heard the repulsors' him grow louder. The ship leveled out and Bastro scaled back the power to the port repulsors.

"Nice job," he called. "Thanks," Bastro said. After radioing for and receiving departure clearance, Bastro fed power to the engines, guiding the _Crow_ forward, clearing the force field and rocketing into space.

"Okay," Kyle said, "set on course for the Planet Fest." Bastro complied and fed the coordinates into the computer. Minutes later; calculations finished, the _Crow_ jumped into hyperspace.

Kyle spent most of the journey going over the plan with Bastro, explaining where he wanted to land and how the mission would proceed from there. Bastro nodded as Kyle told him that he had to remain with the ship until Kyle signaled him for pickup.

"And then, get yourself over to where I am fast." "Right," Bastro answered. Kyle went over with him again until Bastro was able to repeat the plan back to him. "Okay then, I guess we're ready."

* * *

**Forty-five minutes later****Space around Planet Fest**

The _Moldy Crow_ left hyperspace and Bastro angled the ship towards the planet. As they penetrated the atmosphere, both men could see clearly that this was not going to be easy. Jagged rock peaks covered the planet as far as the eye could see. A mottled gray sky only added to the dismal colors of the terrain. A few plateaus and valleys were visible, but there was no sign of any vegetation or wildlife.

"Nice place," Bastro mused.

"Yeah, definitely looked better in the brochure" Kyle said; and then having spotted what he was looking for, pointed. "There's the clearing. Take us in."

Bastro brought the _Crow_ down through the clouds and between two crags, settling the ship to one side of the plateau. Kyle had the canopy open and had scrambled out in a few seconds. Looking up to Bastro he said, "Now remember, stay here until I signal you, then come as fast as you can."

With a wave, Bastro said, "I'll be there!"

The canopy closed and with a last look at the ship, Kyle moved towards the edge of the plateau, looking for the path intelligence had said should lead him to the Imperial base. He found it, but saw immediately that he'd have to watch his footing. The path was narrow, and parts of it were completely open. If he fell… _No_, Kyle said to himself, _don't think about that. If I worry about falling, then I will._

Steeling himself, Kyle began to traverse the path carefully. Nearing the first area where there was no rock to hold onto, he concentrated on the center of the path. He began to step across, forcing himself to look down and ahead. He was nearly across to where a jagged formation would give a handhold when a blast of wind came through.

Kyle felt it ruffle his jacket, but just as quickly realized the wind was increasing in velocity, bouncing off the rocks as it approached him. He made himself walk just a bit faster and was able to grab onto some nearby rocks as a blast of wind hit him. It pushed his hair back from his face and pressed against him. He realized that had still been in the open area, the wind would have likely pushed him off. And the drop, from what he could see, was over ten meters.

Just as quickly as it had come, the wind died down and the area quieted. Kyle realized he would have to be very cautious. Without any trees or other flora to alert him to it, the wind could be upon him suddenly, without warning. He continued down the path, coming to a set of stones arranged roughly like a staircase. He began to climb up, making sure to keep one hand in contact with the rock to help his balance.

Reaching the top of the stone staircase, the path ended. Kyle cast about for a moment, then spied another path across the way. Unfortunately, the intervening space was a gap nearly a meter wide. Like the open area he had just come from, the drop was quite long. _It's like Anoat City all over again_, he mused. But, he had to continue. Stepping back to the last stone step, Kyle braced himself and ran for the gap, pushing off just as his feet touched the ledge.

Kyle sailed across the gap, but unlike Anoat City, his feet touched down on solid rock and he brought himself to a stop without slipping. The path went down another stone staircase and he followed it, reaching a flat plain that narrowed to a point and another gap, this one a bit shorter than the last.

Having more room to get started, Kyle jogged towards the gap, increasing his pace until he was running as he neared the point. Just as he vaulted into the air, the treacherous wind came up and blasted into him. He felt himself being pushed to the side, away from the safe landing on the other side and into the open space leading to a deep canyon. He tried to turn himself, to move back the other way, but the wind was too strong.

Kyle watched his feet, until now directly over the rock of the other flat plain, go into the open space. Just then, the wind stopped blowing and he began to fall. Thinking fast, Kyle stretched himself out, hands thrust out, fingers extended, hoping to catch something, anything. The rock ledge came closer and closer as he plummeted towards it.

Just when it he seemed he might miss the ledge completely, Kyle's right hand struck the flat face of the rock. He instinctively dug in as the sudden stop in his fall slammed his body against the rock wall. The shock was incredible, driving his breath from his lungs. He focused his mind on one thing, holding onto the rock.

But the surface he clung to was windswept and smoothed from years of the abrasive wind, providing little to hold onto. Kyle felt his hand begin to slip. Concentrating, he put all his strength into one last attempt to hold on. But it wasn't enough. Kyle's hand slipped free and he was falling again.

His hope all but gone, a sudden realization came to Kyle. Before leaving the _New Hope_, Bastro had suggested adding one more tool to his arsenal, a grapnel. Reaching down to his belt, he pulled the device free. Holding it in both hands, Kyle aimed for the fast disappearing ledge and pulled the trigger.

The grapnel bucked, the charge blasting the grappling hook free and sending it sailing upwards. Kyle watched it describe an arc and felt fresh hope as the hook disappeared from sight as it passed the ledge. Realizing what might be coming, he got a stronger grip on the grapnel, bracing himself.

The hook arced over the ledge, its energy expended. It fell to the smooth rock, edged tines digging in and finding purchase. Below, Kyle screwed his eyes shut and cried out in pain as he jerked to a stop, telling himself to hold on to the grapnel no matter what. After what seemed like forever, the pain in his arms subsided enough that he was able to open his eyes and survey his situation. He still had a hold of the grapnel, fingers white with the strain he was putting on them. The rope vibrated slightly and Kyle could the feel the motion as the rope swung back and forth.

Trying to remember where the button was, he felt with one finger until he encountered it. Pressing the button, Kyle heard the motor inside the grapnel start up, coiling the rope on an internal spindle. Kyle felt his body begin to rise as the grapnel pulled him upwards. His arms, already aching from the shock of the stop began to hurt more. But he was determined to not let go. The grapnel motor ground and whined as it drew him higher and higher.

As he neared the top of the ledge, Kyle considered what he had to do next. The grapnel, while strong enough to pull him up would probably not pull him over the ledge. He had to find some way to do that.

The grapnel drew him closer until the housing encountered the rock facing. The motor shut down, leaving Kyle less than a foot from the top of the ledge. _There's only way_, he thought, _I just hope I can do it_. Gathering himself, Kyle pulled on the trigger housing, boosting himself higher. As his body rose, Kyle pulled one hand free and reached for the rope, but missed. He started to drop back down and quickly returned his grip to the trigger housing.

The ache in his arms was getting worse. _Can't hold on much longer_, he thought. It was then that Kyle thought of the communicator strapped to his belt. But to get it meant letting go of the grapnel. And if he did that, Kyle feared he might not have the strength to hold on with one hand long enough to call Bastro.

_Got to try again_, he thought. Drawing in a breath, he let it out loudly as he pulled himself upwards once more and reached for the rope. A rush of adrenaline washed through him as his hand made contact with the rope. It gave him the energy to reach with his other hand and get a two-handed grip on the rope. The change in position brought some relief to his arms. Still riding the adrenaline rush, Kyle began to pull himself, hand over hand, up the rope.

As his hand made contact with the rock ledge, Kyle grasped it with one hand while keeping the rope firmly in the other. He slowly pulled himself up the rest of the way. As his chest came over the ledge, he leaned forward, letting his mass hold him to the spot. After giving his pain-wracked arms a brief respite, Kyle began to kick, using the motion to push himself all the way over the ledge. Just ahead, he could see the hook, its tines dug firmly into the rock.

Grasping it firmly in one hand, Kyle let himself relax for a few minutes, the shock of the nearly fatal fall washing over him. When he felt he could safely stand, Kyle let go of the hook and rose, taking a moment to glance over the edge at the drop. Shaking his head, he pulled the hook free of the rock and coiled the remaining rope. He might need the grapnel again and wanted it to be ready. After checking his gear and finding it in all in place, he walked across the plateau and followed the path as it dropped down further.

As he proceeded down, Kyle caught sight of a glint of black metal between two rocks ahead and above him. But as he got closer, he was unable to see anything except the rocks. He was ready to pass it off as hopeful imagining when he came around a corner and there was the Imperial base.

Ducking back behind the rock he had just passed, Kyle leaned just enough to confirm that it was indeed the base. Taking a pair of macrobinoculars from his belt, he took a closer look. Black metal gleamed dully in the low light of Fest. There were no stormtroopers visible. In fact, he couldn't see any activity around the base. Zooming in, he studied the base superstructure.

The walls were solid, with so sign of entry. _So how am I supposed to get in?_ Could Rebus have been wrong? Or maybe he had been lying. Turning the gaze of the macros upwards, Kyle followed the lines of black metal until he could see the top of the base. He swept right, then left and that's when he spotted it.

Near the very top of the base, a hatchway was visible, with a bridge that extended out onto a jutting piece of rock. So, that's the way in, he thought. But how do I get up there? Realizing that finding a path would take too long, Kyle brought out the grapnel. Sighting in on the bridge, he pulled the trigger.

The device bucked in his hands as the grappling hook blasted out of the housing, arcing upwards. He watched it go, hoping it would clear the bridge. As the momentum of the hook begin to ebb, it slowed its flight, then began to fall. Kyle watched as the hook struck the bridge with a resounding clang, then slid off the opposite side, dragging the rope with it.

Kyle pressed the "Retract" button and the hook was pulled upwards until it came into contact with the bridge. Tines dug in and Kyle pulled on the rope to make sure the hold was secure. Pressing the button again, he held on tight as the mechanism pulled him up.

As he neared the bridge, Kyle was prepared himself to swing onto the bridge, but found it unnecessary as the grapnel pulled itself and him up onto the bridge. Rising to his knees, he reached across and freed the hook. That done he surveyed the area. Aside from the wind whistling through the canyons of rock, he heard nothing else.

He walked across the bridge to the hatchway, finding an access panel. Prepared to try and fool the mechanism with a false code, Kyle was surprised to have the door slide open as the touched the panel.

_Well_, he thought, stepping inside, _real hospitable types_. Drawing his gun from the holster, Kyle checked the charge and began walking down a corridor. Where were the guards? Imperials weren't usually this careless. At the end of the corridor, a lift stood open and waiting. Next to it was a placard identifying the base and specifying what each floor contained. He found, "materials storage," on the bottom level. Entering the lift, Kyle pressed the appropriate control. The door slid shut and the lift began to descend.

_This is too easy_, he thought, checking his weapon again. _Way too easy_. The lift began to slow, then stopped, the door sliding open. He stuck his head out and found the area empty; the only sound the beeps and hum of computer equipment.

His weapon at the ready, Kyle stepped into the room, noticing a circular shaft at one end. Probably another lift, he thought. Stepping over to one wall, Kyle found a computer display with the words, "Inventory Control" on the screen. Putting his weapon away, he executed a search for Phirk metal.

The computer diligently processed the request and displayed, "Phirk metal samples, level 1, chamber 3." Okay, Kyle thought, and where is chamber 3? He asked the computer this question and it replied with a level map showing a yellow arrow pointing to the circular shaft he had seen moments earlier. "Thank you very much," he muttered, turning away.

Unfortunately, he turned away too soon and missed the warning message.

* * *

Walking back to the circular chamber, Kyle found a palm access panel on the front. He pressed it and the wall slid aside to reveal a number of glass cases, each about a meter high. Inside was a piece of grayish metal. _That must be it_, he thought, reaching out and taking one.

No sooner had he picked up the container than an alarm went off. A computerized voice called, "Alert! Alert! Unauthorized access to security chamber."

_Blast! I didn't check the computer to see if this was a secure area_. Holding the chamber with the Phirk metal under his left arm, Kyle drew his blaster free.

The alarm continued to call out is warning as he made his way back into the lift and pressed the button for the top level. The lift made its way upward, coming to a halt at the top of the base. As the door slid aside, Kyle started to walk out when three stormtroopers appeared at the door.

"Halt!" one called, and the other drew their weapons. Kyle fired, dropping all three before they could fire a shot. Sticking his head out of the lift, he saw no more, but reminded himself to be on guard anyways. He came out of the lift at a run, heading for the door he had come through. It slid aside and Kyle found himself smiling, only to have it fade away as a group of six stormtroopers opened fire on him from the far side of the bridge.

Kyle threw himself back inside the door, firing a few wild shots as he did so. Metal exploded as the troopers' fire struck the doorway. Kyle shielded his face as chips of steel and permacrete flew past him. Leaning out, he fired a few more shots, then ducked back as return fire hit the ground just in front of him.

"Surrender!" called a trooper, "come out now and we'll let you live!" _Yeah, sure_, thought Kyle. _And by the time they finish interrogating me, I'll wish they'd have shot me_. He answered by leaning out and firing again. One of the troopers was hit and fell, his body going over the edge and plummeting to the ground far below.

Still, Kyle knew he was outgunned. _Time to call in the reinforcements_. Setting the container of Phirk metal down on the ground, Kyle grabbed his communicator.

"Katarn to _Moldy Crow._"

More laser fire from the stormtroopers struck nearby, a few shots scorching the wall opposite Kyle. He look just long enough to see they were coming across the bridge.

_Yep_, he though, _I'm definitely in trouble_. Mashing the "transmit" button, he called, "Repeat, this is Katarn to _Moldy Crow!_"

There was no response. Kyle leaned out to fire another series of shots just as the troopers opened fire. Twin blasts struck his arm, burning through the jacket and hitting the armor. The shock knocked the blaster out of his arm. He bent to retrieve it, but let it go as he saw the gun had been hit too. The barrel was laid open and the power pack destroyed. It would never work again.

_This is not good_, Kyle thought. Just then, the communicator crackled and Bastro's voice came through.

"_Moldy Crow _to Katarn! This is _Moldy Crow_ calling Katarn! Respond!"

"Bastro!"

"Kyle! Are you all right?"

"Well, considering I've got a squad of stormtroopers advancing on my position and my weapon's just been blasted, I'd say no."

"Activate your locator. I'm on my way."

Kyle pressed the button on the communicator to activate the homing signal. Hopefully, Bastro would not be long in coming.

More shots struck inside the hall, the troopers were getting closer. It was then Kyle remembered his Bryar pistol. He pulled it free and pointed the gun around the door, pressing the trigger. The gun jumped as it expended shot after shot. He heard a trooper cry out, then the sound of a body falling to the deck outside. Another cry of pain quickly disappeared as the owner of the voice fell over the bridge.

But even as the two troopers dropped, laser blasts from the remaining troopers landed all around him. Debris was flying everywhere, making it difficult for him to breathe. A shot from one of the troopers hit him in the arm and he pulled it back, grimacing in pain.

"Last chance!" said a voice, "surrender now or die." Kyle's answer was to switch the Bryar pistol to his left and step into open view. The troopers were caught by surprise and another fell as his shots hit home. But this time, their fire hit him in the chest and he fell to the deck, stunned.

He was starting to think this might be it when he heard the roar of the _Crow_'s drives. The ship came into view, weapons firing. The remaining stormtroopers barely had time to register the new enemy before they were hit. Kyle heard an explosive roar from outside as he struggled to rise.

When he had gained his feet, he stared in wide-eyed shock at the scene before him. Bastro had not only taken care of the stormtroopers, but his blasts had destroyed the bridge as well. Now, the _Moldy Crow_ hovered by the near end of the former bridge. The cockpit opened and Bastro waved to him. Stopping just long enough to grab the Phirk metal container, Kyle jogged towards the ship, stepping aboard and settling into the forward cockpit. "Go!" he shouted.

Bastro complied, sending the _Moldy Crow _up and away from the base. As they headed into the low clouds, he asked, "What happened?"

"I found the metal," Kyle said, displaying the container, "but managed to set off an alarm. Although, I wasn't too surprised it happened. Stormtroopers and I have a way of finding each other.

"So, now what?" Bastro asked.

"We contact Mon Mothma."

Kyle activated the _Crow_'s communicator and signaled the _New Hope_. After verifying he was who he said he was, Mon Mothma came on the line.

"Kyle, what is your status?"

"I've got the sample of metal," he answered.

"Excellent," she said, "Did you encounter much resistance?"

"Not until an alarm went off alerting the stormtroopers to my presence."

"Are the two of you alright?" Mon Mothma said, concern evident in her voice.

"I took a few hits," Kyle said, "nothing serious. Bastro's fine. In fact, he took out the stormtroopers attacking me."

"Very good," she replied, "well done, Bastro."

"Thank you, Mon Mothma," Bastro said, smiling at the praise.

"Do you want us to head back?" Kyle asked.

"Not just yet," she answered, "we've gotten further information from Rebus about a weapons manufacturing plant on one of Fest's moons."

"Not the Blood Moon?" Kyle asked.

"Yes," Mon Mothma said, surprised, "how did you know?"

"I used to hear stories about it at the Academy. Some thought the Empire had a secret project going on there. Others said it was one of the manufacturing worlds used in the Clone Wars. I always figured it was a myth"

"I see," Mon Mothma said, "well, I assure the moon is no myth. I want you and Bastro to go investigate and determine exactly what _is _there."

"And if it is a weapons plant?" Kyle asked.

"Then, I want you to destroy it," Mon Mothma said.

"Oh-kay, " he said, unsure, "and how exactly am I supposed to do that?"

"We equipped your ship with sequencer charges," Mon Mothma answered, "you can place them on the base's power generators. The resulting blast should level the base completely."

"How much time will I have after setting the charges?" Kyle said.

"Five minutes," Mon Mothma replied.

Kyle's eyes widened in surprise. Five minutes! He turned round to see Bastro looking at him with a similar expression.

"That's not a lot of time"

"Tactical recommends you set them on your way out of the base," Mon Mothma said.

"Then that's what I'll do," Kyle said, understanding that this was the best he was going to get.

"Good luck, Kyle," Mon Mothma, "and you, Bastro. May the Force be with both of you."

She ended the transmission, leaving the two men to ponder the mission before them. If anything delayed Kyle's exit…

"Kyle?"

"Yes?" he answered, turning to look at Bastro.

"We get hazard pay for this, right?"

Kyle stared in openmouthed surprise at his companion, then began laughing, Bastro joining him. For a few minutes, the _Moldy Crow_ reverberated with the men's laughter.

When the last chuckle had faded, Kyle looked into Bastro's eyes. "Are you ready for this?"

"I was about to ask you the same thing," Bastro replied.

Kyle saw the same fear he felt in Bastro's eyes, but also the same determination to complete the mission.

"Okay then," Kyle said, "set course for the Blood Moon."

Bastro nodded, guiding the _Moldy Crow _out of Fest's atmosphere. The ship turned, aimed towards a large planet some distance away. As they approached, Kyle and Bastro took in the appearance of the moon. Whatever surface features should have been visible from space were covered by the whirling atmosphere.

Red and black clouds traversed across the surface of the moon. When it had first been discovered, the pilot had said the moon looked like a bloody wound which had led to it being named the Blood Moon.

The _Moldy Crow_ got closer, Bastro guiding down towards the moon.

"Here we go."

The _Crow_'s nose penetrated the upper atmosphere and the ship soon disappeared into the swirling mass of clouds.

**Alliance Cruiser _New Hope _**

After returning from her recon mission, Jan had spent the last twelve hours sifting through reports and other reams of data. The head technician finally ordered her to take a break. At first she protested, but when he threatened to call Mon Mothma, Jan surrendered, leaving Tactical with a promise to return soon.

Now, she stood at one of the many observation ports, gazing out at the stars. Jan prided herself on being able to focus on her work and what needed to be done. But for some reason, she couldn't forget the last conversation if you could call it that, she had had with Kyle.

Although she had no doubt Kyle was wrong and she was right, Jan wondered if she had been too hard on him. Granted, Kyle's thought processes needed a major overhaul. But he had also been a pawn of the Empire for eighteen years. Maybe the whole incident with Rebus was an aberration, Kyle resorting to his old training instinctively. She hoped that was the case.

Suddenly, Jan spotted a ship emerging from hyperspace. As it turned towards the _New Hope_, Jan recognized the distinctive lines of the _Moldy Crow_. Before she realized it, she was making her way towards the hangar bay.

Moments later the hangar doors parted as she stepped through them. The _Crow_ had crossed through the force field and was just settling to the deck. The cockpit opened as Jan approached the ship. She could see Kyle's face as he shut down the engines.

"So, you're back," she called.

Kyle's head snapped around, eyes locking on Jan. His face clouded with anger for a moment, but then he dropped his eyes and turned away. Jan raised here eyebrows in surprise. What was wrong?

"Kyle," she called, "are you okay?"

He didn't answer, wouldn't turn to look at her. Jan approached the cockpit and stepped up so she could see into the cockpit. Kyle was still facing away from her.

"What's…" Jan began, then her gaze caught the sight in the rear cockpit. Bastro Thellen was slumped awkwardly in the rear seat, dried blood covering part of his face. Jan knew just by looking at him, but she asked anyway.

Jan gasped, putting a hand to her mouth. Kyle looked at her for a moment, then turned away again, staring at nothing.

Turning to him, Jan said, "Are you…?"

"I'm fine," he said quietly, "just… take care of Bastro."

Pulling her communicator from her belt, Jan called Medical. Minutes later, a trauma team, including Dr. Berth, arrived at the hangar bay. "What's the situation?" he asked Jan.

Pointing to the _Crow_'s cockpit in answer, Jan stepped out of the way as Berth and his team stepped up to the ship. One man gasped in surprise when they saw the body. The doctor examined Bastro and confirmed that he was indeed, dead. With the help of two others, Berth lifted the man's body from the cockpit and put it onto a stretcher.

The doctor then moved back to the cockpit where Kyle still sat, motionless. "Are you all right?" Berth asked.

"I'm fine," Kyle answered in a monotone. "Is Bastro..?"

"I'm afraid so," Berth answered.

Kyle nodded, rising to his feet. He stepped out of the cockpit and to the deck. Jan saw his eyes were unfocused, not seeing anything. His expression showed nothing, it was placid, mouth a thin line.

Stepping down next to him, Berth reached for Kyle's arm. "C'mon, let's go to sickbay."

Kyle shook the hand off him, turning to glare at the doctor.

"I _said_ I was fine."

With that, Kyle strode away from the two, passing through the bay doors.

"What happened to him?" Berth asked.

"I don't know," Jan asked, putting a hand on the man's shoulder, "but I'm going to find out."

Leaving the hangar bay, Jan looked for Kyle but he had disappeared. She checked his quarters, but he wasn't there. She was heading for sickbay when her communicator dinged.

"Jan here."

"This is Mon Mothma. Please come to the briefing room immediately."

"Could it possibly wait? Kyle just got back and there's something wrong with him. I'm trying to find him."

"Then consider your search over. He's here."

"What!"

"He just walked in here a few minutes ago and sat down."

"I'm on my way."

Jan realized she couldn't run, but she _could _walk fast.

When she entered the briefing room, Jan saw Kyle at the room's single table. He was seated, staring at the far wall. Mon Mothma was opposite him, turning to look at Jan as she entered.

She made her way over to the table, standing by Kyle. The women looked at each other, neither one knowing what to say or who should speak first. Finally, Mon Mothma spoke.

"Kyle, Jan is here. Now is there something you want to tell me?"

At first, he didn't answer. Mon Mothma was about to say something when Kyle suddenly took a deep breath and he began speaking.

"You were right," he said, his voice clear, but with a note of defeat in it. "I shouldn't have taken Bastro with me. If I'd left him here, he'd still be alive."

Mon Mothma's eyes went wide. "What?" she exclaimed.

"Dr. Berth and his team just removed the body from the Crow," Jan answered.

Mon Mothma stared in shocked surprise first at Jan, then at Kyle. Jan could see the older woman was fighting not to react. No one said anything as Mon Mothma brought herself under control.

"What happened?" she asked.

Kyle started speaking again, relaying the details of the mission to Fest. "After you," he said, indicating Mon Mothma with a nod of his head, "instructed us to check out the Blood Moon, Bastro took the ship in. During our approach, we detected massive heat traces from the southern equator. Bastro brought us in and we discovered a massive factory covering several square miles. It was in operation, stacks billowing clouds of gas into the atmosphere."

"I had Bastro bring us down just outside the factory. No sooner had we landed than a squad of stormtroopers attacked. I was barely out of the cockpit when the first shot struck the Crow's nose. I opened fire and Bastro fired a few shots from the laser cannons, eliminating the entire squad.

"Given that our approach had obviously been detected, Bastro and I decided it would be best for him to accompany me. We left the Crow's shields activated, in case any other stormtroopers found her. And then we headed into the factory."

Pulling the macrobinoculars from his face, Kyle turned to his friend. "Okay, it looks like the entrance is on the far side of this plateau. But there's a number of exhaust between here and there." "So we need to be careful," Bastro finished. "Exactly," Kyle said, smiling, "let's go."

Together, the two made their way across the reddish rocks of the plateau, coughing as a persistent wind drove a mixture of smog and ash past them. As they neared the first exhaust vent, Kyle realized they would need to be especially careful coming around them.

The exhaust vents were huge, several hundred feet in diameter and extending upwards for some distance. Unable to see completely around it, Kyle got as close as he dared to silvery metal and edged carefully around its perimeter.

Suddenly, a blow hit him from behind and he fell forward, instinctively curling and turning the fall into a forward roll. "Stormtroopers!" Bastro cried. Coming onto one knee, Kyle turned around just as the security guard fired a series of shots, striking two troopers square in the chest. They fell, armor smoking.

Rising to his feet, Kyle approached the man. Seeing his expression, Bastro spoke quickly. "Sorry, I saw them approaching. One had his rifle out and was aiming at you."

Looking at the bodies of the troopers, Kyle said, "Well, you got 'em. But next time, give me some warning." Bastro nodded, looking a bit sheepish. They continued past the first exhaust vent and around the second without further incident.

"Wow, it's hot here," Bastro said wiping at the collected sweat on his face.

"You could've stayed at the ship," Kyle said.

"And miss all this?" Bastro countered. The men grinned at each other for a moment, then headed for the third cylinder.

About halfway around it, Kyle held up a hand. "Hold it."

The pair stopped and Kyle listened intently. "Thought I heard footsteps," he said.

But after five minutes had passed, he shrugged. They crept forward, rounding the cylinder. Bastro saw it first and pointed. Kyle looked and saw the entrance door, less than a hundred yards away.

Looking around and seeing no one, Kyle said, "Okay, let's go."

But barely had the pair emerged into the open when a metallic voice cut through the air. "Hold it! Drop your weapons!"

The two men cast about looking for the owner of the voice. "There!" said Bastro pointing.

On the ridge overlooking the plateau, a group of stormtroopers had their guns trained on them.

"Run for it!" Kyle yelled

With that, he dashed for the door, firing up at troopers. Bastro followed, also firing. They dodged, turning this way and that to avoid the return fire.

Kyle was almost to the door and started to smile when it slid open and three more stormtroopers stepped out.

"Bastro!" he called, "look out!"

Kyle tried to aim his weapon, but the troopers fired first, three shots catching him in the chest. He was knocked backwards, crashing to the ground, his blaster flying away.

Clutching his chest in pain, Kyle tried to reach for his Bryar pistol, but another shot struck the ground near his hand, showering him with rock. Not again, he thought. But, before the troopers could finish the job, Bastro ran forward, his blaster spitting red death. The troopers were caught by surprise. One by one, they dropped.

With blasts from the group on the ridge landing all around them, Bastro grabbed Kyle, throwing the smaller man across his shoulder and running for the entrance. He made it inside as a series of shots struck the doorway. Bastro turned and stabbed at the door controls, closing and locking it.

Then, carefully, he set Kyle down. "Are you okay?"

Grimacing in pain, Kyle sat up. "Well, I feel like a Rancor just did a tap dance on my chest, but I'll live."

Bastro helped him rise to his feet. "Thanks," Kyle said. "Don't mention it," Bastro replied, "Now where do we go?"

Consulting his mapper, Kyle located their destination. "The generator room is two levels below us. We need to see if we can a lift or access tunnel."

The room they were in was a rough square with a single door on the opposite wall. Going through it, Kyle and Bastro found themselves among a group of large turbines, powering who knew what. Weapons at the ready, they crossed the room looking for an exit. Noise from the turbines made it nearly impossible to communicate.

As they passed one turbine that was not in operation, Bastro dashed forward and grabbed Kyle's shoulder. He swung around, glaring at the other man as if to say, "What?" Bastro pointed and Kyle's brows rose as he spied what the other man had seen.

On the backside of the offline turbine was a circular patch of metal that could only be a lift. Pretty clever, thought Kyle, smiling, hide it in plain sight. With Bastro following, he stepped onto the lift. It sensed the pressure of their feet and obediently activated, beginning a slow descent.

The two men watched blank steel walls pass by as the lift took them down. When it stopped and a set of doors opened, Kyle looked over at Bastro and grinned. The older man returned the look. Before them lay the generator room. They stepped out of the lift and the doors slid shut behind them.

It was quieter here and Bastro could hear Kyle as he said, "You've got the charges?" "Right here," Bastro said, removing three small crossed shaped devices from his belt. The sequencer charges were small, but very powerful. "Let's get them planted," Kyle said, taking one.

Moving to the generators, Kyle approached one while Bastro went to another. Finding a suitable place, Kyle pressed a button on the charge, the magnetized surface of the bomb taking firm hold on the metal covering of the generator. He pressed another button, which primed the charge and set the timer.

Bastro had gotten his charge in place also and together the pair moved to place the third one. As the charge was secured into place and the timer activated, Bastro clapped Kyle on the back. "Nice job, partner. First juri juice is on me when we get back to the _New Hope_."

Smiling, Kyle nodded to the lift. They had just taken a step towards it when the unmistakable of a door sliding open came to their ears. Drawing their weapons, the pair scanned for the source of the sound, but there was nothing. Another sound came, a strange buzzing, like a droid whose vocoder was scrambled.

Suddenly, from behind one of the generators, it stepped out. The men's eyes went wide at the sight of it. Standing nearly eight feet tall, the thing looked like a droid only partially assembled.

Servomotors and plastic tubes were visible in the structure. A vaguely humanoid head contained two red eyes, which were fixed on them. In its skeletal right hand, the thing carried a sheet of metal, holding it like a shield. The other arm terminated in a long, pointed blade.

It took a step towards Kyle and Bastro who simultaneously raised their weapons and opened fire. But the thing raised its shield, their blasts reflecting off its surface.

It took another step forward, then another. Kyle started to back towards the lift, calling for Bastro to come with him. But before the other man could follow, the thing suddenly jumped forward, extending its blade.


	12. Chapter 12: Dark Encounters

**Kyle Katarn: The Rise & Fall **

**Book 1: Rise of a Hero**

**Chapter 12: Dark Encounters **

Author's Note: A moderately difficult infiltration has led Kyle and Bastro to the generator room, charges set. But from the shadows steps something not quite a droid, not quite a man. And for myself, I say to the two, RUN!

* * *

As he thought back, Kyle wasn't sure what happened first. Whether it was Bastro's scream or the sound of the thing's blade slicing into his chest. Air whooshed from the man as the thing pushed into him. Relentlessly, it pulled the blade out a bit then stabbed it in further, the tip exiting through Bastro's back. Overcoming the shock he felt, Kyle screamed, "NO!"

But the thing seemed to ignore him as it withdrew the blade, now slick with Bastro's blood. The security guard fell back, crashing to the ground. He didn't move. The thing observed him for a moment more, then as if deciding it was finished with Bastro, turned its attention to Kyle.

Kyle's gun spoke again and again, bolts streaking out at the thing. Those it didn't deflect with it shield seemed to be having no effect at all. It was drawing closer to Kyle, blade ready to eviscerate him as it had Bastro. It jumped, and he threw himself away, dodging to the right. The thing, unable to stop itself, jammed its blade into the deck where Kyle had been standing only a heartbeat ago. He dashed away, putting some distance between himself and the thing.

It struggled to pull its blade free and Kyle, realizing he hadn't much time, thought fast. His Bryar pistol was useless against the thing. But what about…? Reaching into his jacket, he grabbed two of the six thermal detonators he was carrying. One in each hand, he armed and threw them at the thing. The detonators exploded as they came into contact with the metal skin.

It was knocked to the side; it's blade-hand snapping in half as it fell. He smiled fiercely at it. "Didn't like that did you?" As if it had heard him, the thing rose to his feet, seeming to growl somehow. It studied its broken blade arm, then stepped towards Kyle, extending the arm as if intent on using the broken blade anyway.

He armed two more detonators and let them fly, aiming lower this time. The thing tried to swat them away, but missed. They exploded, smashing one of the thing's legs. It toppled to the ground, metal grinding as it struck the deck plates. Whatever elation Kyle felt evaporated as he saw the thing trying to rise despite its shattered leg.

As if realizing it couldn't walk, the thing jabbed its blade into the deck, pulling itself forward. "You just don't know when to quit," he said, pulling out the remaining detonators. These he armed, then rolled them towards the thing. The first touched its head and exploded. When the blast cleared, he could see the thing's head had been nearly vaporized, its droid brain shattered. He smiled fiercely at the wreckage, the thrill of victory surging through him.

But then he remembered Bastro. Running over, Kyle knelt by him. Bastro was lying on his side, his back to Kyle. Rolling him onto his back, Kyle gasped at the huge, jagged hole in Bastro's chest. Blood was everywhere, soaking the deck beneath him. "Bastro?" Kyle said, "Bastro, can you hear me?"

There was no response.

"C'mon Bastro," Kyle said, his eyes stinging, "talk to me. Say something."

The man's eyes opened and he turned his head slightly to look at Kyle.

"Bastro!"

"Hey, buddy," the older man said, his voice low and weak.

"Listen," Kyle said, "I've destroyed that droid or whatever it was. We've got to get out of here."

Blood bubbled up past Bastro lips as he tried to speak. Then he smiled. "Sorry, Kyle, I'm gonna have to sit this one out." His eyes closed and Kyle heard a last ragged breath come from him.

* * *

"I got his body onto the lift just as the first of the detonators went off. Once we were outside the base, I left Bastro's body where I could find him and headed for the _Moldy Crow_. Then, after loading Bastro as best I could in the rear cockpit, I set coordinates for the _New Hope_."

Silence descended as Kyle simply stopped talking. Mon Mothma and Jan exchanged a glance. Both were thinking the same thing. But before they could voice it, Kyle spoke again. "I can see now that I am not cut out for this sort of work. Maybe I never was."

"Kyle…" Mon Mothma began.

"You trusted me," he said, interrupting, "and for that, I am grateful. But you need a better operative than me." With that, he rose and headed for the exit.

"Kyle!" Jan called after him, "where are you going?"

He didn't answer, but kept walking as the briefing room doors opened before him, then slid shut as he passed through them. Jan looked to Mon Mothma.

"Follow him."

Jan nodded, and set off in pursuit of Kyle.

As it turned out, he wasn't hard to find. She followed Kyle to his quarters where she watched him pack his few belongings. Jan tried to draw him into conversation, but Kyle seemed not to hear her. When he finished closing the large bag, Kyle threw the carry strap over his shoulder and started for the door.

Jan blocked his way. "Okay Katarn," she said," enough of the silent treatment. Where are you going?"

"I'm leaving," Kyle said as if that totally made sense.

"But where will you go?"

He didn't answer, instead reaching out a hand and pushing Jan out of the way and left the room. Caught off guard, she stumbled as Kyle strode out of the room and down the corridor. Jan pursued him all the way to the hangar bay where he made his way to the _Moldy Crow_.

"So, you're running," she said.

That brought Kyle up short. He looked around at Jan, anger visible on his face.

"No, I'm not running," he said coldly.

"Sure looks like you are," Jan answered.

He started to speak but Jan cut him off. "Look Katarn, I know Bastro's death is a big shock to you. It's never easy to see friends die. Believe me, I know. But you can't just turn your back and run away and hide."

"I told you…" Kyle began, anger in his voice.

"Yeah, yeah," Jan said dismissively, "you told me you're not running. Then what _are_ you doing, Katarn? Yes, you lost a friend on this last mission, and it's a horrible thing to deal with. But what you're doing isn't going to help."

Before her brain had time to register it, Kyle had crossed to her in three quick steps, standing almost nose to nose with her. His eyes were blazing and his lip quivered as he spoke

"Then, if you know so much, what _will_ help me?"

To his surprise, Jan didn't return his venom. Instead she laid a hand on his chest and looking directly into his eyes said, "Not giving up."

He stared at her, unsure of what she meant.

"Kyle," Jan said, her voice kind and soft, "Bastro's death is a tragedy and you will need to take time to grieve. But, you also need to remember that this is a war and in war, people die. And sometimes, the ones who die are our friends."

"But…" he began

"Listen to me," Jan said, a bit more forcefully, "I know you feel nothing will ever take away the pain and anger you feel right now. But, if you give up now, if you walk away, that pain will eat at you for the rest of your life."

"I…" he tried.

"Kyle, please don't walk away, don't run and hide. It won't help you. Stay here and help us. And someday, when the Empire is finally defeated, your pain will ease."

Jan could see tears brimming in Kyle's eyes. And it was only with a supreme act of will that he held them back. He opened his mouth to speak, but just then Jan's communicator dinged. With her right hand on his chest, she pulled the communicator free with her left.

"Jan here."

"This is Mon Mothma. I need you in the briefing room immediately. There has been a breach of security and we may have had an operative captured."

"Kyle is here with me," Jan said, "should he come as well?"

"Not yet," Mon Mothma, "we need to study the reports and intelligence on this to determine what has actually happened. Perhaps later, if he's still aboard…"

Jan looked to Kyle who nodded, unable to say the words.

"Kyle's staying Mon Mothma. I'm on my way."

Jan returned the communicator to her belt and looked to Kyle. "C'mon, let's go back to your quarters." Kyle nodded again.

Moving to stand beside him, Jan took his free arm and guided him out of the hangar bay. Despite the pain and grief he felt, Kyle noticed her touch. Firm, but soft and warm too. He liked how it felt.

Returning to his room, Kyle followed her inside and deposited his travel bag on the floor.

"I've got to get going," Jan said, letting go of his arm. "Promise me I'll find you here later?"

"Okay," Kyle said, his voice almost a whisper.

With a nod, Jan left the room and Kyle sank on the bed, head in his hands and wept.

* * *

The briefing room whooshed open as Jan walked inside. "How is Kyle?" Mon Mothma said as Jan moved to stand opposite her. "Hurting, but I think I got through to him. At least, he didn't leave."

Mon Mothma nodded. "Good. Despite what I said over the communicator, I may need Kyle for this mission."

"What's happened?"

Mon Mothma responded by pressing a control on the panel before her. The holoprojector came on and a face appeared. "This is Crix Madine," she said without preamble, "an Imperial general. Two years ago, he approached one of our agents on Corellia and made known his 'dissatisfaction' with the Empire. Since then, he has been working covertly for the Rebellion, providing intelligence, diverting the occasional shipment."

"But, something's happened?" Jan asked. "Yes," Mon Mothma answered, "Imperial Intelligence has been keeping close tabs on Madine since we destroyed a construction yard he was in charge of."

Jan eyes widened and she opened her mouth to speak, but Mon Mothma beat her to it. "Madine's latest transmission to us was intercepted and decoded. He has been arrested on charges of treason and scheduled for execution. I need you and Kyle to infiltrate the prison and rescue Madine."

Another Imperial base, Jan thought unhappily, and a prison world to boot. "So," she said, "when do we leave?"

"As soon as possible," Mon Mothma said, "but before you ask Kyle about this mission, there's something you need to know."

* * *

**Quarters of Kyle Katarn**

He still sat on the bed, hands resting limply on his thighs, head bowed. He had cried for a while until no more tears would come. As his breathing returned to normal, Kyle realized he had cried for more than just Bastro's death, all the emotions he had felt since that mission on the asteroid had welled up and come forth.

Now he felt washed out, completely drained, unable to move. He knew he should get up, do something. But what was there to do? Where did he have to go? His actions alone would mean the _Moldy Crow_ was off limits and he had no desire to challenge security right now.

The door chime sounded. Kyle didn't answer, wishing whoever it was would go away. He didn't want to see anyone, much less talk. The chime sounded again. Go away, Kyle thought, just go away. But when the door chime sounded a third time, he found enough strength to speak.

"Go away."

"Kyle?"

"I said go away."

"C'mon, Kyle, it's me."

Kyle said nothing in response. He recognized the voice of Castron Droum immediately. The man had been kind, even generous to Kyle at the celebration of the destruction of the Death Star. But now…

"I know it's you, Caston. Go away."

"Look Kyle," the man said, "I heard about Bastro, and you really shouldn't be alone right now."

"I don't want to talk."

"So don't talk. Just let me in and you can listen."

Rather than waste any more energy arguing, Kyle raised his head up until he could see the door. Then, moving slowly, he rose to his feet and stepped the door, unlocking it.

It slid open and Caston stepped inside. Kyle glanced at him, then turned round and went back to the bed, sitting back down on it. He heard Caston sit in the room's single chair, but he said nothing.

Kyle let the interminable silence last for as long as he could stand it.

"Well?"

"Well, what?" Caston said.

"You said you wanted to talk."

"No, you said you didn't want to talk. I said you could listen."

"So?"

"So what?"

"If I'm going to listen, then you're supposed to say something."

"I didn't say I was going to talk right away."

Kyle couldn't stop it; the chuckle worked its way past his lips before he could stop it.

The chair creaked and Kyle felt a glass being pressed into his hands.

"Going to get me drunk so I'll talk?"

"Maybe, maybe not. You'll just have to find out."

Kyle felt the curved shape in his hands, rolling it between his fingers. Then, bringing the glass to his lips, he downed the contents, waiting for the kick of whiskey. But what greeted his taste buds was the familiar, sweet flavor of juri juice.

"Nice choice," he said.

"I thought so," said Caston, "Now…"

Realizing the bridge that was being extended to him, Kyle took it.

* * *

**Two hours later**

"And that's what happened," Kyle said, downing his fifth glass of juri juice.

"Wow," Caston said.

"I just know if I can go on doing this. I'm not afraid to die myself, but if someone else dies because of me…"

"Oh, come off it," Caston said, his sympathy turning to anger, "you act like you helped that thing kill Bastro."

"If I had ordered him to stay with the ship…"

"Then you'd be dead and likely Bastro too once the Imperials found the _Moldy Crow_."

"I just wish…"

"… That it had been you instead of him," Caston finished.

Kyle turned to the man, a look of surprise on his face.

Caston nodded.

"I've been there," he said, "lost a close friend on a ground mission some years ago. I said everything you're saying now and probably what you're thinking too.

"What did you do?"

"I decided that rather than mourn my friend's death for the rest of my life, I'd make his death mean something by defeating the Empire."

"Is that what I need to do?"

"Kyle…" Caston began, but the door chime sounding cut him off.

"Kyle?" Jan said from the other side, "it's me."

"It's not locked," Caston said.

The door slid open and Jan stepped inside.

"Caston," she said, surprised, "I didn't realize…"

"That's all right," Droum said, standing up, "I was just leaving."

He put a hand out to Kyle. "You ever need to talk again, come find me."

Kyle surprised himself by smiling as he took the man's hand.

"Make it mean something," Caston said, letting go and exiting the room.

Jan watched with a puzzled expression as the man exited the room, then turned her gaze on Kyle.

"What was that all about?"

"Finding the answer I needed," Kyle answered.

Jan stared at him, unsure of what he meant.

"Are you all right?"

"No," he said grimly, "but I'll manage."

"You're not making much sense, Katarn. But I guess it'll have to do."

Now it was Kyle's turn to look confused.

"Mon Mothma has a mission for us, a very important one. How much do you know about the planet Orinackra?"

"I think it's another of the Empire's prison worlds. I remember that it was famous for holding traitors to the Empire."

Jan nodded. "Our intelligence agrees with you. One of our operatives has been captured and taken to the prison there. Our job is to infiltrate the base and rescue him."

"Sounds like Danuta all over again," he said, considering the complexity of the mission. "Who are we going after?"

"Before I answer that," Jan said, "You need to understand something."

"And that is?" Kyle asked, confused.

"This operative has knowledge, that if extracted, could result in the destruction of the Rebellion."

"Which is why we need to get him out," Kyle said, suspicion in his voice.

"Yes," Jan answered carefully, "but if the rescue cannot be accomplished, our orders are to eliminate the prisoner."

Kyle gasped in surprise, staring at Jan.

She nodded.

Kyle looked down at the deck for a moment. Whoever this guy was, he must have some pretty sensitive information. Rescue or death; not much of a choice.

"I can't say I like it," he said.

"Then you're probably going to like what I have to say next even less," Jan replied, "The prisoner is General Crix Madine."

Kyle's eyes went wide and his mouth dropped open. Crix Madine had been one of his teachers at the academy, specializing in small group tactics. Everything he knew about infiltration, and small arms combat he had learned from Madine. But more so, Kyle considered the man a friend.

One day, after a particularly difficult exam, Kyle had been the last to finish, his other classmates already dismissed and enjoying some free time between classes. But he had worked right up until one minute before the exam was scheduled to end.

* * *

The young man nodded, head rising. He stretched, muscles and joints cracking from being in the same position for so long. When he yawned, mouth wide open, Madine, then a colonel, couldn't help but chuckle as he stood up from his desk.

"I was starting to wonder about you."

"Sir?"

"You've been in the same position for over an hour. I was beginning to think you were asleep, or dead. Everyone else is already gone."

Kyle looked about, noticing the empty classroom. He then looked at the time display on the wall. His eyes went wide for a moment then; face flushing red with embarrassment, grinned sheepishly.

"Sorry, sir."

"It's not a problem for me," said Madine, shrugging, "I'm just wondering why it took you so long. Was the exam _that_ hard?"

"Well," Kyle said, "it wasn't easy. I wanted to make sure I had used the right formula in question 4 since it affected the answers to questions 5-7. And the trick problem you gave us in question 10 almost threw me."

"Oh?" Madine asked, looking as if he had no idea what the cadet was talking about, "and what trick was that?"

"Sir," Kyle said, as if the answer was obvious, "everyone knows that the TIE Interceptor is too small to mount a hyperdrive unit. So, to take the time to calculate how long it would take an Interceptor in hyperspace to get from Coruscant to Alderaan is a waste of time and energy."

Madine said nothing for a moment. Kyle's confident smile started to fade and he feared he had gotten the question wrong. But then the colonel laughed.

"Very good. Some of your classmates spent an inordinate amount of time on that question. Nice job, cadet."

"Thank you, sir."

"Well, Cadet...?"

"Katarn, sir. Kyle Katarn."

"Very well, Cadet Katarn. If you'll hand me your test, I can grade it right now before you leave."

"Thank you, sir," Kyle said, the surprise on his face matching his voice. He stood up from his seat and approached Madine, handing the paper to him. He then returned to his chair as the colonel sat down on his desk and went over the exam.

Kyle watched in nervous anticipation. A red pen was clasped in the teacher's right hand. Several times, he saw it descend towards the test as if to mark a wrong answer only to see the teacher retract it. After ten minutes had passed, Madine looked up.

"Well, Cadet Katarn, you'll be pleased to know your hard work has paid off today. Every one of your answers is correct. Well done. With a flourish, he marked 100 on the paper and in his grade book.

"Now, Cadet, since it's past 1230 hours and I'm starving, I'm going to take my leave and go get lunch."

"Yes, sir, "Kyle said, standing up and saluting, "thank you sir."

Madine returned the cadet's salute and headed for the door. About halfway through, he looked backed to the young man who was gathering his datapads and books together, a triumphant smile on his face. A thought came to him.

"Cadet?"

"Yes, sir?"

"Would you care to join me?"

The young man hesitated. It was all but rare for a teacher and a student to be seen together at the Academy, much less eat together.

"Oh c'mon," Madine said, "You've _got _to be hungry."

I _am_ hungry, Kyle thought, but what will the others think if they see me? They'll probably call me a brown-noser, but a chance to talk with the colonel and have lunch too? It was too good an opportunity to pass up.

"Yes sir," he answered, "I sure am."

"Then let's go," said Madine.

With Kyle walking to one side, the pair made their way out of the room and through the hallways. A few other students passed them, heading off to various classes, drills and other assignments. Madine returned so many salutes his arm seemed to be in perpetual motion.

Turning a corner, they entered the open space of the Academy cafeteria. Noise assailed them, other students of all grades gathered in small and large groups. Teachers and staff sat on one side of the room, deep in their own conversations. As the two neared the line of people carrying trays, the smell of cooking food wafted over them.

The colonel inhaled deeply, then sighed. "Mmmm, smells like bantha steak. I haven't had that in a while."

Kyle also smelled the delightful scent, but kept his silence. Academy protocol was, in regards to teachers; speak only when spoken to.

Grabbing trays, the pair made their way through the line, each receiving the same meal. The bantha steak was accompanied by several vegetables and a moon shaped orange colored thing Kyle couldn't quite identify.

Trays laden with food now, he followed Madine back out into the room. To his surprise, Madine sat down at the teacher's table and gestured for Kyle to join him.

The young cadet hesitated. Students didn't sit at the teacher's table; it was one of those unwritten rules you just knew. But before he could say anything, the colonel spoke.

"Hope you gentlemen won't mind. My student here needs some extra attention and I decided why waste time in class when I can do it right here?"

The other professors glanced at Kyle, their expression saying that he must be in trouble. Several heads nodded.

"Excellent," Madine said, "now sit down cadet, that's an order."

Still unsure, but conditioned to obey, Kyle sat down, arranging his trays and utensils as he drilled to do. He then sat at attention, waiting for the order to begin eating. Madine was already into his meal when he realized Kyle hadn't moved.

"Oh, dig in already, before you strain something with that posture."

Kyle began eating, the food answering the clarion call from his empty stomach. Neither man said anything as they consumed the contents of their trays. As time passed, several of the teachers sitting nearby finished their lunches and left, off to class or other endeavors.

Kyle finished the last bite of his food, except for the mooned shaped thing. He wasn't sure what it was, or if was even edible. Across from him, Madine pushed back from the table his own tray empty of food. He saw Kyle staring down at his tray with a expression that went from contemplative to disgusted.

"Problem, cadet?"

"No sir," Kyle said immediately, then considering his response said, "yes sir."

"What's wrong?"

"This," he said, pointing, "'thing' sir."

Madine smiled. "Try it, cadet. You might like it."

The cadet looked at the colonel with an expression saying _he_ wasn't so sure. But, the colonel had said to try it. Closing his eyes, Kyle picked up the orange thing between two fingers and dropped it into his mouth.

As he began to chew, the cadet's eyes snapped open and a look of surprise came to his face. Madine couldn't help but smile. 

"Well?"

"I'm not sure sir," Kyle said, "it tasted… strange. Slightly sweet. What was it?"

"I asked the cook the other day and he called it a sweet potato."

Kyle's brow wrinkled as he considered that. "Sweet potato?" he said slowly.

"That's what he called them."

"Well sir, I've had potatoes before and well… I didn't think potatoes were supposed to crunch."

Madine couldn't control his expression any longer. He began laughing. The cadet watched with a confused smile on his face.

The colonel got himself under control and said, pointing, "I've learned not to be too surprised by anything that comes out of that kitchen."

This set Kyle to laughing and Madine joined him. Suddenly, the colonel's wrist chrono beeped. Glancing at it, Madine's jovial mood seemed to evaporate.

"Well, it appears I'm late for an appointment, cadet. If you'll excuse me?"

Of course, sir," Kyle said, standing and saluting as Madine got up.

The colonel returned his salute and turning, left the cafeteria. Kyle followed, after depositing their trays on the dishwasher belt.

As he walked to his next class, Kyle decided that while he had enjoyed lunching with the colonel, it was unlikely to happen again. Pity, he thought, Colonel Madine was one of the veteran soldiers of the Empire. To hear the stories he could tell. _Oh well_, he thought, sighing, _maybe someday_.

As it turned out, however, someday was the very next day when Madine asked Kyle to join him at lunch again and for every afternoon for the rest of the term. At first, the young cadet adhered strictly to protocol, answering the colonel's questions and posing a few of his own, but strictly about the class Madine taught.

As time passed and the teacher-student relationship matured into a friendship, their lunchtime conversation got more and more relaxed. At the colonel's insistence, Kyle told of his past and how he gained his Academy appointment. In return, Madine told him of his upbringing on Corellia and his time spent racing swoops. This particularly interested Kyle, he had heard of swoops but knew very little about them. Madine's stories brought them to life and Kyle hoped one day he might get to try one.

Upon his graduation from the Academy, Kyle learned that Madine had received a posting to Imperial Intelligence and was leaving the Academy as well. His message to the colonel was returned with a personal visit. Madine shook his hand heartily and wished him luck, encouraging the young man.

"Don't settle for being a stormtrooper. You're too smart for that."

"Yes sir, but…"

"No buts, _Lieutenant_," Madine interrupted, saying Kyle's rank with pride, "you are one of the best students I have ever had and you can go far. But you have to want it."

"I'll try, sir."

"Good enough. Now, my shuttle departs in an hour and you have a liner to meet. Farewell, Kyle, take care of yourself."

"Thank you, sir."

With that, Madine turned and walked away. And now, his former teacher and mentor had defected to the Rebellion, been found out and was going to be executed? Not if I can do something about it, Kyle thought with determination.


	13. Chapter 13: The Rescue

**Kyle Katarn: The Rise & Fall**

**Book 1: Rise of a Hero**

**Chapter 13: The Rescue**

Author's Note: With our hero at one of the lowest points of his life, Jan learns of a captured Rebel informant so important he must be rescued or killed. Meanwhile, Caston Droum visits Kyle and gives him a needed reality check. But before he can take time to consider his emotional state, Jan approaches Kyle with a new mission, to rescue his former teacher and mentor, Crix Madine.

* * *

To Jan he said, "So he's a general now. How about that? So when do we leave?"

"Whoa there," Jan said, holding up both hands, "don't think I didn't see that look, Katarn. And I know how you know the general. Mon Mothma anticipated how you'd react."

Kyle took a breath and considered what to say next. Jan knew enough that he couldn't bully his way through this. But maybe…

"And that is why," she continued, "_I _will be in overall command of this mission. You will take your orders from me and I expect them to be obeyed. Clear?"

"Sure," Kyle said, not looking at her. Suddenly, he felt his chin gripped gently, but firmly. Jan raised his eyes to face hers.

"I said, are we clear?"

Her blue eyes were ice cold and bored into him. He knew he couldn't fool her. So he surrendered.

"We're clear."

Jan studied him for a moment more, then let go. Kyle rubbed his chin absently.

"Then let's go. Your gears' still in the ship."

* * *

**Five hours later**

The _Moldy Crow _exited from hyperspace above the planet Orinackra. It was sandy-colored world made all but uninhabitable due to the constant dust storms all over the planet's surface. That the Empire had been able to built and sustain a base there was a testament to Imperial engineering.

"I'm bringing us in below the equator," Jan said, seated in the forward cockpit, "we'll be coming in low and fast. The dust storms should screen us from their radar."

"Okay," said Kyle, uncomfortable in the rear cockpit unable to do little more than watch Jan pilot the ship.

"Also," Jan said, "Once we get to the base, you'll have about two minutes to get inside."

"Two minutes!" Kyle said, angry surprise in his voice, "that's not much time."

Turning round in her seat, Jan glared at him.

"If you check your instruments, Katarn, you'll see the wind speed down there is about 15 knots, with gusts over 50. You stay exposed in the open exposed for more than two minutes, you'll get your own guided tour of the atmosphere just before gravity reasserts itself."

Kyle checked his panel and confirmed the readings. "Quite a vivid description," he said.

"I thought so," Jan said, but there was no humor in her voice.

She pushed the nose over and the _Moldy Crow_ dove for the surface.

As they penetrated the atmosphere, Jan felt the ship begin to buffet. The hull began to pop and squeak as the wind driven sand blasted into it.

Jan glanced at the shield display. Without them, the sand would penetrate the hull in minutes, pounding the _Moldy Crow_ into oblivion. Fortunately as Jan saw, the shields were holding fine.

Just then, the ship rocked violently to one side as a patch of sand hit it. The shield indicator blinked, power indicator dipping to 98.

_Not good_, Jan thought, _I'll have to keep on them. They go below 50, we'll have to abort_. As the _Moldy Crow_ dropped lower, she considered whether to tell Kyle. _No_, she decided, _he's got enough to think about._

A display showed the surface approaching and Jan leveled off. She considered adding power to the engines, but hesitated for fear of the increased speed straining the shield even more. Just then, the indicator dipped again, to 94.

Checking the tactical display, Jan could just see the base. They were less than a minute out and closing fast.

"You ready back there?"

"Yes," came an emotionless reply. Jan again considered whether it was wise to have brought Kyle on this mission. But, she realized that he would've come either with her or on his own.

Now Jan could see the base through the cockpit windows. "Ten seconds," she said.

As they had done on Danuta, Jan hit the braking thrusters hard, stopping the _Moldy Crow_ right over the base.

Activating the repulsors, she lowered the ship until it was less than ten feet above the base.

"Get ready, Kyle. I'm about to intiate the maneuver."

"I'm ready."

Hauling the control stick hard over, Jan rotated the ship until the _Crow_ was upside down, cockpit facing the base. Kyle hit the cockpit switch and his canopy opened. Undoing his restraints, he half fell, half tumbled out of the cockpit.

No sooner had he done so than Jan closed the cockpit to kept the sand from penetrating into the ship. She saw Kyle strike the permacrete surface of the base's roof. An entryway was less than a hundred feet away, but he wasn't moving towards it.

"C'mon, Katarn, get moving."

She checked a display. He had less than a minute before an approaching gust would strike the base and carry him off.

"Get up, Kyle!" she shouted, "Get inside, now!"

On the roof surface, Kyle stirred. The fall had stunned him, and he was fighting to stay conscious. Aboard the ship, with less than thirty seconds to go, Jan saw him stir. He rose to his feet and signaled Jan he was okay. Seeing her frantic gesturing, Kyle glanced at the entryway through slitted eyes.

His jacket billowed about him and the driving sand felt like someone was driving knives into his skin. Struggling to see and keep his footing, he started towards the doors. He was halfway there when the wind began to pick up.

Realizing that a gust was approaching, Kyle lunged ahead, reaching for the doors, but he was too far away. Suddenly, a swirl of wind struck him. He tried to drop down, make himself prone, but it was too late. With a whipping sound, the wind picked him up and pulled him up and off the roof.

In the _Crow_, Jan saw the wind grab Kyle.

"NO!" she screamed, "NO!"

Jan pounded the console in helpless fury as she saw Kyle being carried away. She had warned him, told him the winds were dangerous. But it had done no good, and now he was gone.

But even as she thought it, Jan saw Kyle's right arm shoot out. His flight away from the Imperial base was suddenly halted as he snapped to a stop in mid-air. How did he…? Jan started to think, then a smile of hope came to her face.

The grapnel! She had forgotten about it. Fortunately, Kyle had not and as she looked, Jan could see the triple tines firmly embedded in the permacrete of the roof. But could Kyle hold on? She could see he was struggling. _There's got to be something I can do_, she thought.

Hanging in mid-air, Kyle gritted his teeth and put every ounce of energy into holding onto the grapnel. His arms screamed with pain at the sudden stop he had put them through and know holding on was agony. But he couldn't let go, he wouldn't. Try as he might, however, he was unable to reach the retract button on the grapnel.

The wind jerked at him from a new direction and Kyle felt his grip start to slip. It was only a matter of minutes, his mind said. But his heart and iron will refused to admit that. Suddenly, the roar of the wind was replaced with a new one, a familiar one.

Squinting, he could just make out the shape of the _Moldy Crow_ moving towards him through the haze of sand. What was Jan doing? The ship drew closer, beginning to turn. It was then Kyle realized the pull of the wind was slackening, just a bit.

The _Crow _got closer, then rotated as Jan used the entire width of the ship to act as a windbreak. It worked, and Kyle felt the wind slacken even more. With a cry of desperation, he pulled himself forward and mashed his right hand down on the retract button.

The machinery obediently began to wind the cable onto its reel, pulling him back towards the roof. Jan followed his descent, moving the ship to keep it between him and the wind until his feet touched the roof once again. Before releasing the grapnel, Kyle moved to the entryway doors and opened them.

Then, with a look of sincere gratitude up at Jan, he entered the base, retracting the grapnel the rest of the way and reattaching it to his belt.

Likewise, Jan smiled triumphantly as she saw Kyle enter the base safely. It had been close, too close. Now, she had to find a close to hide the _Crow_ until Kyle signaled her. A beep from the console brought her attention to the shield display. Her eyes widened as she saw it.

Using the ship as a windbreak had drained the shield further, down to 79. Jan realized her earlier plan to fly the _Crow_ into high orbit and wait there would have to change. A high-speed ascent followed by a descent to retrieve Kyle would surely drain the shields even further.

No, she couldn't risk it. She had to protect shield power as long as possible. Pulling away from the base, Jan studied it. It was a three-story affair arranged in a rough hexagon and sitting on several pillars driven into the sand.

A thought came to her and she brought the ship lower and closer to the base. Suddenly, she saw it, a space between three pillars that formed a protected alcove under the base. Carefully, using the repulsors with a minimum of thrusters, she guided the _Crow_ into the space and touched down, the landing skids sinking slightly into the sandy surface.

All around her the sand blew, driven by the wild wind. But here, only an occasional gust would strike the ship, rocking it slightly. It was the perfect hiding place, she thought, right in plain sight.

Two Hours Later 

Still nothing. Jan sat in the cockpit of the _Moldy Crow_ anxiously awaiting a signal, a word from Kyle as to the progress of the mission. It was unlike him to be out of touch this long. Perhaps the base had shielding blocking all but official transmissions. Maybe Kyle's communicator had been damaged or destroyed again.

Or maybe…

_No_, Jan said to herself, _I won't think that_. But she couldn't help but consider it.

She checked the time display. Their plan had been that unless Kyle signaled within three hours of entering the base, Jan should consider him either captured or killed and abort the mission. With only an hour left, she couldn't help but worry.

_What if he had rushed headlong into a squad of stormtroopers? He wouldn't have much of a chance. Okay, Ors_, she thought, _enough. You're wasting energy. _

Just then, the comm speaker crackled. Jan started to mash the "Transmit" button, but stopped herself. If Kyle was captured or killed, the Imperials could be listening in. No, she had to wait.

There was another crackle, a sprinkle of static, then a voice.

"Jan?"

Jan's heart leapt with renewed hope and she started to answer, but stopped herself again. The voice sounded like Kyle, but low, almost too low to hear. She had to be sure.

"Katarn to _Moldy Crow,_ please come in."

There was only one way to be sure. Pressing the "Transmit" button, she said a single word.

"Authenticate."

There was no response at first. But then, through more static came the reply.

"Hope never dies."

"Kyle!" Jan called into the mike, her heart soaring all over again, "Kyle, this is Jan. Do you hear me?"

"Yes, I do," he said, his voice still low.

"Are you all right?"

"As a matter of fact, no."

It was then Jan realized why Kyle voice was so low. He was in pain; she could hear it now.

"What happened?"

"Squad of troopers ambushed me as I came out of a lift on one of the prison levels."

"How bad?"

"Well, I've lost feeling in my right leg completely and I think a couple ribs are broken. I'm also having trouble seeing out of my left eye."

Jan gasped as Kyle enumerated his injuries. He was in no shape to continue the mission.

"Kyle, you've got to abort the mission."

"And leave here without Madine?" he said, "Not on your life."

The sympathetic pain Jan felt evaporated like a cloud. She feared this would happen

"Now, you listen, Katarn," she said, her voice iron, "I am in command of this mission. And I am ordering you to abort."

"I'm not leaving," he said, voice calm but with the same icy demeanor as her own.

"You will," Jan said, "or I will come in and get you."

"Not if you can't find me."

"What?"

"Talk to you later, Jan."

Lying on the hallway just outside the lift he had exited a short time ago, Kyle deactivated his locator signal. There was no way for Jan to track him now.

"Kyle!" her voice came through the communicator's speaker, full of anger. "Kyle, you come in right now!"

"Sorry, Jan," he said quietly, switching the communicator off, "but I have to do this."

In the _Moldy Crow_, Jan called uselessly into the mike, trying to get him back. But his communicator was off; there was no way to reach him now.

She hit the control panel with a fist. _This is stupid! He's in no shape to continue. I should go in and get him_. But without the locator signal, she could spend hours searching the base. And if she was caught…

"Be careful, Kyle," she said quietly, "and come back."

Inside the base, Kyle carefully rose to his feet, using the blaster rifle to support him. Every part of his body hurt, and the temptation to sit back down and rest was overwhelming.

But thinking of General Madine, about to be executed, brought fresh determination to rescue him. Slowly, dragging his numbed leg behind him, Kyle began to limp down the hallway.

His explorations had revealed the base had two sets of elevators and only one went to level 6, where the most dangerous prisoners were kept. Before being attacked, he had reasoned that the two lifts shared a common floor. It was as he got off on that floor that the troopers had spotted him and attacked.

Now, with his wounded body fighting him, he limped across the hall to the far side where another lift door awaited him. Spotting the control panel, Kyle reached for it. His left eye was filling with blood and made it hard to determine distance. After missing the panel twice, he touched it and the door to the lift slid aside.

Stepping inside, Kyle checked his blaster and finding the power gauge at 75, hefted it as he pressed the button for level 6. The door slid shut and the lift moved swiftly and soundlessly upwards. _I hope this works_, he thought. Jan had a point; he was hurt badly. But there was no way he was going to let the Imperials kill Madine. He was not only Kyle's former teacher and friend, but also a fellow Rebel. That was more enough for Kyle to continue.

The lift stopped at level 6 and the doors slid open. He edged forward, blaster leading the way. But there was nothing, no laser fire to greet him or the rough metallic voice of a stormtrooper. He leaned out just enough to see the room ahead. It was empty, a corridor off the right.

Stepping out of the lift cautiously, Kyle checked the corridor and finding it empty as well, made his down it. His leg had begun to wake up and he wished it hadn't. The pain from it indicated he had injured it as well. Jeez Katarn, he thought, you're a mess. That brought a smile to his face as he turned left at the corridor's end only to find four stormtroopers standing in front of a single cell.

_Not again! _

Before Kyle could duck back behind the wall, the troopers caught sight of him.

"Halt!" one called.

"Who goes there?" said another

"Drop your weapon!" called the third.

The fourth chose to say nothing, but drew his blaster and fired. The shot struck Kyle in the side just as he disappeared behind the wall. He felt a third rib give way, sending new fire along his side as the shock of the blast threw him to the floor.

Realizing the stormtroopers would be coming soon, Kyle forced himself to roll onto his back and slide around so he could aim his blaster around the corner. Each movement brought new pain, nearly overwhelming him. It was only the strength of his will and commitment to rescuing Madine that allowed him to continue.

Sliding forward a bit more, Kyle pointed his blaster around the corner and fired a series of shots. But they were poorly aimed and missed. Another blast from the troopers struck the deck near him. The concussion from the blast knocked the gun from his hands and threw him back into the wall.

This time, the pain was too much. Kyle realized he wasn't going to win this one. He had tried, but it just wasn't enough. _I'm sorry, General_, he thought, _I've failed you. _

Blackness began to creep in at the edges of his vision and this time, he didn't fight it.

As he slumped against the wall, Kyle reflected that while he didn't want to give up, it did feel good to rest his tortured body. His eyes, only half open closed the rest of the way. He could hear the clatter of the stormtroopers' boots as they approached his position. A part of his mind said he had to do something, but his body refused to act.

"Kyle."

He could hear a voice, low and distant.

"Kyle."

He stirred slightly; the voice seemed to be growing louder.

"Kyle."

Yes, it _was_ getting closer

"Kyle!"

The loud shout brought him to a semi-wakeful state, his good eye opening just enough to see the troopers coming closer. But of the owner of the voice there was no sign.

_Oh great_, he thought, _it's back again._

"Kyle," it said again, lower this time.

"What do _you_ want?" he said, speaking aloud.

"To help."

Kyle scoffed at the answer. "You're too late."

"No," the voice said gently, "I can help you, if you will let me."

"What, you're not going to take control of my body like before?"

"No, I won't force you."

It was upon hearing this that Kyle realized this voice was not like the one he had before. Its tone was kind and gentle.

"Will you _let_ me help?"

The tone had changed slightly, almost pleading now. Kyle still wasn't sure what to think, but he had to give an answer.

"Yes."

Instantly, he felt a surge of energy enter into him. It was totally unlike the times before. Like the voice, the energy was soft, gentle and kind moving across him and through him with delicate care.

He realized that his pain was beginning to fade. His broken ribs caused fire to course through him with each breath. But now, his breathing came easy, without pain. His left eye, completely filled with blood, started to clear. The numbness and pain faded from his left leg. He was healing. Whatever the voice was, it was healing him. He was able to see through his eye again and new energy coursed through his limbs. It was then another voice sounded in his head, a familiar one.

"NO! Leave him! He is mine!"

As quickly as it had come, the healing energy disappeared but the work had already been accomplished, Kyle was completely healed.

"You again," he said to the second voice.

"Do not listen, Katarn," it said, "the other is a liar and deceiver who will lead you astray."

"On the contrary," said the first voice, "I will free him, if he wishes."

"It _did_ heal me," Kyle said.

"A trick!" cried the second voice, "a trick so that you would not hear me anymore. Do not fall prey to its smooth talk, Katarn. It will ultimately destroy you."

"You are the destroyer," said the first voice, "as he will learn."

"Begone!" screamed the second voice, "Be silent and torment him no longer! He belongs to me!"

Kyle felt the war of wills in his head. He _wanted_ to believe the first voice. Every word it said sounded true to him. But the other voice had been there for him, had helped him out of several scrapes and saved his life more than once.

He had to choose, and did.

"All right," Kyle said to the second voice, "I'm listening."

"Good," it said, calmer now, "and as for you, pretender, leave. Katarn has made his choice."

"For now," said the first voice, "but there will come a time when he may choose again."

And with that, the first voice departed.

"Good riddance," said the remaining voice, "now listen closely, Katarn. We have less than a minute before the stormtroopers reach you."

Squad leader Belder Renx edged his way carefully around the corner, blaster held out in front of him. His shot has surely knocked out the intruder, but one couldn't be too careful.

Turning round, he signaled the rest of the squad to approach.

"Ready?"

The others confirmed they were.

"Now!"

As one, the four stormtroopers rushed around the corner, weapons trained on the target before them.

But the intruder didn't react to their presence. He was slumped against the wall, head on his chest. Belder couldn't tell if he was dead or alive. But whatever the case, the intruder was incapacitated.

"We got him," he said, holstering his blaster, "radio in to Central and advise that the intruder has been captured."

"Yes, sir," said one of the troopers, changing the comlink frequency in his helmet and reporting in.

"Sir, Central wants the intruder brought to holding for interrogation and processing."

"Okay, men," Belder said, smiling beneath his helmet, "well done. You two take the prisoner."

Two of the squad grabbed Kyle under the arms and hoisted him up, his feet dragging on the ground. A groan escaped his lips.

"So he is alive," Belder said, his smile widening.

"More than you think!" Kyle yelled. Gaining his feet, he pushed off from the floor and kicked straight out.

Belder felt his chest armor cave slightly as the kick threw him into the opposite wall.

With the voice guiding him, Kyle reacted as the troopers holding him let go and reached for their weapons. He got there first, ripping the blaster free of the holster and smashing it into the helmets of the troopers, dropping them both.

A warning cry from the voice and Kyle dodged just as a blaster bolt from the fourth troopers' gun struck the space where his head had been a moment ago.

"Fire, Katarn!"

"I need to aim first!"

"I will guide you! Now fire!"

Kyle mashed down on the firing stud. A moment later, his arm jerked up, then right, then left as shots bracketed the fourth trooper, one drilling him through his eyepiece. He fell, dead before he hit the ground. The remaining stormtroopers were struggling to their feet, two of them raising their weapons. But Kyle spun on his heel, the blaster spewing red death in every direction. All three were hit and fell.

The voice returned control back to him and Kyle's arm fell to his side as his finger came off the firing stud. He was breathing hard, shock and adrenaline whipping through his body in equal quantities.

_I should have been afraid_, Kyle realized, _I just took on four fully armed stormtroopers and beat them_. But rather than fear or even concern, he felt good. No, not just good, he felt powerful.

The voice laughed in his mind. "Well done, Katarn, well done. Now complete your mission." And with that, the voice was gone.

Despite the feeling of power inside him, Kyle realized that the voice's laugh had scared him. It was a laugh of joy or victory. It sounded… evil. But there was no time to ponder this now.

Stepping past the bodies, he made his way to the cell door. Rather than waste time deciphering the lock, he blasted it. Sparks issued from the door as it slid aside.

Inside his cell, the sudden light blinded Crix Madine. He held up a hand to shield his eyes while they adjusted. Not again, he thought. He'd been the Imperials' "guest" for ten days now. At first they tried to convince him to talk, cajoled him, threatened him. But when none of that worked, they brought the interrogation droid.

The pain had been incredible, far worse than he had imagined. He had seen interrogations before while serving the Imperials, but first hand experience showed him the cruel efficiency of the Empire's methods of torture. But, as a former Imperial officer, Madine had been trained to resist questioning and torture. His will was strong and that, along with the knowledge of the danger of leaking the secrets locked in his head, kept him from talking. However, after four straight days of torture and interrogation, his resistance was wearing thin. He knew it was only a matter of time before he talked, and heaven help the Rebellion when he did. But for this moment, he was still strong and resilient. And he would resist the figure silhouetted in the doorway.

"General Madine?"

"What do you want? I told you I'm not going to talk."

The figure didn't reply, instead stepping forward. Madine caught the unmistakable shape of a blaster held in the figure's hand. So, he thought, this is it. Well at least my secrets will die with me.

But the figure didn't raise the blaster. It came closer until Madine could make out a face. It wasn't a stormtrooper and he didn't wear the uniform of an Imperial officer.

"Who are you?"

"Sir, it's me, Kyle."

Madine's brow furrowed in confusion for a moment, then it dawned on him. "Kyle Katarn?"

"Yes, sir."

"But how…? Where…?"

"We can talk later, sir. Right now, I need to get you out of here. Can you walk?"

Madine was on his feet in less than a second. "What do you think?"

Kyle smiled. "Let's go."

With Madine following, Kyle made his way out of the cell and back towards the lift. As they passed the bodies of the stormtroopers, he dropped the dented blaster and grabbed two fresh ones.

"You did this? Madine asked.

Kyle nodded.

_One man against four stormtroopers_, Madine thought.

"Not bad."

As Kyle keyed the lift open, he passed one of the blasters to Madine.

"You still remember how to handle one of these?"

Madine's sour look was all the answer Kyle needed.

Entering the lift, Kyle hit the button for Level 2. As they began to descend, he snapped his fingers. "I almost forgot!"

"What?" Madine asked, concerned.

"This," Kyle said, pulling his communicator off his belt. He turned it and the locator signal back on.

In the cockpit of the _Moldy Crow_, Jan alternated between checking the shield display, the time display and the wind driven sand. An hour had passed since she had lost contact with Kyle. The book said that she should leave, that Kyle was likely captured or killed. But Jan decided she would wait another half hour. If she didn't hear from him by then…

The comm speaker crackled to life and the indicator for the locator signal came on as well.

"Katarn to _Moldy Crow_."

The voice sounded like Kyle's. But rather than sounding wounded, his voice was loud and strong.

"Katarn to _Moldy Crow_. Jan, do you read me?"

It could be a trick, an impersonator or if Kyle had been captured, they could be forcing him to contact her.

"_Moldy Crow_, come in please. C'mon Jan, acknowledge."

"I don't understand why she isn't answering," Kyle said, "The plan was for Jan to take the ship into high orbit and wait for my signal."

"Maybe the sand storms are interfering with the transmission," Madine said.

"Maybe," Kyle responded, "it wasn't a problem before."

Their conversation ceased as the lift stopped and the doors opened. The two men edged out slowly, blasters leading the way, checking both directions.

"Clear," Kyle said.

"Clear," Madine echoed.

Making their way over to the other lift without incident, they entered and Kyle was about to press the button for Level 1. Once there, it would take them only a few more minutes to reach the area where he had entered the base.

But how were they going to get out? The unpredictability of the winds made the original plan useless. It was then he noticed the display just above the lift's buttons. Of course, he thought, how didn't I see it before.

There on the display it read, "Sub Level 1, Hangar Bay."

Keying his communicator again, Kyle spoke. "Jan, I hope you can hear me. I'm heading for the hangar bay on Sub-Level 1. Meet me there." But there was no response.

Kyle remembered Jan glancing at the ship's shield display. If something had happened to them…

A vision of a shattered _Moldy Crow_ and a helpless Jan Ors came to his mind came, unbidden, into his mind. _No_, Kyle said to himself, _Jan's okay. She has to be_.

It was then he remembered the prearranged signal. Cursing himself for forgetting it, Kyle called into the communicator again.

"Katarn to _Moldy Crow_. I have the package and we're heading for the exit."

In the cockpit, Jan heard the words. It _was_ Kyle! He was alive! And he had Madine with him.

But no sooner did she feel elation about Kyle surviving than she remembered the stunt he had pulled. Her anger at him resurfaced. If they got out of this alive, she was going to have a talk with him. And he wasn't going to like it.

Gritting her teeth, she pressed the "Transmit" button.

"_Moldy Crow_ to Katarn. Your transmission received. Be advised that our schematics do not show the location of the hangar bay."

Kyle heard the ice in her voice and instantly knew he was in trouble. Madine saw the look on his face.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm in trouble."

"What do you mean?" Madine asked.

"It'd take too long to explain, sir. But trust me, I'm in trouble. We need to get out of here."

Kyle pressed the button for Sub Level 1 and called into the communicator.

"Affirmative, Jan, good to hear your voice. We're on our way to the hangar bay and will signal you from there."

"You'd better," Jan said, "_Moldy Crow _out."

"Y'know, Kyle. If she's as mad as she sounds, it's not too late to go back to my cell."

"No good, sir. She'd track us down and rip the door off with her bare hands."

"Ah, I see."

The lift came to a halt and the two men exited slowly, sweeping the area with their blasters. Finding nothing, they headed down a corridor. It dead-ended into a left hand turn.

Kyle signaled for Madine to wait and peered around the corner.

"I can see the entrance to the hangar, but there's two stormtroopers guarding it."

"Well," said Madine, "what's your plan?"

"Plan?" Kyle said incredulously, "What plan? I'm making this up as I go."

"Then, permit me," Madine said, hefting his blaster.

"Right behind you, sir."

Together, the pair raced around the corner, howling at the top of their lungs. The stormtroopers both jumped at the sound and grabbed for their weapons. But even as they did, Madine and Kyle opened fire. The troopers dropped, their armor smoking.

Unfortunately, as one of them fell, he hit the alarm switch. Red lights began to flash in the corridor, and an alert siren began to sound.

"Well, isn't that just perfect," Kyle muttered.

"Next time, have a plan," Madine said.

The hangar doors slid open as they approached. Once they were inside and the doors closed, Kyle blasted the controls, jamming them. Turning away from the doors, he examined the hangar.

It was a large circular affair. Racks of TIE fighters were visible on one side as well as a few sitting on the deck, in various states of repair. Two Lambda class shuttles were also visible. Despite this grouping of ships, there was a lot of open space in the hangar. This gave Kyle an idea.

"Sir," he said to Madine, "if we can get the spacedoors open, Jan can probably fly the ship in here to get us."

"Good idea," said Madine, "the question is, where are the controls for the spacedoors?"

Kyle blew out a breath. "I was wondering the same thing.

Suddenly from behind them came a banging sound, someone pounding on the entrance door. From behind it came a voice.

"Open this door immediately!"

The pounding resumed.

The two men looked at each other.

"Well," said Madine, "at least they _trying_ to be polite about it."

"Maybe we _should_ open the doors," mused Kyle.

Together, they said, "Naaah." And with that, they separated and began searching the hangar for the spacedoor controls. The pounding at the entrance door ceased and now they could hear the sound of laser fire being directed against it.

It won't take them long to burn through, thought Kyle as he searched the area around the TIE fighters.

Over by the shuttles, Madine's voice called out.

"Kyle! Over here!"

Following the voice, Kyle made his way over and spotted the general at a small control panel sitting between the two shuttles. Drawing closer, Kyle smiled as he read the words, "Spacedoor Access Panel"

Madine looked at him and Kyle nodded. The older man pressed a single button on the panel and instantly and computerized voice said,

"Attention, spacedoor release has been initiated. Spacedoors will open in thirty seconds."

The sound of laser fire from the other side of the hangar grew more intense. The two men noticed the metal beginning to glow red.

Kyle grabbed his communicator and called into it.

"Katarn to _Moldy Crow_. We're inside the hangar bay and have activated the space doors. They'll be open in less than thirty seconds. How's that for a signal."

"It'll do," came the cold reply, "I'm on my way."

"Kyle?"

"Yes, sir?"

"You're right. You _are_ in trouble."


	14. Chapter 14: The Rescue Part 2

**Kyle Katarn: The Rise & Fall**

**Book 1: Rise of a Hero**

**Chapter 14: The Rescue Part 2**

Author's Note: I promise to provide an ending to mission in this chapter. But things aren't going to calm down just yet! Get read for a rocky ride!

* * *

In the _Crow_'s cockpit, Jan powered up the engines and repulsorlifts. As they came on and the _Crow_ rose into the air, the sand swirling under the ship was blasted away. She held the ship in place just off the ground waiting for the signal. 

She had expected to see a light come on or maybe a radio signal. But she was not prepared for the massive clamshell doors of the hangar opening directly over her head. Gasping in surprise, she watched as the massive doors descended and locked into place.

Well, Kyle was right, it is quite a signal. Feeding more power to the repulsors, she started to rise towards the opening.

"Uh-oh" said Madine.

"What?" Kyle asked.

"I just realized this panel opens the spacedoors, but it doesn't engage the force field surrounding the doors."

"But that means…"

The hangar doors locked into their open position and instantly, wind and sand blasted into the chamber, swirling about. The two men ducked down, trying to use the two shuttles as cover.

"This is not good!" Kyle yelled above the scream of the wind.

"And it's about to get worse," Madine said, "Look!"

Kyle followed his pointing finger to one of the parked TIE fighters. The wind had grabbed it and was now tossing it about like a toy. The wind shifted, dropping the fighter. It struck the deck, its ion engine exploding from the impact. Shrapnel was added to sand and wind and soon the walls and the remaining spacecraft resembled oversize pincushions.

Another explosion brought their attention to the entrance door. The Imperials had finally broken through. But now they stood, mesmerized as the wind picked up another TIE fighter and threw it about.

"Get back!" Kyle screamed at them. "Get back inside before..!"

But it was too late. With a cry, one of the stormtroopers was lifted into the air and smashed against the far wall. He fell to the ground, unmoving. The remaining Imperials, their paralysis now broken, wisely retreated to the safety of the corridor.

The men's attention was turned back to the spacedoors as they heard the roar of a ship approaching. The nose of the _Moldy Crow_ was just visible as it ascended into the bay. Just then, the wind tossing the other TIE fighter about shifted. The small ship was now headed directly for the _Crow_.

Kyle wanted to call out, to warn Jan, but before he could even reach for the communicator, it happened.

In the _Crow_'s cockpit, Jan struggled to hold the ship steady as she entered the hangar bay. The swirling wind was making her task difficult. Suddenly, she saw a TIE fighter being thrown about by the wind heading directly for her. She knew there was no way she could back out of the hangar in time. This left only one option.

The roar in the hangar intensified as Jan fired the _Crow_'s engines. The ship leapt forward, barely missing the tumbling TIE, which struck one of the Crow's horizontal stabilizers before plummeting out of the hangar and exploding as it struck the ground.

Seeing Kyle and Madine crouched by a pair of shuttles, Jan guided the ship in close, waiting to open the canopy until the very last second. As it came open, she raised an arm and signaled for the men to come.

They did, coming at a run. Reaching the ship, Kyle had Madine get in first and quickly followed him. Scrunching in as best they could, the men had barely time to secure their harnesses before Jan closed the canopy, spinning the ship around and heading towards the opened spacedoors.

"Um, Jan?"

"_What_, Katarn?"

"I think you might want to hurry."

Jan turned to throw a look at Kyle, her eyes going wide as she saw what he meant. The wind had picked up the two Lambda class shuttles and they were hurtling towards the _Moldy Crow_.

"Hang on," Jan said, firing the engines again. They blasted ahead, shooting out of the hangar just as the two shuttles smashed into the opening. As they rocketed away from the Imperial base, the trio looked back, seeing flames shoot out of the hangar.

"They'd better the fire under control," said Madine, "or the whole base will go up."

"That isn't our most immediate problem," Jan said.

"What's wrong," Kyle asked, leaning forward to peer into the forward cockpit.

Jan gave them the news. "Our shields took a beating back there. We're at 50."

The display changed.

"Make that 48. Now 45. Now 39.

Kyle understood. "If the shields keeping dropping at rate, we won't be able to make orbit before they fail."

"And if the shields fail…" Jan said, trailing off. They both knew the consequences of losing the shields.

"Wait!" Kyle exclaimed, "what about transferring power from the weapons?"

Jan thought for a moment. "It could work, but if the base radioed for reinforcements, we could find ourselves facing a Star Destroyer with no means of defense."

"Jan, if we lose the shields now, we're just as dead."

She realized he was right.

Accessing the ship's power settings with a program borrowed from an Incom engineer, Jan accessed the weapons and fed their power into the shields.

She and Kyle watched the shield display intensely.

At first, it didn't change. But then, the display went to 40, then 46, 52 and kept climbing, topping out at 90.

"Looks like that's as good as we're going to get," said Kyle.

"Then hang on back there," said Jan, resetting her grip on the controls, "'cause here we go!"

Jamming the throttles to the stops, she pointed the nose upwards. The Crow responded, leaping into the sky trailing a column of blue fire.

The sand and wind began to buffet the ship, shaking the cockpit. Jan maintained her death grip on the controls. One slip and… well, it was better not to think about that.

They climbed higher. Another couple minutes, she estimated, and they'd be out of the atmosphere. The shield warning sounded. Jan glanced at the display. Shield strength had dropped to 88, then 84, again to 79.

"We're losing shield power!" she cried.

She heard no reply from Kyle or Madine. But it wouldn't have mattered if they _had_ replied. There was no other choice but to keep going. The shaking and buffeting grew more intense. It's like this blasted planet doesn't _want_ to let us go, she thought. The shields dipped again, to 69. An idea flashed in Jan's mind. Taking one hand off the controls, she accessed the power transfer program again. This time, she re-directed the weapons energy away from the shields and into the engines.

The Crow's engines bellowed, their normal blue flame turning white. Engines creaked and groaned as the ship pushed itself faster and higher. Shields had fallen to 20, 15, 9.

But with one final, jarring shake, the _Moldy Crow_ rocketed out of the atmosphere of Orinackra and into space.

"We're clear," Jan said, pulling back on the throttle. The _Crow _began to slow as Jan re-directed the weapons to boost the shield back to a more comfortable level.

From the back, she heard, "Y'know Kyle, I know we're close friends, but this is ridiculous."

The laughter from the two men was infectious and Jan soon joined in. Some time later, when she was able to control herself enough, she set course for the _New Hope_ and the exhausted occupants of the _Moldy Crow_ allowed themselves to relax as the ship accelerated into hyperspace.

* * *

**Five Hours Later**

As the _Moldy Crow_ cleared the security cordon and approached the _New Hope_'s hangar bay, Jan sighed again. A short time after they had entered hyperspace, Madine and Kyle had begun talking, catching up on old times. That part Jan didn't mind, but the General proved to be a fount of bad jokes, really bad jokes. And yet, Kyle laughed uproariously at each one.

Even now, she heard him crack up at Madine's latest pun. For a moment, she considered if she could have just left them on Orinackra, but Mon Mothma wouldn't have appreciated it. The _Crow_ slid smoothly through the hangar bay and settled to the deck. Popping the canopy, Jan waited until Kyle and Madine had exited before stepping out and down to the deck.

"Listen Jan," Kyle began, stepping up to her, "I'm sorry about…" But that was as far as he got as Jan's fist slammed into his cheek. He fell back, crashing to the deck. Without another word, Jan turned away and left the hangar bay.

The two men stared after her until she passed through the hangar bay doors, a satisfied grin all but invisible on her face.

"You all right?" Madine asked, reaching a hand down.

"Yeah," Kyle said, grasping the proffered hand. He rubbed his cheek, which was turning a brilliant shade of red. "I just had no idea she could hit that hard."

"You _said_ you were in trouble."

"True," Kyle said, managing a smile despite the pain. "Well, let's go. Mon Mothma will be waiting."

Together, the two men passed through the bay doors and into the hallway beyond.

Minutes later, the briefing room doors parted as they walked inside. Jan was already there.

"General," Mon Mothma said warmly, stepping forward to greet Madine, "it's good to see you."

"And you," he replied.

With a wave of her hand, she indicated for the two men to sit. As they did, Kyle saw Jan saw take a chair as far from him as possible. _She's still mad_, he realized.

Mon Mothma opened the debriefing by asking for a mission account from Kyle and Jan. Each, in turn, told her what happened. Jan cut Kyle no slack at all, explaining in precise terms his cutting off communication with her.

"While the mission was a success," she said, concluding, "Kyle disobeyed orders, endangered himself and it cost him his life and that of the General's. I consider us very lucky to be alive right now. By all odds, we shouldn't be."

"I see," Mon Mothma replied, surprised that Jan was so vehement. "Kyle, your report please."

"Yes, ma'am," he said, and began with his infiltration of the base. "I misjudged the level of security and managed to get myself in pretty bad shape. But that's when it happened."

"When _what_ happened?" Mon Mothma said, intrigued.

"It's hard to explain," said Kyle, and went on, with some difficulty, to describe the voices he heard in his head, how the one had healed him and the other had helped decimate the stormtroopers and rescue Madine.

"I still don't know what those voices are, but the evidence of their existence is clear. And one other thing I've noticed about them is that they either cannot or will not force me to obey. I have to choose to listen and follow what each tells me. The one voice said, 'No, I won't force you.'

As Kyle talked, Jan had been half-listening but gave him her full attention when he began speaking of the voices. It had happened before, on the Danuta mission. And now…? _Had he said the voice 'healed' him?_ It explained his lacks of wounds upon returning to the ship. _But he still disobeyed orders_, she reminded herself. And yet, she was forced to respond, had it been someone she had cared for, would she have done any differently?

When Kyle finished, everyone was staring at him. His report was to say the least, fascinating.

"Kyle," Mon Mothma said, "I can't pretend to understand what's going on in your head. But, be watchful. The voices, while beneficent now, could change."

He nodded.

"And," she said, her voice firm now, "I am very disappointed in your choice to disobey orders. We are not the Empire here, but order must be maintained. And any soldier who violates that, whatever the reason, must be punished."

Kyle hung his head. He had known this was coming. But he hadn't counted on the look on Mon Mothma's face. It hurt worse than her words.

"Kyle Katarn," she began, "for disobeying orders from a superior officer, you shall be confined to the ship's brig for a period of no less than seven days."

Madine was on his feet in an instant. "Mon Mothma, I protest! Kyle saved my life! To punish him now is…"

She held up a hand.

"General, I understand your gratitude and loyalty to your former student. But I cannot ignore his actions, no matter the result. The ends do not justify the means."

Kyle heard another voice speak, one he had not expected to.

"If I may?" Jan said quietly.

Mon Mothma's looked over at her. She noticed a change in Jan's expression.

"Yes, Jan?"

"Kyle _did_ disobey my orders," she said matter-of-factly, "but when I examine the situation, I cannot say with certainty that given the same circumstances, that I would not have done the same thing. Therefore, as his superior officer, I request leniency."

Thunderstruck, Kyle turned his head to gaze at Jan, but her gaze was on Mon Mothma.

A moment passed, two.

As if seeing something in Jan's eyes, Mon Mothma nodded then turned to look at Kyle again.

"Very well then. Given the request and the extraordinary circumstances of the situation, I will reduce your sentence to two days."

"Thank you, Mon Mothma," said Madine, sitting down.

"Do _you_ have anything to say?" she said, gazing at Kyle."

"No."

"Then, I shall consider this debriefing closed and summon…"

She paused for a moment.

"Actually," Mon Mothma said, indicating Jan and Madine, "would the two of you care to escort Kyle to the brig?"

"Definitely," Madine said quickly.

"Yes, I will," Jan said.

"Very good. Kyle, I will see in two days then."

"Yes, ma'am," Kyle said, standing as Mon Mothma and the others did.

She nodded and exited the room.

Holding out a hand, Madine indicated the door.

"Shall we go?"

"What?" Kyle said, smiling, "no cuffs?"

"Don't push it, Katarn," Jan said from behind him, "we can still call Security."

"Ah," Kyle said, "well then, let's go."

And together, they left the briefing room. As they walked, Kyle looked over at Jan, eyebrows raised. Her answering nod was all he needed. Their breach was healed, the actions forgiven, their friendship still there.

Two Days Later 

The insistent beeping invaded his mind, shredding the last images of the dream he was having. The fragrant, grassy fields of Sulon with the sound of the wind whispering through them were replaced by the beeping and a voice.

"The time is now 0600, prisoner Katarn. Your rest period is over."

The placid face roiled, becoming an expression of extreme frustration. His eyes fluttered open, the closed just as quickly as the bright light jabbed into them.

"Do you have to put the lights on so brightly?"

"Your rest period is over, prisoner Katarn."

The computer's implacable voice only added to his frustration. Shading his eyes, he called again.

"All right, all right. I'm up already. Now, could you please lower the lights a little?"

"Of course, prisoner Katarn."

The bright white light dimmed somewhat, making it possible for his eyes to adjust.

"That's better," he said, more to himself than the computer.

Able to see now, Kyle saw the ceiling hadn't changed since he gone to sleep. It was the same faceless gray tile there that was on the walls and the floor. The only break in the all the gray was the single control panel where a camera eye glanced out, watching his every move.

Sitting up, Kyle yawned and stretched, hearing the satisfying crackling of his joints. As he came to full wakefulness, Kyle remembered today was the day. In just a few more hours, his sentence would be served and he could say goodbye to the brig with hopes never to return. The last two days while not burdensome, had been truly boring. Unable to do little more than sleep, eat and talk to the computer, he appreciated his freedom more than ever. He now knew why the Rebellion had to fight the Empire, no matter the odds, the inequalities of equipment and people.

True, the Empire brought order to the galaxy. But at what cost? When simply questioning the rules brought charges of treason, where was the concept of mercy? No, the Empire had to be fought, and defeated. But, at the same time, the Rebellion could not do so by making the ends justify the means. He now knew why his actions against Rebus had been met with horror and disdain rather than congratulations. There had be law and justice in the galaxy. But, he decided, justice needed to be tempered with mercy.

He was musing over this again when the computer spoke.

"Prisoner Katarn, you have a visitor."

"A visitor?" he said, not sure he had heard the computer correctly.

"Yes," the computer answered, "a Jan Ors is requesting to see you."

Kyle's eyes went wide with surprise. He assumed that he wouldn't see Jan until this afternoon when he would be released.

"Do you wish to see the visitor, prisoner Katarn?"

That brought Kyle out of his moment of shock. "Yes! Please!"

A moment later, the room's single door slid open.

Having not seen another living soul in the past two days, Kyle took a moment to look at her.

Jan's outfit never seemed to vary much. She wore tight fitting trousers, desert brown in color. At the waist, a number of gadgets hung, including her blaster pistol. She wore a long sleeve shirt that had once likely been white. Her round face was smudged with dirt and soot, but it didn't hide those bright blue eyes.

Her brown hair cascaded all about her head. The goggles she wore held some of it back, but not by much. But despite all that…

_She is kind of pretty_, Kyle thought, wondering how he hadn't noticed before.

"Hi, Jan, "he said, honestly glad to see her.

"Hi," she returned, placing her hands on the doorframe, "I'd come in, but it looks like you're a bit cramped for space."

"Yeah, you could say that," he answered, looking around him.

The brig, while non-descript in color was interesting in that Kyle could touch two walls from the middle of the room. The bed dominated most of the space, leaving room for a small lavatory and the computer screen. From where he sat to Jan could be covered in two steps.

"Still," she said, "if you don't mind..?"

"If I don't..?" It suddenly struck him. "Oh! Sure, sure, have a seat." Kyle slid down to the head of the bed.

"Thanks," Jan said gratefully, stepping inside; and not so much sitting as plopping down on the bed. It was then that Kyle saw the dark circles under her eyes and the expression of tiredness on her face.

"You okay?"

Jan nodded. "Just tired. Things have been busy."

"When aren't they?"

She smiled at that, despite her tiredness. "Very true. But, it was even more so yesterday." She looked over at him for a moment, as if considering whether or not to proceed.

Deciding, she said, "We've learned some more information about that thing that attacked you and Bastro on the Blood Moon."

"Oh yeah?" Kyle said, intrigued now. He remembered the "thing" all too well.

"Yes," Jan replied," according to intelligence General Madine received before being arrested, what you encountered is the latest Imperial Project, the Dark Trooper."

He ran the name over and over again in his mind. Dark Trooper. It was a fitting name, he decided. "So what is it?" he asked.

"You may not believe it," she said, "I'm still not sure I do. Do you know the name Rom Mohc?"

Kyle's eyebrows shot up. "General Mohc?" he asked.

"The same," Jan answered.

"I remember he was commandant of the Imperial Academy when I attended there. He presided over my graduation."

"Well, he's gone beyond that. Evidently, the Dark Trooper is _his_ project."

Kyle didn't know what to say. During his time at the Academy, he had grown to like and respect General Mohc. The man was a no-nonsense soldier who didn't tolerate much. But for cadets who demonstrated excellence, respect and above all else, loyalty, they found him approachable and even friendly.

But now…

"So what is the Dark Trooper?" he asked.

"It's…oh!" Jan blew out a breath. "Listen, it's a long story and it's been twelve hours since I've eaten and eighteen hours since I last slept. And since there's no time to sleep, I've got to eat something. C'mon."

With that, she stood up and walked out the door. Kyle, however, remained where he was, gazing after her. Turning at the doorway, she stared at him."

"You coming?" she asked sarcastically.

"Jan," he said, "in case you don't remember, I don't get released till this afternoon."

"Oh, that," she said dismissively, "I talked with Mon Mothma last night. She's agreed to release you early."

"Early?" Kyle said, not believe what he was hearing.

"Yeah, early," Jan echoed, "like about five minutes ago. So, as I said, you coming? Or would you rather stay here?"

"Well," Kyle said, smiling at her now, "I have gotten used to the place, but I suppose…"

"Oh, shut up and let's go, Katarn," Jan said, cutting him off.

She stepped out of the brig, and headed out into the corridor. Looking back only once, she saw a grateful Kyle Katarn keeping pace with her. She didn't smile back, however. The corridors of the _New Hope_ seemed almost huge to him after being in the cell. I'll have to remember to thank Mon Mothma.

Doors swished open as Jan entered the mess hall. A cacophony of noise washed over Kyle as he followed. Rebel soldiers, fighter pilots and support staff sat at tables, engrossed in conversation. The smell of cooked food was heavenly and he breathed it in deeply.

Grabbing a tray, Kyle grabbed two or three of everything being offered.

"Hungry?" one of the servers said jokingly.

"You have no idea," Kyle answered.

He followed Jan to one of the unoccupied tables and sat opposite her. She dug in, and Kyle followed suit. Minutes passed as the two attacked the food before them. When their trays were nearly cleaned of the last morsel, Jan sat back and sighed contentedly.

"Me too," Kyle said, swallowing the remaining contents of his glass.

"What?" Jan said with mock innocence, "prison food didn't agree with you?"

"Let's just say what it lacks in taste, it does even more so in appearance."

Jan laughed at that.

"I see being in the brig hasn't changed you much, Katarn."

"Oh, I wouldn't say that," Kyle replied, "It definitely gave me an appreciation for open spaces."

Jan laughed harder. He realized he liked the sound of her laugh.

"And it gave me a lot of time to think, and to consider who and what I am."

Her laughter cut off as if a switch had been flipped. Jan stared at him, her face serious. "And what did you discover?"

Kyle lowered his head, unable to meet her eyes. "That the ends don't always justify the means," he said quietly

Jan's eyes went wide and she smiled at him. It was the answer to more than one question.

"You were right about Rebus, Jan. I just…"

Reaching across the table, Jan took his hand, cutting him off. "It's done, Kyle. And while I didn't say this before, I can now. Had our roles been reversed, I can't say that I wouldn't have spaced the little creep myself."

He looked up, a smile coming to his face.

They looked into each other's eyes for a long moment. Kyle felt the touch of her skin on his. It was an oddly comfortable feeling. Suddenly, as if a spell had been broken, two operatives looked at each other with surprise as they realized they were holding hands.

Jan yanked hers away just as Kyle pulled his back, both embarrassed, looking anywhere but at each other.

"So…." Kyle said.

"Yeah, I…" Jan replied

"Anyway," he said, searching for a topic, "you were going to tell me more about the Dark Trooper project?"

"Right," Jan said, "I almost forgot. We learned that the Phirk metal we discovered on Talay is being used in Dark Trooper armor and weapons. And while we destroyed one of the mines and processing plants, we've found out there are others."

"How many?" Kyle asked.

"We're not sure," Jan said, shrugging, "intelligence has been unable to any more information other than confirming the existence of at least one other Dark Trooper assembly plant."

"Where?" Kyle inquired.

"A planet called Anteevy."

"Anteevy?" Kyle said, rubbing his chin thoughtfully, "I've never heard of such a planet."

"Neither had the Rebellion," Jan admitted, "This information is only a few days old."

"So how did you find out about the planet?"

"Our spies learned of a possible smuggling operation at the Ramsees Hed docking facility on Cal-Seti. We investigated and discovered that the Empire has employed a group of pirates to transport Phirk metal from there to Anteevy."

"Wait," Kyle said, "wait a minute. How did you discover the Empire was using smugglers and how did you track them to Anteevy?"

Jan looked away for a moment, then said,

"Well, with you on the inactive list, we were short of operatives. Then, our spies learned early yesterday a large cargo vessel was scheduled to depart from Ramsees Hed in a few hours. Because of the time constraint, Mon Mothma and I decided the only course of action was for me to go in alone."

Kyle's eyes went wide as he heard this. He seemed to be seeing Jan with new eyes. She had flown the _Crow_, gone on the mission and returned without any backup. He realized one of the dark circles under her eyes was actually a black eye. A bruise was just visible on one cheek. And her gloves likely covered other wounds.

"Are you all right?" he asked forcefully

She nodded.

"Jan," he said, "if I'd known…"

"I know," she replied, "that's why I asked Mon Mothma to let me be the one to tell you when I returned or… to tell you when you were released what happened."

Kyle leaned back in his chair, taking all this in. Then, as the gravity of what she had done came to him, he found himself smiling at her.

"Well, if you can handle things so well by yourself, how about _I_ wait in the ship next time?"

Jan laughed, throwing her head back. Kyle chuckled at his joke.

"Oh!" she said, wiping away tears, "I haven't laughed like that in a while."

"First one's free," Kyle said, "now tell me what happened."

Jan laughed again, then getting herself under control began to speak.

"I was able to land right outside the Imperial on Cal-Seti without being detected. But that didn't last long."


	15. Chapter 15: Jan's Mission

**Kyle Katarn: The Rise & Fall**

**Book 1: Rise of a Hero**

**Chapter 17: Jan's Mission**

Author's Note: Can you tell I don't like confined spaces? Well, Kyle is out of jail and gets to enjoy a lunchtime repast with Jan. And are there hints of more than just friendship between the two? Hmmmm… But before it can go further, it's back to the business of missions, and away we go!

* * *

Jan Ors leaned carefully around the permacrete wall. She had landed safely just outside the Imperial base and so far, had not been detected. But she was uncomfortable just the same. The base was too quiet. 

And she needed to be extra careful. With Kyle in the brig and the smuggler vessel due to leave that day, she had decided to undertake this mission alone, no backup.

"The record will show my opposition to this, Jan," Mon Mothma had said, "I realize that our time is limited, but for you to go alone is a great risk."

"I understand, Mon Mothma," Jan replied, "and if there were any other way, I'd be the first to agree with you. But there isn't and we both know it."

The Rebel leader had stared at her for a very long time, then said,

"Go then, but be careful. I want you back, Jan. Understand?"

"I understand."

And after pushing the _Crow_'s hyperdrive to its limits, she had arrived over Cal-Seti with just over an hour till the departure of the smuggler vessel.

Now, as she made her way around the pillar of permacrete, holding the stormtrooper rifle Kyle had left in the ship. It was ironic to be sure. Jan glanced about for an entrance. The base sat over a hundred meters high in the middle of a concrete moat with no visible way in. The design of the structure showed square pillars set on edge with flat walls in between. She edged past the third in this set of pillars, wary but ready.

Suddenly, from just ahead, there was a click and the sound of a door sliding open. Jan stopped, trying not to breathe, listening intently. Footsteps resounded against the permacrete ground, sharply distinct in the stillness.

"Unit 15 here," a voice called, "I'm beginning my patrol."

The footsteps continued. Jan listened for a long moment. They were going away from her.

Breathing a sigh of relief, she came around the pillar, weapon ready. The stormtrooper was visible, and he was indeed heading away from her. Ahead of her sat a fourth pillar, but at its base, a panel had slid open exposing a darkened interior. Stepping forward, Jan stuck her head into the space. The darkness was not absolute and she could discern a large open area. Ahead and to the right, the path ended in a large section of floor. What made it stand out was the black metal, whereas the surrounding floor was gray.

"You there! Stop where you are!"

_Oh Sithspit_! Jan said to herself, turning to see the stormtrooper coming back towards her at a run, his weapon drawn. She fired off two quick shots and ran into the darkened space, stopping just inside. The stormtrooper, having avoided her shots, came pounding around the corner seconds later. Jan had her blaster out and aimed this time.

"Drop the blaster," she said.

Realizing he had walked into a trap, the trooper hesitated for a moment. Then, moving quickly he rounded on her, blaster ready to fire.

"Rebel scum, you'll…"

But that was all he got out as Jan pulled the trigger once and the trooper fell.

She stepped past the body into the darkened space. _How did the Imperials get inside?_ Even here, she couldn't see any doors or access ways of any kind. As she approached the piece of black metal, Jan noticed two screens on either wall. Neither display showed anything, save a white arrow making a continuous circle inside the display. Jan stepped onto the black metal and immediately had to find her footing as the metal plate shuddered and with the sound of machinery coming to life, lowered. When the black plate stopped, she found herself standing outside a large room. As she stepped in, Jan felt even more confused. Rather than looking like a base, this place seemed like little more than your average warehouse.

BOOM!

Jan saw the quick flash of light as the explosion lifted her off her feet. She flew back a short distance, crashing to the floor, her back taking the brunt of the blow. Another explosion sounded nearby. Fighting the pain, she scrambled to her feet, searching for the source of the…

There! Just above and to the left, she spotted a Gran, an alien from a race whose three eyes allowed for precise aiming. It threw another detonator and Jan dived forward as the device struck the floor behind her and exploded.

_I've got to find some cover_, she thought, glancing about wildly. Her ears caught the sound of a lift descending. Guessing as to where it was, Jan dashed across the warehouse floor.

She heard the Gran call something in its own language followed by the explosive force of two detonators pushing her forward, sending her sprawling to the deck again.

_That's it_, she decided, _now I'm mad_. Rolling onto her back, Jan pointed her blaster towards where the Gran was standing and fired. The alien, in the midst of readying another detonator to throw, never saw the shot coming.

Two blasts hit home and the Gran cried out as it fell. Dazing to the right side of the enormous room, Jan spotted the lift. It was near the corner where she had just entered. As she ran towards it, however, another Gran appeared holding a detonator. As it sailed towards her, a thought came to her. Skidding to a stop, Jan waited as the detonator struck the ground, bounced once, then slid to a halt just in front of her. She grabbed it, drew her arm back and threw the detonator back towards the Gran.

The surprised alien watched dumbfounded as the detonator arced over and struck the deck right by the Gran's feet. The explosion threw it back against the wall of and it fell to the floor of the lift.

Grinning in surprised victory, Jan raced for the lift, getting on just as it began to rise. Her blaster was out and ready as the lift stopped at the upper level of the room. Stepping off, Jan looked around. She was about ten meters off the floor and before her were a set of pipes and ductwork forming a sort of path. A large crate sat in one corner of the upper room.

Stepping towards the first section, Jan could just see the other side of the room when a Gran, who had been hiding behind the crate, snuck up behind her. She heard its approach just as the alien fired a fist at her. But instead of hitting her, it hit the blaster, knocking it free of Jan's grasp and sending it plummeting to the floor below.

The Gran threw another punch before she could dodge, hitting her cheek with stunning force. Jan was knocked back onto the section of pipe, her face on fire, but managed to maintain her feet. The Gran hit her again; a gut shot that knocked the wind out of her. It followed up with another shot to her face, reddening the other cheek. Feeling woozy, Jan backpedaled, trying to keep her balance. A support strut for the pipe poked her in the back as she came up against up. The Gran advanced, fists raised.

But it was the alien's turn to be surprised as Jan, bracing herself against the strut, fired a kick into the alien's midsection. The Gran grunted in pain, backing up a few steps. Taking advantage, Jan pushed off from the strut and sent a roundhouse kick crashing into the alien's head.

The Gran grunted louder this time, she had definitely hurt it. Jan was readying another kick when the Gran, now as woozy as she, overbalanced and fell off the strut. It screamed in its alien language until it hit the floor below with a sickening sound. Jan slumped back against the strut, catching her breath. Her face hurt terribly from the force. She wondered if her cheekbone was fractured.

_Got to keep going_, she thought.

She gave herself a minute, two. Then, taking a deep breath, she pushed back onto her feet. Glancing to the other side of the room and seeing nothing, she began to carefully cross the pipe, using other struts to keep her balance. She was nearly three quarters of the way across when she came upon the Gran she had shot. It laid half in half out of a space near one of the support struts. _Perfect hiding place_, she thought. At the alien's waist was a belt of thermal detonators.

With her blaster gone, she needed a weapon and these were as good as any. Reaching down, Jan grasped the belt in both hands and tore it free. She was about to keep going when she heard it.

Slowly, so as not to be seen, Jan moved back behind the strut where she couldn't be seen. Forcing her breathing to slow, she listened intently. For a minute there was nothing. Jan began to suspect she was jumping at shadows when the sound came again. It was low, guttural, but definitely the sound of another Gran.

As she listened, Jan heard the Gran say something else. This time, something replied. Another voice, different than the Gran, she couldn't identify it.

Blast! Jan resisted the impulse to hit the strut. _What do I do now?_ If only she still had her blaster… Without a weapon, those two could burn her down before she could make it the rest of the way. She _could_ go back to the ship and get a fresh blaster, but that could expose her to who knew what?

_Wait a minute!_ Pulling one of the detonators off the belt, she examined it. Yes! Not only would the detonators explode on impact, but they could also be set for timed detonation. With one in hand, Jan stepped out from behind the strut as she adjusted the detonator.

Suddenly, she heard a sound between a gurgle and the sound of a drain backing up. Just ahead of her and approaching was the Gran she heard. It also held a thermal detonator. But, upon seeing Jan, the alien placed the device back on its belt and advanced with its fists raised.

Jan smiled a shark's smile as she brandished the detonator.

"Big mistake."

With a sidearm pitch, she flung the detonator. The alien had just enough time to realize its mistake as the device struck it in the chest. Jan covered her ears as the concussive thunderclap of the explosion echoed. The Gran flew backwards, landing on the on the metal floor a short distance away, clearly dead.

With an almost feral grin, Jan walked the remaining distance to the room ahead, her stride confident. The belt of detonators the Gran wore lay on the ground. As she reached down to get them, she caught a whiff of something. Wet, earthy, almost reptilian. _Smells just like…_

Jan threw herself away as the axe blade cut through empty air and embedded itself in the deck. Rolling to her feet, Jan spied her attacker, a Gamorrean. The alien grunted with effort as it pulled the axe free, then turned towards her. She readied another detonator but as the pig-like thing advanced, she could see it was wearing body armor.

Blast! With that on, the detonators will only slow it down at best. And one lucky swing of that axe… With a cry, the Gamorrean darted forward with a speed belying its size and swung the axe. Jan jumped back as the axe bit deck again. But her focus on it kept her from seeing the massive arm smash into her chest.

Jan flew back, striking the far wall and dropping to the deck. New agony flared in her chest and back. And yet, despite the pain, she couldn't help but think that at least she couldn't feel the pain in her face anymore. Struggling to rise, she heard air whooshing as the Gamorrean swung the axe.

She dropped back down as the blade cut the air where her head had been a heartbeat ago and struck the wall. The Gamorrean was practically on top of air, close enough that she could smell its foul breath. The idea came out of nowhere and without thinking about it; Jan acted. Grabbing a detonator from her belt, she armed the device and shoved it into the alien's mouth. The Gamorrean's throat moved reflexively and Jan felt the detonator torn from her hand as the alien swallowed it. She pulled her hand back just as her attacked closed his mouth.

Realizing what had happened, the Gamorrean dropped the axe and reached for its throat as if to grab the detonator somehow. Crying out with the effort, Jan rose to her feet. She had to get out of there now. When the detonator went off… the results were almost too disgusting to consider.

She spotted an exit behind the alien who was now grabbing at its stomach as if still trying to find the detonator. Its eyes were huge and grunts of effort and fear came from it as Jan made herself move, managing a fast walk.

She had just reached the doorway when the detonator's timer reached zero. There was a soft thump from the Gamorrean's stomach and its skin seemed to swell. Fearing the worst, Jan dropped down, covering her head. But the alien did not explode. Its skin bulged for a moment more, then seemed to settle back into place. _Don't tell me those things can stomach a thermal detonator_, Jan thought.

The Gamorrean turned towards her. Took a step. Then, green blood flooded out its mouth and nostrils. Eyes losing focus, the alien toppled, crashing to the deck with a wet smacking sound. Grimacing at the carnage, Jan decided it was time to be elsewhere. Readying another detonator, she rose to her feet carefully and made her way through the doorway, stopping almost immediately.

Instead of the walkway continuing, it ended abruptly in a sheer drop. Great! Now where do I go? Jan glanced about and spotted another walkway just below and to her right. Mentally gauging the distance, she decided it was worth. Grabbing the edges of the doorway with both hands, she pulled against it swinging herself forward. She did this once, twice. On the third time, she pushed off and jumped into the open space.

As her feet struck the walkway, Jan allowed the momentum to carry into a forward roll. It still hurt, but as she came to her feet, the shock she had expected was less. Unfortunately, this walkway leading into another room, this one completely dark. _That definitely spells trap,_ Jan thought, casting about for another path. About four meters below her was another section of decking, but could she handle the drop?

Thirty minutes and two drops later, a teeth gritting, Imperial hating, body aching Jan Ors emerged into a large open space similar to the one she had encountered when first entering the base. _Another cargo bay, maybe_, she thought. She took a moment to assess her condition and equipment. Nearly every part of body hurt, from her legs to her face, even her hair seemed to hurt. She had encountered nearly a dozen more Grans and Gamorreans.

Her dwindling supply of detonators had taken care of the enemy, but if she didn't find another weapon soon, she was going to be in trouble. As she walked into the open space, Jan wondered why the Imperials had so many guards elsewhere but this section seemed free of them.

The explosion came from a few feet behind her. The next knocked her off her feet and onto the deck. _I'm getting really tired of this_, Jan thought. A third detonator bounced on the deck nearby and she covered her head as it blew. A loud guttural cry brought her head up to see a Gran standing on a platform overhead getting read to throw another detonator.

Rolling to her feet, Jan dodged the fourth detonator and armed her last one. Drawing her arm back, she let the device fly. It arced upwards, hitting the surprised alien. It screamed in pain as the detonator exploded. What remained of the body fell to the ground. Breathing hard, hands on knees, Jan took a moment took look around. There seemed no exit beyond where she had come from. _Where…_

Another guttural cry brought her head up. On the deck above her stood another Gran preparing to drop a detonator right on her head. Adrenaline crashing into her system, Jan glanced about wildly, spotting a small alcove near the floor. She hurled herself, ignoring the pain as he she hit chest first and rolled into the space.

But any comfort she found there was short lived as she heard the sound of machinery and the deck began to rise. It stopped and Jan found herself face to face with the second Gran. It armed another detonator and got ready to drop it right on her.

The alien's head jerked up and down, an odd sound coming from its mouth. _Is it… laughing at me? Yes, it is._ Red anger boiled up inside her, banishing the pain, the worry, the fear. Reaching out, Jan planted both hands on the Gran's legs and pulled.

The alien, caught by surprise, toppled backwards as she pulled, striking the deck. Quick as cat, Jan was atop the alien. It struggled to rise, but she struck at his head with her fists, two solid blows. There was a crunching sound from somewhere in the Gran's face and it fell back, out cold.

Jan made sure the alien was out, then rose to her feet, adrenaline coursing through her. She ripped the Gran's detonator belt from its waist, adding the six detonators there to her belt. With that done, she surveyed the room she was in. It was walled on three sides. But one side was open to the large room below, bordered by evenly spaced struts.

There seemed no way out of it until Jan moved near the lip. To her right and a short distance away was another platform, bordered by a half dozen struts. It seemed to be separate from the rest of the structure. _Well, I'm not getting anywhere standing here_, Jan thought. Taking a running leap, she sailed across the gap and landed feet first on the middle platform.

No sooner had her feet touched the deck than the platform began to rise. Arming two detonators, Jan placed them in either hand ready for any attacker. So it was a surprise when the lift stopped before a pair of doors. _Curiouser and curiouser_, Jan thought. Maybe all this cargo area is simply a disguise for the real base.

She approached one of the doors and it slid open, revealing a sight that caused her eyes to widen. She stood in a small alcove that lead to a hallway of such dazzling white it was almost painful to look at. Instrument panels and displays were visible along the walls.

Jan instantly recognized as standard Imperial base architecture. For some reason, the Imperials favored white in building their bases and in stormtrooper armor. The scene reminded her of the descriptions of the interior of the Death Star, a weapon of destruction but with polished white hallways to walk through. Stepping into the hallway, Jan looked around. To her right, the white hallway ended into more of the industrial gray of the cargo bay. To her left, the white hallway continued. The question was, which was the hangar bay. Jan flipped a mental coin and turned left.

Twenty minutes later, Jan emerged from the last hallway and headed to the right. The path she had taken had been the wrong one. As she discovered, this base was an Imperial training ground and she had stumbled upon a mock-up used to train Imperial officers and stormtroopers. She had encountered several, including a few Imperial commanders. Their black suits must have had shielding or some kind of armor because it had taken several hits just to bring one down. Jan had been hit a number of times, blaster burns on her left arm and leg.

_How does Kyle do this?_ As she headed towards the right hand exit, one last stormtrooper crept out from behind a doorframe and aimed his blaster at her.

"Halt Rebel! Drop your weapon and surrender!"

Jan was exhausted, all the pain having come back and now with these new wounds… she just wanted to find the smuggler ship, attach the tracking device and get out of there. However, she did have one thing to her advantage. Encountering the stormtroopers had allowed her to acquire a new blaster and now she brandished it and pressed the trigger, holding it down.

The gun bucked in her hand, discharging shot after shot. The walls of the base in addition to being polished white were also highly reflective. Several ricochets hit the trooper dead on and he fell, armor smoking in several places. She blew out a breath, shaking her head. These guys never know when to quit. Checking the blaster's charge and finding it better than three-quarters full, she went down the other section of hallway in what looked like another cargo bay.

As Jan emerged into the space, boxes of all colors and sizes greeted. Most were piled in neat stacks, but others lay haphazardly on the deck, forming a path of sorts. Jan moved past a box so tall she couldn't see the top of it. Coming around the corner, she and the alien coming the other way stopped short, both surprised by the other.

The Gran let out a strange noise as Jan yelped in surprise. The alien reached for a detonator on it belt, but she was ready for that. Leveling the blaster, Jan fired. The Gran was blasted back by the onslaught of blaster fire and crumpled to the deck. She sensed rather than heard the other one approaching from behind. It jumped back as she whirled around and blasted it too.

Continuing deeper into the hangar bay, she followed the path, turning left, then right, then left again. As she passed a green box marked with the Imperial symbol, the room opened into a large open space. A few feet ahead, silvery-gray metal formed a door leading she supposed to another section of the cargo bay. Maybe the hangar bay finally.

Stepping up to the door, Jan spied a control set into the wall. She keyed and watched as the door parted in the middle, section disappearing into the floor and ceiling. However, the opening also revealed a squad of four stormtroopers.

Spotting her, they aimed their blasters.

"Halt!"

_Yeah, right_, Jan thought, diving to the side as the first bolts of red death flew past. She rolled, coming up onto one knee right by the door controls. On an impulse, she keyed the controls again. Obediently the doors closed, shutting out the stormtroopers. But that was a temporary solution at best. Glancing around, she could find nothing to assist her; no perch to fire down on the troopers, no real cover at all. Wait a minute!

Looking down, Jan saw she still had four detonators left. Pulling them from her belt, she armed them one by one, then hit the door controls with her elbow. The door opened and the stormtroopers, right on the other side brought their weapons up. But, instead of springing a trap, the trap was sprung on them. Heaving with all her might, Jan flung the detonators at the troopers. They tried to back away, but too late. One even tried shooting at the detonators.

Four explosions echoed in the large space. Two of the troopers were hit and fell, armor shredded by the explosive force. The other two were stunned, but still conscious. Smoke from the explosions was still clearing as Jan came charging through, firing. Another trooper fell, hit several times. But as she took aim on the four, Jan's gun jammed. She tried to reactivate it, but the explosions had damaged it as well.

The fourth trooper, smiling beneath his helmet took aim, but found himself attacked again as Jan slung the useless blaster at him. He batted it aside easily, but it provided the time for her to launch another attack.

She ran towards the trooper, screaming at the top of her lungs. Barreling into him, Jan used her mass to knock the trooper down. They fell together, the impact jarring his gun loose. Jan struck, sending a fist into the trooper's face. But instead of hitting below the helmet as she intended, she hit the hard plastic dead on. Her hand went numb from the shock of the blow, and she knew it would be useless for a few moments. The trooper, recovering from the unexpected attack used the moment to strike back. A fist hit Jan square in the mouth, the force of it knocking her off the trooper and onto the deck.

Slowly, in pain, the trooper rose, preparing to renew the attack. But he found Jan on her feet as well, blood on her lip. She wiped at it, then turned back on him. Fire blazed in her eyes. _I think I might be in trouble_, the trooper thought. Still he struck, sending another fist. But Jan knocked his blow aside with her forearm, replying with a side kick to the trooper's midsection.

Despite the armor he wore, the trooper felt the air whoosh out of him as the intruder's boot struck him. He tried to recover, but Jan spun around, her foot catching the stormtrooper in the side of the head. She reversed the spin, kicking him from the opposite side.

Stars popped in his vision. This was one tough Rebel. But he was an Imperial stormtrooper, and stormtroopers never gave up. As yet a third kick headed towards him, the trooper reached out and caught Jan's leg. Her look told him he had surprised her. But that surprise lasted only a moment as she pushed off the deck with her other, rolling to bring it into contact with his head.

Woman and stormtrooper fell to the deck, but Jan was on feet a second later, ready to renew the attack. However the trooper wasn't moving. Approaching cautiously, she bent over and reached down. The helmet came off easily and she could see the human face under the helmet. But she had no time to study the face as the Imperial's eyes snapped open and he reached out to grab her. Jan responded by firing a punch directly into his face. This time, blood issued from his nostrils and with a sigh, the man's head fell back. He was knocked out, this time for sure.

Her hand aching with the force of the punch, Jan rose to her feet and backed away, keeping the trooper in sight, just in case. He didn't move. Feeling more confident that the threat from him was minimized, she looked about the room, seeking an exit. But the room seemed to have no other doors save the one she had come through.

As she turned in a circle, though, Jan caught sight of a door along the edge of the nearest wall. It was similar in design to one she just come through, but opened by itself as she approached.

As she entered the room, Jan caught sight of the smuggler shuttle just a few hundred yards ahead. Fuel lines were attached to its hull and she could just see it open cargo hatch. Sighing, she walked towards the vessel. _About time I found you_. But as she neared the rear of the ship, she saw there was one more obstacle to overcome.

"Oh come on!" she said into the empty space.

At the rear of smuggler sat a line of proximity mines. Anyone getting within ten feet of the ship would be blown up quite messily.

"I don't believe this!" she exclaimed, throwing her hands up in frustration.

_Okay Jan_, she thought, _calm down. There's a way past this. Just calm down and figure it out._ Her fatigued body was crying out for rest. So, while she puzzled over how to get past the mines, Jan decided she would take a brief rest.

Moving past the smuggler ship, she proceeded further into the room looking for a place she could sit for a while. But as she turned the corner the hangar bay enclosure, she halted.

Sitting on the ground in front of her was a Gamorrean, asleep. The only reason she hadn't heard it earlier was the sound of the machinery in the room. But up close, the alien's snores were distinct. Okay now, just back away and try not to wake it up. Moving as slowly and quietly as she could, Jan took one large step back and started to turn around. But her foot slipped, striking the wall with a sharp bang.

The Gamorrean stirred, its large eyes blinking slowly as it woke. The cavernous mouth opened as the creature yawned. It blinked a few more times, turning its head left then right. When it saw Jan, the alien let out a squeak of surprise. The human was backing away, trying not to be noticed. But it had seen her, and would go after her. Rising to its feet, the Gamorrean grabbed his large axe and stepped towards the human.

Jan heard the footfalls behind her. She looked around and saw the Gamorrean, brandishing his axe. _That's it,_ she thought, _c'mon, come after me._

She kept going, a shuffling run designed to let the large, ponderous alien to keep up with her. As she neared the smuggler ship, Jan stopped and turned around.

The Gamorrean, puzzled by this approached, ready to strike.

_This is degrading_, she thought, _but if it works…. _

"Please," she said, dropping to her knees and holding her hands out, "please don't kill me."

The Gamorrean angled its head, still puzzled. It had met other humans, and some had begged for mercy before he had killed them. But this was strange.

"Please oh please," the human groveled, "I'll do anything you want. Just please don't kill me. Please."

_He should kill her_, the Gamorrean thought, but this human was so pitiful and small. His axe was meant for bigger and tougher game than this. Transferring it to one hand, he reached down with his other, intent on capturing the human.

In a flash, the human's expression changed from pleading and afraid. It smiled, and reached out with its own tiny hands to grab his. He felt himself being pulled, and suddenly realized that the human was pulling towards the mines.

Seeing the realization dawn in the Gamorrean's eyes, Jan felt him to resist her pull. But she leaned back, using all her weight. The Gamorrean jerked forward, trying to regain its balance as it spun in half circle. A second later, its foot touched the first mine.

Jan dropped to the deck, covered her head and shut her eyes, the world going white as the mines went off. The sound echoed in the space, adding to the volume of the explosions. A sudden wetness struck her and Jan tried not to imagine what it was.

When the last echo began to fade, she opened her eyes and looked towards the smuggler ship. The mines were gone, the deck blackened and scarred from the multiple blasts. The Gamorrean had been vaporized.

With the way finally clear, Jan walked the short distance to the smuggler ship. Finding a suitable spot, she pulled the tracking device from a pouch on her belt. Activating the unit, she placed it on the hull, the magnetized surface of the tracker latching onto the metal surface.

She checked its status lights and finding them both green, she turned and headed away from the smuggler ship. Her mission was accomplished, now all she had to do was get back to the _Moldy Crow_.

**Thirty minutes later **

The alien sun felt good on her face as Jan stepped off the elevator. The section of decking leading into the large warehouse-like room was still in the down position, as if waiting for her.

Now, as she strode through the open plaza back towards the _Crow_, Jan found that despite all the pain she had suffered, all she had endured, she couldn't help but smile. The mission was accomplished, another blow against the Empire.

_We might just win this after all_, she thought, turning the last corner. There sat the ship, as if welcoming her back. Ten minutes later, the _Moldy Crow_ trailed blue fire as it accelerated away from the planet, disappearing moments later into hyperspace.


	16. Chapter 16: Ice & Fire

**Kyle Katarn: The Rise & Fall**

**Book 1: Rise of a Hero**

**Chapter 18: Ice & Fire**

Author's Note: I imagine "just flying the ship" doesn't sound so bad to Jan anymore, especially after what happened in the last mission. Now, we'll get to see what her efforts netted.

* * *

"Katarn to _Moldy Crow_."

In the forward cockpit, Jan reluctantly pulled one of her hands free of the coat. It was getting colder by the minute. She half-expected to see icicles to start forming on the controls. White clouds formed in front of her with every breath. She flipped the comm switch to "Receive".

"Go ahead, Kyle."

There was no response.

"Kyle, this is Jan. Go ahead."

Still no response.

"Kyle, unless you have something to say, I…"

The sound of grunting issued from the speaker, then… "Sorry, Jan, had a bit of a problem for a moment."

"Are you all right?" she asked

"Funny you should ask that, " Kyle replied.

Despite the cold, Jan felt a stab of fear. This ice world they had landed on was Imperial controlled.

"Yes or no, Katarn," she said, trying to keep the concern out of her voice, "are you all right?"

"Well," Kyle said, "remember when I said I wouldn't need those ice cleats?"

"Yes..?" Jan said, waiting for him to continue.

"It turns out I needed them."

Jan rolled her eyes. She had nearly begged Kyle to take the cleats. They were lightweight and attached right to his boots. But, rather than just listen to her, Kyle expressed concern they would slow him down.

"Where are you?"

"About a kilometer from the base," Kyle said, "near a set of ice shelves."

"I'm on my way, " Jan said with a touch of annoyance coming through. She shook her head while beginning the power up sequence to bring the _Crow's_ engines online. One good thing about this, she reasoned, was that powering up meant she could activate the cabin heaters.

"Good," he said, "And Jan?"

"Yes, Kyle?"

"I don't mean to rush you, but I'm kind of hanging from one of these ice shelves facing about a ten kilometer drop."

Jan's eyes widened as she heard this. Without a word, she rushed through the remainder of the power up. However, the heaters needed time to warm the engines, which were covered in ice. But, she couldn't wait. Bypassing the computer, Jan manually fed fuel to the engines and activated the start sequence. The ship shuddered as the engines attempted to fire. There was a cough from the rear of the ship, but nothing else.

Fighting the desire to curse aloud, Jan hit the ignition switch again. This time, the cough was louder, but that was all. Panic began to grip her. If Kyle was in the shape she thought she was, she had to get the _Crow_ off the ground now. But, pushing the engines this way could burn out the drive completely. _Okay, Jan_, she thought forcing herself to stay calm. _Give it one more try and if that doesn't work, you'll have to let the engines power up normally. And Kyle will just have to hold on_. She reached for the ignition switch once more and flipped it.

A much louder cough, almost explosive, shook the _Crow_, and still nothing. _Great_, Jan thought, throwing up her hands in frustration. _Just great_. She reached for the comm to tell Kyle when a loud BOOM sounded from the back of the ship. The engine power gauges swung up and Jan heard the roar of the ion drive coming on-line. It hiccupped once, then steadied.

_All right!_ Jan thought, reaching for the throttle, a wide smile on her face.

* * *

**Some Distance Away, the Ice Shelf**

Kyle readjusted his grip for what seemed like the thousandth time and tried to ignore the increasing ache in his hands and arms_. Seems like I've been here before_, he thought, remembering his predicament on Anoat while locating Moff Rebus. "I should have listened to Jan," he muttered to himself, shaking his head. This mission had seemed comparatively simple compared to Jan's exploits on Cal-Seti and his efforts to save Madine.

All he and Jan had to do was infiltrate the Imperial base here on Anteevy and destroy a manufacturing plant that was using smuggled Phirk metal to create Dark Troopers. Along with usual arsenal, Kyle had added a grenade launcher. It was perfect for firing thermal detonators over long distances. He also carried three sequencer charges, which when attached to the base's power conduits, would create a feedback loop destroying the base.

Jan's usual expert flying had enabled them to land without being detected and aside from encountering a half dozen or so stormtroopers Kyle had encountered little opposition. As he neared the base, Kyle spotted a conveyor belt responsible for moving the Phirk metal from incoming ships into the base.

He had spotted what looked like an entrance into the base about a kilometer away and was making his way there when he encountered the ice. Anteevy was an ice world, but so far Kyle had encountered only mildly deep snow. But the field of ice he stepped onto was smooth and very slippery. Just ahead was a large chasm he had to span using the grapnel.

But upon stepping onto the ice, his feet went out from under him and Kyle found himself sliding forward. He tried to slow his slide, but the smooth ice provided no handholds. Before he could draw the grapnel, his feet went over the edge of the shelf and he felt himself begin to fall.

Twisting, he managed to get a grip on the edge of the shelf and had hung there, nothing below except a ten-kilometer drop onto more ice. _And I doubt hitting that will be very comfortable_, he thought. Fortunately, he had one asset. Before leaving the _Crow_, Jan had affixed the mike of Kyle's transmitter to the collar of his shirt. This way, all he had to do was touch the device with his chin to activate it. Now, if Jan could get here in time.

Just then, Kyle detected a familiar roar above the sound of the wind gently blowing onto him. He looked up and saw the _Crow_ approaching, the telltale blue glow from its engines clearly visible. It was still an ugly ship, but right now the _Crow_ was like an angel to Kyle, coming to save him.

In the cockpit, Jan glanced about, trying to spot him. The locator signal said he was very close, but she couldn't see him. She dropped lower, turning left and right, but still no Kyle.

His smiled began to fade as Kyle realized Jan couldn't see him. And clinging to the ice shelf, there was no way he could signal her. Silently, he pleaded. _C'mon Jan, I'm right here. You've got to see me. I'm right here._

In the cockpit, Jan heard something, a sound like someone calling her name. She checked the comm, but there was no new signal from Kyle. I must be hearing things, she thought, trying to re-focus on her search for Kyle.

There it was again. Someone had definitely called her name. Maybe the comm readings were wrong.

She keyed the "Transmit" button. "Kyle, this is Jan. I'm nearby, but I can't see you."

She waited a moment. "Kyle, I'm here. Can you hear me?"

The speaker crackled. "Jan," said Kyle, his voice betraying the pain he was feeling.

"Kyle! I hear you. Where are you?"

"Check your starboard side. I can see you."

Jan looked out the right side of the _Crow_. She could see the ice shelf, and where it dropped off. But there was no….

Then, in the unbroken field of white and glittering ice, she saw it. A small black dot; just below her. Feeding power to the repulsors, Jan lowered the ship, watching, as the dot got bigger, resolving into the form of Kyle Katarn.

She couldn't help but smile as she realized it _was_ him! But her smile quickly faded as she saw the danger he was in. She increased the descent rate.

Kyle had begun to lose hope. Jan could hear him and he could see the ship, but she couldn't see him. Then, as fresh pain crashed into his senses, Kyle saw the _Crow_'s nose angle down and the ship move towards him. He smiled faintly. Jan was coming.

Drawing closer, her eyes widened in fear as saw Kyle clinging to the ice shelf. How he been able to hold on this long was a miracle in itself. But now, she had to approach him carefully. Come in from above, and the backwash from the repulsors could blow him right off the shelf. Instead, Jan dove down and under him.

Kyle watched as the _Crow_ accelerated, moving past him. Looking down, he could see the ship rising towards him; Jan's face a mask of concern. Just then, his grip gave out and he fell.

Jan was bringing the _Crow_ up towards him slowly when she saw him lose his grip. And from the angle, he was going to fall right past her. Thinking fast, Jan spun the ship around so the wings and tail surfaces appeared just as Kyle's body struck the hull. He hit about midway on the left wing. Working the controls, Jan dipped the right wing, raising the left. Kyle's body rolled, coming to rest against the rear hull. Holding the ship in that awkward position, Jan fed power to the repulsors, bringing the _Crow_ clear of the ice shelf.

Moving slowly, she flew the ship towards a flat snow-covered plain. Dropping down, Jan leveled the wings and touched down, the landing skids sinking a few inches into the soft snow. Before the cockpit was even fully open, Jan scrambled down and ran to the left wing. Kyle's prone form lay there, unmoving. Pulling herself onto the wing, Jan knelt beside him. His eyes were closed, his skin almost ashen. She couldn't tell if he was breathing or not. _He's going to freeze to death if I don't get him inside the ship_, she thought.

But how to do it? Jan was in good shape, but Kyle was at least a hundred pounds heavier than she. The answer came as she surveyed the area around them. Moving to his feet, Jan gave Kyle's body a shove. The snow and ice encrusted on the wing acted like a natural slide and he easily slipped off the wing, dropping onto the snow.

The impact didn't help, Jan realized, but she was left with few other choices. With Kyle on the ground now, Jan grabbed his feet again, grunting with the effort as she dragged him towards the cockpit, leaning him up against it. But try as she might, she could find no way to lift him into the cockpit. The wind, until now, bringing a constant, but gentle breeze, began to pick up. Jan glanced behind and saw the sky was beginning to darken. Looks like a storm, she thought. Well, isn't that just perfect. She gazed at Kyle's unconscious form. Snow and ice was already beginning to collect on him. We need shelter, Jan thought, but I can't get him into the ship.

It was then she remembered a report from one of the Rebel's many scattered bases. This report has come from Hoth. Evidently, two Rebels had gotten trapped outside the base during a snowstorm and were able to use one of the emergency shelters to survive the night until help could arrive. The _Crow_ did have an emergency shelter in the equipment bay, but where best to set it up. Then, as she glanced at the ship, Jan smiled as the answer came to her. It took nearly an hour with the ever-increasing wind and blow creating numerous problems, but Jan finally finished. She gazed at her handiwork with a satisfied look.

Directly under the main wing spar, Jan had put up the shelter, using an external power connection to get juice from the _Crow_'s reactor to power a number of small heaters. She then went to retrieve Kyle. The portable oxygen mask and breathing tank she had put on him were coated with ice, but still working. Lowering him onto the ground, she dragged him into the shelter, sealing the doors as soon as they were both safely inside.

Moments later, the light from outside ceased as the snowstorm struck. Wind blasted against the shelter's walls, making it creak and groan. But positioned under the ship as they were, the snow and ice couldn't get in as easily.

She turned her attention to Kyle, who was lying close nearby. Emergency shelters were models of efficiency, but not much on space. She leaned close, trying to tell if Kyle was breathing. His chest rose and fell as the oxygen mask pumped air into him. Jan had also given him a shot designed to stimulate his heart and lungs but it couldn't breathe for him.

Removing the oxygen mask, Jan leaned close. "C'mon, Kyle. Breathe. Let me know you're still here."

His skin was still ashen, no color in his face at all. She waited, but nothing. Putting the oxygen mask back on, Jan let it give Kyle a few more puffs of air, then pulled it off again.

"C'mon, Katarn, you're too tough to give up now. Breathe."

There was a flicker of movement in her peripheral vision. Had she seen his chest rise?

"Breathe, Katarn," she said in a commanding tone.

As if on cue, Jan saw Kyle's chest rise as he took in a breath. Not a large one, but there it was just the same. She smiled down at him.

"Good, Kyle, good. Now give me another one."

He exhaled, then with chest rising, took in another breath. His breathing was shallow, but he was doing it on his own.

As Kyle took in a third breath, there was a sudden explosive coughing. His body jerked, as his throat worked. Jan's smiled disappeared, replaced by concern as he attempted to replace the oxygen mask. But Kyle coughed again, his body flailing so that he couldn't get it on. Jan feared the coughing would do damage to his insides. She had to get him calm. The medkit had a sedative in it, but was Kyle in the shape to take it?

But, with one last series of hard coughs, Kyle inhaled deeply, then exhaled, his jerky movements subsiding. He lay back down, and Jan could see his chest rising and falling again. His breathing was still shallow, but more regular now. She checked his vitals, drawing some comfort from the readings. His heartbeat was slow, but the beats were regular and getting stronger.

She decided against a second shot, then reached for the heater control. She increased the temperature in the shelter, hoping it would help. However, she had to be careful. Get the shelter too warm and it might melt the snow around them. Should that happen, the freezing water would soak the shelter and turn into ice. If that happened, the walls would crack like glass.

She undid the buckles on the heavy coat Kyle wore, opening it to allow the heat to enter his body. She also removed his gloves and boots. All these items would create a barrier, preventing the heat from getting into him.

With that done, Jan made a check of the supplies she had retrieved from the _Crow_. The heaters were all up and running. And the _Crow_'s reactor had more than enough to keep them going for several days. The med kit and emergency rations, along with a pair of sleeping bags and heavy blankets concluded her inventory.

It seemed that she had everything they would need. Now, all she had to do was monitor Kyle's condition and hope the snowstorm ended soon.

* * *

"Sounds like it was a close one."

"It sure was, Father. I remember falling towards the ship, hitting the hull and then nothing for a long time."

"But you accomplished the mission?"

"Oh yes," Kyle said, nodding. He picked up the steaming cup in front of him and carefully sipped the contents. "Thanks to Jan, I was able to infiltrate the base and set the charges. You should've sent the fireball."

Morgan Katarn smiled at his son. The pair sat in the kitchen of their home on Sulon, sharing cups of hot tea.

"Father?"

"Yes, Kyle?"

"I'm glad I'm home. I've missed you."

Stepping over, Morgan squeezed his son's shoulder. "And I've missed you too, Kyle."

Father and son smiled at each other, their looks saying more than words ever could.

Kyle started to speak again, then stopped as he noticed the air in front of him cloud slightly. He took in another breath and, as he exhaled, he could see his breath.

He looked up at his Father, who still smiling down at him. Clouds formed in front of his mouth too.

"Father, something's wrong."

But Morgan Katarn didn't answer.

Suddenly, the temperature seemed to drop and Kyle gave an involuntary shudder.

This made no sense. Sulon was a planet of temperate climate. The first time Kyle had ever seen snow was in a school video talking about the planet's northern and southern poles.

"Father?"

No response, only the steady smile from him.

Kyle tried to move, but his legs and arms wouldn't respond. He noticed the colors around him beginning to fade, turning white, then gray and fading to black.

"Father!"

* * *

**Planet Anteevy****Nine Hours Later**

Kyle's eyes snapped open as he called out. His heart beat a trip hammer inside his chest and for a moment, not knowing where he was, he almost panicked. _No_, he thought, _I won't do this. I'm won't be afraid. Just gotta find a point of reference._

He looked this way and that, letting the sights, sounds and smells enter his perception. Of course! The ice shelf! He was falling towards the _Crow_, and then everything had gone black. He took a breath and tried to move. His bruised and battered body responded with pain. When that had faded, Kyle knew one thing for sure; he wasn't dead. But where was he? Jan must have rescued him, but where was she?

With these questions and other racing through his mind, Kyle became aware of another presence, a weight pressing against him. Turning his head, he fought down an exclamation of surprise. Curled up next to him, one arm lying across his chest was Jan. Her eyes were closed and her steady breathing told him she was asleep. _But what in the name of Xendor's minions was going on_? he thought.

Part of him wanted to get up and run away, but another part wanted to him to stay right there, maybe forever. _Okay, Katarn, get a hold of yourself. There's got to be a reasonable explanation for this_. As his eyes cast about some more, Kyle realized that in addition to Jan's presence, he was wrapped tightly in a thermal blanket. Something must have happened to me, he surmised. He opened his mouth and tried to speak. But his throat was dry and his first attempt was little better than a croak.

He tried again, managing a whisper.

"Jan"

Working his tongue inside his mouth, Kyle worked enough spit to get this throat to work.

"Jan," he said, louder this time.

She stirred, emitting a sound somewhere between a groan and a purr. Her eyes opened slowly, still unfocused. To Kyle's relief, she pulled her arm off of him, stretching out as she awoke. Blinking away sleep, her eyes focused and she saw Kyle staring at her. To say they both felt awkward at that moment was the grossest of understatements.

"Hi," Kyle managed.

"H… Hi," Jan replied.

"Listen, I…" Kyle began to say.

"Okay, see what…" Jan said at the same time.

They both stopped talking.

Boy, Kyle thought, her eyes sure are pretty. Wait a minute; where did that come from?

They both tried to speak again, running over each other's words.

"You first," Kyle said.

Jan nodded. "You were unconscious after falling onto the ship. I landed and got you into the emergency shelter just as a snowstorm hit."

Kyle also nodded. "I remember falling towards the ship. It was close though."

"Definitely," Jan said, then with her free hand, smacked Kyle in the chest.

"Ow!" he cried, "what was that for?"

"For making me think you were going to die again," Jan said, angrily, "I don't need this grief, Katarn." She smacked him again.

"Ow! Hey listen, Jan. You weren't the one hanging for nearly an hour while wondering what would happen next."

"If you'd listened to me in the first place and taken the ice cleats, it wouldn't have happened."

"Okay, fine!" Kyle said, returning her anger, "You're right. You always are, Jan. Guess I can't think for myself any more! One wonder why you bothered rescuing me in the first place!"

Instantly, he regretted saying this. Jan _was_ right. If he had taken the cleats, he probably wouldn't have fallen. It was his foolish pride getting in the way.

Jan's mouth hung open and her eyes widened in surprise, shock and hurt. Moving quickly, not saying a word, she kicked at shelter's seal, opening it and sliding outside. A breath of cold wind seeped inside, harsh white light reflecting off the snow and ice outside.

Kyle turned his face to the ceiling of the shelter and threw an arm across his eyes. Stupid! Why did he say that thing to her? She sure didn't deserve it. A fresh wave of guilt hit Kyle as he realized why Jan had been lying so close to him. He had fallen several meters to the ship, having been exposed to the elements for nearly an hour, and then had fallen unconscious. He would have died had it not been for Jan's expert care of him, bringing his body temperature back up to normal. She had lain close to him to share her body heat, to help him.

_I am such an idiot. No wonder Jan was angry with me, she thought I might die. Who else but a friend or a partner would care so much? _

_Okay, Katarn, time to own up and make this right_. With Jan gone, he was able to move enough to throw the thermal blanket off of him. Beneath it, he wore only his pants. He was bare-chested, and his boots sat in one corner of the small space. Jan had done this, removed his clothes so the thermal blanket and her body heat could warm him directly.

Each new realization brought a fresh stab of guilt. He owed her his life, again. Grabbing his clothes, lying in a neat pile by one of the heaters, Kyle twisted this way and that in the confined space, dressing. Last came the heavy parka and gloves. He gave himself a final check, then looked towards the shelter's opening. He couldn't delay any longer. Taking a deep breath, he slid outside and stood up. Bright sunshine stabbed into his eyes and Kyle slid a pair of goggles into place. They would protect his eyes while allowing him to see normally. As he stood up, fresh pain came as the top of his head struck the underside of the _Moldy Crow_.

Kyle shut his eyes against the pain, waiting for it to subside. Looking behind him, he saw that Jan had ingeniously placed the shelter directly under the _Crow_, using the ship's bulk to protect them from the storm. A survey of the shelter and the ship showed it had been a bad one. Icicles dangled from nearly every inch of the _Crow_'s hull. The landing skids were buried to almost half their length in snow and the hull had assumed a nearly uniform white-gray color. Carefully, stepping out from under the ship, Kyle saw Jan a few yards ahead, leaning against the ship's nose, one arm against the hull. He started towards her. He had no idea what to say, sorry didn't seem nearly enough.

He was almost to the cockpit when Jan raised a fist and struck the hull, a hollow bong issuing from the metal. There was a mini-avalanche as some of the encrusted snow fell off the hull. She turned round, head down, not facing him.

"We still have a mission to accomplish," she said flatly, "can you continue?"

It was a legitimate question, but part of him bristled just the same. No other knew better than she if he could finish the mission or not. But the last thing he needed to do now was saying something that would antagonize her further.

"I suppose so," he said.

"I need a yes or no, Katarn. Not a maybe."

_Don't say anything_, he thought. Despite what had just happened, he owed her a straight answer.

"Yes, I can continue."

"Good," she said, reaching into cockpit. From it, she withdrew Kyle's weapons and equipment. Wordlessly, she held them out.

Stepping forward, Kyle accepted the devices, strapping the weapons belt to his waist and placing the grapnel, his locator device and comlink in the pockets of the jacket.

"Jan, I…" he began.

She held up a hand to stop him. "Take care of the mission first. _When _you come back, we'll talk."

Kyle nodded, understanding what Jan had said. He turned round and jogged away from her.

"You'd better come back, Katarn," Jan said quietly as he moved away, a single tear sliding down her cheek.

Fortunately, Jan's landing spot was less than mile from the ice shelf. And this time, he had the ice cleats. Still, his first step was a careful one. With the grapnel secured into a patch of ground and thumb over the trigger, Kyle lowered his right foot onto the ice. The cleats bit into the ice, providing a solid footing. Kyle put more of his weight down, eventually standing with both feet planted firmly on the ice. The ice was still dangerous, but with the cleats, he could at least move in relative safety.

Walking towards the lip of the shelf, he saw the spot where he had fallen before. Shivering at the remembrance of it, Kyle refocused his attention on the opposite side of the shelf. The gap was a wide one, but narrowed slightly a few feet to his left. In fact, it narrowed enough that he thought he might be able to jump it.

_Yeah, and next year I'll enter the Galactic Olympics on Decatur Seven_. Bringing the grapnel up, Kyle aimed and fired. The hook shot forward; crossing the gap and imbedding itself in the shelf opposite him. He retracted the slack in the line, then pulled on it to test the hold. The hook remained firm. He got ready to use the grapnel to swing across when looked at the gap again. It was awfully narrow. _This is not a good idea, Katarn_, Jan's voice said in his mind. But the grapnel was firmly in place, so why not?

Smiling, he backed away several steps, then leaned forward making sure his footing was secure. Pushing off, he ran at top speed towards the gap. As his feet touched the lip, Kyle pushed off, leaping as high and far as he could. He sailed across the gap, watching as the opposite side came closer. He began to drop and before he could wonder if he was close enough, his feet struck the lip of the opposite shelf, momentum carrying him forward. He stumbled, feet sliding out from under him.

_Not again!_ But this time, the slide was taking him away from the shelf. Suddenly, the grapnel line went taut, and Kyle felt his arms pulled above and behind his head. He twisted, turning his body so his arms were out in front of him. Acting just like a rubber band, the line slacked, pulling him forward, back towards the lip of the shelf.

_Oh c'mon! This cannot happen twice_! He tried letting go of the grapnel, but his momentum was still carrying him forward. A sudden thought came to him. Twisting over onto his back again, Kyle raised his boots then drove them into the ice. The cleats dug into the ice, sending chips flying. He slid forward a bit more, then stopped abruptly.

It suddenly occurred to Kyle that he wasn't breathing. Reflexively, he took in a deep breath and exhaled in noisy relief. He also realized that his head was hanging down slightly. Turning to his left, his eyes went wide as he realized his head was hanging off of the ice shelf. _Okay_, he thought, _that was way too close._

Using the cleats, he pulled himself forward until his head was resting on the ice. He rose shakily to his feet, the shock of coming so close to another fall running through him. The grapnel lay nearby, but Kyle decided he'd wait until later to retrieve it. The prospect of getting close to the shelf to remove was a bit uncomfortable at that moment.

He took a couple more deep breaths to steady himself, then giving his equipment a quick check, moved towards the small cave he had seen several hours earlier. The ice gave way to snow, crunching under his boots as he got closer to the dark split in the wall of ice ahead. Getting closer, Kyle could see the split was not just a cave, but also an entranceway. Stepping up to it, he let gasped in astonishment. The opening had been carved out of the ice. A set of steps had been cut as well, leading upward and to the left out of sight. The ice here was blue-black indicating that it hadn't seen the light of day in a long time.

Stepping into the passageway, Kyle brought out his blaster and made sure the missile launcher was ready as well. The briefing indicated that testing of Dark Troopers might be going on in the base, but it was unconfirmed. Still, he wanted to be prepared. He walked slowly up the passage, blaster leading, following its contours until it ended in a room carved out of the same blue-black ice.

But no stormtroopers greeted his entrance. _This is too easy_, Kyle thought, _Imperial security should be better than this_. He began to explore the room, hearing the sound of water splashing. On the opposite of the room, a cut in the wall, allowed a waterfall of icy water to drop down onto the ground, forming a river that lead out of the room. He checked, but could find no other exits. Kyle glanced at the water and screwed up his face. He was already plenty cold. The idea of getting into that frigid water was not appealing, to say the least. Okay, he thought, just remember to keep your face above and breathe regularly. Sitting down on the ice floor, Kyle slowly lowered himself into the water.

It was cold, colder than anything he had ever experienced. _I can't stay in here too long_, he reasoned. An unexpectedly swift current grabbed a hold of him just as he lowered his chest into the water. He was drawn forward, focusing on controlling his breathing and conserving his energy. The current pulled him through a second chamber of ice, then turned to the left, light beginning to filter in from outside.

His teeth began to chatter and he fought the urge to get out of the river right then and there. It was so cold. The river turned and dropped down into another channel. He felt himself descend with the river. The current continue to carry him ahead, beginning to strengthen now. Kyle's mind registered this fact just as the river turned again. The ice over his head vanished as he was carried back outside. The sunlight, while nearly blinding, was welcome after being in the dark. But where was the river heading?

As his eyes adjusted to the bright glare, Kyle could see the river heading towards some kind of structure ahead. But as he got closer, he felt a stab of fear upon seeing the river was coming to an end, a steep drop off approaching. Kyle had no idea how far the drop off was and no desire to find out.

He cast about, looking for something, anything to get him out of the water. To his left, he spotted a small ledge of ice. He grabbed for it, but his hands slipped on the slick ice. His gloves were partially soaked and beginning to freeze. Kyle grabbed for the ledge again. Again he slipped. He looked forward; the drop off was approaching fast.

With a grunt, he heaved his whole body forward and upward, practically exploding from the water as he launched himself towards the shelf. His chest struck the ice and Kyle pushed kicked and pulled, trying to propel himself further onto the ice. The water tugged at his feet, but with a last kick, he slid onto the ice coming to a rest in the middle of the outcropping of ice. He lay there on the ice, getting his breath back. How he wished he could lay here for a while, rest. _No!_ His mind screamed at him. _You rest here and you'll never get up again_. Already, Kyle could feel a strange warmth in his limbs. It encouraged him to rest, maybe to take a nap. _No! Do this and you die!_

Kyle forced his eyes, which were beginning to close, open. He pushed himself onto his hands and knees, grimacing at the pain and cold that the effort brought. But as long as he could still feel both, he was alive and would stay so. _C'mon Kyle, get up! _

With a cry, he forced himself to stand. Ice caked in the joints of his parka and snow pants cracked and fell away. His muscles screamed at him to stop, but he knew this was the right thing to do; he had to keep moving. Taking several deep breaths, Kyle felt his racing heart begin to return to a more normal rhythm. He closed his eyes for a moment, willing himself to focus on the mission.

Opening his eyes again, Kyle saw the ice shelf he stood upon. It extended for a few feet, then abruptly ended. To his right, the river continued it course over the drop off. He could see now the drop off extended down for nearly ten feet. The fall wouldn't have killed him, but it sure woulda hurt.

He also saw the structure he had seen from the river. Ice coated metal formed a tower of sorts and from it ran a conveyor belt. On the belt were objects. Stepping closer to the edge of the ice, Kyle could see the objects were pieces of Phirk metal. It's the materials conveyor leading into the base! Despite the cold and the pain he felt, Kyle felt a surge of joy. He had found the base!

Now, all that remained was to get inside, set the charges and get gone. Unfortunately, the ice he stood on ended several feet short of the conveyor belt. It would have been good to have the grapnel, but Kyle wasn't going to let that stop him. He backed up, pushed off and vaulted across the gap.

His left foot struck the edge of the conveyor and he fell flat onto it, his breath exploding out in a whoosh. Fresh pain bloomed in chest and stomach, but he was forced to ignore it. The conveyor belt was moving and he had to be ready. Rolling onto his back, Kyle sat up on the belt and drew his pistol. The belt carried him forward and around a left-hand turn. A right-hand turn lead to a long straightaway.

_Well_, he thought, _this isn't so bad_. He had begun to relax and lowered his weapon when the straightaway ended in another left turn. As he came around the corner, Kyle spied another structure, two tall block-like houses and an overhead roof. He was just starting to pass the first blockhouse when he saw an open part of the structure and inside, two stormtroopers and an Imperial officer.

Lieutenant Yalt Devsk tried not to shiver in the cold. Of all the places he could have been assigned in all of the Empire, his superiors had chosen this godforsaken hellhole. _They could have at least let me say goodbye to Marista_, he thought. But then again, she was a general's daughter and since they had continued to date even after her father had forbade it, Devsk was lucky he hadn't been drummed out of the service.

_Besides_, he thought, _they can only keep me here so long. I…_ His train of thought cut off as Yalt realized that the conveyor belt passing nearby had a strange object. He saw the object move, realizing it was a person just as a blaster bolt hit the stormtrooper standing next to him. The man went down, and Yalt frantically reached for his blaster as the intruder, now running against the belt's direction of travel, fired again.

Kyle noted with satisfaction the first stormtrooper falling. But the other had his blaster out and the officer was scrambling for his. On his feet now, Kyle ran a few steps against the belt's forward travel, bringing the opening back into view just as a shot from the remaining trooper hit him in the chest.

"Good shooting, trooper!" Devsk cried, seeing the intruder fall. This couldn't be better, he thought. Capture of a Rebel prisoner will be my ticket off this rock. But that thought was cut off as the stormtrooper pointed and cried, "Sir!"


	17. Chapter 17: Many Paths, One Choice

**Kyle Katarn: The Rise & Fall**

**Book 1: Rise of a Hero**

**Chapter 19: Many Paths, Once Choice**

A/N: After nearly freezing to death in the ice field and ticking Jan off by being a typical guy, Kyle has successfully entered the Anteevy face. But the stormtroopers have found and there are more dangers in the base. Read on to see!

* * *

As he crashed onto the conveyor belt, Kyle cried out as part of his body struck the missile launcher hanging from the back of his weapons belt. There was a sudden jolt, a whooshing sound and then his back blazing in pain as the launcher fired.

Devsk looked, seeing a flash from beneath the intruder's body. He had just enough time to register that a missile was heading his way when it impacted, obliterating him and the stormtrooper.

With the conveyor moving him forward, Kyle heard the explosion before he saw it. Rolling over, he saw a column of fire rise into the air, followed by black smoke. Reaching behind himself, he grimaced as he felt the burned place where the missile launcher's muzzle had come into contact with him. _I must have fallen right on the trigger_, he thought, smiling at the absurdity of it. _Oh well, Father always said to never look a gift horse in the mouth_. The conveyor continued to move him away from the scene of destruction.

Another right turn brought him to a second straightaway. But ahead the conveyor ended in a closed door and Kyle could see another pair of blockhouses. Pushing himself up, he checked his blaster, then got ready in case there were more Imperials. However, in focusing on that, he failed to notice a gun turret hanging from the overhead part of the structure.

Looking left, then right, then back left again, he watched for movement, the glow of white armor. But it was the sound of a servomotor that brought his gaze forward just as the turret fired. Kyle screamed as fire erupted in his chest. The blast lifted him off his feet and threw him back several feet. Only the conveyor belt saved him from a fatal fall.

His eyes shut, chest on fire, barely able to move, Kyle's mind told him he was moving forward again, back towards the gun turret. He tried to push himself backwards, but his legs responded sluggishly and for every inch of ground he gained, he lost two more.

Faintly, he could hear the servomotor again. _That's it_, he thought, _I'm toast_. But even as he thought this, Kyle felt his right hand move from cradling his chest to the weapons belt. He felt the grip of the missile launcher, pulling it free and pointing it. His body sat up, his finger depressed the trigger and the weapon bucked once, twice, three times. A heartbeat later, there was an explosion somewhere above and ahead of him. Despite the pain, Kyle forced his eyes to open and felt them go wide as he observed the gun turret, now a smoking hole with pieces dangling from the mounting. It was obviously the explosion he had felt, and he held the missile launcher. But it didn't make sense. How had he done it?

Further ruminations were interrupted as he heard a voice call, "Drop your weapon!" Kyle looked to his right, seeing three stormtroopers in the blockhouse there, weapons drawn and pointing at him. Another voice called, "Don't move!" To his left were two more stormtroopers. He was in a cross fire, no way out.

He was about to raise his hands in surrender when a thought dashed across his mind. No, not a thought, something else; almost like a voice. And from it, he kept hearing the same word, _relax, relax._

And as much as this seemed the worst time to do so, Kyle found that he did want to relax, to rest, if only for a moment. His body hurt and he wondered how much he would have to endure to complete the mission. Yes, he would do that. His eyes drifted closed for a moment, then re-opened but only halfway. He seemed to watching a movie of himself as his left hand flew down with lightning speed to his weapons belt, coming up with the blaster rifle in his left hand and the missile launcher in his right.

His arms stretched out to either side, fingers depressing triggers. The weapons jumped in his hands as red bolts and missile fire arced towards the blockhouses. The stormtroopers opened fire but found their shots missing as the intruder lay back on the conveyor belt, still firing his weapons. The right-hand blockhouse exploded as three missiles hit it, the stormtroopers in the other dropping down, smoking holes in their armor. His body sat back up, head turning just in time to see a control panel in the left-hand blockhouse.

Kyle couldn't see it, but somehow he knew there was a button on that panel that would open the door ahead of him. The blaster spoke once, the shot striking the panel on the mechanism. The door opened and Kyle rolled through.

"And so you begin to see, Kyle Katarn," said the voice, audible now, "you are beginning to understand."

_Understand? Understand what?_

"Farewell," said the voice, beginning to fade now, "we will speak again."

His eyes closed again; then snapped open. The feeling of relaxation disappeared as quickly as it had come, and the pain returned. But, despite the discomfort, Kyle puzzled over what just happened. It had seemed like a dream.

But turning partway round on the conveyor belt, Kyle saw the wreckage of the gun turret and blockhouses through the open doors. _Somehow_, he thought, _I did that. No, _he correct, _the voice did it, somehow, using his body. But how?_ With the pain he was in, he was just able to move now, how had he destroyed the gun turret and taken out the stormtroopers? He looked down at his hands, the missile launcher and blaster still clenched in his fists.

Just then, he noticed the conveyor belt coming to an end. It entered a tall structure with a single opening and simply stopped. He'd have to think about what had happened later. He quickly reloaded the weapons, returning the missile launcher to the belt, blaster held at the ready.

Approaching the end of the conveyor, Kyle saw it was only a short distance to the decking inside the structure. Putting his legs out in front of him, he allowed the conveyor to roll him off and onto his feet. His right leg nearly buckled under him as he stood up. Looking down, Kyle realized his heavy winter gear was partially burned away. Patches of armor showed through the shredded material. He stripped down to his shirt and pants. The armor beneath would give him some protection from the elements, but not enough.

_Well,_ he thought, _this is just wonderful. I might succeed in the mission only to freeze to death on my way back to the Crow_. He'd have to hope Jan would be willing to come get him. Dropping the nearly destroyed clothes, he moved into the structure and around a corner, blaster preceding him.

He heard a familiar sound and turning the corner found another conveyor belt, moving nearly opposite to the one he had just been one. However, this one looked to be going deeper into the base. The structure continued and he could feel the temperature increasing. This conveyor was built low, enough so that Kyle could sit on it for the ride, but able to jump onto the decking safely at a moment's notice.

And so, feet dangling off the edge, he sat on the conveyor, letting it guide him deeper into the Imperial base. The belt moved forward, turning right around another corner. Another door appeared, this one with a plaque on the door reading, "Processing."

Suddenly, the belt stopped, and Kyle had to put a hand down to keep himself from being thrown forward. _What's going on_, he thought. There was motion above his head. A section of the ceiling above him began to move. Instinctively, he rolled off the conveyor just a crusher descended from the ceiling. It pulverized the Phirk metal sitting there.

_Processing_, he thought sarcastically, _right_. After a few seconds, the crusher began to ascend, returning to it position in the ceiling. The belt began to move forward again, the door ahead opening automatically. Kyle sat back down, letting the belt carry him into the next room. The belt stopped again, just in time to keep him from being carried over the edge and into a small pit about three meters below.

The pulverized Phirk metal was being collected there, but why he didn't know nor really care. He looked around and spotted another conveyor a short distance away. He heard the crusher pressing into the belt in the room behind him and knew he only had a few seconds.

Standing up, Kyle backed up as much as he could, then jumped across the pit to other belt. He cleared the space, landing solidly on the other belt. The motion of it brought him to one knee as he worked to balance himself.

This belt took a couple turns, moving into a larger open area above another pit of Phirk metal. After the last turn, Kyle noticed this belt was ending too. But across the way, he could see another. However, as he drew closer, Kyle could see the other belt was moving towards the pit as well. He could jump to it, but would have to move fast in order not to be pulled into the pit.

He stood, getting ready to jump just as a blockhouse came into sight, containing an Imperial officer and four stormtroopers. Kyle had just enough time to notice them and they him as he jumped.

"Halt, Rebel scum!" called one of the troopers. _Yeah, right_, Kyle thought, _like I have a choice_. He sailed across the gap, hitting the other belt just as the first shots from the stormtroopers crossed the space where he had been. He was still on his feet, fighting to not fall as the belt tried to pull him towards the pit.

Kyle executed a half jump, half lunge off of the belt, landing on a section of decking. The solid metal almost felt good to him. He had barely noticed the hallway to his left when he heard the clatter of stormtrooper boots. It must connect to the blockhouse, he thought, considering what to do.

Kyle was about to reach for his blaster when his hands came across the thermal detonators he carried. He grabbed three of the six he carried, arming them and rolling them into the hallway. He ducked down, moving as close to the conveyor as the detonators went off, the explosion nearly deafening in the enclosed space. Drawing his blaster, Kyle waited as smoke filled the area around him. He waited, not moving, waiting for the smoke to clear.

There! He heard the clatter of an approaching trooper just as the man became visible. Kyle fired and the stormtrooper dropped. Minutes passed, the smoke finally beginning to dissipate. Getting up, Kyle moved into the hallway, blaster in one hand, and a fresh detonator in the other. He came upon the bodies of two more stormtroopers in the hallway just outside the blockhouse. The final stormtrooper was inside the blockhouse, also dead. But where was the Officer?

Kyle searched the small blockhouse, finding no trace of the Imperial. He looked out, considering whether the man had been thrown into the pit by the explosion. In the midst of the roiling metal, he saw a brown cap, the same one worn by Officers. Well, guess that's that. He turned to leave just a door in the side wall opened and the Officer stepped out, holding his gun. Kyle leveled his blaster at the man. After a moment, he spoke.

"Standoff, Imperial."

"Not so, Rebel," the man said, smiling in an evil way. He held up a communicator, his thumb resting on the "emergency" button. "One push on this and I'll have all the backup I need."

"Well," Kyle said, lowering his gun, "that would seem to change things."

"Drop it," The Imperial said, grinning savagely. Kyle did so. "Now…" he began, reaching for the gun.

"But not enough to make a difference!" Kyle yelled, bringing the thermal detonator into view and hurling it at the man. The disarmed device, struck the Imperial in the face. The man cried in pain, disoriented. Snatching up his gun, Kyle brought it around and down, striking the Imperial smartly in the head.

The man's eyes lost focus and he dropped to the deck, unconscious. For a moment, Kyle considered eliminating him, but killing a helpless man, even an Imperial was not something he was prepared to do.

Instead, he stepped into the room the Imperial had come from. It appeared to be nothing more than a storage closet. But then, on the wall to his right, Kyle noticed a button highlighted in red. Reaching out, he touched the button, watching as it changed from red to blue. He heard a sound from outside. He whirled around, blaster at the ready, expecting a squad of stormtroopers and found, nothing. Kyle took a step forward, casting about for what had made the sound, but there was nothing.

He stepped back into the closet just as the button's color changed back to red. He heard the same sound again. Again, he checked the blockhouse, finding nothing. This button is doing something, he reasoned, but what? He pressed the button again, hearing the sound. This time, he looked around, less for an enemy than the source of the sound.

There! On the wall of the blockhouse to his left and slightly above, a section had slid aside, revealing an unlit space. Kyle peered inside, but couldn't see anything. He heard the sound begin and watched the panel slide closed. He thought about it for a moment, then shrugged. The opening had to lead somewhere. Pressing the button for a third time, Kyle pulled himself into the darkened space and promptly dropped down.

The fall was short, however, and Kyle felt his feet strike deck after a few seconds. He still couldn't see anything, the area around him pitch black. He could hear air moving, and that gave him the answer. Must be a maintenance tunnel for the ventilation system. And, since maintenance personnel don't work in complete darkness…

He reached out, finding a wall to his right. Feeling along it, he encountered a pressure mechanism. He pressed and set of lights blazed on. The sudden illumination caused Kyle to squeeze his eyes shut for a moment until they adjusted. Once he could see, Kyle determined he was indeed in a maintenance shaft for ventilation. Now, if only these maintenance tunnel can lead me to the main part of the base.

He began to walk down the tunnels, turning left and right as he hit dead ends or locked doors. He had heard the faint sound of heavy machinery as he started into the tunnels and now, as he headed down another, the sound got louder. Using the sound to guide him, Kyle emerged into a tunnel leading to another dead end.

However this dead end, unlike the others, contained a gate through which Kyle could see the giant ventilation mechanism. It was turning rapidly, a sign on the gate warning him to keep away. Kyle walked up to the gate and studied the mechanism. It sat in a large tube-like structure. Looking up, then down, he could see it extended nearly the entire length of the shaft.

_Wait a minute_, he thought, looking down again. He wasn't sure, but there appeared to a section of decking at the bottom of the shaft. He tried to open the gate to get a better view, but it was locked. Must be a way to open this. Turning around, Kyle noticed a button on the wall next to him marked, "Ventilation Control."

He pressed it. The sound of the ventilation mechanism suddenly quieted and as he watched, it began to slow, stopping after a few minutes. Kyle smiled at the result. Now, if I can just get the gate open. He cast about, but there was no other control or button. He walked up the hall, checking. Near the entrance to the tunnel he had just come out of was another button. Kyle pressed it and turned around to see the gate open.

He walked to the opening and looked down. Sure enough, there was decking down there. With luck, he would find the processing plant down there. But how to get down there? The interior walls of the tube were smooth, no handholds. Kyle decided to jump the short distance across to the mechanism and see if he could lower himself from there. He cleared the short distance easily, but upon landing found the surface of the mechanism equally smooth. His feet slipped, going out from under him. Kyle grabbed for something anything to assist, but the smooth surface slid out from under his hands.

_Not again_, he thought, feeling himself fall. But just as suddenly as the fall began, he felt a change in the angle of the wall. It was turning, leveling. His headlong slide began to slow. Then just as suddenly, the shaft turned vertical again and he fell… only to have his feet strike decking about two feet below him. He dropped into a roll to cushion the blow, ending up on his backside.

The sudden turn and twists of the "ride" had disoriented and Kyle took a moment to regain his bearings. Looking around, he could see that he was sitting at the bottom of the ventilation shaft, in an area of shade. To his left, the space opened out into a large room. His heart began to beat faster as he noticed power conduits coming down from the ceiling. Moving out of the shade and into the large room, Kyle smiled broadly and pumped a fist in the air.

There before him, were the three main primary conduits for the base. Around each was a moat of molten Phirk metal. _Definitely discourages visitors_, he thought. He was in the processing center, exactly where he needed to be. Extracting the sequencer charges from his belt, Kyle powered them on, then began to walk around the edge of the first conduit.

If he remembered the briefing correctly, there should be… Yes! There it was! One side of the conduit opened into a small space used to perform checks and perform maintenance. It also made a dandy place for a bomb. However, he had to traverse the metal moat. But the jump was a small one and he made it easily. He placed the first sequencer charge into a power connector, confirming it was solidly attached. That done; he armed the device. The second charge went in just as easily and Kyle moved to the third and final conduit.

Once all three charges were set and he had escaped the base, a radio signal from the _Crow_ would set of all three charges simultaneously. He placed the last sequencer charge, confirming the arming sequence. _Now, I just have to get out of here_, he thought.

Just then, he heard the sound of a door mechanism activating. Turning round, he saw the wall behind him start to lift. When it finished, there stood something Kyle had never seen before. It was easily eight or nine feet tall, gray paint covering all its extremities except for the gleaming weapon it held. The face was roughly like that of a stormtrooper, but this thing was bigger than any trooper. The briefing hadn't done it justice. It took a step forward, studying him.

"Intruder," it said.

"And you must be a Phase 2 Dark Trooper," Kyle said.

"Intruder," it said again.

"Are you sure?" Kyle said, trying to bluff, "I could be maintenance."

"Intruder," it said for the third time.

"Okay, then," Kyle replied, beginning to reach for his blaster.

In a flash, the thing raised its weapon and fired. The wall next to Kyle flashed with the impact of weapons fire, an ugly, black scar appearing.

"Warning shot," the thing said.

"Got it," Kyle said, moving his hand away from the blaster. "So what now?"

The thing seemed to consider that for a moment.

"Surrender."

"Sure," Kyle said, "I'll accept your surrender."

It raised the weapon again.

"Surrender."

Gambling that he could fool the thing and get away, Kyle raised his hands as he backed against the wall of the small space.

"Okay, I'll surrender."

It lowered the weapon.

"But not today!"

Pushing off from the wall, Kyle jumped the gap of molten Phirk metal and sprinted as fast as he could away from the thing. Weapons fire traced his path, barely a heartbeat behind him. It stopped firing as Kyle rounded the side of the conduit and was lost to sight.

Leaning against the surface, he panted, recovering his breath. The thing, whatever it was, probably didn't want to damage the conduits. All he had to do was keep them between him and the thing until he could find a way out.

Suddenly, from the other side, he heard a roar.

_Oh no, it couldn't…_

Leaning around the conduit, Kyle saw his fear confirmed. A column of vapor had appeared behind the thing. It had a jetpack! And now it was rocketing its way towards him, weapon at the ready. He might be able to outrun it on foot, but with a jetpack? No way. He suddenly remembered the missile launcher. He had brought it along in case he encountered any of the Phase 1 Dark Troopers. Now it appeared as if he was going to get to field test the weapon against a Phase 2 Dark Trooper.

The roar increased, the Dark Trooper getting closer. Holding the weapon in both hands, Kyle stepped around the conduit. It was flying right at him. He fired twice, the missiles striking the Dark Trooper dead on. It was thrown backwards and Kyle felt a smile coming to his face. But when the smoke from the twin explosions dissipated, the Dark Trooper floated there, supported by its jetpack, its armor sporting only a single shallow dent from the missiles.

It raised its weapon before Kyle could move. And even as the impact threw him backwards, all he could think was, _this is not good._

As he flew back, Kyle body twisted in mid-air, part of his mind realizing he was going to hit face first. A force seemed to grab his head, pushing against it. Having no time to think, he didn't resist as his head was pushed down, chin almost touching his chest. His hands shot out, palms slapping solidly against the permacrete floor. Wrist pivoting, he spun on his outstretched arms and pushed off the floor. A second later, his feet struck the floor and he had to pinwheel his arms to keep the remaining momentum from dropping him onto his back. A thought flashed through his mind, _how did I do that? _

But there was time to reflect on this as the wall next to him erupted in fire and smoke. Kyle turned to see the Dark Trooper advancing on him. He ran, ducking behind one of the massive pillars support the power conduits. His mind raced, _what can I do to defeat this thing?_ Two dead-on missile hits had barely dented the armor.

The roar of the jetpack grew louder.

_Wait a minute!_ Remembering the not so advanced logic the Dark Trooper had shown, Kyle reached down, grabbing a few small pieces of splintered permacrete. He saw the head of the Trooper appear around the corner of the pillar. Drawing his arm back, he threw the piece of permacrete as hard as he could. It sailed past the Dark Trooper, striking the wall to its left. Immediately, the Trooper turned at the new sound.

"Acquire secondary target," it said. Kyle watched as it scanned the area. Less than a minute later, it turned back in his direction. "Secondary target not present. Reacquire primary target."

Kyle threw another chip of permacrete. Again, the Dark Trooper wheeled around, moving towards the source of the sound. He grinned. The Empire might be able to build 'em bigger and stronger, but they didn't make 'em any smarter.

But, this was a temporary solution at best. It would only distract the Trooper for so long. Even now, it began to turn back towards him. He threw another piece of permacrete. But this time, the Dark Trooper opened fire on the area of the sound, blasting the deck and wall. A chunk of the wall crumpled and fell to the ground. An idea flashed across his mind. Throwing another chip of permacrete near the last one, Kyle saw the Dark Trooper blast the wall a second time, causing a small avalanche of debris.

_I might just have a weapon to use against this thing_, he thought. Moving around the far side pillar until he could see the open moat of Phirk metal, Kyle brought out the missile launcher, pointing it towards the ceiling. He squeezed the trigger and a projectile shot out, arcing upwards. It struck the ceiling and exploded. The Dark Trooper, seeing this, turned towards it and fired its weapon, the blast striking the ceiling, causing it to bubble and crack.

Kyle studied the damaged ceiling. It hadn't given way, but another shot like the last one and it just might. He re-aimed the missile launcher and fired again.

As if anticipating this, the Dark Trooper fired its weapon at the projectile about halfway through its flight. It was caught in the energy maelstrom and obliterated. But several shots missed it and struck the ceiling directly overhead. He looked at the ceiling again. _Still not enough, _he thoughtAnd if he fired again from this position, the Dark Trooper would just blast the missile again.

_So let's try the direct approach. _Kyle rounded the pillar, swinging the missile launcher up even as the Dark Trooper caught sight of him.

He fired three shots before having to duck back behind the pillar, the Trooper's weapon fire barely missing him. Kyle heard its jetpack activate just as the missiles struck the ceiling. The explosion ripped apart the permacrete, crumbling it. Several large chunks fell, hitting the Dark Trooper just as it began to move. He risked a look around the pillar.

The Trooper was attempting to bring its weapon to bear on the falling chunks, but too late. The room rang with the sound of permacrete striking the Troopers' armor. Rounding the pillar again, Kyle brought the missile launcher to bear on it. He mashed the trigger, sending missile after missile into the Dark Trooper. When the launcher expended its last, he dropped it and brought up the blaster rifle.

The Trooper was reeling, its jetpack smashed and useless, gun being battered into a shapeless mass. With a sound not unlike a scream, it fell, crashing to the deck with such force the sound reverberated around the room. Not taking any chances, Kyle advanced on it, blaster at the ready. He had just taken a step when something exploded inside the Dark Trooper. Its armor shattered and Kyle dropped to the deck as pieces of it flew overhead.

When he was able to rise, little was left of the Dark Trooper but scattered sections of gray armor. Kyle allowed his tired and wounded body a brief rest. All he had to do now was escape the base and get back to the _Moldy Crow_. They'd set off the charges from there. But that left the problem of how to get out. He sure couldn't go back the way he came.His entrance through the ventilation system had been a one-way trip.

Taking a moment to reload the missile launcher with the last of his thermal detonators, he was about to begin searching when it occurred to him that the Dark Trooper had to have entered the base from somewhere. Moving to the place where it had entered from, Kyle felt a smile come to face as he found a door. It slid open at his approach, revealing a space so black at first, Kyle was sure it had to be a dead end. Then, he spotted the lights arranged on either side of the walls as well as above and overhead. _A maintenance shaft_, he guessed, although it really didn't matter what it was as long it lead him out of there.

He stepped into the shaft, taking a moment to let his adjust to the sparse light. The corridor smelled of infrequent use but at first glance, appeared to be cared for. Making his way down the passage, Kyle walked only a few feet before the passage ended in another door. But unlike the one behind him, the one was locked and there was no visible way to open it. He was considering whether it'd be possible to blast it open when noticed a second passage to his left.

Stepping into it, Kyle found himself in a junction leading to another passage. This one lead to a dead end as well, but another junction brought him to a third passage. His confidence grew as he walked through the passage, confident he'd be outside in short order. But when he found the dead end of this passage, there was no accompanying junction.

For a moment, his mind considered if there _was_ a way out of here. But there had to be, how else would maintenance personnel or inspection teams get in here. Turning round, Kyle began to retrace his path to see if he had missed a junction. Near the one he had come through, a light caught his attention. On the wall to his right was a square halo of blue surrounding a patch of gray metal. Instinctively, Kyle placed his hand on it and pushed. The pressure mechanism responded and he heard the sound of a door sliding open behind.

He turned round to see a section of the shaft had disappeared and beyond was the stark white metal walls of the base. With hope restored, Kyle confidently made his way towards the door. He was halfway through it when he heard something, a sound that was both alien and familiar at the same time. Turning to his right, Kyle's eyes went wide with shock as he spotted a Phase 1 Dark Trooper standing in the hallway, even now swinging its blade-arm towards him.

Hurling himself forward, Kyle dived and rolled, the blade missing him by inches. He twisted halfway through the roll, pushing himself up as fast as he could. The Trooper, little more than a collection of droid parts with a shield and blade welded onto its framework turned to face him, raising its weapon. Kyle brought the missile launcher out only to stare in surprise as the Trooper brought its blade down, slicing through the launcher.

The weapon broke in two, the shells inside exploding. Kyle was thrown back, dropping to the deck. He screamed in pain. The exploding weapon had sent shrapnel into him, slicing into his hands, legs and face. His right hand was scarlet with blood and burns from the explosion. Forcing himself to concentrate, Kyle frantically grabbed for the blaster with his left hand. He brought it up and was just squeezing the trigger as the Dark Trooper sliced upwards and through the blaster. It exploded.

More pain, his entire world was pain. The sickening smell of burning flesh told him his left hand was in a similar state to his right. Blood oozed from cuts all over his body, his clothes nearly shredded. He lay on the deck, trying in vain to control the pain, knowing the Dark Trooper wouldn't be interested in giving him a time out to recover.

"Katarn!"

It was the voice again.

"Katarn!"

No, not just the one voice, both of them.

"Katarn, you must rise!"

"I can't!" Kyle cried through gritted teeth.

"You have to!" said the harsher of two, "or you will die!"

"You must!" said the kinder, "you must not die!"

Kyle tried to focus, to bury the pain, force it out of his mind. He struggled to move, to rise. Rolling first left, then right, he managed to roll onto his side, feet sliding and slipping as he tried to get them underneath, to get him up.

A fresh wave of pain ripped through him and he nearly fell back flat onto the deck.

"I can't!" Kyle cried, "The pain, it's too much!"

"He must not die," said the kind voice.

"He will, unless…" said the harsh voice.

"Unless you allow me to help him," concluded the kind voice.

"This time only," said the harsh voice.

"Very well," said the kind voice.

The voices went silent and a second later; Kyle felt energies seize him. They were conflicting at first, working at cross-purposes. The pain began to abate and he was able to gain solid purchase with his feet. But when he attempted to rise, pain returned, so strong he nearly collapsed.

"Stop fighting me!" said the kind voice in a firm tone.

"Very well," said the harsh voice, its tone one of defeat.

The energies grew, seeming to fill him up, until Kyle could feel nothing except them. He pushed against the deck and this time, he was able to rise. Slowly, he came to his feet, the energies coursing through him. The oozing blood began to slow, and Kyle's burned hands stopped smoking, although they were still horribly burned.

"Katarn," came the kind, sounding strained. "This is nearly all I can do for you. You must escape."

"Yes," said the harsh voice, "you must go, now."

With that, the voices faded and the energies left his body. Pain returned and Kyle ground his teeth against it. It was bad, but he was able to concentrate, just barely. With his weapons gone, there was only one choice. Turning round, Kyle ran away as fast as he could. Behind him, the Dark Trooper hesitated for a moment. Its programming considered the enemy's actions. It had calculated a 93.75 chance that the enemy would attempt to attack again, not run away. But the solution came within seconds, pursue and destroy.

Kyle ran down the corridor and around a corner. He knew the Dark Trooper would be coming soon. He had to find a way out, and soon. The approaching wall brought him up short. The corridor was a dead end!

"Oh c'mon!" he shouted, "This isn't fair!"

His eyes frantically scanned the wall and… there it was! Bending down, Kyle pressed a button about halfway down on the wall. A section slid aside, revealing a passage just large enough for a man to enter. It was dark, but Kyle could see the outline of another door a short distance ahead.

Stepping inside, Kyle made his way down the passageway as quickly as he could. The door ahead of him slid aside and Kyle shut his eyes against the glare from the sunlight reflecting off the ice and snow outside. When he felt he could safely do so, he opened his eyes, squinting against the glare. The permacrete of the base extended a short distance beyond the door, ending in a small shelf of ice. Stepping towards it, Kyle could another shelf of ice just above and to his right. Looking up, he realized that a set of steps had been carved in the ice, leading upwards, possibly towards the infamous ice shelf that had nearly claimed his life. A glance down confirmed that it was indeed the same place.

A clanking sound brought his head around. The Phase 1 Dark Trooper was approaching the passageway. Looking back at the ice steps, Kyle made a quick calculation. With his wounds, he could possibly make it about halfway up the steps before the Dark Trooper emerged from the passageway. And then…

He shuddered at the thought of what would happen. But he had to chance it. Stepping onto the ice, Kyle was about to move to the next step when a thought came to him. He remembered his own difficulties with ice. His ice cleats gave him purchase now, but before, he had little traction. _What if…? _

The plan came together in a few seconds. _It'll work_, he thought, _at least I think it will. _

The Dark Trooper stepped through the passageway, its' metal feet clanking with each step. The enemy was surely just up ahead. It crossed onto the first section of ice and stopped, momentarily surprised at finding its quarry sitting on the just above, gazing at the Trooper. This made no sense, the Trooper thought. First the enemy had attacked, then retreated and now seemed to be waiting for it to come find him. But, whatever the reason, the Trooper had an objective to complete, destroy the enemy. Raising its blade arm, it struck out at the man, only to have him stand and jump to the next step.

Its blade arm gouged into the ice, the tip penetrating. The Dark Trooper tried to pull it free, but found the weapon stuck. It pulled harder, but the blade refused to budge.

"Got yourself stuck?"

The Trooper swiveled its head back towards the enemy, who was gazing at it again, and smiling. It pulled at the blade again, but it would not come free.

"Well, I'd love to stay and see what happens, but I've got a ship waiting for me. See ya."

The enemy waved a hand at the Trooper and turned to go. Battle protocols came on line and the Dark Trooper brought its shield arm down on the blade arm, severing it. Sparks flew, and the Trooper had to take a moment to cut power to the damaged limb. And in that moment, Kyle struck.

Stepping down to the first step, he sat his back up against it and kicked out with both feet. Hitting the Dark Trooper about waist high, Kyle watched it stumble. It tried to regain its footing, but the ice was too slippery. Feet going out from underneath it, the Trooper fell. Kyle watched until it struck bottom, metal skeleton shattering.

Taking a deep breath, he took a moment to allow his rapidly beating to slow, then turned and climbed the ice steps. The last one ended just below the level of the snowfield he had been on before falling onto the ice the first time. It took a few tries, but Kyle was finally to pull himself up onto the top of the shelf. He wanted to rest, but there would be time for that when he got back to the ship.

With the cold thankfully numbing his exposed skin, Kyle was able to reach into his jacket. Finding the communicator, he had just keyed it on when a voice sounded from behind him.

"Hold it right there, Rebel scum! Hands up!"

Kyle's heart seemed to stop. He went still for a moment as his brain confirmed what his ears had processed. There was a stormtrooper behind him, probably armed. He didn't know where the Imperial had come from, although it didn't really matter now. The trooper was here, and Kyle had no weapons.

"I said, hands up!"

Kyle raised his hands, the comlink held high.

"Turn around!" the trooper commanded, "slowly."

He complied and found himself indeed facing a single armed stormtrooper, blaster leveled.

_Well, that's it_, Kyle thought. He was caught, and there was no way out this time.

The relative quiet of the ice shelf was suddenly shattered by the sound of repulsors.

From behind Kyle, the _Moldy Crow_ rose from the chasm, snow blowing all around it.

Jan's voice rang out, "Drop your weapon, Imperial."

Stunned at the sight of the ship hovering just above and behind the intruder, the stormtrooper complied, tossing his rifle into the snow.

Without a word, Kyle moved to the weapon and picked it up. "Thanks."

Turning round, he found Jan had settled the _Crow_'s nose onto the snowfield, holding the rest of the ship aloft on the repulsors. The cockpit opened and Jan looked to see Kyle coming towards her. She fought not to react; he looked horrible. His face was cut in several place and his clothes were in tatters. As Kyle placed his hands on the lip of the cockpit to pull himself in, she caught sight of them, eyes going wide.

He settled into the rear cockpit, barely stifling a cry of pain. But Jan saw his face and knew he was hurt. Without a word, she closed the cockpit and lifted the _Crow_ off the snowfield. The stormtrooper, still feeling quite dumbfounded, watched them go.

"Detonator." It had been just above a whisper.

"What?"

"Detonator," Kyle managed to say a bit louder this time.

The detonator! She had nearly forgotten. Seeing Kyle in the shape he was in had pushed the mission right out of her mind. She pressed a button on the control panel and a green light confirmed a lock on the charges he had set.

Feeling the ship rock slightly, Jan turned round in her seat to see Kyle with his face nearly touching the starboard viewport.

She was about to ask, but Kyle beat her to it.

"Want to see."

She almost refused. The plan had been to take the _Crow_ into low orbit and then set off the detonators. But given what he must have faced… She pressed the "Activate" button.

Kyle watched, seeing the base shake as the charges went off. Then as the power feedback went into overload, the entire base exploded in a brilliant white-orange flash. The _Crow_ rocked again, buffeted by the blast wave.

Jan watched as Kyle nodded, then slid back into his seat, eyes closed.

Feeding power to the engines, she guided the ship out of Anteevy's atmosphere, jumping to hyperspace minutes later.


	18. Chapter 18: Return from Anteevy

**Kyle Katarn: The Rise & Fall**

**Book 1: Rise of a Hero**

**Chapter 20: Return from Anteevy**

A/N: The mission to destroy the Anteevy base was successful, but Kyle has been critically wounded after encountering both a Phase 1 and Phase 2 Dark Troopers. And because our hero keeps getting his butt kicked, I've decided to introduce a new character to help him out. Come and see!

* * *

**Twenty-Nine hours later**

**Rebel Command Ship _New Hope_**

Mon Mothma found Jan in the hangar, working on the _Moldy Crow._ The ships' near constant need for maintenance had been compounded by exposure to Anteevy's freezing temperatures.

With her attention focused on replacing a burnt-out shield augmenter, Jan didn't hear her approach.

"Jan."

Her head came up so fast; Jan managed to strike it on the open access panel. Swearing, she smacked the panel shut and turned to face Mon Mothma, one hand delicately rubbing the top of her head.

Mon Mothma shook her head in response to Jan's silent question. "Kyle is still in surgery."

"I see."

"There hasn't been time for a proper debriefing," Mon Mothma said, "so why don't you accompany me to the mess hall for a cup of tea and something to eat?"

She started to protest, but Mon Mothma cut her off. "That's an order."

Reluctantly, Jan dropped the tools she held on the _Crow_'s port wing and jumped down.

Mon Mothma led the way as the two women left the hangar bay and headed to the mess hall. Entering, the odor of all kinds of food assaulted their senses. Despite her concern for Kyle's condition, Jan felt her stomach rumble.

After getting some food, Jan followed Mon Mothma to a table and accepted a cup of steaming tea.

"Now," the older woman said when they were seated and Jan had begun to eat, "tell me what happened."

In between bites, she told Mon Mothma about their arrival on Anteevy and Kyle's near fall into the chasm, carefully avoiding details of their time together in the survival tent. They both laughed at Jan's description of the hapless stormtrooper that had attempted to capture Kyle.

"But what about Kyle?" Mon Mothma pressed, "What happened to him?"

Jan shook her head, and then shrugged. "Well, we know the Empire had deployed Dark Troopers at the Anteevy base. Kyle must've encountered one of them, maybe more than one."

"I see," Mon Mothma, "and given the extent of his injuries, the Dark Troopers must be quite formidable."

Jan nodded.

Their comlinks went off at the same time. The women stared at each other for a moment, and then Jan pulled hers out.

"Jan here."

"This is Dr. Berth, would you please join me in sickbay? Oh, and if you see Mon Mothma, I'd like her to come too."

"Is Kyle…?"

"You'll see when you get here. Berth out."

Without a word, the two women got up and headed for the exit. They were almost to sickbay when Mon Mothma's comlink sounded again.

After a moment, she said, "You go ahead, Jan. I have to attend to something first."

Jan nodded and continued to sickbay. The twin doors parted as she approached. Stepping inside, the antiseptic smell of the room filled her nostrils. Curtains were drawn around one of the beds and there stood Berth.

"Mon Mothma's on her way," she said, "How's Kyle?"

The doctor's brow knitted in concern.

"I won't lie to you, Jan. The burns to his hands were fairly severe. Fortunately, the extreme cold on Anteevy helped reduce the loss of blood and kept the skin from deteriorating further. I've had to do some cosmetic reconstruction.

Jan said nothing, her mind absorbing the doctor's words.

"In addition, something cut him up, badly. I found multiple lacerations from head to toe. It's amazing he didn't bleed to death. That coupled with damage from a number of blaster burns, contusions and fractures. Well, he's lucky to be alive."

Jan felt as if her skin had turned to ice. She had feared this and worse upon seeing Kyle.

Just then, the sickbay doors parted and Mon Mothma stepped in.

Berth related to her what he had told Jan.

A muscle flinched in Mon Mothma's cheek, and her mouth became a thin, almost bloodless line.

Jan tried to speak and found that her mouth was dry.

"We'd like to see him," Mon Mothma said.

"Of course," Berth said, nodding, "he's still unconscious and I'd like to keep him so for another few hours. His body will need time to heal."

The two women nodded and, as Berth pulled back a section of the curtain, stepped inside.

Kyle lay on the bed, eyes closed. IV's snaked out of both arms, bags containing liquids of various colors attached to stands. Bandages covered large sections of his face, arms and chest. A breathing tube was coiled nearby. Jan turned to Berth, eyebrows lifting in a silent question.

"Had it ready just in case. But he's been breathing on his own the whole time."

Jan nodded, turning her gaze back towards Kyle. No one said anything for a while.

Suddenly, Berth snapped his fingers.

"I almost forgot to mention the odd thing I found. Jan, do you know if Kyle had access to a medpack or emergency supplies?"

"Aside from what I had in the ship, no," Jan replied.

The doctor's brow furrowed in confusion. "Now that is puzzling."

"What is?" Mon Mothma asked.

In response, Berth reached down and gently pulled on a section of bandage covering part of Kyle's left arm.

"Look," he said.

The women complied, seeing a shallow furrow in the skin. But instead of an angry-looking cut or bruise, the furrow contained a section of pinkish skin.

"What are we supposed to be seeing?" Jan asked.

Pointing at the skin, Berth said, "The cut here is nearly healed. When Kyle came in here, this cut was nearly a inch deep and still bleeding."

The two women looked at each other, then at the doctor, not understanding.

" I concentrated on healing the worst of Kyle's injuries, particularly the burns on his hands. Beyond bandaging this cut, I did nothing else to it and yet now, not three hours later, it's almost completely healed."

"What are you saying, doctor?" Mon Mothma asked.

"I'm not really sure," Berth admitted, "I can't explain what's happening to him. It's almost as if most of his injuries are healing themselves."

"It's not just this one cut?" Jan asked.

Berth shook his head, partially removing other bandages. Like the first, deep, long cuts in the skin were nearly healed. Bruises on Kyle's chest had faded to almost nothing.

"Is whatever is happening dangerous?" Mon Mothma asked.

"Not that I can see," Berth said.

"Keep him under observation, doctor," Mon Mothma said, turning to leave.

"Just a minute, please. The older woman waited as Jan walked to the side of the bed. She looked down into his face, muttering something Mon Mothma couldn't hear. Jan reached out a hand, hesitated, then brushed a lock of hair off of Kyle's forehead. With a last glance at him, she followed the others as they stepped outside the curtains.

"I'm going back to the hangar bay," she said to Mon Mothma.

"Before you do," the other woman replied, "I've received some information concerning Kyle that I need to discuss with you.

"What kind of information?" Jan asked, concern on her face.

"Not here," Mon Mothma said, heading for the sickbay doors.

Perplexed, Jan followed.

* * *

The Dark Trooper had him cornered. Kyle frantically searched his belt for something to use against it. But his weapons were gone. Frantically, he keyed the comlink again. 

"Katarn to _Moldy Crow_."

No answer.

"Jan, this is Kyle. Please come in."

The Dark Trooper was advancing. It would be on him soon.

With the crackle of static, Jan's voice came through the comlink. "Kyle, what's your status?"

"Well, considering that I have no weapons and Dark Trooper coming at me, I'd say I'm in trouble."

The sound of laser fire and an explosion came over the tiny speaker.

"I've still got three TIE fighters on me, shields are failing. I don't think…"

There was another explosion, much louder. He heard Jan cry out, then the transmission dissolved into static.

"Jan! Come in, Jan!"

No answer.

"JAN!"

The clank of metal on metal sounded right in front of him. A flash of metal and the Dark Trooper struck out at him. Kyle threw up his hands in a futile attempt to ward it off.

* * *

**Republic Command Ship _New Hope_**

**Sickbay **

**Twenty-four hours later **

"Kyle!"

His eyes opened to reveal Dr. Berth's face hovering above him. The doctor's face was strained, his hands on Kyle's arms, trying to hold them down.

"Doc?"

"Kyle," Berth grunted, "I need you to relax. You're here in sickbay."

"Sickbay?"

"Kyle, trust me, you're safe. Now, stop fighting me!"

The words penetrated his sleep-fogged brain and Kyle forced himself to stop moving. With palpable relief on his face, the doctor relaxed his grip, placing Kyle's arms back on the bed. "That's better," Berth said, checking to make Kyle hadn't pulled any of his IV's out. That done, he looked back down at the younger man.

"How do you feel?"

"Okay, I guess." Kyle said, taking a self-inventory. With the last vestiges of sleep draining away, he became aware that he was lying in a bed, several IV's twisting out of his arms. "But, considering what I went through on Anteevy, maybe I should be asking _you_ how I feel."

"Given the shape you were in when you arrived, good. In fact, very good."

"But doc," Kyle said, confused, "I remember my hands getting burnt and being cut up by shrapnel. How can I be all right?"

The doctor shrugged. "Take a look for yourself."

Carefully, he pulled a section of bandaged off of Kyle's left arm. The skin beneath was practically unmarred, only a faint red mark visible.

"When you arrived," Berth said, "there was a two-inch gash there."

"But how…?" Kyle said, incredulous. Berth raised his arms in a gesture of confusion.

"I have no idea. I hadn't had time to administer to any of your cuts, but they appear to be healing themselves. But, we can discuss that later. Mon Mothma asked to be informed as soon as you awoke."

Moving to a panel behind the bed, he pressed a switch. "This is Sickbay to Mon Mothma."

A moment passed. "This is Mon Mothma."

"Kyle is awake."

"And his condition?"

"Quite good, considering."

"I'm on my way."

In her office, Mon Mothma stood up. Despite the news she had for him, she was glad Kyle was going to be all right. She had a feeling about this young man.

As she passed through the office door, Mon Mothma pulled a comlink from the depths of her robes.

"Mon Mothma to Jan Ors."

"To her surprise, there was no response. "Jan, are you there?"

There was still no answer. Switching channels, she called again.

"This is hangar control."

"Have you seen Jan Ors?"

"She was here a moment ago, Mon Mothma. She left to retrieve some parts for the _Crow_."

"I see. As soon as she returns, please inform to meet me in Sickbay as soon as possible."

"Yes, ma'am."

Clicking off, she headed there herself.

Passing through the twin doors, Mon Mothma stepped over to Kyle's bed. To her surprise, he was sitting up in bed, all but one IV removed. His hands were still bandaged, but he was managing to hold a drinking goblet from which he was sipping. Seeing her enter, Kyle took a last sip, then allowed the doctor to take the drink from him.

"Good to see you awake, Kyle. How are you feeling?"

"Given what the doc has told me of my injuries, I should feel horrible. But I feel okay."

She looked to Berth, who nodded. "His vitals all look good, and the healing has continued. Take a look."

Mon Mothma looked to where Berth pointed. Where earlier she had seen a furrow in the skin, it was now unblemished.

"What about the rest of his injuries?"

"I was just about to start removing the bandages," Berth replied.

With a nod from Mon Mothma, he began. Section after section of healthy, unmarred skin became visible. There were a few areas of redness here and there, but Kyle's face appeared to be unmarked whatsoever.

"It's amazing," she said.

"What?" Kyle said.

Doctor Berth passed him a mirror, and Kyle spent several minutes examining his face. "Doc," he said, "I know I got cut here several times. What's going on?"

"I don't know." Berth said, "It's as if your body is healing itself. But I've never seen healing at this speed or completeness.

"What about my hands?" Kyle said, holding them up.

"Let's find out," said the doctor and began to remove the bandages.

Underneath the gauze and tape, Kyle's hands were slightly pale. The flesh on his palms and fingers was red and scars were visible on the back of his hands. But the flesh was whole, intact.

"Doc," Kyle said, "Did you do this?

"I did some cosmetic restoration," Berth admitted, "but even my work isn't _this_ good. Can you move them?" Kyle wiggled his fingers experimentally, then attempted to make fists. But his hands wouldn't close all the way

"They're stiff," Kyle said.

"Try again," Berth said, "slower." This time, Kyle was able to touch his fingers to the surface of his palm.

"Keep moving them," the doctor advised, "if I'm right, that stiffness should wear off soon."

"But how…" Mon Mothma began. Behind her, the sickbay doors opened and a moment, the curtains around the bed parted to reveal a panting Jan Ors.

"I got your message," she said to Mon Mothma, in between breaths.

"Hi Jan," Kyle said.

He wasn't sure what to expect from her, but the glare Jan turned on him said it all. She wasn't happy, not happy at all.

"So," she said matter-of-factly, "you're awake."

"Yes, I…"

"You promised you weren't going to do this to me anymore, Katarn," she interrupted.

Kyle gave her a confused look.

"Nearly get yourself killed again."

"Well," Kyle said, trying to lighten the mood, "I don't remember exactly promising. Besides, it's not like I planned this."

"Oh, I see." Jan answered sarcastically, crossing her arms over her chest. "Well, that changes everything."

_Strike one_, Katarn, he thought.

"Umm…. I'm sorry?"

"Better, Katarn. And trust me, you are going to sorry, very sorry."

"Why?"

"Because I'm not fixing the ship this time!"

"Doc?" he said, turning to Berth, "any chance you could knock me out again?"

"Oh no, Katarn." Jan said, a quick smile flashing across her face. "I'm going to see to it that you make a _full _recovery."

Berth was the first to start laughing. Mon Mothma tried to maintain her composure, but joined him a moment later.

"Kyle," she finally managed to say, "Are you up to telling us what happened?"

"Let's see," he said, "debrief or fix the ship. I'll take the debrief."

Jan raised an eyebrow at him, but said nothing.

Kyle started talking, relating his entrance into the base, setting the charges and the subsequent Dark Trooper attacks. Jan eyes went wide a few times as he described battling and finally beating the first Trooper.

"The Empire must be improving the programming on these things," he said, "the second one knew just where to strike. It sliced the missile launcher and then my blaster in just the right spot to make them both overload. If it hadn't been for the ice outside, I wouldn't be here."

"And of course, I can't forgot this one stormtrooper who…"

Trying to keep herself from laughing out loud, Mon Mothma held up a hand to stop him. "Jan has already briefed me on that, Kyle. And I don't think I could stand to hear it again."

"Well the main thing is," he concluded, "we destroyed the Anteevy base."

"True," Mon Mothma said, "but I'm afraid there's been some fallout from the attack."

"What do you mean?" Kyle asked.

Looking to Jan briefly, she continued. "A little over an hour ago, I received a transmission from one of our spies on Coruscant. The Empire has learned about your role in the attacks on Danuta, Fest and Orinackra as well as your defection to the Rebellion."

"Okay," Kyle began, "but…"

Again, she put up a hand to stop him. "There's more," Mon Mothma said, "the Empire has placed a bounty on you of 100,000 credits, dead or alive."

Kyle whistled softly. That much meant every bounty hunter from the Core to the Outer Rim would be on the lookout for him.

"No disintegrations, I'd guess."

Mon Mothma nodded. "And this development makes it all the more difficult my decision of whether to assign to the next mission."

"Mon Mothma," Jan said, "I want to reiterate my objection to assigning Kyle to this mission. With this bounty on his head, he's become a liability. Having him along reduces the chance of successfully completing the mission."

"So I'm a liability now?" Kyle said, glaring at her.

A look of genuine regret crossed Jan's face. But an instant, she was all business. "Look, Katarn. I'm trying to protect you here. You get into enough trouble on missions without having to add bounty hunters to the mix."

"You make a valid point, Jan," Mon Mothma said.

"There's even a rumor Boba Fett has expressed interest in finding you, Kyle." Jan added.

That gave him pause. Boba Fett was the most notorious bounty hunter in the galaxy. His ability to track and capture fugitives was legendary. And it was also rumored he had never lost a bounty, ever.

"Look, Jan," Kyle said, "I appreciate the additional danger and…"

"No Katarn," she said, "I don't think you do. You almost died this time out. Who's to say next time won't be it."

Kyle searched for an answer and found one.

"_I _do."

"You see what I was saying, Mon Mothma," Jan said, gesturing at him, "he won't listen."

This time, the older woman put up both her hands to still the conversation. "Jan, I understand your concerns about Kyle and the additional risk, but he has demonstrated the ability to complete mission despite the danger and physical damage. I'm not simply going to shelve an asset like him because of this."

Kyle gave Jan a smirk.

"And Kyle," Mon Mothma said, "Jan's right. You _don't_ appreciate fully the additional risk and danger this bounty on your head implies. I'm not willing to concede that you've become a liability. But it is clear that unless things change, the next mission could be your last.

It was Jan's turn to smirk back at him.

"And that is why I've decided to add an additional operative to your team."

"Another operative?" Kyle said.

"Who?" Jan asked.

"You'll see in a moment," Mon Mothma replied, pulling her comlink out. She turned round and spoke so Kyle and Jan couldn't hear.

Leaning close to him, Jan whispered, "Look Kyle, I'm sorry, but you've got to admit this bounty does put in more danger."

"My life's been in jeopardy ever since I decided to defect, Jan." he replied. Then, with a smile, he added, "Besides with you around, how could you let anything happen to me?"

She punched him in the shoulder

"Ow!"

"You always know the wrong thing to say, Katarn."

"Good," Mon Mothma said out loud, "we'll be waiting."

She turned back around, closing down the comlink just as the sickbay doors opened.

"Could you join us over here, please?" Mon Mothma called.

Footsteps could be heard approaching and with a swish of curtains, the operative was visible.

Kyle's mouth dropped open at the sight of her and Jan's eyes went wide

"Kyle Katarn, Jan Ors, meet Blaze Redlopt."


	19. Chapter 19: The New Agent

**Kyle Katarn: The Rise & Fall**

**Book 1: Rise of a Hero **

**Chapter 19: The New Agent**

Author's Note: So who is Blaze Redlopt, and what is her role in the story. Come find out!

* * *

The agent's eyes swept the room, as if taking everything in with that one glance. Then, with fluid grace, she stepped into the room.

"Mon Mothma," she said.

"Blaze, I'd like you to meet Kyle Katarn and Jan Ors."

Rather than extend a hand, she made eye contact with Jan first, then Kyle.

"So you're Kyle Katarn," she said.

He knew he should say something, but it was as if his brain had gone into neutral.

Although Blaze was a few inches shorter than Jan, she carried herself in a way that seemed to make her taller. Her hazel eyes were locked onto his and her face wore a neutral expression. She was clearly waiting for him to speak.

"I'm…" Kyle began, his voice hoarse, almost audible.

"You'll have to forgive my partner," Jan said, "He only recently mastered the art of speaking in complete sentences."

"No, I…" Kyle tried to say. Then with a loud clearing of his throat, he finally spoke.

"Sorry 'bout that," he said, "I just finished debriefing Mon Mothma and Jan. Guess my throat was drier than I thought."

Blaze raised one elegant eyebrow at him.

"So you've heard of me."

She nodded.

Unsure of what to say, Kyle blurted out the first thing that came to mind.

"Was it good?"

Mon Mothma chuckled and Blaze smiled at him. He looked over at Jan, expecting her to be smiling as well. But she wasn't. His own smile fading, Kyle gazed at her, his eyes asking the silent question.

"_What's wrong?"_

Jan's eyes briefly cut to his, but there was no answer in them.

_I want to answer him,_ she thought, but she couldn't find the words. There was something about Blaze, something that bothered her. It was more feeling than anything else. And how do you explain a feeling without words? She finally gave Kyle a shrug that said, "I don't know."

"Well," Blaze said, crossing her arms over her chest, seemingly oblivious to the exchange between Kyle and Jan, "let's just say that you've broken the record for most consecutive visits to sickbay."

As Blaze's smiled widened and the others laughed, Jan found herself chuckling. It was kind of funny, she thought. The chuckle turned into laughter as she remembered coming upon Kyle that time in sickbay.

"Yeah," Kyle said, "Doc thinks I should just go ahead and move in."

Jan laughed again with the rest. It was easier this time.

Kyle tried to think of something else to say to make Blaze laugh. He liked her laugh. He liked her voice. It was bright and silky, her laugh almost musical. The hint of huskiness in her voice that only added to its appeal.

"I believe we were discussing the mission."

As if a switch had been turned, the laughter stopped and all eyes looked to Jan. She stood there on the other side of Kyle's side, hands planted on hips, her face serious, almost rigid.

Mon Mothma gave a slight cough

"Yes, we were."

Kyle tried to find her eyes with his, searching, wondering what was wrong. But Jan would not meet his gaze.

"As I said," Mon Mothma continued, "given that you have a bounty on your head, Kyle, and your penchant for getting into trouble on missions, I've decided that you need additional backup."

For a moment, Kyle stared at her. Then he looked to Blaze and back to Mon Mothma. Raising a hand, he pointed.

"Her?"

"Yes, unless you have a problem with my decision."

Kyle's smile was wide and genuine as his eyes focused on Blaze.

"No ma'am, no problem at all."

Part of Kyle's mind realized he was staring, but he couldn't help himself. Rebel operative or not, Blaze was gorgeous. Raven hair cascaded around a slightly wide face, blonde highlights creating spots of light in the dark. The tips just brushed the tops of her shoulders and neck. She wore a loose white shirt with a gray jacket and black pants terminating in low-heeled shoes.

But the outfit could not hide the raw beauty of her. _She has a presence_, Kyle thought. _You can't help but notice her._

"Wait a minute," Jan said, her voice even, with a hint of coldness, "are you saying that Blaze will be accompanying us on missions?"

"Yes, Jan," Mon Mothma said, somewhat surprised at the reaction, "that's exactly what I mean."

Jan shook her head. "It won't work. The _Moldy Crow_ will only hold two people."

"Oh, that won't be a problem," Blaze said, eyes shifting to Jan, "I have my own ship."

"I see," Jan said.

"Is there a problem here, Jan?" Mon Mothma asked.

Catching sight of Mon Mothma's gaze, Jan realized that this was not the time to continue this, she was going to lose.

"No, Mon Mothma," she said, "no problem."

The older woman studied her for a long moment

"Very well. Kyle, as soon as Dr. Berth clears you for release, I will brief you on the assignment."

"Yes ma'am," he said.

With that, Mon Mothma turned and left the room.

"I should be going too," Blaze said, "I need to make sure _Black Gold_ is ready."

"_Black Gold_?" Kyle asked, brows drawing together in confusion.

Blaze gave a small, embarrassed smile.

"Sorry, _Black Gold_ is my ship, a modified Z-95 Headhunter."

"A Z-95?" Kyle asked, "I haven't seen one of those since the trainers at the Academy."

"Stop by before the mission if you have a chance," Blaze invited, "I'll introduce you."

"I'd like that," Kyle said.

"Until later then, Kyle Katarn," she said, favoring him with another quick smile. Turning to leave, she glanced in Jan's direction. The other woman's blue eyes were daggers of ice directed right at her.

"Miss Ors," Blaze said, and left.

When the door hissed shut, Kyle turned to look at Jan.

"What was that all about?"

"What was what all about?" she asked.

"You," Kyle pressed, "I kept waiting to see if you were going to hit Blaze."

"Oh please," Jan scoffed, looking away.

"C'mon, Jan," he said, "You were downright rude to her. So what is it?"

"I…" Jan began, "I don't know. It's just a feeling."

"A feeling?"

"Yes!" she said sharply, turning back to face him, "a feeling, Katarn, a bad one. Something's not right with her."

"Not right?" Kyle said, trying to contain his sarcasm, "Jan, you met the woman five minutes ago. You don't know anything about her."

"Say what you want, Katarn," she countered, "but I think I've either met or seen her before. And it wasn't as a Rebel agent."

"So now she's an Imperial spy, is that it?" Kyle said incredulously. Then his eyes widened as it dawned on him.

"Wait a minute! I know what this is about!"

"Oh you do, do you?" Jan answered, her gaze one of sarcastic disbelief.

"You're jealous!" Kyle said, smirking at her."

"What!" Jan yelled, "I most certainly am not!"

"Oh yes, you are," Kyle replied, "It's so obvious."

"You don't know what you're talking about, Katarn."

"Look, Jan," he said, "it's a normal feeling. Blaze is attractive after all."

"And I'm not?" Jan said, fire in her eyes.

Realizing the mistake he had just made, Kyle backpedaled hastily.

"No, that's not what I meant. I…"

"Save it Katarn," she said, holding up a hand, "you don't know the first thing about me. And how dare you accuse me of jealousy!"

"Then why are you acting like this?" Kyle asked.

"I don't know!" Jan exploded, "it's just a feeling, okay?"

"Okay," Kyle said, holding his hands in a gesture of surrender, "look, I…"

But Jan was moving, tossing a last comment over her shoulder.

"I thought we were partners, Katarn. But if you want a new one, I'm sure Blaze will do just fine."

"No, Jan! I…" he called, but she was gone.

Kyle lay back down, mind whirling. _How come_, he thought, _I can take out a base full of the Empire's soldiers, but I can't talk to Jan? _

Jan stalked the halls of the _New Hope_, heading in no particular direction. Personnel passing by turned their heads away when they caught her fierce gaze. Teeth gritted, eyes flashing, Jan was more a force of nature than a person at that moment.

_Jealous! How can he think I'm jealous? I don't even know Blaze well enough to be jealous._

_So what's wrong_, her mind answered back.

_I don't know_, just something about Blaze. _Something about that face. I know I've seen it before. If only I could remember. _

_Besides, it's not like I'm interested in Kyle_, she thought. _We're partners, maybe friends. So why didn't I like seeing the way Kyle looked at her? _

_Because, she's an unknown factor. And if Kyle starts doting on her, it could compromise the mission._

_That's it_, Jan decided; she was worried that Kyle's attraction to Blaze could impact his mission performance.

But a small voice, barely discernible kept saying there was more to it than that.

Three hours later 

He had checked her quarters, the hangar bay, the mess, but no matter where he looked, no Jan. After being pronounced fit for duty by Dr. Berth thirty minutes ago, Kyle had dressed quickly and set off in search of her. He wasn't sure whether to apologize to Jan or confront her over her behavior, but he could at least listen to her suspicions and concerns, no matter how he felt about them.

But after a half hour of fruitless searching, he decided it would have to wait. Checking his chrono, Kyle saw it was about an hour until briefing. Maybe he and Jan could talk afterwards. But what to do with the intervening time? Then, he remembered Blaze's invitation. Smiling, he turned and headed towards the hangar bay.

As the doors parted before him, Kyle caught sight of the _Moldy Crow_ sitting nearby, but still no Jan.

Looking about, he spotted the Z-95 a few hundreds yards away. As he walked towards it, Kyle saw movement, Blaze's dark hair flashed in the overhead light. She was in the cockpit, head turned away from him.

Drawing closer, he called out.

"Well, I can understand the name a lot better now."

Hearing his voice, Blaze turned to face him, smiling. She gestured with one hand.

"Makes it easy to find in a crowded spaceport."

Black paint covered the nose of the ship, stretching back to just past the cockpit. From there, shiny gold paint covered the engines and wings.

Placing one hand on the side of the cockpit, Blaze stepped out and jumped down to the deck. She had changed into green mechanics coveralls, its surface mottled with streaks of grease, lubricant and various other fluids. A few splotches marred her otherwise perfect face.

"Agent, pilot and mechanic," Kyle said, "You do windows too?"

Blaze lifted an eyebrow at him.

"Oh-kay," Kyle said, "guess I have the answer to that."

"Are you always such a smartass or is it genetic?" Blaze asked.

"Ouch," Kyle said, miming a hit to his chest, "felt that one. Guess I should have added warrior to that list."

That brought a smile from Blaze.

"That invitation still open?" he ventured.

"Sure," she said, motioning with a hand, "come on over."

Kyle did so, and Blaze showed him around her ship.

_Black Gold _indeed appropriately named. Rather than find a stock Z-95, she had a ship more akin to an X-Wing. Her ship sported the same hull, engines and laser cannons used in the newer X-Wing. However, she had kept the concussion missile launchers rather than replace them with the X-Wing's proton torpedo capability.

"In combat, I've found concussion missiles a whole lot more effective than torpedoes. They track better, are faster and provide the perfect setup for a laser attack."

"But what about hyperspace capability?" Kyle asked, "The Z-95 doesn't have it."

"So you would think," Blaze said, "however, if you examined the ship closer you'd see that _Black Gold _is about six meters longer than the standard Z-95."

Kyle looked closer and saw she was right.

Placing one foot on the port wing, Blaze lifted herself up and pulled off the panel, which hid the astromech droid compartment.

"Take a look," she said.

Kyle pulled a foot on the wing also and started to pull himself up. Reaching out, he sought a grip on the hull to help him. Suddenly, his hand slipped and he felt himself began to fall.

A soft, yet firm hand grabbed his and pulled. With Blaze's help, Kyle pushed with his foot and found himself standing on the wing next to her.

"Whew!" he said, breathing hard, "thanks, that was close."

"No problem."

He realized she was still holding his hand. She had a strong grip, leading Kyle to wonder about what kind of shape she was in. Obviously good, he thought.

Blaze let go and reached for a section of hull that covered the compartment used for holding an astromech droid. As she pulled it free, Kyle noticed something right away.

"Is that an R-5 unit?"

"Exactly," Blaze replied, pointing, "and that's why."

Leaning forward, Kyle turned his head to look behind the astromech. Just behind it sat a hyperdrive unit, its hookups reaching out to the R-5 unit.

"Wow," Kyle said, truly amazed.

"So," Blaze said, looking directly at him, "I showed you my ship, how about you show me yours? I've heard a lot about the _Moldy Crow_,"

"Sure," Kyle said, "I'd be happy to show it to you."

Blaze held out a hand, indicating he should go first.

"Oh, you mean now?"

"No time like the present," Blaze said, jumping down to the deck.

Smiling somewhat stupidly, Kyle jumped down too and led Blaze over to the _Crow _

"I'll warn you now, she's not much to look at."

As the ship came into view, Blaze stopped, her eyes shifting to take it all in.

"A VT-1300! I've heard of these ships, but never thought I'd see one. It's a really old design."

"But still good enough to get the job done," Kyle said, his smile now one of admiration for his ship. "C'mon, let me introduce you."

Blaze's wide smile as she followed him made Kyle feel like nothing else he could remember. As he showed her the _Moldy Crow_, she favored him with that smile again and again. And each time, his heart beat a bit faster.

"Ahem."

The two of them turned to see Jan standing nearby, her face a mask of barely controlled anger.

"Hi Jan," Kyle said, "what…"

"We had a mission briefing," she said flatly.

"Sure, but…"

"That started fifteen minutes ago."

Kyle's eyes flew to his chrono. Sure enough, it was a quarter past the hour.

Five minutes later 

Mon Mothma took another look at the time display. Kyle and Blaze were late. Now, she wondered why it was taking Jan so long to find them.

With a whoosh, the door slid aside and a panting Kyle Katarn ran into the room, followed closely by Blaze. The door slid shut only to open less than a minute later as a composed, but angry looking Jan Ors strode in. Coming to her feet, the Rebel leader spoke.

"Kyle, Blaze," she said with no inflection, "we had a mission briefing that was due to begin twenty minutes ago."

Sheepishly, Kyle tried to explain.

"I'm sorry, Mon Mothma, we were…."

"It's actually my fault, Mon Mothma," Blaze interrupted, stepping in front of him, "I asked Kyle to show me his ship and in doing so, caused us to lose track of time. Please accept my apologies."

Behind her, Kyle stood silent, stunned by her words.

"Kyle?" Mon Mothma said, "Do you have anything to say?"

He thought for a moment. He was as much to blame as Blaze. But she had essentially told Mon Mothma the truth of what happened.

"I offer my own apologies, Mon Mothma."

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Jan looking at him, as if wanting him to say more. But what else was there to say?

"Very well," the older woman said, sitting down, "don't let it happen again. Now, to the mission."

Relieved, Kyle took a seat and was pleasantly surprised when Blaze sat next to him. Jan took the next chair, giving Blaze a brief glare.

"Despite our successes on Anteevy and the Blood Moon, we've received intelligence that General Mohc has managed to manufacture several hundred Dark Troopers."

She let the silence hang. Opposite her, the three agents exchanged glances, each realizing the threat posed by this new weapon.

"Phase 1 or Phase 2?" Blaze asked.

"Both, I'm afraid. We also have rumors of a possible Phase 3 type, but details are sketchy at best."

"So what are we going to do?" Kyle asked, "I've been up against those things and if the Empire unleashes them on a populated world, it'll be a slaughter."

"Sadly, we believe such a test has already been conducted."

"WHAT!" all three chorused.

Mon Mothma held up a hand to quiet them.

"Kyle, Jan, do you remember your mission to Talay?"

"Do I ever," Kyle said, and Jan nodded.

"We now believe that Talay was the site of a Dark Trooper attack."

"Of course!" Jan blurted out, "The sound we heard on the distress message."

"Was the sound of Dark Trooper insertion pods landing," Mon Mothma said, "and orbital scans detected a total of six launches from Mohc's ship, the _Arc Hammer_."

"Six troopers did all that?"

"Wait," said Blaze, "I wasn't briefed on the Talay mission. What did you find?"

"Complete devastation," Jan said, "the entire base was wiped out."

"By only six troops?"

"Blaze, I saw it myself," Kyle said emphatically, "there was nothing left alive at Tak Base. And the base was little more than a collection of smashed permacrete and scrap metal."

"There is no doubt the Dark Troopers represent a significant threat to the Rebellion and to worlds sympathetic to it," Mon Mothma said, "and that is why they must destroyed, at any cost."

All three agents knew what that meant.

"So, what's the plan?" Kyle asked.

"We have only one hope of ridding the galaxy of the Dark Trooper threat. We believe General Mohc has assembled all his forces on the _Arc Hammer_. If we can destroy that ship, we destroy the Dark Troopers with it."

"And that probably means infiltrating the ship somehow," Blaze ventured.

"Exactly," Mon Mothma replied, "but in order to do this, we must first locate it."

"And how can we do that?" Jan asked.

"We received a report from one of our spies that the Empire has been negotiating with the Hutts to create a navigation card. When completed, it will enable the _Arc Hammer_ to remain in hyperspace except for course changes or to launch an attack."

"The Hutts," Blaze mused, "that probably means we're going to Nal Hutta and negotiate to get this card."

"We had considered that," Mon Mothma said, "and did send an envoy to the Hutts twelve days to purchase the nav card. He has yet to return or report in."

"Okay," Blaze said, realizing what that meant, "So we scratch Plan A. What's Plan B?"

"I can tell you that," Kyle said, his voice quiet and almost despondent.

Jan and Blaze turned to look at him. His head was hanging down, eyes closed.

The two women waited expectantly as Kyle said two words.

"Nar Shaddaa."


	20. Chapter 20: The Smuggler's Moon

**Kyle Katarn: The Rise & Fall**

**Book 1: Rise of a Hero**

**Chapter 20: The Smuggler's Moon**

A/N: So now you've met Blaze and I've got a number of reactions, not all of them positive, which makes the character all the more fun to write. But things are taking a decidedly bad turn. The next mission for our heroes is to Nar Shaddaa, better known as the Smuggler's Moon. All Star Wars fans will recognize the place. So hang on, because here we go!

* * *

Thunderstruck, no one spoke. Seemingly as one, Jan and Blaze looked to Mon Mothma, who nodded. 

"We can't go to the Smuggler's Moon," Jan said.

"I'm afraid there is no other choice, Jan.

"There has to be, Mon Mothma. You said it yourself. Kyle has a price on his head. And taking him to Nar Shaddaa is thrusting him right into the wolves' den."

"Okay, Jan," Kyle said, raising his head to look at her, "We get it. Price on my head. Bounty hunters after me, maybe Boba Fett among them. But if going to Nar Shaddaa means we stop General Mohc and his Dark Troopers, then I'm willing to take the risk.

Jan turned towards him, her eyes locked into his. They blazed so intensely he almost looked away. Standing, she leveled a finger at him."

"You listen to me, Kyle Katarn, and listen good. Nar Shaddaa is home to more smugglers, bounty hunters and criminals than any other place in the galaxy. And every one of them is looking to make a quick buck. Not to mention it's a stronghold of the Hutts. If there's any planet in the galaxy where you need to avoid, Nar Shaddaa is it."

"Look, Jan," he began hotly, " I can…"

"And if you think I'm going to wait in the ship while you go get yourself killed," she continued, "you…"

BANG!

The sound instantly silenced both of them. Turning, they saw Mon Mothma standing, her right hand laid firmly on the table surface where she had struck it.

"Enough," she said, her voice still calm, but firm.

Her gaze raked both of them and Kyle found himself looking down, away from those eyes, they were even fiercer than Jan's.

"Mon Mothma," Jan stared to say, "I…"

"Sit down, Jan."

Realizing it was an order and _not_ a suggestion, she closed her mouth and complied.

"Now, I have outlined the basics of the mission. Your job is to go to Nar Shaddaa, locate the Nav Card and bring it back with you. Am I understood?"

Blaze nodded, as did Kyle and Jan.

"And Jan, I share your concerns. That is why I have assigned Blaze to provide additional backup for Kyle on this mission."

"But…"

"Blaze is going on the mission, Jan, and that is final. Do you understand?"

A long moment passed.

Jan nodded.

"Good. Then I will leave you three to discuss out the mission. Have your plan on my desk for review in two hours."

Rising to her feet, she turned and headed for the door.

When it had closed, Kyle looked at Jan, then Blaze. Slumping back in his chair, he let out a breath.

"Whew!"

"Me too," said Blaze.

"That was definitely not fun." Jan said.

"Well," Kyle said, sitting up, "guess we oughta get to work."

"You're right," Jan said, "but I want you both to know that I still think this is a mistake."

"Noted," Blaze said, eliciting a glare from Jan.

For the next two hours, the three labored together to form their plan, speaking to each other only when necessary. Jan's voice was almost emotionless. But as for Kyle and Blaze...

He pointed to a section of the holo map.

"What if we come in this way?"

"That's possible," Blaze said, noting the location, "but there's one big problem with it."

"What?" Kyle asked.

"That," she said, consulting a datapad, "happens to be the Imperial's main hangar bay."

"Oh," Kyle said, "so I guess that won't work after all."

"Sure it will," Blaze said, a sarcastic smile on her face, "as long as you don't mind the TIE fighters, deck crew and stormtrooper guards."

"Well if that's all," Kyle said with mock seriousness, "then what's the problem?"

"Kyle?"

"Yes, Blaze?"

"Shut up."

"Yes, Blaze."

She laughed.

"What?" Kyle said, starting to laugh himself.

Blaze took a playful swing at him, which he dodged. She tried again, but Kyle ducked.

"Jeez, Blaze," he said, egging her on, "how're you going to protect me when you can't even hit me?"

He ran around to the side of the table opposite her. "You'd better run," she said, coming after him.

"If you two are finished, we do have a mission to plan."

The pair looked at Jan. Her eyes moved between them, her expression serious.

"Sorry, Jan," Kyle offered as he came back around the table to his chair.

She didn't answer.

Blaze sat back down, but not before throwing one more punch that connected with Kyle's shoulder.

"Ow! Jeez, that really hurt!"

"Told you you should have run," Blaze said, smiling at him."

He rubbed the spot thinking, man, _she hits hard. The last time I got hit like that was the time Jan decked me. Maybe Blaze has got the goods after all. She definitely has the looks._

Forcing their attention back to the work, the trio finally completed the battle plan and presented it to Mon Mothma. She pronounced it risky, but approved it.

"And can I trust the three of you to work together?"

Kyle started to speak, but Jan beat him to it.

"Yes you can, Mon Mothma. And I apologize for my earlier outburst. I was concerned about this mission and the risk to Kyle."

"Understandable. And Kyle?"

"Yes, ma'am.

"I am placing Jan in overall command of this mission. You will obey her orders to the letter. No going off on your own, no "manipulations" of your orders, no bending of the rules at all. Am I clear?"

"As transparisteel."

"Good, then I will see you all when you get back. Dismissed."

* * *

**Thirty Minutes Later**

After moving her ship closer to the _Crow_, Blaze made a final check of _Black _Gold's systems, then moved to assist Kyle and Jan in their own preparations. While Kyle gratefully accepted her assistance, Jan rebuffed her every attempt to offer the smallest amount of assistance.

When the final item was stowed and Jan and Kyle outfitted, Blaze excused herself for a moment to, as she put it, "go change."

"Don't take too long," Jan said, "we're ready to go."

Blaze tossed a wave over her shoulder, grabbed a large bag from _Black Gold_'s cockpit, the moved into one of the hangar support rooms.

"Jan."

She said nothing.

"Jan, I need to say something to you."

No response, she wouldn't even look at him.

"_New Hope_ to Jan Ors. Please come in."

She gave him a sour look, then turned back to her work.

"Okay then."

Watching from the corner of her eye, she saw Kyle duck under the ship, moving away.

"Where are you going?"

"To see if Puan will let me use the public address system."

"You wouldn't."

"Wanna bet?"

He kept walking, and for a moment Jan considered letting him go. But, if Mon Mothma heard…

"Okay, fine. You win."

The grin he gave her was almost enough for to tell him she changed her mind.

"What do you want to say?" she asked, when he was beside her again.

"Two things. I'm sorry and I promise to be careful."

The words were sincere, his expression matching them. She was about to speak when another voice rang out.

"Okay," Blaze called, "I think I'm ready."

The two operatives turned, sharing looks of surprise.

Blaze had changed out of her non-descript clothes. She now wore a bodysuit of green and gold material. Gauntlets partially covered her forearms. Around her waist was a belt not unlike Kyle's, but of a highly polished material. Several weapons dangled from the belt and armor plating covered portions of her knees and calves. Finally, a reddish headband arced in front of her eyes.

Jan raised an eyebrow at the collection of clothing, armor and weapons. It was unusual to be sure, but looked effective to be sure.

"Wow," Kyle said, eyes roaming over her, "you look… ready."

_Oh great, Katarn_, he thought. _Real swift. You look ready_. The fact was that the outfit only accentuated Blaze's body, highlighting its curves and swells. _Okay Kyle, get ahold of yourself. _He forced himself to look away.

"I recognize most of that," Jan said, stepping forward, "Reflective armor, modified weapons belt. But what's with the headband and gauntlets?"

"They're actually fairly old technology," Blaze said, "from the days of the Old Republic, although they've been modified to my specifications. The gauntlets contain shield emitters and the headband serves as a targeting computer, as well as allowing me to see in light bands all across the spectrum.

"Wow," Kyle managed to say, "got one in my size?"

"Sorry," Blaze said, "this is a custom job. However…"

She trailed off, eyes focused on him.

Stepping forward, she studied the outfit he wore, his usual combo of loose fitting pants, shirt and jacket, with his armor underneath.

"What are you wearing under there?" she asked.

The question was so unexpected, so brazen, Kyle couldn't form a reply.

She waited a moment for him to respond, then with a shrug of her shoulders, took a hold of his shirt and pulled it up.

Dumbfounded, Kyle stood there as she examined him.

"Hmmm, modified stormtrooper armor. Probably stops most blaster bolts, right?"

Still unable to speak, he nodded.

"But there's no way to cushion the impact. So I imagine when you get hit, it must hurt."

"It sure does," Kyle found himself saying, his brain clicking back on again, "sometimes…"

There was a cough from Jan, who now stood just behind Kyle.

"Okay," he admitted, "most times, after five or six shots, it hurts a lot."

"And you're completely unprotected against projectile weapons."

"Oh yeah," he replied, the memory of missile impacts from previous missions still fresh.

She pulled his shirt back down and stepped back.

"I'm not completely sure, but it might be possible to install a shield emitter in there."

"But wouldn't that add to the weight of the armor?" Jan asked.

"Not necessarily," Blaze said, "we're talking about an emitter strong enough to provide a personal shield, no more."

"It sure would be a help," Kyle said, "I can use all the protection I can get."

"Then let's do this," Blaze said, "after we get back, you and I can check this out some more, see if it'll really work."

"I'd like that, Blaze," he said sincerely, "thanks."

"Don't mention it."

"Y'know, I hate to break up this precious moment," Jan said, "but we do have a mission to complete."

"Right," Kyle said, "Blaze, we'll see you on Nar Shaddaa."

"Not if I see you first," she returned. She moved away, head to her ship.

Kyle likewise turned and moved to the _Crow_'s rear cockpit.

"Where do you think you're going, Katarn?"

He turned to see Jan, hands on hips, glaring at him.

"Um… getting on board like you said."

"Ah," she replied, "and just how am I supposed to fly the ship from the back?"

"I don't under…" he started to say when it hit him.

"He gets it!" she exclaimed, "Well, will wonders never cease."

Jan knew how Kyle enjoyed flying the _Moldy Crow_. Besides, she had some thinking to do.

Five minutes later, the _Crow _and _Black Gold_ blasted free of the hangar bay, engines burning brightly in the darkness of space. Then, with the _Crow_ going first, the ships jumped to hyperspace.

* * *

**Two Hours Later**

Kyle pulled back on the twin levers and the blue-white tunnel of hyperspace disappeared, replaced by glowing streaks that resolved themselves into stars. Seconds later, _Black Gold_ slid into place just ahead and to the right of them.

"Ready for approach?" called Blaze.

"Affirmative," said Kyle," but are you sure about…"

"Kyle, the Imperials have your picture and vital stats. And since you attended the Academy, they'll have your voiceprint on file too. You get on the radio and this whole thing will fail."

"You're right," he admitted.

"Trust me," Blaze said, "I've done this before and they haven't caught on yet. Today will be no different."

"Okay," he said, then looking ahead, "is that it?"

"No," Blaze replied, "that's Nal Hutta, the Hutt homeworld."

Kyle studied the planet they were approaching. From here, the planet looked nice, a mixture of blue and green. But as they got closer, he spotted the swatches of brown mixed in, making the planet look, for lack of a better term, dirty.

"Not exactly pleasant to look at," he said.

Blaze echoed his comment. "The atmosphere's breathable, and the spaceport facilities are pretty good. Beyond that, it's not a place I'd want to call home. But the Hutts love it."

Moving around the bulk of Nal Hutta, they finally caught of their destination.

Kyle took an instant dislike to Nar Shaddaa as it came into view. It looked less like a planet than a ball of dirt, it's atmosphere a muddy brown that seemed impenetrable.

"We're going down there?" he asked.

"Yep," Blaze answered, "the view _does_ get a little better in the lower atmosphere, but not much."

"Kyle, we're almost in detection range," Jan spoke from the rear cockpit.

He almost jumped in his seat. Jan had been uncharacteristically silent throughout most of the trip, responding only when needed with one-word answers or, at times, grunts. He had tried to draw her into conversation, but she rebuffed him.

Finally, she told him she needed time to think and for that, to be left alone. He had complied, and her voice now was the first time she had spoken since then.

Sucking in a quick breath, he replied, "Got it, Jan. Blaze, we're going radio silent. It's your show."

"Affirmative."

Flipping switches, Kyle deactivated the _Crow_'s radios, transponder signal and radar, leaving only a low frequency line open to _Black Gold_. He and Jan would be able to hear Blaze as well as any transmissions from the Imperials, but that was all. They couldn't communicate with her or anyone else. The idea was to prevent any active transmissions from being picked up by the Imperials. Hopefully, they'd fall for the plan.

There was a sudden "thunk" as Blaze activated the tractor beam. With luck, the Imperials would think she was towing the _Crow_.

"This is Planetary Security to incoming vessel. You have entered Imperial space. Identify yourselves immediately.

Although Nal Hutta and Nar Shaddaa were Hutt worlds, they were still part of the Empire and though Y'Toub was a backwater system, the prevalence of smugglers, pirates and others demonstrated to the Imperials a need for a strong presence in the system.

"This is Independent Vessel _One Chance_ to Planetary Security, pilot Klessa Haskel here requesting deactivation of the planetary shield."

There was a pause.

_"One Chance_, we have no record of your ship in our files. What is your clearance code?

"Clearance code Green-Alpha-One-Seven," Blaze replied.

Another pause.

"Your clearance code checks out, _One Chance_. But our scans detect another ship in orbit with you. We can detect no signals from it."

"Sorry about that, Planetary Security," Blaze said, sounding sincere. "I found this hunk of junk adrift a few systems Coreward from here. There was no one aboard and I thought it might make good salvage."

"Stand by, _One Chance_. We need to perform an active scan of the other ship."

"Standing by, Planetary Security."

Inside the _Crow_, Kyle swore. An active scan would detect any energy emission. They'd be found out.

From behind him, Jan said, "We've got to kill everything. Engines, life support, everything." She began to flip switches.

"Um… Jan?"

"What, Kyle?" she said, more harshly than she intended.

"If we cut everything, how are we going to survive?"

The realization cut through Jan like a knife. If she _did_ cut everything, they'd run out of air before Blaze could tow them into the atmosphere.

"Okay, okay. Cut everything, but tie life support into the emergency batteries. With luck, the Imperials won't detect the emissions."

"Okay," Kyle replied, "but with just life support, it's going to get pretty cold in here."

"You got a better idea?"

"Nope."

Frantically, the pair flipped switches, pushed buttons and turned dials.

The blue-white glow from the _Crow_'s engines died away, going dark. The cockpit lights dimmed, then went out also. What little illumination remained came from the tractor beam.

A minute passed, two, then three. Meanwhile, the temperature inside the _Crow_ was dropping fast. The remaining air was fogged with each breath from the pair. They huddled in their seats, arms wrapped around themselves, trying to stay warm.

"Planetary Security to _One Chance_. Active scan is complete. We're detecting some emissions, but it could just be whatever residual energy is left in the batteries. Besides, that wreck doesn't look like it's going anywhere."

"Why don't you come up here and say that?" Kyle muttered.

"Sssshhhh," Jan hissed.

"You're cleared _One Chance_. The shield will be deactivated in thirty seconds. Welcome to Nar Shaddaa."

"Affirmative, Planetary Security."

Accelerating, Blaze guided her ship into Nar Shaddaa's atmosphere, the _Moldy Crow_ trailing behind her.

Inside, the temperature had finally begun to rise, but not by much.

"Jeez, it's cold in here," Kyle said, shivering.

"You can say that again," Jan replied.

"Jeez, it's…"

"Kyle…"

"Yeah, yeah, I know. Shut up, Katarn."

Despite the cold, Kyle found his eyes draw to the surface of Nar Shaddaa. As far as the eye could see, structures of various heights dotted nearly surface. Tall thin towers, fat blocky buildings, circular domes. They were a number of other ships in the sky, including a few TIE fighters. But to his relief, they were some distance away, orbiting a needle-like structure.

He pointed it out to Jan.

"Planetary Security," she managed through chattering teeth, "from there, the Imperials can monitor every ship coming in or going out."

The ships banked as Blaze adjusted her course. A new group of towers came into view. But unlike the ones Kyle had seen before, these looked different, wrong somehow.

As they drew closer, he could see why. Several of the towers had fallen over or were missing completely. Others were gutted, exposed ribs of metal and permacrete jutting out.

_Wonder what happened here_, he thought.

With a last bank, Blaze began to descend, guiding the ships towards a circular landing platform just at the edge of the first set of towers. Kyle could see other landing pads, their surfaces discolored with the marks of who knew how many landings and takeoffs. Strangely, he saw no other ships parked here.

"We'd better get some power on," Jan said, "or we're not going to be able to land."

Still feeling the cold, the pair managed to move, reactivating systems. The auxiliary power plant came online and with it, the heaters. Both agents sighed in relief as fresh air blew across their faces, warming them. The comm system came to life just as Blaze radioed them.

"_Moldy Crow,_ come in please. _Moldy Crow_, this is _Black Gold_, please answer."

Switching to the private channel they had agreed on, Jan reached for the mike, but Kyle beat her to it.

"_Moldy Crow _to _Black Gold_. We're here, Blaze."

He heard her sigh in relief. "I was getting worried. I've been calling you for nearly ten minutes."

"Sorry 'bout that. We had to cut pretty much everything when the Imperials scanned us. We just now reactivated."

"Are you all right?" she said, voice full of concern.

"Got a little cold, but we're okay now."

"Good," Blaze said, "we're about to land."

"Acknowledged," Jan said, interrupting, "Kyle, lower the landing gear."

He complied, and moments later, there was a jolt as the _Crow_ settled onto the pad.

Jan popped open the cockpit, and the atmosphere of Nar Shaddaa flooded inside. It was much warmer, eliciting another sigh from the two agents. But then, Kyle coughed as something acrid bit into his lungs.

Jan started to ask what was wrong when she caught the scent as well.

Emerging from the _Black Gold_, Blaze came around to the _Moldy Crow_'s starboard just in time to see both Kyle and Jan bent over, coughing. As if on cue, the pair made a "hockkkk" sound and spit onto the ground.

Blaze waited as the two agents caught their breath.

"What in heck was that smell?" Kyle said.

"I don't know," Jan replied, "but whatever it was, it was disgusting."

"Probably output from one of the industrial plants," Blaze explained, "the contents of the atmosphere on Nar Shaddaa make Nal Hutta look like a paradise in comparison. Don't worry, you'll get used to it before long."

"Speak for yourself," Jan said, "I don't plan on spending enough time here to get used to anything."

"Same here," Kyle echoed, looking around, "where are we anyway?"

"The outskirts of the Duros sector," Blaze said, "From what I've heard, it was heavily populated at one time. Then, one day, seemingly for no reason, people began leaving. These days, it's almost deserted, which made it a perfect staging locale for the mission."

"So where do we go from here?" he asked.

Blaze consulted her own mapper.

"Well, if our intelligence is correct, the card is supposed to be located in a building somewhere to the northwest."

"Hold on a second," Jan said, adjusting a control on her mapper.

She consulted the display for a moment, then said, "According to this, moving northwest take us right through one of the Hutt enclave. There's bound to be major security there."

"And how is this different from any other mission we've been on?" asked Kyle with a smirk.

Blaze smiled back at him, but Jan did not.

"The difference is, Kyle, that the Hutts employ some of the worst types, including bounty hunters. It's like walking right into the bad guys' front door."

"True," Blaze admitted, "but we have one advantage, they don't know we're coming."

"Okay," Kyle said, "this is all very stimulating, but let's concentrate on the facts. One, we need the nav card. Two, the nav card is here. So, let's get going, get it and get gone."

Blaze lifted an eyebrow at him. Then, shrugging, she said, "Okay."

"Right," Jan said, "let's go."

Kyle moved ahead a few steps then stopped and turned around.

"Where do you think _you're_ going?"


	21. Chapter 21: The Smuggler's Moon Pt 2

**Kyle Katarn: The Rise & Fall**

**Book 1: Rise of a Hero**

**Chapter 21: The Smuggler's Moon (continued)**

A/N: I wanted to take a moment to thank everyone who's reading my story and especially those of you who take the time to review it. I feel encouraged every time I read the reviews and it drives me to write well in order to please you.

A/N: Kyle, Jan and Blaze have successfully infiltrated Nar Shaddaa in pursuit of the Nav Card. But not all is well in the ranks. Come and see what happens next!

* * *

"I'm going with the two of you," Jan said, matter-of-factly.

Blaze and Kyle looked at each other, sharing expression of surprise and confusion.

"That's not the plan," Blaze said, "you're supposed to stay with the ships."

"That was before I saw where you're going."

"And…?" Kyle said.

"Look, Katarn," Jan said tightly, "You're not taking a stroll through the Corellian sector here. You're headed right into a major enemy stronghold. And I'm going along to make sure you come out in one piece."

"I thought that was _my _job," Blaze said.

Jan shifted her focus to the other woman.

"Look Blaze, you may have the armor and weapons, but I've got more field experience with Kyle here than you do. I know how he reacts, how he thinks."

"Since when?" Kyle interjected.

"Besides, having another pair of eyes could be crucial to the mission."

"Maybe," Blaze admitted, "but if we leave the ship unguarded, we're more likely to come back to find it stripped or gone."

"She's right, Jan." Kyle added, "You _need_ to stay here."

"No, I don't. The ship is locked down and I activated a force field that will give any scavengers or other troublemakers quite a shock if they lay on finger on the _Crow_."

"Okay," Blaze said, "but what about armor? I imagine you can shoot, but what if you get hit? That outfit you're wearing sure doesn't offer much protection."

Jan looked down at herself, realizing she hadn't considered that. The gray pants and tan shirt she wore were simple items, not designed for combat. The sleeveless green jacket she had on was equally unarmored.

"No armor makes you a liability, Jan," Kyle said.

"I still think I should go with you."

"It's a bad idea, Jan."

"I could make it an order."

"Like I haven't disobeyed one of those before."

"Besides," Blaze added, "given the situation, Kyle would be well within his rights to disobey."

"What?" Jan exclaimed.

"Under Alliance regulations, in order for you to accompany us, you have to be properly equipped. And you're not. Therefore, any order you issue in regards to this would be an illegal one, and as such, Kyle could disobey it."

Kyle stared at Blaze while she spoke.

"Wow," he said, "not bad."

"Thank you," Blaze said, smiling at him.

"I still think I ought to go."

"Jan…." Kyle began

"Wait," Blaze interrupted, "I might have an answer."

The two operatives looked at her.

"Kyle, activate your locator signal. I'll do the same. That will enable you to track us from start to finish, Jan. If anything happens to us, you'll know exactly where we are. Acceptable?

"Not really," Jan said.

Blaze shrugged "It's the best solution you're going to get. If you try to follow us, even at low altitude, the Imperial detection grid will pick up the _Crow_'s energy emissions."

_Wow_, Kyle thought, _she is sharp._

Jan thought about it for a long moment, glancing to Kyle for a moment.

"I still don't like not being with you, but it seems I have no choice."

"Okay, then," Kyle said. "Thanks Blaze. Let's go."

With that, the two operatives strode away.

_Thanks Blaze?_ Jan thought, as she walked toward the _Crow_. _It's not like I had to agree to this. He could have at least…_

Jan stopped herself. Since when did she care what Kyle Katarn's opinion of her was? Besides, Blaze's plan would put her in more advantageous position to assist the two of them.

Still, there was something about Blaze. Something she couldn't put her finger on. But, it bothered her just the same. She could tell the other woman was trying, and Jan wanted to respond in kind, but that niggling feeling wouldn't leave her alone.

Stepping into the cockpit, she closed the canopy and activated the tracking system. The display came on and two blips appeared, representing Blaze and Kyle. They were moving deeper into the Duros spaceport area.

As they penetrated deeper into the confines of Nar Shaddaa, Kyle wondered how in the name of the pit they were supposed to find this Nav Card. Walls, hallways, open areas and doorways combined to form such a maze, he was sure they were going to get lost. It was at these times, he placed a hand on his mapper. It was keeping track of their progress and would lead them back without fail. Let's just hope it doesn't get blasted again, he thought, reminded of the battle on Danuta when his mapper had taken a direct hit from a blaster.

His own blaster was out and ready. Blaze likewise was armed, carrying a nasty-looking rifle. The dull metal flashed in the uneven light, the muzzle waiting only for the opportunity to speak. All around them was the smell of disuse and age. Garbage was piled in places and what color there was came from graffiti, both human and alien.

"Hold it!" Blaze said, holding up a hand.

They were proceeding down a narrow hallway, ending in a T-intersection.

"What is it?" Kyle said, moving close to her so his whisper would be heard.

"I'm not sure," Blaze said, eyes fixed on the intersection, "I thought I heard voices."

Silently agreeing, the operatives took a few more steps, stopping at the edge of the intersection.

Blaze had been right. There were voices, many voices. They listened for a moment, then stepped away, turning to look at each other.

"I think there's three," Kyle said, gazing into her eyes.

Blaze nodded, "I agree."

"Everything's been so quiet," he said, "too quiet. I should have known it wouldn't be this easy. Any chance we can go around?"

Blaze consulted her mapper, then shook her head.

"Not without backtracking for over three miles."

Kyle responded by bringing his blaster up. "Well, I guess that settles that. You ready?"

Blaze hefted her own weapon. "Ready."

"On three," Kyle said, "Three!"

Moving as one person, the two operatives launched themselves around the corner. Ahead of them stood two Rodians and a Gamorrean.

Red lances leapt from the weapons, scoring solid hits on the Rodians. The Gamorrean was hit as well, but it only grunted loudly and began walking towards the pair, its axe held at the ready.

The two operatives looked at each other, fired again. And again, the Gamorrean staggered, but kept coming.

"Stay here," Blaze, dropping her rifle.

"What are you..?" Kyle began, stopping in mid-sentence as Blaze pulled a vibrosword from her belt. She activated it, a low hum emanating from the blade.

The Gamorrean stopped for a moment, catching sight of the gleaming blade. The human woman holding it smiled at him, a predator's smile. The large alien started to back away just as the woman ran at him, blade held high.

Kyle watched in amazement as Blaze launched herself at the Gamorrean. She brought the vibrosword down in a diagonal slash, then reversed it and slashed sideways. Up came the blade, then down it went, straight down this time. The Gamorrean let out a scream, cut short as the blade penetrated its head.

Green blood exploded from all three wounds as the large pig-like alien toppled. Blaze leapt back, narrowly avoiding the blood. She reversed the blade again, sliding it into its scabbard in one smooth motion. Turning round, she walked back towards Kyle and retrieved her rifle.

"You can close your mouth now."

"How did…. Where…. I…."

"A gift from an old friend," Blaze said, "sometimes a hand-to-hand weapon works a lot better than any blaster."

"Okay, then," Kyle said, recovering his voice, "Remind me to never make you mad."

"You'd better not," Blaze said, giving him a wicked smile.

They rounded the corner, the mapper guiding them onto the right hand fork. The enclosed tunnel ended and they emerged onto a flat plain studded with buildings of various sizes. Just ahead and to the left sat a low one-story affair.

Suddenly from above and ahead of them, blaster fired rained down.

_Here we go again_, Kyle thought, bracing himself for the impact.

A heartbeat later, Blaze was in front, activating the shield gauntlets.

Kyle heard the low hum of the energy field activating. Another heartbeat and the lances of red fire reached them.

He watched in surprise as first one, then another and another lanced into the shield, making it flare blue-white. But it held.

"You can join in any time you want," Blaze said.

Realizing that he was standing there staring while more blaster fire poured down, Kyle reached for his blaster rifle. He cast his gaze skyward and spotted the attackers. Nearly six stories above them were a Rodian and a Gran. The Rodian had a laser pistol pointing down at them.

He angled the blaster upward, closing one eye as he looked into the sight. He squeezed off two shots, but they were too low.

He adjusted the weapon and fired again.

This time, one of the Rodians was caught by his shots and dropped out of sight. Kyle shifted his aim, but the second alien was gone.

"Kyle, look out!"

Even as the sound of the explosion registered in his ears, he realized he should have been expecting detonators. Grans were famous for using them.

The shock wave hit and he was thrown back, shrapnel from the exploding deck shooting past him. A chip of permacrete sliced into his cheek. A moment later, Kyle crashed to the deck, sliding a bit as the momentum of the explosion spent itself.

Opening his eyes, Kyle was surprised to not hurt more than he did. His chest ached a bit, as did his back. But as he sat up, the tingle of warm blood against skin reminded him of the cut. He started to reach for it just another explosion sounded. He looked ahead and saw Blaze standing there, holding a missile launcher. Looking up, Kyle's eyes widened as he saw the smoking crater where the Rodian and Gran had been.

As she turned to look at him, Kyle saw a smile on her face, but not the kind of smile she favored him with. This was a mean smile, a killer's smile. Even as his mind registered it, Blaze's expression changed to one of fear and concern. Returning the launcher to her belt, she ran towards him.

"Kyle!" she called.

He raised a hand to let her know he was okay.

She knelt in front of him, her eyes searching his. "Are you okay?"

"Better than I expected," he said.

She spotted the cut. "You're hurt."

"Oh yeah," Kyle said dismissively, "that."

Blaze pulled out a medpack, reached for his cheek.

"It's nothing," he said, "I've had a lot worse."

"It's a wound," she said forcefully, "and it needs to be treated."

He started to protest again, but with a quick move, Blaze's left hand reached out, gripping his chin. With her free hand, she pulled a cloth from the medpack.

"We can do this hard or easy," she said, eyes looking directly at him," but I am _going_ to fix that wound before we continue."

Although he knew he was stronger, Kyle realized Blaze did have a point. There was a chance, especially here on Nar Shaddaa that the cut, if left untreated, could become infected.

"Okay," he said, holding his hands up in surrender, "you win."

She smiled. "Good, now hold still."

She relaxed the grip on his chin, but didn't let go. He flinched when she touched the wound, gritting his teeth.

Her grip tightened. "Hold still."

She cleaned away the blood, then sprayed the area with a disinfectant. Another spray contained synthflesh, which would cover the wound, allowing it to heal.

"There," she said, releasing his chin, "all done."

Kyle worked his jaw. Where that had been a burning in his cheek was little more than a dull ache now.

"You're a doctor too?"

"Far from it," Blaze replied, "but I've been in enough scrapes to learn how to treat most battlefield injuries. I'm surprised you haven't learned how."

"Never thought about it," Kyle said, rising to his feet, "but when we get back, maybe I'll talk to Berth about adding some medpacks to my gear."

She nodded.

"Ready to go?"

"Definitely."

As they moved ahead, Kyle couldn't stop thinking about how it felt when Blaze had touched him. Her skin was surprisingly soft. Given that she was an agent like him, he expected that he skin would be rough like his. But it was anything but. He had enjoyed the sensation as her hands had moved across his face.

_Where was this coming from?_ He shook his head. _Okay, Blaze is attractive, that's for certain. But we're in the middle of a mission! And I'm thinking about how her skin feels. Get a grip, Kyle_. He forced himself to refocus on the mission, but not without a last, quick thought about her.

They continued, reaching the one-story building a short time later. As they passed by it, Kyle noticed a small landing.

"Hang on a second," he said to Blaze.

Crouching, Kyle pushed off, jumping towards the landing. He got both hands on the lip and was able to pull himself up. He looked down at Blaze, who was gazing at him in silent inquiry.

"Look, following the mapper is all well and good, but why don't we see if we can get on top of this building and scout the area ahead."

She mulled this over for a moment, then nodded.

Kyle reached a hand down to help her. But Blaze, backing up a few steps, took a running leap at the landing. She caught the lip in her hands, using her momentum to push up and onto the landing. A moment, she was on her feet next to him.

He shrugged. "Let's go."

Kyle was thinking to use the grapnel, but to their collective surprise, there was a door right off the landing. Weapons drawn and ready, they edged into building, wary for any attackers. But none appeared as they moved into the building. They gazed about.

It was Kyle who spotted the chest high shelf ahead of them. It ended in an open spot that lead to another door.

"Might as well check it out," he said.

She agreed, and together, they pushed through the second door.

Again, no enemies. They stood in a large room with several pieces of broken furniture. Ahead of them was a low platform bordered by columns and walls to either side.

They turned to each other, each realizing it at the same time. "It's some kind of theater," Blaze said.

"Sure," Kyle added, pointing. "There's the stage. Curtains must have been right there and where we just were must have been where the tickets were sold."

They stared at the old theater for a moment more.

"I wonder what happened to it," Kyle said.

"Probably abandoned like everything else when people began leaving the Duros sector."

There was a creak from above. Moving as one, the pair trained the weapons skyward, eyes casting out, ears listening for the noise again, trying to determine where it had come from, what had made it.

The creak came again.

"The roof," Blaze whispered.

Kyle nodded. "How do we get up there?"

"I don't know," she answered.

Neither one said it; it wasn't necessary. Separating and moving as silently as they could, the two agents began to search the theater.

It took nearly ten minutes to find it. With a motion of her blaster, Blaze signaled Kyle.

He approached her position over by one side of the stage.

"Right here," she whispered, pointing with her weapon at a ladder leading upwards.

"I'll go first."

"Who says?" Kyle asked.

"I do," Blaze answered, "Look if the bad guys are up there and get the drop on us, there's no way I'm going to be able to catch you should you fall."

He considered that for a moment, then nodded.

As Blaze mounted the ladder, Kyle found his eyes drawn to her once again.

_Concentrate on the mission_, _Kyle_, he said to himself. _Now's no time to get distracted. _

Re-refocusing himself, he followed her up the ladder.

As she climbed, Blaze couldn't help but smile to herself. While saying nothing, she had noticed every one of Kyle's looks at her. She should have told him to knock it off, with the mission and all. But part of her, she had to admit, enjoyed his watching of her.

_But the Ors woman_, she thought, _is a concern_. Though unspoken, she had a connection with Kyle. Maybe just friends; maybe something more. But it was clear that Jan didn't care for her or her being around Kyle.

Maybe this _was_ a bad idea, Blaze thought. Maybe I should talk to Jan, explain I'm no threat to her or Kyle. She felt for the next rung and instead encountered a flat metal surface.

"Hold it, " she called softly, "we've reached the top."

"Can you get it open?" he asked.

Raising her hands, Blaze pushed against the metal plate. It resisted her, not moving. She pushed harder. Suddenly, with a loud screech, the plate flew upwards, banging against the roof.

She barely had time to register the presence of two people on the roof before a flurry of blaster shots blazed past her, two hitting her squarely in the back. Her breath exploded out as the bolts impacted her. With no time to activate shields, her armor took the brunt of the blow.

The impact drove her forward, her feet sliding free of the ladder.

Below, Kyle winced at the screech of the metal plate coming free, then watched in horror as Blaze was hit. He started to call to her just as she fell. She wanted to speak, to warn him somehow, but the pain was so great. The armor had deadened the blows somewhat, but it still hurt.

There was no time to react. He dodged just in time to keep Blaze's feet from hitting him full in the face. But the impact of her body was too great and Kyle felt his hands torn free of the ladder. Blaze heard him cry out as her body impacted his. Her fall was arrested for a moment, then continued.

Kyle didn't know what to do. There was enough distance for him to turn, twist, and somehow minimize the impact of the fall. But if he did that, what would happen to Blaze? A desperate thought made him curl his back as much as he could and reach to pull her close to him, so she wouldn't hit him after he hit the floor.

His brain seemed to explode as he struck the floor, his back screaming with pain like none he had known before. The added force of Blaze's weight only added to the agony. His vision grayed, tunneled, began to go black. He looked at Blaze. She lay atop him, not moving.

_My communicator_, he thought. _Jan._

Even as his consciousness faded, Kyle focused everything he had left into one last effort. He reached down, hand brushing the square surface of the communicator.

A finger stabbed, activating the emergency signal.

Fumbling at first, he managed to bring the device to his lips.

Jan's voice called through the speaker.

"Kyle, I'm receiving your beacon. What's going on?

"Jan," he croaked, voice fading, "help."

**To Be Continued **

**In Part 2 **

**of Kyle Katarn: The Rise & Fall **


End file.
